The Wanderer's Lullaby
by KNeu21
Summary: Avery Alexis Paige has spent her entire four years of life in the dark. Blindly following. When her father suddenly leaves without her, it's up to her to find out why. Two strange, feuding covens offer the answers she needs, but what she learns begins to test the bond she's built with her father to the limit. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**-ImPORTANT NOTE- I am just going to be cautious, and mention right now that this story is rated 'M' for MATURE. Meaning if you're not 'M' enough to read an 'M' rated story, you probably shouldn't be reading this. But I'm not your mother, so I can't say anything.  
-AnOTHER IMPORTANT NOTE- This refers heavily to my 'The Gift Of' series storyline. I highly suggest reading 'The Gift' stories first before beginning this one. If you've already taken that step, then you're good. If you're brand new, this may be very confusing to you.  
****-DiSCLAIMER- ****Nothing pertaining to the Twilight Saga is mine. Only the characters you recognize as mine are mine.  
****Good enough. Here we go.**

**Chapter One**

The rain doused the streets in heavy sheets, leaving nothing out in the open dry. The evening hour only adding to the depressing sight with its dull illumination, and the streetlights kicking on. It made me sick. I'd never been in a place where it rained so damn much before.

Though I usually preferred large cities, the smell of this one irritated me.

"I just want to know." I said, keeping my voice muted, "It's not like I'm asking anything hard."

He was tired of my pressing, "Didn't I tell you to shut up?"

"And didn't I ask you a fucking question?" I asked in return, "You don't scare me, dad."

I stood, leaned against the corner of one of the buildings that created the alley. Decent sized, and brick. My father, despite being a naturally loud person, spoke only loud enough for me to hear him from somewhere behind me. Waiting.

"Don't blow it." He told me, "Nobody's going to come near you if they see you talking to yourself." He did have a point there. Humans, paranoid by nature, tended to avoid those that acted differently than them. So I shut up, and I waited.

Sweeping my long, wavy brown hair over my shoulder with a quick jerk of my head, my attention was taken by a pair of humans headed up this way. My dark blue eyes already tracking the bigger one of the two males, and neither of them had spotted me yet. Perfect.

"Incoming." I grinned.

"Nice." My father commented, finding their scent in the breeze that made it to him, "Go for it, Avery."

I took a breath, steeling my emotions and my muscles. Now wasn't the time to lose it. We hadn't hunted in over two weeks, and tension was getting high between us. I wasn't about to let these two get away, but I'd punch him later for that.

The rain-soaked, drowned-rat look I had only added to my sudden facade of panic. I took their attention instantly, sobbing loudly.

"Oh, please." I begged in the sweetest, most fearful tone I could manage, "Can either of you help me? I-It's my dad. He's hurt. Right down here." I gestured, still panic stricken, down the alley I just stepped out of.

Of course, they agreed. They always agreed. Who wouldn't agree? I quickly turned, urging them on as enthusiastically as any panicked, beautiful little girl would.

I'd gotten this down to a tee.

I led them deep down the darkening alley, neither of them getting suspicious. Until it was too late. My father never left any room for discovery. Never played with his hunt, and now was no exception. I'd learned from him.

The second I heard him choose one, I spun and pounced on the other. With me ripping into his neck in just the right place, he was dead before the scream could even leave his mouth.

I never felt bad for the humans, despite the way I was half human. I was raised with a 'fuck them all' mentality, and I didn't see any reason to go against that now. They had what I needed. Simple as that.

Half human, half vampire. The look, the warmth of a human, but I was raised far from human. My entire four years alive, I was raised on human blood, and taught how to lure them where I wanted them for our hunting needs. Of course, he now and then appreciated a good, normal hunt, but most of the time, it was easier and less messy when I brought them in for us.

I always felt a sense of contentment after a hunt. Not because I was finally satisfied after so long, but because I got to kill something. I was always in a better mood after a hunt, with the nearly overwhelming feeling of accomplishment, though it was no real challenge to hunt a human.

"I wanted the big one." I grumbled once we left the scene behind, "You always do that. Even when I was little." We both stood now across the city. Atop a rather tall, but very dark building. These types of places were his preference.

"Quit your bitching." He replied sourly.

"Why are we here, dad?" I sighed in return, "I mean, really. Of all the places you could have picked, _here_ is where you wanted to go?"

"I have my reasons, okay?" He snapped, and I rolled my eyes, looking out over the city.

Night had fallen by then, and I could clearly hear that the night crowd had just come out of hiding. Despite the rain that continued to fall. The sounds of a city were never ones to bother me. It meant despite the two people we just killed, life continued on. The people below us just kept moving. I'd always found that fascinating, almost calming. It gave me a sense of time passing, things moving forward.

My father was the type to really prefer silence. He was quiet, reserved. There wasn't much else to know about him. He had a temper, though. Boy did he, but so did I. He hated conversation, and I was the type to just love pissing him off.

"So about what I was asking before.." I muttered, and he glanced over at me, "Tell me about my mother."

"We've been over this a million fucking times." He grumbled, shaking his head.

"Well, how about a million and one?"

"I don't know anything other than what I've told you."

"Oh, right." I snapped, "Like I'm supposed to believe that you found some pretty human lady, fucked her and knocked her up, and I gnawed my way out of her stomach when I was born."

"I watched it happen." He snapped in return, "I'm not some fucking liar, okay? I saw what was happening, and I felt bad for her, so I killed her myself."

I scoffed, "You don't feel bad for anyone."

"I did for her." He replied, "A little demon like you biting her way out from the inside would probably be a really horrible way to die. Even for my standards. _If_ she did survive, I highly doubt she'd ever be the same again, so when I figured out what was happening, one well placed kick to the head did the trick."

"I didn't know what I was doing." I defended myself, "Why can't I remember that, then?"

It was true. Despite how hard I tried, I couldn't remember my mother. I couldn't remember what she looked like, but I could remember her voice. It was soft, and calming, but I couldn't remember actually being born. I could only recall my dad scooping me up after I was born, and of course, hearing her voice from the inside.

"Maybe you were too young."

"I remember everything else." I countered, "I've been with you my entire life, from the second I was born. And that's another thing. Why bother keeping me if I was just some little demon?"

"You wouldn't have lasted a single day out there on your own." My father snapped, stepping closer to me, "Without me, the humans would have put you down _so_ fast."

I rolled my eyes, "I could have survived on my own if I wanted to. I just chose to stay with you." I knew he was right, but I argued with him anyway. I didn't like to admit I was weak. Even as a brand new infant.

"Right." He snorted, "That'd be hilarious."

"Shut up." I muttered sharply.

"Look. Just get some sleep, would you? I want to get going early tomorrow."

"You never answered why we were here." I reminded him, turning away. I sighed, and paused, "Oh, by the way.."

I punched him as hard as I could in the upper arm. He growled in surprised pain, slapping me in return. I stayed on my feet, but my head turned with the force of it. I looked to him again, angrily clearing my hair from my face and shoving him back, "I owed you for earlier, asshole."

"For _what_?" He demanded.

"You know I hate that name."

"It's your damn name." He replied, "What else am I supposed to call you?"

"You know the answer to that." I snapped, "You're not as stupid as you act."

He moved to slap me again, but I dropped just in time. Popping back up, only to spin-kick him over the edge of the roof. I turned away, listening to the silent sound of him landing, and climbing back up the side of the building.

It was always interesting to be able to hear something silent. When there was no audible sound of one of our kind doing something, I felt the sound as a vibration in the air instead of actually hearing it.

One of the many perks of being half vampire, was the heightened senses. Of course, I didn't have as heightened of senses as my father or the others of his kind, and I wasn't nearly as fast, but I could hear, see, and smell a lot more than any human could.

It used to bother me being a pretty even mix of both human and vampire, but it didn't bother me so much anymore.

It would have bothered me even less if I'd been gifted like my father was. I was gifted in my own way, but I very rarely used it. It was only as a last resort, and I'd probably used it maybe twice in my entire life.

I found the little shelter he'd put together for me out of tarps. To keep the rain from getting to me while I slept. It consisted of two tarps, slanted and secured to three pipes sticking from the roof. Three sleeping bags stacked under the tarps.

Sleeping on a hard surface didn't really bother me, but it always had given me comfort to not get rained on while I slept. He knew that I hated getting rained on. I always had.

Despite being an asshole, my father provided for me.

"Just sleep." My dad told me firmly, but quietly as he made it back up. I knew he'd stay around. He always stayed around. I sighed, crawling into the little shelter.

"Goodnight, dad." I muttered, settling onto the three sleeping bags. They puffed up, almost cradled me. I hated that that brought me comfort, but I loved that it did.

We argued relentlessly. We fought like cats and dogs, cursing each other out. Sometimes hitting, beating on each other and I'd bitten him once, but we were a pair. He said we fought so much because I was just like him, but I didn't know how true that was. He provided for me, and he protected me when I needed it. I was still young.

Physically, I was roughly twelve, despite being born only four years before. I was strong, and I was tough. I didn't put up with any shit, but I dished plenty of it. I was raised to be that way, but I was nowhere as strong or as tough as he was. I was half human, half fragile.

I hated my human half, but I was who I was, and I had my dad to look up to. I admired him, and what he'd obviously been through to be the way he was. He never spoke of his past, and I essentially knew nothing about it, but when he got a certain look in his eyes, I knew he was thinking about whatever it was that his past held.

My full name was Avery Alexis. Paige as a last name, for my mother. My father thought I should represent her somehow, considering she put up with all my shit for roughly about a month, dying a little more every day until I was born. He raised me from there.

I preferred to go by the shortened version of my middle name. Alex. It sounded better to me somehow. I'd punch anyone who called me Avery. Not that we ever got close enough to anyone else for them to even know that name existed. My father only called me that to piss me off.

We lived the life of nomads, but that hadn't always been the case for him. So he told me. Travelling, never staying in one place longer than a few days. We moved around a lot, but we'd never been here before. Never this area. He'd always avoided it.

I woke the following morning much like I always woke up. To a light nudge by my father's boot to shake me awake. If I refused to wake up after that light nudge, I'd get a real kick, so I learned quick to get up the second I felt that.

"Hey." He told me, "Dawn's coming. Time to get moving."

We always found a hiding spot before dawn. Safety reasons, so this was normal.

I sat up immediately, rubbing my eyes briefly as I climbed to my feet. By the time I stopped rubbing my eyes, the little shelter had been dismantled and folded just right to carry. I wasn't sure how he did it, but he always managed to fold everything perfectly every time. As I got older, of course, he needed more materials. He did go through a lot to make sure I at least slept comfortably.

I followed him down the side of the building, quickly moving off. Dodging people, and cars. Down alleys, up the sides of buildings to the next alley below. Too quickly for any humans to see us. I had no idea where he was taking me, but I never asked too many questions. It was just easier to fight with him while we were stopped.

"When we get there, you keep your mouth shut." He told me, "Understand?"

"No." I replied sarcastically.

"Goddammit, Alex. This is serious." He growled, "Just do it."

"Where are we going, anyway?"

"We're going to see some old friends of mine." He replied, "And I don't want to just leave you somewhere to wait for me."

"Aw," I grinned, "Protective of me, are you?"

"No, I just don't want to die having to save your dumb ass." He grumbled, "Just keep quiet, would you?"

"Fine." I sighed, sliding to a stop behind him in the front yard of rather large house. Right smack-dab in the middle of the city. I looked up at it, waiting just behind him as it always was. It worried me a little to realize how many were inside this house. I picked up a solid fifteen individual scents. Five or ten more faded ones, which told me there were more, but they currently weren't there. I gave a glance around in the pale blue right before the dawn.

"Dad.." I muttered nearly silently.

"Shut up." He told me, and I didn't speak up again. For once, doing as he said.

The front door ahead of us opened, another vampire standing there. He was tall, but not quite as tall as my dad. Longer dark brown hair, swept back. Fascination in his eyes as he casually leaned against the door frame.

"Well, holy _shit_." He chuckled, "Look who it is. Long time, no see, man."

"Tell me about it." My dad chuckled in return, "It alright if we come in?"

"Hell yeah." He replied, nodding, "We told you no hard feelings when you left years ago. None at all."

"I can't tell you how relieved I am." He started forward and I followed close behind him. Knowing the procedure. Not only was this safer for me, to stick this close to his back, but it was safer for him as well. Instinct had me glancing back behind me. To see the way back was clear.

Up the narrow porch steps, across the porch. I was getting nervous. My dad dropped the sleeping bag and tarps he carried with him on the porch, and I dropped the two sleeping bags I carried myself beside those.

We stepped inside, and I immediately had to look up and around. This place definitely needed some repairs. The coven that used this as a hide-out weren't taking very good care of it. It was a perfect location, however. Right in the middle of the city, made hunting a breeze, but the disrepair of the place even made _me_ cringe. Which was bad, considering it wasn't a huge habit of us to spend time indoors.

I looked around at all those approaching, greeting my father enthusiastically. His name repeated several times as they all laughed. Until they noticed me.

"Who's this?" The one who'd first greeted us outside asked, his eyes landing on me.

"Darren," My dad spoke up, "This is Alex. My daughter."

He seemed surprised, "Your daughter? Like.. Biological?"

My dad nodded, "Biological."

"She's half vampire." He pointed out again, "Like the-"

"How the fuck did you pull it off?" Someone else asked, interrupting the one called Darren.

"Very fucking carefully." My dad replied, shaking his head, "The trick is, not tearing the bitch apart when you try."

"No shit." Darren chuckled, "That's a little counter-productive. How many did you go through?"

"Total?" He asked, "Ten. Number ten survived it, but not one of them were unwilling. Let's put it that way. Sluts, every one of them."

"Hey." I frowned. I didn't like him referring to my mother as a slut.

"So.." Darren sighed, "What brings you back here?"

"I need your help with something." Dad replied, but he looked around. Darren seemed confused, but stepped forward, stepping off to the side with him.

They talked quietly, and I could almost hear what my dad was telling him, but my attention was taken by one of the younger coven members. He looked roughly fourteen, maybe fifteen. His light brown hair bordered blonde, but his smirk only added to that innocent look.

"Hey." He muttered, stepping forward, "How old are you? You're cute." He poked my shoulder, and I glared, stepping back. I didn't like him already.

"Go fuck yourself." I grumbled.

"Isn't she friendly?" One of this boy's obvious friends chuckled. He was slightly younger, but his hair was darker blonde. They didn't exactly seem like they were trying to make fun of me. They actually did seem friendly, but I wasn't about to be fooled.

"You fuck off too." I told him, eliciting more laughter from the both of them. The first boy went to poke me again, but I slapped his hand away audibly.

"Hey." I looked back over at my dad's voice, "Watch yourself, Conner." I glared at this boy called Conner, realizing he was the reason I couldn't eavesdrop. He raised his hands as if in surrender, and laughed as he stepped back into place. My dad came back to my side.

That seemed to suit my dad as I moved closer to his side, "Can I trust you all to leave Alex alone until I get back?" I looked to him, surprised. Get back? From where?

"You want us to babysit?" Conner chuckled, and that got a laugh out of all of them. I didn't like this.

"I don't need you to babysit her." He growled, shutting them up, "Just don't harass her while she's here. Got that?"

"Dad.." I muttered, unsure, but he smacked me lightly.

"No problem, daddy." Conner mocked, getting another laugh out of them.

"I mean it, Conner." Dad grumbled, "I'm talking to you and Hayden. If one hair on her head is out of place when I get back, you'll both be in pieces." Conner's laughter faded a bit, and I noticed that Hayden must have been Conner's younger friend, as he looked down.

"Yeah, yeah." Conner chuckled, "Don't even worry about it."

It was clear that my dad knew this coven, but how? We avoided other covens. That was how it always was. Why was he bringing me here? To leave me here, of all things? Was he an old member of theirs? They acted like he was. Could this be his old coven? I'd been curious about them for awhile.

"Good." Dad muttered, "I'll be back within a few weeks at most."

_Weeks_? I watched as he turned. Intending to leave me here. I wasn't staying here.

"Dad." I called, jogging after him. I made it out the front door with him before grabbing his arm, "What the fuck, dad?"

"Stay here." He told me, shaking his arm loose. He hated it when I demanded him like this, but I couldn't help it. I was admittedly scared. He never left me, much less in a place surrounded by strangers.

"You're changing the rules." I argued, "And I don't like it."

"I don't give a shit what you like." He replied, "Just do what I say."

"The rules!" I argued again, "We always stay together. No matter what."

"That's your rule." He countered, "Your rule is to always find me if you're lost. My rule is whatever the fuck I say it is."

"That's not fair." I stomped my foot a little, "You can't just-"

"I can." He barked at me, "You stay here, or so help me-"

"Dad!" I barked in reply.

"Jesus, just fucking drop it!" I flinched a little at his shout, "Do what I say!"

"You can't talk to me like that!" I shouted right back at him, "I'm not staying here! You son-of-a-"

I cut off at the rough backhand he gave me. I hit the wood of the porch, stunned for a moment. He'd hit me before, but normally, I just hit him back. It had never been like this before. He'd never used this much effort before, or really hurt me. This hurt. Quite a bit. It hurt enough to daze me for a moment, which was brand new.

"Goddammit!" He was pissed, turning away as I looked up at him, confused. My hand came up, covering my cheek lightly. As shocked as I was, emotion tried to come through. Instead, however, I covered it with anger. Pushing myself back to my feet.

"I'm not staying here." I told him.

"You're staying here."

I gave him one good defiant look, fully intending to let fly every single curse word I knew, before he pointed at me. Stopping my words in their tracks. Silently telling me to stay put, and he was gone.

I wasn't stupid. I knew if he didn't slow up, I'd never catch up to him.

Standing alone on the front porch of this place reminded me forcefully that I was standing here, with a houseful of a coven I didn't know. I hated strangers. The not knowing was a major factor in that. I didn't know what they were capable of, and I wasn't willing to stick around to find out.

He wanted to change the rules, and head out on his own? Fine. I could do the same.

He wanted to make up his own stupid rules? Fine. I could do the same.

While I had a chance, without giving the coven in the house behind me the chance to force me to stay, I decided to go. I wasn't sticking around, waiting to be babysat by a bunch of strangers. I would follow him. I'd track his scent as far as I could.

"Alex?" Darren's voice behind me finally got me moving. I darted from the porch, leaving the house behind as fast as I could.

I followed south at first, but just to throw anyone off who might be looking for me, I took a turn. Heading west now. I didn't hear anyone following me, but I knew that could change in an instant. The further west I went, the cloudier and rainier it got. Not that I worried about any humans seeing me.

I picked up his scent again, surprisingly. I didn't have to go south again.

Fuck the city of Seattle, and all it stood for. Fuck Seattle, and everything that had gone wrong there. Right below me, the ground had been ripped from under my feet. I didn't know what to do without him.

Was this about the conversation last night? Did he misunderstand, and decide to teach me just how much I still needed him? His scent had already begun to fade, which surprised me, but given the steady amounts of rain out this way, I wasn't completely shocked.

I was met with a tiny town. It was highly unlike him to choose small towns, due to the lack of hunting opportunities. He and I both liked places with an abundance of people, and my dad knew this.

He'd probably go back to Seattle soon, just to make sure I'd listened to him. Searching in the rain, however, was taking its toll on my nerves. So I decided to sit, and wait for the rain to let up. However long that took. So if he went back to Seattle in that time, he'd find out I wasn't there anymore.

Fuck him. I hoped he worried.

On the outskirts of this tiny town, was an old abandoned building that at one point, was probably a barn. It was dusty inside, and the roof had several worn holes in it through which the breeze was hauntingly audible, but it was mostly dry.

Just in case this building wasn't as abandoned as I thought it might be, I chose to hide up in one of the lofts. Off to the right was a second level, probably where hay was stored, given the residual hay on the wooden deck. I made my way up there, and found the driest spot in the building off in the corner.

I sat down, and I thought. For hours, just sitting there and thinking.

Why would my father hit me like that? He'd never done that before. Not ever. That's what bugged me the most about it. He yelled all the time, sure. He slapped me here and there, but it was nothing, not anything like that.

He always raised me to not put up with bullshit. Well, in my eyes, that was bullshit, and I wouldn't put up with it.

I whimpered silently, touching the side of my face as it throbbed in pain. It still hurt, even after hours of it being able to heal. Would that be a regular thing? Or had I just pushed him too far? He was very obviously stressed out about something, so that could have very easily been the case.

As night began to fall and the rain picked up against the tin roof, I stayed there. Hidden away, where I prepared to spend the night. Finally dry. This would be the first night I'd ever spent away from him. The first night he wasn't around to protect me while I slept.

As much as I hated him, and as pissed off as I was at him, he was all I had.

I decided as I started to fall asleep, that I'd go back the next morning. Just to give him some time to cool off. I had no doubts that he was already back there at that house. He'd probably kick my ass when I got back to him, but it was worth it if I could stay with him.

I'd warn him. I'd tell him that the next time he hit me like that, I wouldn't come back. I'd tell him not to ever do that to me again. I'd give him another chance, because he was my father.

I'd tell him not to leave me like that again.

I jumped, startled awake at the feeling of something nudging me. Lightly, like dad did. For a second, I got my hopes up, hoping it was him, but when I looked around, I only found a stupid cat. I growled and shoved it over the ledge.

Underneath the loft, were stacked, empty wooden boxes. Maybe three or four feet from the ledge, the cat landed on the top box, and hopped down from there onto the floor. Scampering away. Irritated, by the sounds it made.

I sighed, laying back down. Shoving away the need to cry.

It had finally stopped raining, but with the approaching dawn, came the sound of thunder off in the distance, so I knew the rain wasn't done for good.

It was close enough to the next day, so I darted to my feet and jumped from the ledge myself. I was immediately in a run, back toward Seattle. Back toward the one place I knew to look for him. The house.

I got to the house in probably record time, nervously stopping on the porch. Did I just go inside? Did I knock? I didn't smell his scent, and I fought the disappointment as much as I could.

The door opened as I stood there deliberating, and I jumped back. I landed on the top porch step, looking up at Darren standing there. Three more behind him, probably curious. If it came to it, I couldn't fight them. I was still small, but it wouldn't stop me from trying if I had to.

"You're back." Darren chuckled, "Come inside."

"Where's my dad?" I asked defensively. Despite my firm tone, my nervousness showed. I didn't trust him. Not alone.

"I don't know." He replied, "He hasn't been back here." That was a surprise. I was so sure he'd be back by now. Why wasn't he back? He said weeks, but that was at most.

"Well.." I muttered, "Did he say where he was going?"

"If he had, I'd know where he was, wouldn't I?"

"Don't get fucking sarcastic with me, okay?" I snapped, and Darren blinked in surprise, the ones behind him chuckling, "I know he talked to you."

"Easy, killer." Darren chuckled as well, "Calm yourself. You're among friends."

"I don't fucking know _you_." I growled, my distrust obvious in my sneer as I looked him over, "Don't pretend we're friends."

He and the others found that even more amusing, "You're his little girl, alright."

"What did he say to you?" I demanded, stepping up a step. I was more confident at the way he didn't seem angry at me for coming back.

"All he told me was not to try to stand in your way." He replied with a smirk, "That you've got a stubborn, rough streak in you, and it'd be like butting heads with a brick wall. Figuratively, of course." I had to smile a little.

"He said that?" I asked, flattered. I was proud of that part of me, and it also made me proud that my dad felt the need to warn somebody about me. I didn't want him to think I was getting soft, though, so I crossed my arms and continued, "Well, he wasn't lying. If he comes back, tell him I was here. Tell him I'm looking for him."

"Stay here." Darren urged, "Come on."

"Just tell him."

"Alex, there are other covens in the area that would love to find out who you are, and what you mean to your father." Darren warned, "You're safer here. That's why he wanted you to stay here."

"I can take care of myself." I sniffed, rolling my eyes.

"You _are_ a stubborn girl." He sighed, "Come inside. You'll be fine here, and this way, he'll know where to find you when he returns." I gave him a look, and he sighed again, "At least let me come with you."

"I can find him myself." I snapped, "I don't need your help."

"He wouldn't have put you here if he didn't have a good reason." He argued.

I rounded without replying, taking off back the way I'd come.

I circled the city, looking for his scent. All day I wandered, but I couldn't find it anywhere. Up one alley, down another. Crossing streets, passing buildings until I wound up back up on the rooftop we'd been at the other night. I couldn't help feeling worried.

As much as I hoped he was worried about me, I couldn't deny that I was worried about him. Where was he? This definitely wasn't like him. He _never_ just dropped me somewhere. He never just ran off on his own. We were always together. He was always there to watch out for my stupid ass when I couldn't, and I was always there to watch out for him when he needed it, even if he never did.

There was never even any sort of plan of what I was supposed to do if there ever came a time when I couldn't find him, because it never had to be a worry for me. He was literally the only person I had.

I considered going back to the house he tried to place me at, but I immediately decided against it. I didn't know them. I was naturally cautious against others I didn't know. I was taught to be that way, so it really shouldn't have surprised him that I refused to stay there without him. That was his fault.

Though he did predict my actions enough to tell Darren not to try to stand in my way.

I waited on that rooftop until night had securely fallen. Then, with a heavy sigh, I started back for the barn. It was the safest place I found, and I was starting to get tired. I needed to sleep if I was going to keep searching the next day.

I'd search the area around the town his scent had led me to.

I settled back into the same spot I'd found in the barn the day before, sighing again as I did so. Curling onto my side, my arm folded under my head, I closed my eyes and I let myself fall asleep. Cursing myself for being so stubborn. So he'd hit me. So what?

I was woken up by the cat again the following morning.

Returning to the house around dawn, receiving the same answer from Darren, and my own sense of smell telling me that he wasn't there. Day three without him, and I was starting to get desperate.

I worked the day away, searching some more east and some more south, and by the time I got back to the barn, I was wiped out. Convinced that that town was where he was headed. That tiny town that was so uncharacteristic of him to spend any amount of time in.

I half wondered what would happen to someone like me if I never slept.

I'd start up after some sleep at the scent I picked up there. After that, if I still hadn't found him, I didn't know what I'd do. Day four wasn't proving any more successful than day three had been. Until I found his very faded scent again that afternoon, after only four hours of restless sleep.

My sense of smell wasn't as developed as my dad's, and it confused me when I realized that I had no idea whether he was heading south from the west, or west from the south. Into town, or out of town. I could be going the complete opposite direction. I cursed myself for taking too long.

Standing in the middle of the sidewalk, looking around myself at all the houses on this street.

Should I just give up? Since when had I ever given up? I'd never had to track somebody before, so this was all new to me. Why would my father's scent lead me to this old abandoned house in the middle of some tiny town? It really didn't look like anyone lived here, and hadn't lived here for quite some time.

I tried looking again. Searching anywhere for his scent, but to my intense surprise, I found another one instead. Three streets over, on main street. It definitely wasn't my dad, it wasn't Darren, or anybody else I knew, but it definitely was a vampire.

I tracked it, following it east until I reached the parking lot of a hospital. On the sign was the name of the hospital, and the phone number. I frowned up at it.

Confused, I stood outside for a moment, trying to figure out why a vampire would ever even consider finding themselves anywhere near a hospital. Given the scents inside the building, the hospital was still very much active, so the vampire inside should be doing all they could to stay away from it.

I was half tempted to go inside, just to see this for myself. Maybe they were inside, slaughtering every living human inside, and could use some help. I took one step closer to the building on the other side of the neat parking lot, but hesitated. I wasn't so sure I wanted whoever this was to find me. Anyone that brave probably wouldn't appreciate company.

Shaking my head, I continued on my way.

Still puzzled about the vampire inside the hospital, I nearly jumped, reacting to finding yet another, different scent. This one intrigued me even more, so I followed it across the street, heading south.

This scent was fresher, so it made tracking it very easy.

It wasn't long before I found out where this second vampire was going. Again, it completely surprised me to find the source of this scent was currently in a school building. It was a small school. The pathetic building couldn't be holding more than maybe a hundred students, but it was active as well.

"What?" I whispered to myself, looking around the vacant street. Was this some sort of trick? Some odd, cruel joke being played on me by my dad? Why would his scent lead me here of all places, only to find two others I'd never met before?

What the fuck was going on? At least I found the source. That was a step in the right direction, and it was distracting me from the failure I was at tracking my dad.

The scent was clearly vampire, but whoever these two were weren't acting like vampires. Vampires avoided humans, until they needed to feed. They detested them. They didn't mingle. The two species didn't mix like this. It was wrong.

And that was another thing. How did they keep humans from reacting to them? Just the sight of a vampire was usually enough to make a human piss themselves. If they even had a chance to see them before they became lunch.

I'd just decided to rest outside the front gate of said school, when an irritating bell noise announced the humans' freedom from school. I winced, growling a little at the sound, until the students inside began to file out. Toward me, and the front gate.

Nobody seemed to find me out of place, too preoccupied with getting the hell away from school.

Curiously searching for the scent I trailed here, I stood still. Being downwind of it, I looked over before she even noticed I was standing here. It was a female, and she looked so out of place among the rest of the students here as she rounded the main building. Looking over a sheet of paper in her hands, the strap of her backpack precariously perched on one shoulder.

She suddenly looked up when the wind changed direction, finding me instantly. I tensed, locking gazes with her.

Her eyes were a strange golden color. Nothing at all like the crimson I'd gotten so used to seeing on our kind. Her long, dark slightly reddish brown hair pulled over her other shoulder as she stopped walking, and the breeze that had alerted her to my presence finished ruffling her hair a bit.

Those golden eyes were so wrong. I didn't know what they meant, but they unnerved me.

Was she some kind of different breed of vampire? Could there be different breeds? I was a different breed, so maybe she was too? What if those golden eyes meant trouble? What if she was worse than any other vampire I'd met before?

She wasn't that much bigger than me physically. Taller, for sure, but not by much.

Nervously, I gave a glance around. By the time I looked over again, she'd started walking once more. Toward me now. I immediately turned, walking away.

"Wait." She called, but I didn't stop, "Hey, wait a minute."

She followed me up the sidewalk, and I couldn't just run. I'd cornered myself behind a herd of kids. I shoved most out of the way, eliciting squeals and yelps of protest from them as I continued on. Managing to free my path before she could reach me.

"Wait." She continued following me, though, "You don't have to be afraid."

That stopped me right in my tracks.

"I'm _not_ afraid." I snapped, immediately rounding to face her before I could take another step. She seemed taken aback by my sudden forcefulness. The other retreating students found it odd, but didn't dare stop to gawk, "Not of someone like you."

"Easy." She laughed a little, slowly approaching me. I stood my ground as she got closer. She inspected me quickly, and I returned the favor.

"What the hell are you looking at?" I muttered defensively, despite the way I looked her over as well. She certainly seemed normal, but those eyes...

"Nothing." She replied gently, "What's your name?"

"I'm not looking for friends, okay?" I snapped, "I found your scent and I followed it here. I was curious."

"Okay." She replied, nodding a little. She continued to stand there, and so did I. It was silent for a moment, before she spoke again, "So..? Your name?"

"I gotta go." I grumbled.

"That's an odd name." She followed as I turned, "My name's Leandra."

"Good to know." I muttered, "Now stop following me."

"You stalked me, remember?" She replied, "Now I'm the curious one."

"My mistake." I told her with finality in my tone. I paused again, staring her down. She didn't seem the slightest bit intimidated by me, which told me I should probably move on before she figured out that I was intimidated by her.

"Leandra." We both looked back the way we'd just come. A male approached, "Who's your friend?"

His black hair was tidy, slightly swept back but still somehow unruly. A thick strand or two falling into the same golden eyes as Leandra. I tensed in response to that observation. There was more than one of them?

He had a decent build, but it was obvious that he was turned while he was still young. Fifteen, maybe sixteen years old. Definitely stronger than me, though.

I took the opportunity to continue on. Turning, I made my way up the sidewalk.

"Okay, so I'll see you tomorrow?" Leandra called after me.

"Don't count on it." I muttered, glancing back at the very odd pair. Thankfully, neither of them followed me.

I was tired. So worn out, and right then, the only place I had to go was back to the barn. I wanted to make the trip back to Seattle to check in with Darren, but I couldn't. Not with as little sleep as I'd gotten, and not with the paranoia of the strange, golden eyed vampires I'd met that day.

Leandra. She didn't seem to be a threat, but those could be the worst of them all.

Needless to say, I didn't get very restful sleep. Those golden eyes were only trouble. I was positive. Not only were she and the one I'd smelled inside the hospital breaking every rule when it came to vampires and humans, but Leandra seemed like she didn't even mind doing it.

I gave up after only an hour of rest, before I got back up, and headed for Seattle. I was hoping to get some sort of information from Darren. Maybe he had an idea of what they were. I stopped on the lawn, hesitant yet again.

"Darren." I called, taking a few steps closer, and I watched as the front door opened, "Has my dad been back here?"

"I'm afraid not." He replied, and this time, I sighed and ascended the porch this time. He willingly let me in, holding the door open for me. Somehow, I felt safer here. As if knowing they wouldn't hunt me down here.

"Where the fuck could he be?" I asked, turning to look at him.

"Hey, there she is." Conner's voice had me glance back, but I otherwise ignored him.

"He never told me exactly where he was going before he ran off." Darren replied, crossing his arms with a sigh, "You must be pretty important to him, though, if he wanted to leave you here."

"I found an old scent west of here, but it faded before I could find him." I admitted, leaning against the armrest of the couch.

"West, you say?" Darren asked, and I nodded, "Stay away from there."

"Why?" I frowned.

"It's too dangerous." He replied, "You could get into a lot of trouble out that way."

"I can take care of myself, thanks." I muttered, not appreciating his lack of faith in me, "If that's the last place I picked up his scent, I want to search further."

"No you don't." Darren argued, "There's another coven out that way. They were gone for awhile, but they came back a few weeks ago."

"The ones with the golden eyes?" I asked, standing upright.

"You've seen them?" Darren asked, surprised. He _had_ heard of them.

"I found and followed a scent, yeah."

"Did they see you?" He practically demanded. I narrowed my eyes at his tone. Despite trying to press for information, I didn't like the way he seemed to blame me for their seeing me.

"Yeah," I snapped, "They did. One of them, at least. Wait.. Two."

He sighed, mumbling to himself, "What is your father doing? I thought this was behind us."

"What?" I asked, and he shook his head.

"Just stay away from them." He told me, "It's better this way."

"The best way to get me to do something, is to tell me not to do it." I muttered, "I thought you understood this by now."

"Alex, they're dangerous." He snapped, "I mean it."

"I didn't see any danger there." I replied sharply, "Are you afraid of them?" I scoffed, turning for the door.

"Alex," He followed me, "Really. Stop." He'd better not grab me, I thought to myself.

I made it outside just as his hand closed on my arm.

I crouched down, breaking his hold on me and I turned. Grabbing hold of both his wrists in return, I jumped over him, turning around as I did so, bringing his arms back around him, crossed over his stomach in a sort of hold, and growled.

"Don't _ever_ grab me."

With that, I jumped up and landed a kick right square in the center of his back, kicking him away from me. Down the porch steps into the yard below. Mercifully releasing his arms at the same time, so I didn't rip them off. He seemed to be a friend of my dad's, and I didn't want to hurt him yet.

Only seconds had passed, but he looked at me, obviously shocked. I knew if he hadn't been too surprised to move, he could have easily gotten out of that hold, but thankfully, my size took him off guard. I was small. I was cute, and seemingly harmless.

Nobody ever expected someone like me to get the better of them, but that was exactly why I needed to always be prepared. To never hesitate in taking opportunities to defend myself when they presented themselves.

I headed back inside for a second, gathering the sleeping bags my father had left there, and made my way back outside. I straightened my shirt the best I could with both arms full of the three rolled up bags, huffing as I headed down the steps, giving him a look as I strode passed him. He shook his head, his gaze following me.

I decided since there hadn't been anybody to bother me here in the barn, I could fix it up a little.

I swept out the corner of the loft, clearing away the dust and hay. Crawling around, making sure every little bit of it was gone, before rolling out the three large sleeping bags. Stacking them up, just like they always were. Once they were right where I wanted them to be, I laid down on them. I'd known that they still had my father's scent on them. That's why I wanted them with me. Before Darren's scent could fuck that up.

I'd been raised to block most emotions from overtaking me, but I had to admit to myself. I was scared, and I missed my dad. I missed him, and wanted more than anything for him to get back. From wherever it was he had gone off to.

Missing him was like a sort of homesickness that I couldn't shake. I'd never had a home before, so he was as close to having one as I ever got. He was my protection, so in a way, he was my shelter. My home.

In the silence of the barn, I let out a whimper. Knowing nobody was around to hear me.

I got more sleep that night. I both hated that fact, due to safety reasons, and was overwhelmingly grateful for it. I must have been adjusting to the barn, or perhaps the sleeping bags did their job in comforting me enough to sleep.

I didn't wake up until mid-morning, surprisingly, and with a deep sigh, I rolled up the sleeping bags. Storing them away in one of the empty wooden boxes. Just in case that stupid cat decided to come back, I didn't want it getting any ideas.

I headed into the tiny town, wondering where to start my search. He'd been here just a few days ago, but which way had he gone? I was getting frustrated. I passed the school, passed the hospital without a glance. I wanted to get at least one good search in before I goofed off.

I should have avoided it, but after several hours of just running around in circles, I found myself outside the school yet again. Darren had said they were a threat, but I had to see for myself. I wanted another look at her, and her strange golden eyes.

I wasn't originally going to go back. I wasn't. I wanted to refuse, but she was the only other immortal I could find, and currently, I was out on my own. It was something that kept me from worrying too much, and about the third 'start over' at the abandoned house in the middle of town, I made the decision to find her and the school again.

Why was she going to school with all these humans?

I waited for her, outside the front gates like the day before. She found me, just like the day before, but she didn't have to follow me this time. I let her approach. Her small smirk told me she expected me to be there.

"Why are you here?" I asked before she even got to me, "Why go to school?"

"It's fun." She replied, "You should try it."

"It hurts." I frowned, "You're only torturing yourself. How is torturing yourself fun?"

"What happened to your cheek?" She asked, and I hesitated.

"What do you mean?" I asked in return. Actually confused. She sighed, and held up one finger. Signifying I should wait. I waited, watching as she pulled her pack to her front. She reached in and pulled out a little folded mirror. Handing it to me.

I opened it, and inspected my face. I met my own dark blue eyes first, before moving to the injured cheek in question. Sure enough, a hefty healing bruise sat there. I winced, looking it over closer. Over the spot dad had backhanded me. My fingers gently stretched the skin, sighing.

I'd known that with my human half, I could bruise. Because of the blood that ran in my veins, I could bruise and I could bleed. Under the solid layer of my skin, was a damageable portion of me. It took a lot more effort to damage me than it would a human, but nonetheless, I was far less indestructible than my dad.

"Dammit." I sighed, "My dad hit me." I didn't find a problem in that statement, but she clearly found one, given the way her expression changed.

"Your dad?" She asked, obviously really interested in that.

"Yeah." I replied, handing the mirror back to her, "The other day."

"He's your real father?"

"As opposed to..?" I prompted.

"As opposed to someone who just took you in."

"Yeah." I answered, "My biological father." She nodded, understanding.

I realized then that it confused me how she wasn't confused by that. That was probably why I came back at all. I was always under the impression that someone like me was pretty rare. That it was very hard to make someone like me, as the control needed was difficult to pull off, but she acted like I was normal.

"Why did he hit you?" She asked, a deep frown in place.

"Because I pissed him off." I replied as if it were obvious.

I looked over as I caught a scent, watching the same male as the day before approaching. The same jet black hair, though his expression seemed a bit more nervous now. Not like he didn't trust me, but like he didn't want to scare me away. Hesitant.

"It's okay." She told me immediately, "That's just Mikah. He won't bother you."

"I've gotta go." I told her, and she sighed as I turned. Walking away again. Without another word, just walking away.

What was I thinking, anyway?

I'd already let too much slip to this potentially dangerous stranger. How stupid was I? No doubt she had a coven, given the scents on her.

I didn't sleep at all that night. Waiting, listening for the moment I'd have to run. I could take on one, maybe two or three at a time. Not an entire coven. It was difficult to pinpoint specific scents on an individual like that, so I had no idea how many she had to her coven.

Normally, covens never got larger than five, sometimes six members. That's why it surprised me to find that coven in Seattle, and this one had to be more than that. What was it about this God forsaken rained-out hellhole that changed all the rules?

I would confront her. I would confront her about it.

I honestly did try to sleep, but thinking about all the answers I didn't get, it kept my mind running in circles. Over and over, I went over everything I told her. What would what I told her tell her about me?

I darted up, sometime in the middle of the night, and headed back into town. After all the practically sleepless nights, I felt more worn down than I had in a long time. If ever.

I picked up her scent, and trailed it along the highway. This could be one of the stupidest things I'd ever done in my life. Purposefully attempting to find a stranger, potentially surrounded by many members of her coven? Was I insane? Would I even know if I was insane?

Why was I doing this? Because I had to know. Because I was desperate.

It was too big of a coincidence that my father was headed here, but when I went to look for him, I found Leandra instead.

Had they hurt him? Killed him? Is that what they did to vampires that passed through here? Did they gain his trust like Leandra was obviously trying to do to me? Lured him away, only to destroy him? I had to know.

I crept as silently as I could through the trees, stopping momentarily when I fully realized how many there really were. I counted eight strong individual scents. Two more a few hours old. Many other scents I had never smelled before, and it unnerved me. Deeply. These scents didn't belong to anything I'd ever smelled before. They weren't vampire, or human. Something else.

I couldn't chicken out, though. Despite the way I didn't smell my father's scent anywhere around, new or old, I had to make sure. I had to be positive. I had no idea what I would do if he actually _was_ here. I'd been trained pretty well, but I couldn't take on that many by myself. I'd do my best, though.

I crouched just inside the last few trees around a rather large house. This place was nothing like the house in Seattle. This place was very well taken care of.

"Holy _shit_." I whispered to myself. I slowly moved closer, as silently as I could creeping through the foliage until I was almost out of the trees, but still mostly hidden. I had to see better.

I could see them inside, but they didn't seem like the type to capture anyone. They seemed relaxed. Completely opposite of the coven in Seattle. It was like their defenses weren't up at all.

Could I possibly be making mountains out of mole-hills? My human paranoia, telling me to hate anything that was different? They weren't out there causing trouble. They were just reading. Watching TV. Their scents were the same as any other vampire, maybe a bit different.

I was trying so hard to understand.

I tensed, spinning at the sound of growling behind me, but it wasn't a vampire. I picked up the difference immediately. The sound was more animal, and it sounded very threatening. The most intimidating thing about it, however, was the fact that there was more than one animal growling at me.

The second I heard heavy footsteps coming closer, I reacted with a gasp of nervousness. Yanking myself up the tree I crouched beside, and I hoped beyond anything that they couldn't reach me up here.

As it turned out, it was a wolf. Four wolves to be exact, and they couldn't reach me where I was, but the intimidating factor was that they were huge. Easily twice, three times the size of a normal wolf, and normal wolves didn't smell like that.

That's what the unknown scent was. The scent of them bothered me. It wasn't particularly unpleasant, but the way it burned made me want to get away from it. Repelling me.

"You fuckers reek." I hissed down at them, "Shoo. Bad dog. Go away." I was even tempted to throw a stick, but I doubted that would have worked. All four pairs of eyes below me were trained on me, probably counting my every racing breath. I was still trying to be quiet as not to be detected by those inside the house, but that was a useless endeavor anyway.

The wolves' growling had obviously alerted everyone inside, and I knew I was in trouble now as they came outside. Stupidly, I'd trespassed. This was their territory. Not mine, and I was stuck up here, as I knew no matter where I went, their damn guard dogs would follow. Below me, the wolves circled the tree, every tooth bared.

"Well, look who it is." Leandra obviously recognized me, and she grinned up at me. She didn't seem mad, and the others with her seemed more concerned than angry.

"Call them off, would you?" I called to her, "I wasn't going to do anything." Despite my attempts to hide it, my tone told them clearly how scared I was. As did my crouching posture. I was holding onto the tree branch for dear life.

"Aw, she's so cute." The biggest, most built one of her coven chuckled.

"Cute enough to kick your ass, fucker." I snapped at him, covering what amount of fear I could.

"Bring it, shrimp." He laughed in return.

"I'll tell you what." Leandra stepped forward, passed the male and female in the front of their group. Those two were the leaders. Given the stances, and the grouping behind them, I could understand that immediately.

"I'll call them off, if you tell me your name." Leandra offered, taking my attention off the challenge the big one extended. Two of the wolves looked to her, before returning their gaze up to me.

"What the hell does my name have to do with anything?"

"It tells me who you are." She replied, "And it's the first step to finding out what you're doing here."

"Aw.." I grumbled, "Come on.."

"You don't have to be scared." She laughed a little.

"I'm not scared." I growled down at her.

"Says the little girl in the tree." The big one pointed out. This one was a male, and his tone was sarcastic. I glared his way, only slightly intimidated by his build.

"I'm not." I barked at him, "I'm smart. Just because I'm up here doesn't mean I'm scared. I just don't want to die."

"What makes you so sure they'd kill you?" Leandra asked, crossing her arms.

"I don't know you." I replied sharply, "And I have no fucking clue what those damned things are." I looked back down at the wolves pacing, seeming eager to catch me.

"Just tell me your name." She insisted, "We'll start there."

"And if I don't?" I was seconds from running for it.

"I can guarantee you can't outrun them." She seemed to know what I was planning, "None of us will chase you, but I can't promise that they won't."

"What are they?" I asked instead.

"They're wolves." She replied.

"Those are _not _wolves." I argued, shaking my head.

By now, they'd calmed down some, and oddly enough, I'd started to feel a little more cooperative myself. Maybe their edginess had been making me edgy. My tension was beginning to ease.

I inspected them from my perch in the tree, carefully holding on as I leaned forward.

"Just come down." Leandra offered, retaking my attention, "They're not going to bother you, and neither will we." Nervously, I glanced to the wolves again, before immediately returning my gaze to her.

"Make them move away first." I finally said, "I'm not about to jump down into those teeth." She immediately nodded to the reddish brown one.

It moved back first, several steps, but that distance could have been closed within less than a second. The three others followed, growling in what I detected as uncertainty. That was as good as they were willing to do, obviously. With them here, this coven was thoroughly protected unless someone had quite a few others with them. I was by myself. I understood how badly overpowered I was.

I eyed Leandra's coven closely, trying to determine the best way to keep from getting killed. I was intimidated, but there wasn't much I could do about that. I'd trespassed, but from what Leandra told me, they wouldn't retaliate. Odd, but slightly comforting.

I took a breath, and took a step from the branch. I landed from the tree, but stayed beside it. I was watched, but true to their word, nobody moved for me. Maybe by cooperating, they'd spare my life? Cooperating usually wasn't anywhere in my nature.

"Hi." Leandra smiled a little at me.

"I'm still not telling you my name." I muttered, and she laughed.

"Fair enough." She replied, shrugging a bit, "Can you at least tell me what brought you here?"

"Why?"

"Well, this _is_ sort of our home." She answered.

"I was curious." I lied, "And bored."

She gave me a skeptical smile, shaking her head. How did she know?

"The real reason." She insisted.

"Why are your eyes that color?" I asked, avoiding answering her. Though that was partially what brought me here, so it wasn't complete avoidance.

She knew by now what I was doing. They all did, given all of their quiet laughs. I didn't appreciate being laughed at, but I didn't say anything. By making her answer my questions instead of giving in and answering hers, I was establishing a small sort of verbal dominance. Keeping myself in control of the situation. It made me feel better.

"I've never seen them like that." I admitted, "Only red."

"It's a direct reflection of our diet." She answered. I waited for her to continue, so she did, "We hunt animals, instead of humans. That's what changes our eye color." I frowned in confusion. That was surprising, but it did explain the reason behind their color.

"Why?" I asked, "Aren't humans what we're supposed to hunt?"

"Personal preference." She replied, "We can live in one place that way."

"Darren and his coven can stay in one place." I countered, and she looked up. Her smile fading a little at a time, but I could see her tension, "Really. They live in Seattle, and they still hunt humans."

"You know Darren?" She inquired quietly.

I didn't miss the way the wolves tensed, a couple of them lowering a bit as they growled. The entire coven's reaction told me that Darren wasn't a friend of theirs, and his reaction earlier told me they weren't friends of his. Had I gotten in the middle of some kind of feud?

Maybe I could intimidate them in return without even trying.

"Yeah." I replied, "I do."

This just got a whole lot more serious, given the way she looked to the male leader. The female leader beside him glanced up at him as well, before she looked to me again.

"He warned me about you." I decided to give them more information, as it brought me closer to confronting her about my father, "He told me to stay away from you. Now I see why." I looked pointedly to the wolves.

"Trust me." Leandra told me, "We're not a threat to you. We're the least of your worries if you've run into Darren."

"He hasn't been a threat to me." I crossed my arms.

"Just you wait." She muttered, "I'd stay away from him if I were you."

"He says the same thing about you." I replied, "But I wanted to see for myself. I don't know if you're telling the truth or not. You could be lying your ass off, and I'd never know until it was too late."

"Nobody here has lied to you." I looked to the male leader as he spoke up, "We're only a threat if you are. None of us are looking for trouble, I assure you."

"Good." I countered, though his assurances did ease me, "Because neither am I."

"Then why are you here?" Leandra asked me again, her tone more direct now. I hesitated only a moment longer. I figured I needed to just get to the point.

"This town.." I muttered, "This place was the last place I found my father's scent."

"And you think we had something to do with his disappearance." She understood, given her tone. I tightened my crossed arms, my gaze accusing as I met hers.

"I had to come and see for myself." I told her.

"Why are you trying to find him?" She asked, "Wasn't he the one that put that there?" She gestured to the nearly faded bruise on my face.

"He's all I got." I replied firmly, "So if you've done something to him-"

"None of us have done anything to him." She told me, "Nomads pass through here all the time. Our scent attracts them, but usually, they don't linger to look."

Oh.

She continued, "As far as I know, we've never met your father, and don't intend to if Darren is a close friend. We try to avoid conflicts."

"Why?" I asked again, frowning a bit again, "Your numbers are big enough. You can probably win every conflict you face."

"Again," The male leader spoke up, "Personal preference. We prefer to live in peace. Not tension."

"And Darren prevents that." I murmured, understanding, "Didn't you know he was so close?"

"We had an idea." He replied, "But he's not bothered us, and we've not bothered them."

"Isn't territory an issue for covens that stay in one place?" I asked, truly curious, "I've never come across many covens as big as you have, or as big as he has. I thought territory extended to all the major cities in an area? Hunting grounds."

"That would be an issue, if we hunted humans." He answered, "But considering we refrain from doing so, it doesn't seem to be an issue. Darren can have Seattle. We very rarely go there."

That was true, I had to admit. There was no way they could exist so close to each other without at least running into each other, unless this coven actually chose to feed on animals instead of humans like they claimed.

"But why animals?" I had to ask, still confused.

"Hold on." Leandra spoke up, "Here's the deal. You can ask as many questions as you want, and we'll answer them honestly." I waited, "But you have to return the favor."

"It depends on what you ask." I replied, "Depending on what you ask, you may get a truthful answer, you may not."

"All I'm looking for is an answer at all." She allowed.

I was feeling a lot more cooperative than before, surprisingly. Normally, I'd have told her to go straight to hell, then turned around and left, regretting it later but instead, I just nodded.

"We choose to feed on animals, instead of humans, because it allows us to live in one place." The male leader finally answered, but I'd heard that before, "And it bothers me, all of us to take human life."

I blinked in surprise. That was certainly an answer I never expected. A vampire that hated to take human life. That was _wrong_. I was half human, and took human life all the time.

"What bothers you about it?" I asked, curious, "I hunt humans, and I've never run into a problem. You say it's a personal preference?"

"It always has been." He gave a nod, "I'm a very compassionate person, I'm afraid. I'd rather save a life, than take it."

"That's why you were at the hospital that day." I understood now, but decided to explain, "I found your scent first, but hers next." I glanced to Leandra, "Do you work there? To help the humans?"

He nodded again, "I deeply enjoy my profession."

I was finally getting the answers that would ease me enough to sleep that night.

Slowly, I crouched, bracing my back against the tree behind me. Just to get more comfortable. I wasn't defensive anymore, despite the way I was still watched closely. How eased I was seemed to ease everyone else, however, and a few managed to migrate a little away from the tight group they were in before.

This coven intrigued me. Quite a bit.

All I'd ever known was destruction and killing. That was all I'd been taught up until this point, but there was a whole other side to things that I was beginning to see.

"You're the complete opposite of my dad." I admitted to him, laughing a little, "He'll kill a human just to kill them. Not for hunting, not because they saw him, but just because he can."

"To each their own." He replied calmly, "I can't tell someone what is morally wrong or right. That isn't my place to do. The best I can do is explain my opinion."

"Does it bother you that I hunt humans?" I asked, interested as I smiled a little.

"It isn't my preference, but it is yours." He murmured, "Along the same lines, it isn't my right to be bothered by your preferences."

"Are all of you the same way?" I asked, looking around. The color of their eyes answered for me.

"It's not an easy lifestyle." Leandra answered for them, "But it's completely worth it." I nodded a little, still bothered by it, but I wouldn't argue with their life choices. If that was how they wanted to live, in constant, torturous pain, who was I to tell them they couldn't?

Leandra spoke up again, "Can I ask a few things now?"

"If you have to." I replied, bracing myself. I didn't like the conversation turned to me, but I did make a deal. Though I didn't specifically remember agreeing to said deal. They helped ease me, so I figured I could do the same for them. It was only fair, after all.

"Well, if you help me understand, I can probably help you find your dad." She told me, and I blinked in surprise yet again. Wow.

"You'd do that?" I asked quietly, amazed.

"If that's what you really want." She replied, "I'll do my best."

"He's all I got." I repeated. My tone a lot easier than before.

"Then first things first." She murmured, "Introductions."

**A/N: This was probably one of the hardest first chapters I've ever put together. I lost sleep over this damn thing. I swear, this is the best I could get it. Not for lack of trying.  
I hope this was worthy of reading. I don't have many closing chapter remarks as of yet, but those will come soon enough. :)**  
**Chapter Two (hopefully) shouldn't be too far off. Now that I have this chapter just how I want it, I can probably work faster.**  
**Until Two, my friends. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

I looked to her as she moved forward, gesturing to the forward-most male.

"This is Carlisle." She told me, "And Esme to his side."

"You two are the leaders." I muttered, and they smiled, "I can just tell. I might not live in a coven, but I know how to look for key members." Leandra smiled a little as well, nodding as she continued.

"Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett." She pointed to those directly behind Carlisle and Esme, lightly slapping the big one called Emmett, much to my amusement and his as well, "This is Alice, and Mikah is right here. You already know me."

"Where are the two others?" I asked, and she laughed a little. She smirked, "I smelled ten scents. There are only eight here."

"Nothing gets by you, does it?"

"I'd like to think it doesn't." I admitted, and she shook her head.

"You'll probably meet them later." She replied, "Don't worry about it."

I nodded a little, and looked to the wolves. Pointing them out myself, "Rover, Fido, Sparky, and Spot." Two of them snorted, grumbling a little, "What? Are you two girls? Fi-Fi and Princess, then." I probably shouldn't have been pissing them off. They were easily twice my size. Taller than me while sitting.

Emmett laughed a bit from where he stood, "I like her."

"So..?" Leandra prompted.

"My name isn't important." I told her matter-of-factly, "It doesn't matter what you call me."

"Now, that's just not true." Alice countered, "A name is important, so someone knows when someone else is referring to them."

"If you're having a conversation with that person, all you have to do is watch them. If they're talking to you, they'll be looking at you. If you're not having a conversation with them, then you shouldn't be listening in anyway." I muttered, "So a name is pointless in that aspect."

Stumped, none of them said anything.

"I go by my middle name." I finally said, "Alex."

"It's nice to meet you, Alex." Alice smiled.

"Why not your first?" Leandra asked, curious.

"I don't like it." I replied, "Alex just sounds better to me."

"What is your first name?" She asked, still curious.

"Avery." I told her, "Paige is my last name, though I don't see the point in having a last name either. It was my dad's idea. He named me before I was old enough to express my opinion. Otherwise, I would have punched him in the face the second he brought it up."

"What's your dad's name?" Leandra asked.

I frowned, "I'll let him tell you himself if I ever find the son-of-a-bitch."

"It's just that you look familiar." She explained, "Like I've met you before."

"I can guarantee you've never met me before." I replied, "I was born four years ago. We've never stayed in one place too long since, and we've never been here before."

"You always talk about your father." Leandra pointed out, "What about your mother?"

"She died." I answered casually, "When I was born. Once I was free, my dad just scooped me up, and left her there. I don't remember much about her, but I know he's always been there."

"That's so sad." Alice murmured quietly, "I'm so-"

"Don't be." I told her, "I'm not. I don't expect anyone's pity. I don't need it."

"Regardless." Alice replied, "Has it just been the two of you this whole time?"

"Dad doesn't have a coven, if that's what you're asking." I mumbled, "He says he didn't trust the others around me, so he left them to raise me on his own. You're safe. Other than Darren, there's nobody that'll come looking for me, and I even doubt he would."

"What does Darren have to do with you?" Carlisle asked.

"Honestly, I have no clue." I replied, "From what I gathered, I guess my dad is a friend of his. Maybe he was part of his coven a long time ago? I don't know. I never had a chance to ask him."

"You said he was a friend?" Leandra prompted.

"I lied." I admitted easily, "A few days ago, my dad tried to leave me with them. I don't trust Darren, or his coven. He knows this."

"Good thing." Leandra muttered.

"I trust him about as much as I trust you, so cool it." I muttered in return.

"Fair enough." She laughed a little.

I continued, "My dad wanted them to watch me while he went to do something, but he never told me what he was going to do. I argued with him, because we _never_ split up like that, and he got pissed." I shrugged a little, "That's when I got this," I touched the bruise again, "I haven't seen him since he ran off, and left me behind. I don't know where he'd go, or what he could possibly be doing."

"You have no idea?" Carlisle asked, and again, I shook my head.

"No idea." I sighed, "He was acting weird the time I saw him, is all I know."

Alice and Leandra looked to each other, concern coloring their expression. At least I wasn't the only one to find that odd.

"I don't deal well with change." I muttered as they stayed quiet for a moment.

"Does he do that a lot?" Leandra asked, gesturing to my bruise again.

"Hit me?" I asked and she nodded, "All the time, but I hit him right back. I sure didn't see this one coming, though."

"I'm surprised you can see anything coming." Emmett chuckled, "You're so small."

"Say that again, I'll knock your fucking teeth out." I growled, and that only made him laugh harder. I looked incredulously at Leandra, "Is he serious?"

"He likes to push buttons."

"Clearly." I grumbled.

"You get used to it after awhile. Just ignore him." She sighed, "Moving on, what else can you tell me about your dad?"

"What else do you want to know?" I muttered.

"What's he look like?"

"On the taller side." I replied with a shrug, "My color hair, decent build. I don't know. How am I supposed to describe him?" My eyes landed on a still-laughing Emmett, "What the fuck are you laughing at?" But he started laughing even more.

"She's small, but she's mean." He explained his laughter, "She's a badger. Or a wolverine or something. Maybe a rabid rabbit."

"Oh, geez." Leandra sighed, "Emmett, go play inside or something."

"Why?" He laughed.

"Our goal here is _not_ to piss her off."

"Oh, calm down." Emmett replied, "I pick on everyone. You know that, shorty."

"That's not the point." Leandra muttered, "The point is that you need to learn when and where to pick on someone, and this is neither the time, nor the place, so stop it."

"Do you always argue like this?" I asked, watching between them, "Because I'd love to see it get physical."

"It's a fairly common occurrance." Alice added from the side, "But it rarely gets physical."

"Damn." I muttered, disappointed, "My money would be on Leandra. He's big, but she's small, which means she's fast. Probably harder for him to catch."

"You know your strategy." Jasper spoke up.

"Piece of cake." I replied, "If she pulls it off, she can have him on his ass before he can even turn around."

Leandra laughed, looking to Emmett, "How many times has that already happened?"

"Oh, shut it." Emmett grumbled.

"My dad's taught me a lot." I explained, "I'm a fast learner."

"Your father," Carlisle spoke up, "He's had a lot of experience with fighting?"

"Not that I've personally _seen_," I replied, "But from the things he's taught me, I'd say yes. A lot of work with multiples, being outnumbered. Defensive, and offensive, but mostly defensive, considering I'm.. More than likely going to be overpowered by whoever I might face. Where to step, where not to step, how to spot the biggest threat in a group. Things like that."

Carlisle nodded, understanding now.

"I'm _still_ learning that stuff." Leandra muttered.

"Maybe I can kick your ass sometime. Teach you a few things." I offered. She laughed, and I had to smile a little, "I'm pretty good when I'm not _this_ outnumbered. I can take three, maybe four at a time, but not eight and four dogs. There's no way I'd have even tried, and I only came here to see, anyway."

It was weird for me to be so honest. I was a very difficult person, typically a very sarcastic and frustrating person to talk to. I loved to be that way, but this had to be one of the first times I'd had a normal conversation with anyone. Much less someone, an entire coven I'd just met.

"I might be half human, but I tend to use that to my advantage." I continued.

"What kind of advantage?" Leandra asked, curious. I couldn't blame her.

"I'm very easily underestimated." I replied, "And nobody I ever come across seems to see me as a threat." I smiled a little, "Least of all the humans."

"Alex," Alice spoke up, and I looked to her, "You say he left right after he hit you?"

I nodded, "I'm pretty stubborn, and I don't put up with shit like that. Ever since we got here, he's been pissy. Like he hated being here, but he was the one that brought me here. I wanted to keep going north. Anyway.."

I sighed, getting back to the point, "That day, it was different. I was pissed, he was pissed, so I figured I should let him cool off, so right after he left to God knows where, I left the place in Seattle. Well, when I went back the next day, he hadn't been back there.

"Darren had no idea where he would go, so I explored a little further. I got a little lost while following his scent. It's hard for me to figure out exactly what direction he went, so I just picked a direction, and I wound up here. I didn't find him, though."

"You found me instead." Leandra murmured, and I nodded a bit.

I continued, "Since I was born, he's always been there. If he wasn't right there with me, I could always find him. This has never happened before." I shrugged a little, "He changed the rules, now I can't find him."

"Rules?" Leandra seemed particularly interested in that, "What do you mean?"

"Rules. The way things go." I explained, "He always calls them 'rules'. No matter what, we stayed together. I always thought that was just how it stayed, and I told him I didn't like him changing the rules. He said he made the rules, and he can change them any time. I hate it when he tells me that, and he'd know that if he'd been thinking straight. Though, I suppose it was pretty stupid of me to yell at him like that."

Once again, Leandra looked to Alice as she slowly moved to her side. Mikah in tow.

"Alex," Leandra muttered, almost hesitantly, "This is _really_ important." I waited, "Please. Tell me his name."

"My dad's name?" I asked and she nodded a little, "Why?"

"It'll help us find him." She replied, and I frowned.

"I don't see how." I admitted, "His name's got nothing to do with where he'd go or why he left."

"If this is who I think it is, I can tell you exactly why he brought you here." She stressed, "I need to know his name."

"I know why he brought me here." I replied, "He brought me here for Darren to keep track of. Probably so I didn't come here, for whatever reason, while he looked at some old house in town. Darren oviously has no idea how to babysit, because he just lets me leave. Like he's afraid of me or something."

"Alex, what's his name?" Mikah asked me this time, and I sighed. They obviously really needed to know.

Finally, I gave in, "His name is Jack."

The yard fell silent, despite the way I knew they'd all heard what I said. The only movement being Leandra taking a step back, and Carlisle taking a step forward.

"What?" I asked.

"Shit.." She whispered, looking to Carlisle briefly, before turning her eyes back to me, "I thought you said your last name was Paige?"

"For my mother." I answered, "That was her name."

"He's going to come looking for her." Leandra murmured to Carlisle. I couldn't help picking up on the fear in her tone.

"How do you know him?" I asked. I was deeply confused. They _did_ know him. That was the main answer I was looking for when I came here, but that didn't explain why he'd keep moving if this coven was the reason that he came here.

"We know him." Alice finally told me, "Pretty well. You're his daughter?"

"Yeah." I replied, still surprised.

"Biological?" She asked.

"Yeah." I repeated, "He always says he wanted a son, but I showed up instead."

"That sounds like him." Leandra grumbled, "Shit, shit, shit. How did I not see it before? I knew her eyes looked familiar."

"I take it he's not a friend?" I asked, almost hesitantly.

"No." Jasper replied, "Not in the least. Quite the opposite, in fact."

"He's an asshole." I agreed, "I'm not surprised."

"You have no idea." Leandra told me.

"What makes you say that?" I frowned.

"Because you still want to find that son-of-a-bitch." She explained, "If you had any idea what he was capable of, you'd get as far away from him as possible."

"Not necessarily." Jasper told her, "She was raised by him."

"As long as I've been alive." I agreed, crossing my arms lightly.

"Her version of normal is probably a whole lot different than our version of normal." Jasper continued, "And that's not her fault."

"I know it's not her fault." Leandra sighed, "But it still bothers me. If I were her, I'd be celebrating the fact that he was gone. Not _looking_ for him."

"You don't know what you would do if you were her." Jasper countered, "Because you're not her."

"I like him." I muttered, gesturing to Jasper.

"So what do we do with her?" Emmett seemed tense, finally losing that stupid fucking smirk.

"I just fucking love how you talk about me like I'm not here." I grumbled sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"Sooner or later, Jack-ass is going to come looking for her." Emmett continued. I smirked at that nickname. It truly fit.

"I'm looking for a decision, but so far, I haven't seen one." Alice murmured with a sigh. I decided then to just shut up, and see where this went.

"I think we should just.." Leandra sighed, "I don't know, but she can't go back to him."

"Why not?" Emmett asked, surprised.

"Because he's a fucking lunatic." She reasoned, surprised at his surprise by the sound of her tone. I stood back, just watching. Highly entertained how just the mention of my father's name could get them buzzing like this. I smiled innocently when Carlisle and Esme looked my way.

"It's her choice whether she wants to go back to him or not." Alice pointed out.

"_Thank_ you." I muttered.

"Keeping her is definitely out of the question." Emmett told her, shaking his head, "I think we should just set it free, and hope daddy doesn't come looking."

"Mister So-Eager-For-A-Fight should be hoping for him to come looking." Leandra countered, "Don't tell me Jack scares you."

I snorted, "He should."

"I just remember the last time." Emmett snapped back at her, "I'm not up to another situation like that. Shorty, we took in the lion cub. Its parent is going to come looking for it. Do you want to stand between him and it?"

"Dammit, I'm not an 'it'." I grumbled, "Pretty accurate analogy, though."

"It's her choice, Leandra." Alice reminded her again, "If she wants to find him, she's got that right."

"You wouldn't let _me_ make that choice." Leandra countered.

"Wait, what?" I asked, surprised again. That certainly took my attention. Was she really comparing something in her past to a situation like this? I paid closer attention, hoping the answer would come forward.

"Because you were far more fragile than she is." Jasper replied, "Leandra, you were a child."

"So is she." Leandra murmured.

"A human child." Jasper clarified, "Far less sturdy than she is. If we'd found her earlier, that'd be a different story, but she's nearly grown up with him."

"I still think we should help her." She grumbled as Mikah moved to her side, his eyes on me.

"This time, she truly doesn't belong to us." Jasper shook his head, "There isn't a whole lot we can do, and besides. We don't want any trouble, Leandra, and keeping her from him would only cause trouble. Think about it."

"Would it be any different if she _wanted_ to get away from him?" Leandra asked, "Would that change your mind?"

"Everybody shut the fuck up." I barked, gaining the yard's attention, "What the hell is going on?"

Leandra sighed, "I knew Jack."

"I've established that."

"No." She murmured, "What I mean, is he's the one that raised me. When I was really young, he married my mother because he wanted to raise me his way." That surprised me even more.

"You knew my dad as a human?" I asked, and she nodded.

"I knew him while we were both human." She explained, "Long story short, I couldn't take the things he'd do anymore, and I ran away. Carlisle took me in."

"They.." I frowned, "They took you in as a human?" I was trying to figure this out.

She nodded again, "It became Jack's obsession to get me back. There wasn't a single moment I wasn't afraid of him showing up again. The last time I saw him was about ten years ago, and we parted ways then."

I laughed a little, "How'd you get him to leave you alone? Because if he was really obsessed, it'd take a lot to get him to let it go."

"I told him how I was turned." She replied, "He owed me one."

"Ah." I nodded a little, "Yeah, if he owes you a lot, he won't bother you again until he can make it up to you."

"Wait," She frowned, "So letting us go wasn't his way of returning the favor?"

I frowned as well, "Maybe, but I don't see how that would be enough if it was something big enough to make him drop his obsession. What'd you do for him, anyway? I guess it all depends on that."

"Essentially, I died so his son wouldn't have to."

I hesitated, "He's got a son?"

"My half-brother." She nodded, "Yours too, I guess. His name is Hunter."

"Half?" I asked. I didn't understand the term.

"Meaning you only share one parent with him." She explained, "Hunter has the same mother as I do, but not the same father. He has the same father as you do, but different mothers."

"He sure fucking gets around, doesn't he?" I muttered, surprised. I sighed, continuing, "If you saved his son, there's no way letting you go was enough for him. He's probably come back to try to find a way to remove his debt to you for good. He's never mentioned any of you to me before, though." I sighed, "But then where did he go?"

"Do you really want to get back to him?" Leandra asked, "He's such a horrible person."

"Yeah, he's an asshole, but I don't see him as a horrible person." I argued.

"What was it like for you?" She asked, frowning, "Being raised by him?"

"Well.." I muttered, crossing my arms over my chest, "Like I said, we never stayed in one place for very long. He's always been there, no matter what. Maybe that's the obsession part you were talking about? But I never minded it. I've never known anything else. I just followed him." She nodded a little, "We'd fight and argue, but he says it's because I'm so much like him, and he's never seriously hurt me before. He'd watch out for me when I'd sleep. Usually finding a safe place out of the way, and he taught me everything I know about hunting."

I smiled a little as I continued, "When I was very small, and couldn't hunt on my own yet, he'd bring me someone. Usually, he'd paralyze them first. Maybe break their legs, or their spine and he'd just drop me on them. He'd clean up after me, killing them when I couldn't yet, but the second I could walk, it was up to me to catch them. He said it taught me how to be independent."

I laughed a little, "It was probably pretty funny to see a toddler hunt, but he kept me out of trouble. He protected me from the humans, teaching me how and when to hunt them. If you're wondering if he took care of me, the answer's yes. He did all the things he had to do to keep me alive and out of trouble."

Leandra nodded a little, looking down.

"Can you think of any reason he might leave you behind?" Esme asked sadly.

"No." I replied, "I don't know where he'd go, or why he'd go anywhere. He usually avoids this area like the plague, so I don't think he knows anybody else here. Besides Darren, and now you all, I guess. I sure don't."

"I'll keep looking, Alex." Alice told me quietly, and I looked to her.

"Looking for what?"

"Alice is a prophet." Leandra explained, "She can see where a person will wind up by what decisions they make." That made sense, and I nodded a little.

Despite the fact that they hated him, it seemed like they were still going to help me find my dad.

I'd never met a coven like them before. They were all so calm. Collected, despite meeting me. Their eyes were not only a different color, but their reactions to a newcomer were also different. Instead of treating me like a potential threat, like I'd always been taught to do, they were treating me like I was only someone new to talk to.

"In the meantime," Esme spoke up again, "Are you hungry?"

"Hungry?" I asked, frowning a little, "You mean thirsty? No, we just hunted a few days ago."

"No," She laughed a little, "I mean, would you like something to eat?"

"I don't know." I replied, "Eat what?"

"Food." She answered.

"I've never had food." I muttered, intrigued, "Won't it make me sick?"

"You're half human, honey." She shook her head, "You've never tried eating?"

"It just never came up." I explained honestly.

"Where are you staying?" Alice asked.

"Staying?" I frowned.

"You know, staying." She murmured, "Where are you spending the night? In Seattle?"

"Hell no." I muttered, crinkling my nose, "I only go there a few times a day to check in with Darren, to see if my dad has been back."

"So where have you been sleeping?" She asked, frowning also, "You do sleep, right?"

"I sleep." I confirmed, "Some place I found. I don't know anybody here, and as fun as it sounds, I don't think I should try breaking into anyone's house just to sleep at night." I didn't feel like mentioning my barn accommodations.

"You're welcome to stay with us for a while." Carlisle told me, "As long as you need to." That didn't sound so bad, having some company for a little while. Normally, dad didn't allow that, but I didn't see the harm in it. I was tempted. Curious about these new ones.

"Won't that just cause more arguments?" I asked, my smile mischievous.

"Emmett will just use you as a shield if Jack does come looking." Leandra muttered, and I laughed a little.

"Sounds fun." I muttered. I glanced behind me, to find the way was clear, "I have to get back to Seattle again tonight, but I could come back. I don't think I'll stay, but I could at least come back. If that's okay, and if Poochie over there won't shred me to pieces." I glanced to the the forward-most wolf who growled as he met my eyes.

"Of course he won't." Esme told me, and I looked to her, "You're welcome here any time."

"I do have to admit." I murmured, taking a small step back, "Your dogs are mean, but I think a chihuahua would have been more inclined to bite. Those little bastards aren't playing games."

I ran off at the snort from the reddish brown wolf, chuckling to myself.

I wandered away from that house, really sort of confused. Confused, really not understanding how they managed to make me cooperate like that. I couldn't help feeling a little dazed. Not so much in a bad way, actually. I'd never felt like that before, but it was tolerable.

I made it to the front yard in Seattle, surprised at having gotten there so quick. Lost in thought the entire trip, I was obviously not paying attention.

Conner stepped outside first, to my annoyance. His light hair fell into his eyes in a playful way, his smile matching my mischievous one before. I had to admit, he was a little cute. Of course, I'd never admit that to him.

"I'm curious." He murmured conversationally, "Where do you go when you don't show up here?"

"Fuck off." I muttered, stepping up the porch steps. He chuckled as I passed him. I found Darren in the kitchen, "Anything?"

He looked to me, "Sorry, kid. Not a word." I didn't like the way he looked at me. He seemed uneasy, defensive, but he wasn't saying why.

"Dammit." I leaned against the wall.

Where the hell was he? Why wasn't he coming back? If Carlisle's coven wasn't the reason he wasn't back yet, what was he doing? This was definitely where I wished I knew more about him, but here I was. Standing with yet another person who obviously did know him better than I did. And I was his damned daughter.

I paused, hesitating for a moment before I looked up at Darren, "How do you know my dad?"

"Old friends." He replied easily.

"Were you part of his coven?"

"No." He replied, "But I did take in a few of his members after he left."

"Where's his coven now?" I asked, curious.

"No idea." He admitted, "Sorry. He left them to pursue you, apparently. Of course, giving them enough time to appoint a new leader."

"Leader?" I asked, surprised.

"Oh yeah." Darren nodded, "He led them. It takes a lot to lead a coven like that, but he took to it like he'd been doing it a hundred years. Your dad certainly had what it took."

"Maybe he went to find them?" I asked, "Maybe because I'm old enough-"

"I highly doubt he'd do that." He shook his head, "You're still far too young to spend any amount of time around those animals."

"He left because he wanted to raise me." I murmured, and he nodded, "Was he happy? Before I came along, and before he left his coven?"

"That's hard to say." He sighed, "Back then was a really rough time. On all of us. I know he did work hard for them. Holding onto his own coven like that was something not usually seen. Especially one with that many gifts. The fighting among themselves alone made it hard, but the other issues made it especially difficult."

"Because of the revenge, right?"

"How'd you hear about that?" He asked, frowning.

"I have my ways." I muttered.

"We went through a lot." He explained without me having to ask, "There were many of us there for him. His obsession became our obsession. All for one girl, who still wound up getting away. On a technicality of all things. We were _this_ close, but your dad insisted we just.. Let it go."

"That had to piss you off." I frowned, "What'd you do about it?"

"Nothing." He answered, "Because nobody goes against your dad without facing the consequences, but she did."

"Leandra." I murmured in understanding, and again, he frowned but he didn't ask this time.

"I don't know what it is about that little bitch, but she made it." He continued, "After the last confrontation with her and her coven, everything just started to fall apart. Jack especially. I swear, he was never the same."

"What happened?"

"I won't be getting into that with you." He grumbled, "I don't like talking about it. _Very_ sore subject."

"Fair enough." I replied, "But what happened to Hunter?"

"His son." He nodded, "I don't know where his family eventually moved to. Last I heard of Hunter, they'd packed up and moved south to California, because Jack's oldest nephew wanted to start college there."

"Nephew?" I asked, interested.

"He's got quite a few human ties he couldn't keep, kid." He explained, "Family. His sister took Hunter in, and raised him along with her three kids. He's never mentioned any of this to you, has he?"

"Not a whole lot." I admitted, frowning in confusion, "Human ties? He _hates_ humans."

"He hates humans in general." He replied, "But he'd do anything for his family."

"Wasn't Leandra a part of his family?" I asked.

"Odd, I know." He knew what I was getting at, "He hated her with a passion, yet.." He trailed off, shaking his head, "I guess because she isn't blood related, he's not sure how he feels about her. You've got to remember, though. Six years is a long time to a human."

"Where in California?" I demanded, pushing away from the wall.

"Now, I've already told you too much." He replied, catching on again, "I highly doubt they'd even still be there."

"He's probably looking for them."

"Then let him look for them." He countered, "He left you here for a reason, Alex."

"He doesn't just leave me behind." I argued, "He never has."

"He did the other day, so this is probably something he needs to do on his own."

I glared, but I couldn't argue there. I could definitely see why he wouldn't want to drag me around, if he was tracking humans that meant a lot to him. I'd be one to walk right up to someone just to piss him off. I was generally uncooperative, and tried my best to irritate the hell out of him.

If this was a sensitive situation, I couldn't have gone with him. I wasn't best known for my caution or discretion. I very rarely went into something any other way than head first. I didn't have the patience I took to ease into something slowly. I never had.

Darren sighed, "Are you sleeping here tonight?"

"Are you kidding?" I muttered, "Thanks, but no thanks. Conner freaks me out."

"Hey." I heard him grumble from the next room. I couldn't help smiling a little at how offended he sounded.

"It's the sad truth, Conner. Live with it." I called back. I sighed, looking to Darren again, "I'll be back in the morning. If my dad shows up tonight, tell him to stay put."

"Stay out of trouble, Alex." Darren told me as I rounded, "And stay away from that coven." I glanced back, but didn't say anything on my way out the front door.

I was actually getting worn out. If there was one thing I absolutely hated about my human half, other than how much more fragile I was than my dad, it was the fact that I needed to sleep. That I could get tired, and I was tired.

Since this whole thing started, I was lucky to get more than a few hours of sleep at a time, and it was getting to me.

But I didn't want to tell Carlisle's coven that I was coming back, and never show up, so I'd make a pit stop there first before going back to the barn to sleep. Just to make a quick appearance. Nothing lengthy.

I found the place easily this time, and just like Darren, they heard my arrival. Leandra and Esme both stepped out to greet me as I stopped just below the porch steps. I wouldn't get any closer without knowing they were aware of my presence. That would be stupid.

"I can't stay long." I told them honestly, "I'm getting pretty tired."

"I can tell." Leandra murmured as she descended the steps to stand beside me, "Was he there?"

"No." I replied with a sigh, "But I think I know where he had to go. I found out a few things about him that I never knew before."

"Come inside, honey." Esme offered, "You'll be more comfortable." I glanced up at the house.

"In there?" I muttered.

"You'll be fine." Leandra laughed a little.

"I'm not scared." I told her pointedly, "I just haven't spent much time indoors."

"At all?" She asked, frowning.

"At all." I replied, looking to the house again, "Remember? I was raised on the move. Rooftops and groups of trees. Very rarely an abandoned building or shed."

"Try it." Leandra urged, "It's home."

"Not mine." I murmured, but started up the steps.

I couldn't be positive, but I was fairly sure Darren would be pissed at me for doing this. Which is most of the reason I decided to do it. Purposefully going against what he told me, willingly walking straight into the middle of this coven he told me to stay away from, just to piss him off was just too good of an opportunity to pass up.

I was good at making decisions that best spited someone else. The more individuals I spited, the better it was for me, and my own curiosity urged this decision quite a bit as well.

The inside of the house was even more amazing than the outside. Despite the fact that it was completely covered in this coven's scent, it was very welcoming. Open, bright. Leandra stepped passed me as I stood right inside the door, looking around until I was led further inside the house.

"Wow.." I muttered. I couldn't help it. I'd never been inside a place this nice.

"Believe me, I know." Leandra laughed ahead of me.

Everyone was gathered in the living room as I was led in. Including two newcomers, but I didn't feel like showing how intimidated I was, so I didn't miss a step. These two newcomers looked to me, but the male seemed amused as he stood up.

"Alex, this is Edward, and Bella." Leandra murmured, noticing I'd noticed them.

"The two others." I pointed out, and she nodded.

"Guys, this is Alex. The one we were telling you about." I heard the unspoken words in that. No doubt they told them who I was, but yet again, I wasn't treated with anything less than kindness. It was beginning to really amaze me.

"Finally." Bella laughed a little, "We get to meet you."

"Was it that big of a deal?" I asked, confused.

"You have no idea." She replied. I stepped forward, headed further into the room.

"You'd be surprised how big of a deal little you is." Emmett smirked, and I gave him a look before continuing to look around, "Oh, come on. You don't have to be so serious all the time."

"Wouldn't you be?" Bella asked him, sticking up for me, "Leave her alone."

"Yeah, good point." Emmett replied, "Look at who her dad is." He visibly shuddered, and I looked to him again.

"What about him?" I asked pointedly, "I can handle him."

That was a complete lie, but I _was_ about the only one that was capable of getting under his skin. Very thoroughly, in fact.

"Emmett." Edward spoke up, "Please stop talking."

"I agree." I murmured. He chuckled, but didn't say anything more. I wasn't particularly eager to get into anything physical, as I was running on empty. I would undoubtedly make a huge mistake. Otherwise I'd have slapped him just for that comment alone.

"So." Leandra started the second I reached the couch, "What did you find out?"

I gave a glance around, before I answered.

"He has nephews." I replied, amazed and she smiled, giving a nod. Confirming that bit of information.

"Their names are Josh and Zack. They were my best friends."

"Really?" I asked, unable to help sitting down. I was worn out, "My dad has never mentioned anybody.. On that side of my family before. It's always just been me and him."

I noted feeling the calm I felt before I left here earlier. It was overwhelming, impossible to fight. I was quickly beginning to appreciate it, whatever it was. I was usually a naturally tense person, but for some reason, I wasn't tense here, and it showed me the vast difference between calm and defensive.

"They're your cousins." Leandra continued, "Jack's sister, Heather, took Hunter in when we couldn't keep him for his own good, and she raised him along with Josh and Zack. As well as her daughter, Lizzie, later on."

"Did they know him?" I asked, curious, "Like you did?"

"They knew him." She nodded, "But they didn't know him like I knew him. He was always good to them. He'd defend them most. More than his sister, but not quite as much as his son. As far as I know, he'd never raised a hand or his voice to them."

"Must be nice." I scoffed a little, but decided to keep asking, "Darren said they'd moved to California?"

I was hoping to get as much information from her as possible. I was deeply curious about these new family members. Ones I was literally related to. Just a few days ago, it had just been my dad and I. Now there were at least five new ones, plus Leandra. Whatever relation she was to me.

"Nine years ago." Leandra replied, "Heather wanted to be closer to her mother, who wasn't doing so well at the time. She'd found enough forgiveness to spare, and wanted to be there for her before she passed away, leaving them a rather large fortune, and a home to live in."

"Darren said something about college?"

"That was also a deciding factor." She nodded, "Josh tried, and eventually got accepted into Stanford like his grandfather, and needed to be closer." It seemed to make her very sad to talk about them, "Zack still had one more year of high school left, but Hunter had just started school himself, so changing wasn't a big deal in that aspect." She paused, before she continued, "I haven't been able to catch up with them since, so I can't tell you anything recent."

"Why not?" I asked, slightly disappointed.

"I decided it was best for me to let them go." She replied, "I wasn't.. The same as them anymore. I wanted to let them live their life, without me being tempted to destroy what chance of normalcy they had. I cared about them too much to do that to them."

"Oh." I muttered. I looked over, watching as Mikah moved to her side, "Does it bother you to talk about them?"

She shrugged a little, "I do miss them, but it doesn't really bother me, exactly. I'm happy that they were doing so well the last time I heard about them."

"What about you?" I asked, "You said they were your best friends."

"They were." She allowed, "I met them when Jack took me to California for a few days. We were pretty much friends instantly. Once the awkwardness fell away, but letting them go was what was best for them, and me as well, in the long run."

I looked down. I didn't understand this emotion, and it confused me. I actually felt bad for someone else. I felt sorry because she was hurting over this.

"But they're your family too." I pointed out, looking back up, "And you let them go?"

She gave an allowing nod, "The alternative wasn't something I was willing to live with. It just wasn't right to hold on when to them, I was gone forever."

"Huh." I muttered to myself. Selflessness wasn't something I encountered often, and it puzzled me to see it first hand. Apparently, there was more I had to learn about this coven. It wasn't as simple as meeting them.

"How do you know Darren?" I asked, looking back up.

"That's a loaded question." She laughed a little, but I could see she was only nervous, "First, you have to understand what happened about thirteen years years ago. Before I was turned." I waited, but she stayed quiet.

"I'd like to hear about it." I offered, hoping to urge her, "If you're willing to tell me."

She hesitated, looking to Carlisle.

I continued to wait, as they seemed to decide if it was alright to tell me. I already had Darren's opinion of her, and now I wanted her full opinion of him.

"What happened between you guys and Darren's coven to make him hate you so much?" I asked quietly, rewording my question. That seemed to make it easier.

For the first time since meeting them, I sat quietly, just listening. Not adding my opinion, and saving my questions for afterwards. They fell into the explanation pretty easily, and it captured my entire attention. It was relatively short, as if they didn't particularly want to get into a full detailed recount of what happened, but I got the gist of it.

Darren was posing as someone helpful, only to be working for my father behind their back in his quest to get Leandra back. Somehow, that didn't sound so far off. It coincided with what Darren had mentioned of them, and I definitely got that impression from him.

"There's more to it than that." I muttered once they seemed finished with their explanation, "There has to be."

"There is." Leandra replied, "But it's a very long, difficult story I'm sure you don't want to sit through right now." Again with the selflessness. Maybe avoidance? Either way, she was right. I was twice as tired as I'd been when I first got here.

I looked down again. I was just beginning to see the whole picture, just a glimpse, but I really wasn't sure if I wanted to see the rest of it. How big of a history Leandra obviously had with my father was just beginning to show, and despite how hesitant I was, I needed to know the rest.

But she was right. I did need to rest. It was stupid, reckless of me to let myself get this tired. I sighed and stood up again.

"I should go." I admitted, "I am getting pretty tired."

The truth was, I had a lot to think about, and these new emotions were intimidating me. It used to be so simple, not giving two fucks about anything. It was beginning to seem to me like the only way to learn anything about my father was by him leaving without telling me where he was going.

"Stay here." Leandra offered, "You can sleep in my room."

"Thanks." I smiled a little, "But I'm good. I told Darren I'd be back in the morning, and the last thing you all need is for him to come looking for me, I'm sure." That was true. I could tell. Neither coven liked the other, so the game I was playing was a dangerous one. One wrong move, and I could get this one into trouble, which surprisingly, I didn't want to do.

"Come back after that, okay?" Leandra murmured, and I nodded a little.

I finally made it back to the barn to sleep, after what felt like several hours. Falling onto my stack of sleeping bags. Despite the way I knew he was no good to this new coven, I couldn't help it. I really couldn't help it. I missed him.

"Where are you?" I whispered into the dark, rolling onto my side, "Don't forget about me, dad."

I let my eyes close before absolutely any tears could fall.

Whatever he was doing, wherever he'd gone, I knew he wouldn't just go off and leave me behind. He'd come back. He had to. I still needed him. Carlisle's coven just didn't understand him like I understood him. He meant something different to me than he meant to them.

I bolted upright before I could fall asleep, looking sharply towards the wide open door at the sound of someone approaching, but the scent coming closer had me relax immediately. It was just Leandra. She probably trailed my scent here. I laid back down, waiting for her to come in.

"Alex?" She called quietly.

"Yeah." I muttered, knowing she heard me.

"This is where you're staying?" She stepped inside, her footsteps silent.

"Fancy, isn't it?" I asked in return. Hiding any shame I might have felt with my sarcasm. I had no reason to feel ashamed, but where she came from was a whole lot fancier than this place. She climbed up to the loft, giving a look around. I could hear the words she wasn't saying. I was just grateful I had anywhere to call a shelter.

"Don't worry." I muttered, sitting up, "He's not here."

"I know." She replied, stepping closer and sitting on the floor beside me, "I wouldn't have come anywhere close had I been able to smell his scent."

She lowered to sit beside me, and when I didn't protest, she seemed eased.

"Did you come here by yourself?"

"I tried to," She laughed a little, "But I'm sure the others are circling. They don't want to leave me alone here in case he does come looking."

"Is he that bad?" I asked before I could stop myself.

Her smile faded as she stared down at her hands. Her silence made me uneasy. There was something she was thinking about, and it made me sit up. She had more to tell me about him, and I knew neither of us would rest until she did.

I decided to press, "What was it like for you? Growing up?"

"It's hard for me to really remember." She murmured, "By now, most of it has faded, but I'm doing the best I can to keep those memories. It helps me remember who I am, you know?" I waited, staying quiet until she continued, "The thing I remember the most is his voice. The way his voice would.. Do that almost growling thing when he yelled."

I laughed a little, nodding in agreement. I'd heard that before, and even noted it myself a few times.

"What I remember more of next, is the waiting." She continued, and my smile faded as I listened closely, "Waiting for him to come and find me. Waiting for him to get done beating on me. Waiting for the bruises to heal, but they never did. Waiting for him to let me out of whatever small space he'd locked me in. Waiting for him to decide to let me have something to eat. You get the idea."

"He starved you." I muttered, looking over at her.

"Constantly." She nodded a little, "I wish I could say that was all he'd done."

"He beat you?" I asked this time. Even I knew the difference between hitting and beating. There was a huge difference, and I knew she wouldn't have chosen that word if she didn't mean that word.

"All the time." She nodded again, "I don't know if you can imagine the.. Difference in strength, between a four, even a nine year old, and him. He was always strong, even before he was turned. I was so little back then, there was no way I could have done anything to prevent it." I stayed quiet again, listening to her talk.

"There was more." She murmured, "A whole lot more I'm still dealing with, and believe me. Mikah has to be the most patient male in the entire world." I frowned a little.

"What does Mikah have to do with- Oh." I understood, "He's your mate."

"Sort of." She replied, "Not official yet. Probably never will be, either. Thanks to Jack, but Mikah understands that."

I might have been young, but I wasn't as ignorant as some people might have considered me to be. I knew enough to know what mates did with each other. I thought about what she was saying. I wasn't sure what Mikah being her "unofficial" mate had to do with what my dad was like, but then it seemed to click, and I looked over.

"Are you saying, that he..?" I mumbled, shocked, "He.. Y'Know?" My tone easily told her what I meant. I couldn't breathe with how revolted I was.

"Please tell me he's never done that to you." She replied, and I knew she meant it. She was telling the truth.

"Never." I answered truthfully, "I never.. I can't believe he'd.. Are you shitting me?" For once, I was speechless. Finding these things out about my dad was ensuring I didn't sleep that night, and tomorrow night didn't look good either.

"No." She answered, "I'm not. I wish I was." I shuddered.

"You have to be." I replied, my tone raising just a pitch, "He's.. He's not like that. He's not. He's never.. No."

"He is like that." She argued lightly, "He's so much worse than that." She sighed, "Look, I'm not telling you these things to try and change your mind. I just want you to understand my side of things, you know? It is your choice to find him, but it's my choice to never want to see him again. You can't even imagine the things Jack put me through, Alex. I fully understand what he's capable of."

"He's never done anything like that to me." I muttered, looking over at her again, "Never. He's hit me. All the time, but.. Never anything like that. Maybe you remember wrong?"

"I remember perfectly." She shook her head a little, "That's not something I'm likely to ever forget."

"God." I gasped, standing up. To hear that my own father was capable of something like what she was saying he was capable of was very difficult. I felt like I wanted to throw up. There was a limit to what I was willing to believe, but there wasn't much I could do about this.

"I was his property, Alex." She continued, "From the moment he met me, he owned me. He completely ruined my life, and what life I could have had until what I am now was all that was left of me."

I crossed my arms tightly over my chest, facing away from her. Not in an angry way, but in an insecure way. It scared me. I knew he was an asshole, but I had no idea it went this far. I didn't like this. I didn't like what she was telling me. I didn't like having my entire view of my own father changed like this. It made me literally question everything I knew about him.

Until I suddenly realized.

This was why he wanted me to stay away from them. This was why he never mentioned them. This was what he didn't want me to find out. His actions confirmed everything she was saying. He didn't want me to learn the truth about him. Not because he was afraid of them hurting me, but because he wanted to keep me from finding out.

"You're not lying." I finally concluded, looking to her.

"I'm not lying." She replied gently, shaking her head.

"You know he's not gonna be happy that you told me this." I had to make sure she understood.

"Tough." She shook her head, "You deserved to know. Alex, I meant what I said. I don't ever want to see him again, and I'll be really worried about you when he does come back."

"He wouldn't ever do anything like that to me." I muttered, "I know that much. I'm his daughter."

"You obviously don't know anything about how he was raised, do you?" She asked quietly, standing up as well, "His father was possibly even more unstable than Jack is. I know, because I met him." I stayed quiet, watching her, "His father's name was Ken, and believe me. Be thankful he's dead. There was no limit to the things Ken would do to Heather."

"Heather was his daughter." I remembered, "My dad's sister."

She nodded, "No limit. Jack is a lunatic. He's violent, unstable, and a damned good liar. It's not his fault how he turned out, but that doesn't excuse the things he's done in his life."

"This is so hard." I admitted, shaking my head. Turning away again to pace a few steps.

"I'm not trying to change your mind." She repeated, "I just think you ought to know the risk he poses to you. You say he's never hit you that hard before. That probably means he's losing it again. He can't resist causing pain. That's what he does. That's what he's always done."

I didn't reply to that.

"I'm not out to bad mouth him." She continued, "All I want is for him to leave me alone. I want _so_ much to be done with him. I just want one day that I don't have to think about him. I don't want revenge. I never have. I don't want to hurt him, or you. I just want to live my life, whatever's left of it, without ever hearing from him again."

"You're stronger than I am." I admitted, "I'd want to rip that motherfucker to pieces. If what you're saying is true, then I already do."

"Don't." She replied, "I can't tell you how to feel. I just wanted you to know. Please use your own judgement. All I'm here to do, is let you know what he can do. What he's capable of doing."

I was quiet for a moment, until I sighed.

"Thanks." I told her honestly, "Really. I didn't know before."

"There's obviously a lot he hasn't told you." Leandra nodded.

"You were raised by him." I pointed out and she nodded, "He was married to your mother." She nodded again, "So that sort of makes us sisters, right?"

She smiled, "In a way, I guess so."

"I've never had a sister before." I admitted, and she laughed.

"Jack isn't your only option anymore." She told me, and I had to smile a little at that.

We sat there all night, talking about Jack and the less severe things he'd do, and I had to admit. I had noticed a few similar things. I could finally see what she was talking about. She told me her story, and all about how her gift brought her to her coven, but she referred to them as family.

She told me all about them, and how they literally saved her life. From Jack, and from herself. Many times from herself. They kept her going when she wanted to quit. They kept her, and they raised her. They taught her so many things I had no idea even existed before.

She told me all about how they traveled. Moved from place to place, but kept a permanent residence in each new place. Why they did that, and why they always came back. How that worked, with lists of the humans they knew and extensive research to make sure that each human was either dead or had moved away before they came back to a place.

Before I even realized it, dawn started to approach, and I hadn't even slept. It surprised me to realize that I listened with such a jealous intensity, that I forgot to be tired. The way she described her life with my dad, and then her life with her family made me want that. I wanted to experience what that was like.

She finally noticed the time, "Oh. I'm sorry."

"No." I said, shaking my head, "It's okay. Um.." I sighed, and stood up, "I have to check in with Darren, but I'll be back, okay? I really want to hear more."

"Be careful." She requested, standing up as well, "Darren isn't one to piss off."

"I can handle him." I replied, "Just give me about thirty minutes. I'll be back." I didn't want her to think I wasn't coming back. She nodded a little, and I turned.

True to my word, I returned to Seattle before dawn arrived. Yet again, deeply distracted, but he still hadn't shown up. Several days of no show, and I was starting to get mad, but I honestly wasn't sure if him showing up now would be a good idea. Not until I had a chance to calm down about all I'd learned about him.

"I'll give him three more days." I growled, crossing my arms as I faced Darren in the front yard, "If he's not back by then, I'm going looking."

"Your father is capable of protecting himself." Darren pointed out, "You, however, are not." I scoffed, "No. You know a few tricks, but when it really comes down to it, I know you wouldn't have what it takes to survive out there on your own. You might be half vampire, but that human half almost completely negates that."

"I'm not stupid, okay?" I snapped, "I know what I'm doing."

"If you say so." He murmured doubtfully.

"And so what?" I demanded, "What do you care if I go off on my own?"

"As I've told you." He replied, stepping down the front steps, "Because you're Jack's daughter, and he left you with me, that makes you my responsibility. He and I have been friends for a very long time, and I don't intend to disappoint him by losing track of you."

"Yes," I countered, "I'm my father's daughter. Not yours. You don't boss me around."

"Do you really think he'd approve of you visiting that coven?" He nearly demanded right back. I hesitated.

"You know about that?"

"I'm not stupid." He muttered, "Not only is their scent all over you, but why else would you go running off constantly when Jack specifically told you to stay here? This is exactly what he was trying to prevent."

"You're not going to tell him." I snapped, "It's just to pass the time, and besides. If he was here, that wouldn't be an issue, would it?"

"You're walking a very fine line between two sides you don't want to get mixed up in, Alex." He warned, shaking his head.

"It doesn't have to be two sides." I replied without much thought, "All Leandra and her coven want is to live without _you_ fucking parasites constantly in their business. What's so wrong with that? Really. What's the big fucking deal?"

He raised his eyebrows, surprised, and for a moment, I worried that I'd pissed him off.

"Don't say that again." He told me, his tone significantly darker, "When your dad finds out you've chosen their side, he's not going to take it lightly."

"I don't give a shit." I barked, "If he didn't want me around them, then he should have stayed. It's not my fault that son-of-a-bitch decided to ditch me to go looking for my stupid fucking brother."

"He didn't ditch you." He argued, "He'd never do that."

"It sure as hell looks that way to me." I replied, "Just remember this, Darren. Nobody but my dad tells me what to do, and sometimes, I don't even listen to him, so save your goddamn breath."

I rounded immediately, walking away.

"Alex, I'm warning you." He called after me, "Stay away from them."

As much as I wanted to growl a retort, I didn't even dignify that with a response. I was too reluctant to reveal just how much I knew about my father. Maybe it was instinct, but I didn't want Darren to know I knew. I didn't want him to know just how extensive of a conversation I'd had with them, and what they told me.

I wasn't so sure I approved anymore of this side of everything.

**A/N: Complicated chapter, I agree, but we're getting further along. It only gets more complicated.  
I'm hopeful that three won't take very long either, but I will be taking a few days for RL issues. Family.**  
**And... WOOHOO! Thank you to my beautiful, faithful reviewers! :D You guys are amazing. :'}**  
**Until Three, my friends. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

I was already starting to feel like a volley ball, but that was my own doing. I just needed to stop promising to show up.

Inside the trees of Carlisle's coven's territory, I faced off with one of the wolves I'd encountered the night before. The reddish brown one. It didn't seem so happy. I had been assured that I was welcome here at any time, but the wolf was telling me otherwise.

"Move." I snapped, and it snapped right back, its teeth clenched. Making me jump back, briefly before returning to my original spot, "What the fuck is your problem? I haven't killed anybody yet." It snapped at me again, and I laid a decent punch to its face, "Fucker."

It snorted with a quiet whine, but got right back to snarling, perhaps more enthusiastically at me.

"Jake." I was thankful to hear Leandra approaching, "Leave her alone."

Jake? It had a name? And gender, apparently, but I wasn't particularly curious enough to look. That would be weird.

She came to a stop beside the wolf, and he turned his growling gaze to hers.

"She'll be fine." Leandra assured him, "I'll watch her."

"Yeah, mutt." I snapped, "Calm the fuck down." I went to pass him but he countered, continuing to stand in my way. Leandra sighed heavily.

"Jacob." She snapped this time, before I could, "Stop it." She took my arm, pulling me around him with her. Keeping herself between Jake and me.

"What the hell is his problem?" I muttered, glancing back at him. He was following us, trotting along behind us with a deep glare in his eyes.

"There is one more member of the family you haven't met yet." She replied, leading me through the trees, toward the house, "He's pretty protective of her."

"If I was gonna kill someone, I'd have done it by now." I pointed out, "I haven't done anything to anyone, but he's treating me like I'm plotting to burn your house down or something."

"I'll explain when we get there." She murmured.

I followed her slowly up the steps, only hesitating a few seconds before following her into the house. Before she could even close the door behind her, though, someone was pushing their way passed us. Further into the house with a deep glare my way, nearly knocking me over.

"What the fuck?" I muttered, deeply confused. His scent was the same scent of the wolf I'd just seen outside.

"That's Jacob." She sighed.

"He was a wolf not thirty seconds ago." I argued, "How the hell is he human?"

"That.." She replied, "I'll explain later." Long story, I assumed. It bothered me quite a bit, but I had no choice but to accept that. She'd explain later.

She closed the door, leading me further inside, "But for right now, I'll explain the other thing. About ten years ago, give or take a few months, we had one last run in with Jack. That was the last time any of us saw or heard from him. Darren.." She led me into the living room, "He decided it would be a good idea to kidnap someone he shouldn't have. I was just a newborn at the time, so I had no experience with this sort of thing, so.."

"He took you?"

"No." She shook her head, "Her."

I turned my gaze the direction she gestured, finding someone standing there that I, indeed, had not met yet. In just one look, I understood immediately why they knew so much about my kind, the human-vampire hybrid. She was like me.

The others were around, probably watching for my reaction.

I looked to her, and she looked to me. It was a little strange, meeting another hybrid. She was much older than me, physically around eighteen or nineteen, but that didn't mean it was any less weird.

I saw for myself what our scent told us about each other. Of course, I knew my own scent, but I didn't know it relayed just as much information about us as it did for the 'full-blooded' vampire. The scent was so much the same, but also very different from a normal vampire's.

I'd never met another like me before, so this was really the first time I understood how different I really was. Her brown eyes seemed friendly, but I was slightly intimidated by her. Mainly because she was new.

"Hi." She greeted with a smile.

"Alex, this is Renesmee." Leandra told me, "Ness for short. Bella and Edward's daughter."

"Biological?" I asked, looking over at Leandra. She could probably easily understand why I was so confused.

"Biological, yeah." She replied.

I looked to Ness, "How'd you not kill her?"

To my surprise, they found that funny. I was honestly confused. Back then, we ran on more instinct than anything, and to be born was probably an instinct to us. To be told that Bella was her biological mother confused me, because I didn't understand how she could have survived a birth like that, and live enough to be turned.

I didn't find the question funny. Not at all. I was being completely serious.

"Very carefully." Ness replied at my continued confusion, "My dad helped me be born safely."

"The most my dad did was kill my mom." I muttered, still surprised, "I didn't know it was possible."

"It's definitely possible, but not many people know that." Ness told me, "You do look like him."

"I do?" I asked, and she laughed.

"Especially your eyes." She added, "Not just the color, but the shape.

"You know my dad?" I asked, hoping she'd answer me this time.

"As I was saying." Leandra took my attention. "The last time we saw Jack, it was to get her back." She looked down.

"It wasn't a pleasant experience." Carlisle told me when Leandra hesitated, "Not for any of us, but least of all Leandra."

"And Jakie over there is worried I'm going to start trouble like my dad did that day?" I observed.

"The apple." Was all Jake said.

"I'm not like that, okay?" I snapped his direction, "Besides. I'm a tiny bit outnumbered, if you haven't noticed, so even if I wanted to do something, which I don't, I couldn't do shit."

"Relax, Jacob." Edward muttered, "She's telling the truth."

"Not that it matters much anyway." I continued, "I don't know how often I'm going to be able to keep coming back."

"Why not?" Leandra asked, actually sounding disappointed.

"Darren knows." I replied, shaking my head, "And I'm not trying to get any of you in trouble with them. He says because my dad left me there, I'm his responsibility, and he's not happy about me spending time here."

"That's hardly fair." Leandra grumbled.

"I told him to fuck off, but I doubt that's going to stick for very long." I explained further, "So if I don't come back, it's because I don't want to risk it again."

"How uncharacteristically considerate of you, badger." Emmett chuckled.

"Fuck you." I couldn't help laughing a little, "I'm pretty damn considerate, for your information. I might be mean, but I'm not out to destroy people."

"There's where you're different." Edward commented and I looked over.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"It's not like Jack to.." Leandra sighed, "Make anything." She gestured to me, "Normally, he kills things. Takes life." That certainly sounded like him.

"Tortures and torments people." Edward continued, "Not this. He doesn't raise anyone. He trains them." I knew what he meant, and I couldn't argue with him. I looked down.

I sighed, "Right."

Thoughts of my father still made me sad. Despite what Leandra told me about him, he was my father.

"I won't try apologizing for the things he's done." I finally replied, looking to Edward, "One, it probably wouldn't be enough. Two, apologizing for the things he's done would be like me taking responsibility for them, which is just stupid. I might look like him, but I'm not him. That's not who I am."

"Then who are you?" Emmett asked, and I looked to him.

"I'll be sure to let you know when I figure that out myself." I muttered. Even Jacob seemed a little more eased, his stance relaxing ever-so-slightly, but I eventually sighed again, "I better go."

"But you just got here." Leandra protested.

"In case you've forgotten, I'm pretty tired." I smirked a little.

"You're still welcome to stay." Carlisle told me, and I looked to him.

"But Darren-"

"Darren won't bother us." Alice spoke up, "He's hesitant."

"Why?" I frowned, "He's got twice as many in his coven."

"We've made quite a few friends, Alex." Leandra answered, "We're covered in that aspect." I didn't ask, but that made me curious. I debated.

"You'll be fine here." Alice added, "Come on."

"Here is way better than that old barn." Leandra commented.

I glanced to Jacob, and that made up my mind. I hated having to sleep at all, much less with someone around that wanted to kick my ass because of something my father did before I was even born.

"I cant help agreeing with you about how unfair that is." Edward muttered, and I looked to him. Surprised that his eyes were on me, "I assure you, you're safe here."

"Really." I laughed a little, shaking my head, "Thanks, but I'll be alright. I'll come back tonight after Seattle if you want, but I.. I'm not sure about staying here for longer than necessary." Leandra smiled sadly, probably understanding.

I, however, couldn't understand it. They seemed to actually want me to stay. As if they actually worried about me out here on my own. I understood that I was small, but I sure as shit wasn't helpless. I could easily handle my own.

I took my time getting back to the barn, despite the way the cold rain fell again and how the stack of sleeping bags were calling my name. I thought the entire way there. My mind locked on Ness, and her parents. She had both her parents. Something I'd never known.

Something about seeing them with her got me thinking. Struggling, forcing my mind back.

The second I reached them, I just fell on them and closed my eyes. Off in the distance, thunder rumbled, but I just ignored that. Swiping my soaking wet hair from my face, and rolling to my side.

Exhaustion stealing my consciousness within moments.

It wasn't often I dreamed while I slept. Most of the time, there was nothing to recall when I woke up, but this time, I did. It shouldn't have surprised me. Being so tired must have woken up another part of my mind. The part of my mind that made it possible to dream.

I dreamed about my father, and even my mother. A huge part of the memory I'd been unable to recall my entire life, and it chose that day to come forward. I recalled her voice perfectly in this dream. Even more perfectly than I thought I did when I was awake. It was so calming. It was quiet, soothing.

The exact opposite of my father.

But her words, the soft, light tone and the gentle way she spoke when she was alone, somehow made it easy to picture her face. The one glimpse of her face I'd gotten after being born. The one good look I'd gotten at her as my father scooped me up.

I remembered being born, suddenly with such clarity that it almost startled me. Something I'd struggled to remember my whole life.

I remembered being cold, and the way the new smells around me were very disorienting. My eyes had to adjust, but I could see her. The soft, warm place I'd just left, there she was.

She looked like she was sleeping. Silent, her eyes closed. Her lighter brown hair, though being very messy, framed her face in light waves. Even sleeping and covered in blood, she was beautiful. She would have been beautiful no matter what, because I knew she was my mother. I knew that.

I was cold, covered head to toe in her blood. What was instinct at the time, getting free, was surprisingly tiring for me. However, once I was out, and breathed my first breath, I was already confused. I tried to cuddle closer to her warmth, to move away from the place I once was the best I could.

I could hear everything. I could hear the man's breathing off to the side and the rain falling outside, but I couldn't hear my favorite sound in the world. I couldn't hear her heartbeat anymore.

I was confused, not understanding. I'd been so busy in my quest to get out, I hadn't noticed when I couldn't hear it anymore. I could smell her blood, so instinct made me bite the first open skin I could find, which happened to be her upper arm. I got maybe two good mouthfuls of her blood, before I was lifted.

I remembered being afraid of this man that picked me up. He stooped, pulling me away from her warmth and blood, wrapping me in an old blanket. I was irritated when he carried me away. I wanted to stay there with her. Not only was I not done feeding, but I wanted to see her, for once, from the outside. I had so many questions to ask her, but I didn't have the ability to ask them yet. So I did the only thing I could think of.

I cried.

I cried for her to hear me. The man carried me away from her, but I wanted to go back. I wanted to get back to her.

Outside, the rain fell on me, both confusing me into silence and irritating me even more. I didn't like it, its cold icy drops hitting my skin, stinging me. My skin so brand new was overly sensitive to everything, and he wasn't covering me right. The first time one drop landed directly on my nose, making me flinch, I growled.

"It's just you and me now, kid." I heard my father's voice for the first time from the outside over the sound of the loud thunder, and I looked to him. Really seeing him for the first time.

With me tucked in one arm, he pulled himself up the side and over the edge of a building, to rest on the roof.

He sat there, unwrapping me completely and laying me onto my back on the rooftop in front of him. The rain rinsing away the blood I was coated in. I remembered crying, because I hated this rain. Not only was it irritating, but it was _so_ cold. It would take a few days for my brand new skin to acclimate to being out in the open and toughen up. He wasn't understanding that. I whimpered, hoping he'd understand soon that I was still soft.

He caught one of my legs in his hand and pulled it away from the other, looking me over. He sighed heavily, in what I now knew to be disappointment.

At the time, I didn't know what the hell he was doing, and didn't particularly care about anything but the fact that I could look at him. Without so many confusing things going on, I could finally look at him, and he looked at me. Holding his gaze, fascinated with the way I could see him clearly, despite flinching each time a raindrop would smack me in the face.

"You'll have to do." He told me, "I'm never doing that shit again." He inspected me. My toes, fingers, and face. Eventually pulling my upper lip up gently with his thumb, exposing my tiny teeth. Probably curious, and now, I couldn't blame him, but at the time, it annoyed me.

I squirmed a bit, turning my head away from his hand, giving a look around me before returning my gaze to his and huffing a little. My first few looks at my father told me everything I needed to know about him. He would be my protector. My mother wasn't there, but he would be there.

"It's just me and you." He repeated gently, my toes still in his hand and his grip light, "I promise. I won't fuck this up."

The rain picked up, and so did my whimpers.

"Hey." He finally seemed to notice how uncomfortable I was, "You're probably thirsty or something. Just.. Stay here for a minute."

He stood up, leaving me lying there, open in the rain. I couldn't even figure out how to roll over, much less go anywhere. The man, who I now recognized as my father, my protector, was gone. Within seconds of realizing that, I started to cry again. I didn't understand yet why he'd leave me.

Stuck in one spot, unable to really move and with no one to move me, I cried. I remembered how alone I felt in those few moments, and how scared I was at the thunder above me. I couldn't have been lying there for more than a couple of minutes, but to me, it felt like hours.

"Quit your squalling, kid." He'd come back, and I looked over at him, "I'm right here." I smiled for the first time, overjoyed at seeing him again. The large form he carried over his shoulder had a heartbeat. I could hear it from where I laid, and I wanted it. I didn't understand it at the time, but I wanted it.

Just as thunder clapped loudly in my dream, thunder around me startled me awake. I opened my eyes, pulled so suddenly from my dream. The rain dumped almost violently outside, and in the pitch dark around me, I realized I'd slept the entire day away.

I hated it, but stupidly, I started to cry where I laid. Not just a few tears, but really crying. Remembering what I remembered of my mother, I knew now she hadn't been sleeping. She was gone forever because of me. I missed her voice, how soothing it was.

And my father.

No matter what, he'd always come back. From the few moments after I was born, he'd always come back. What if he didn't come back to me this time? He'd promised me. He'd promised he wouldn't fuck it up, and he was so close to doing that. I might not have been as helpless as I was back then, but I still needed him.

At least now I remembered why I hated the rain.

However, remembering how thirsty I was in my dream, I needed to hunt. I stood up, and knowing the coven here didn't share the same hunting habits I did, I made a straight shot trip to Seattle. I wasn't looking for them, anyway. They hated my father, and I wanted someone who reminded me of him.

Soaked to the skin, I looked up at Darren from the yard. My earlier emotions still showing in the thin layer of tears in my eyes.

"There you are." He snapped, "Where the hell have you been?"

"Can you hunt with me?" I asked quietly over the sound of the rain, and his anger faded quickly, "Please?" I was hurting so badly, and I needed someone to come with me. I needed someone to be with me. I didn't want to be alone, and he was as close to my dad as I could get.

"Sure." He finally answered, "Yeah, I'll come hunting with you."

I hated showing him my emotion, but I couldn't help it. I couldn't hold back the single sob that escaped, my tears renewing briefly as I nodded.

Thankfully, he didn't mention my emotional state. He let me shake it off on my own, but he stayed with me the whole time. I took my usual one good sized human, but he needed two. While he had the first one, I caught a second for him. He didn't mind at all that I killed it first for discretion.

I followed him easily into the house this time when we got back.

"Thank you." I told him, and he gave me a nod, "Can I stay here tonight?"

"Of course." He replied simply, "I'd prefer you to. Upstairs, there's a bedroom all set up for you. Third door on your right." I didn't quite understand the concept of bedrooms, as I'd never had one, but if it meant I could be alone without being completely alone, I didn't mind it.

"Keep Conner on a leash, would you?" I asked, glancing to Conner across the room. He growled playfully at me, baring his teeth to make a point, and I had to laugh a little.

I found, in this room, a bed. I knew what it was, but it confused me. I'd never slept in a bed before, and I didn't think I'd like to get accustomed to that, so instead of settling anywhere near it, I sat beneath the window on the floor.

My dad. He was obviously a bad person, but so was I. I wasn't meant for selflessness or doing what was right for someone else. The only other person I needed was my dad. I'd follow him anywhere. It didn't matter to me. I didn't care what he did to someone else. I didn't care what kind of person he was, or how he'd treated Leandra, even if somewhere in my mind wondered if he was capable of doing that to me.

He was my father. The only one I considered to be on my side in the entire world. I needed him.

I actually hated sleeping there. The morons downstairs didn't know how to shut the fuck up, so each time somebody said something, I was awake. At least my dad knew to stay quiet while I was sleeping, unless it was something important.

Despite the way I'd already slept the day away, a good eight or nine hours of sleep, I was still worn out come morning. I was learning new things about myself as well, it seemed. After about a week with shitty sleep, I needed to catch up, apparently.

"You fuckers are loud." I growled on my way toward the door.

"Alex." Darren called, but I already knew what was coming, "Alex, stop. Why don't you stay here today?"

"And why don't you mind your own fucking business?" I grumbled in return.

"Please." He followed me outside, "I don't want to use any of my gifts on you. Don't make me." I paused, finally turning around.

"Was that a threat?" I growled.

"I'm tired of this." He replied, "I'm not risking it anymore. Stay, and I won't."

"Back off, and I won't use mine." I snapped, "Believe me. I don't want to."

"I know you don't." He started down the steps, "Your own gift scares you, but I can help you with it."

"It's pretty self-explanatory, thanks." I growled as he came to my side, "Don't fucking threaten me, Darren."

"Look." He sighed, his tone easy, "You don't belong there. I thought sure by now you'd have realized this on your own, but you're not meant to be around someone like them."

"Only someone like _you_, right?" I scoffed, "Get real."

"You came to me." He reminded me, and I looked down, "Yesterday, you came here. That means you're not comfortable with them. You were raised differently. Don't ruin their lives, Alex."

I was suddenly reminded of my discussion with Leandra the night before. Her selflessness. I was raised to be selfish, never understanding what it meant to be selfless.

When I didn't say anything, he knew he had an open to keep talking, "Let them live their lives, and stay here. Where you can live yours. Just wait it out. Your father will be back soon. I know it, and when he returns, I won't say a word about all of this."

I sighed, glancing back up at him.

"Come on." He murmured, urging me back toward the house before I even really had a chance to think about it. If he'd been smart, he'd have waited. Instead, he rushed the issue.

"You're right." I muttered, and he looked to me, "I _was_ raised differently. I was raised to think for myself, and I was raised not to take any bullshit." And I fully recognized that that was exactly what he was trying to give me.

In one swift move, I balled my fist and slammed it into the center of his face. He stumbled back, and I was gone before he had a chance to recover. I heard his growl behind me, but was too far to hear anything else.

I half wondered if he'd follow me this time, but I suddenly didn't care. I wasn't going straight to Carlisle's coven anyway. I decided to go check on my sleeping bags, since I left the barn without putting them away. I returned to them, to find the stupid cat lounging on them, purring contentedly.

It darted away right when I was about to kill it, and I decided not to chase it. Just this once. If it tried that shit again, I would. I sighed, rolling them up. These were mine.

I knew full well that what happened that morning wasn't over, but he was almost insuring that I refused to go back to him. By pushing the issue, he was pushing me.

And I didn't deal well with being pushed.

Maybe he would learn that, but I doubted it. The more I went back, the more he seemed to get edgier. More desperate. I dreaded the moment I found out what Darren's gift was, but I'd put it off as long as I could. Just as much as I'd put off having to use mine. My gift would solve any issue I had with Darren instantly, but I hated it.

"I thought I'd find you here." I turned at Leandra's quiet voice in the doorway just as I was putting the third sleeping bag in the box. I wanted to tell her that she didn't want to be here, that I was pretty risky to be around.

"Sorry." I sighed instead, "Rough night."

"Understandable." She replied, nodding a little.

"I spent the night at Darren's place." I told her.

"I know." She murmured, "You okay?" She honestly seemed concerned. Probably seeing how tensed up I was.

"Not really." I grumbled, closing the lid of the box. She stayed quiet as I sighed, and stood there. Probably waiting for me to tell her what was wrong. I didn't know what to say. I wanted to tell her to just forget about me, but there was one thing I had to tell her first.

"You don't understand." I finally muttered, "I know. I get that he was a complete asshole to you. I get that part, but it's.. He's different. That's not him."

"Not yet." She murmured.

"You don't know what he means to me." I continued, "You don't know my side of things. You don't know the person I've seen in my dad."

"He's all you've had." She replied, "I know. That leaves its mark on someone."

"You have no idea." I reasoned, "Leandra, he's my dad. My protection. As a newborn, that means more than you can ever imagine." Her soft expression softened even more. She wasn't guarded, and I knew she understood.

"Where is he, Leandra?" I finally showed just a hint of emotion. My sadness came through in one, maybe two broken words, and I couldn't help it.

She sighed, "I don't know, Alex. I really don't."

"Then let's go." I said, "Let's go look for him. You said you'd help me, right? Then let's do it. Just you and me." She hesitated, not saying anything at first. I waited.

"Do you know how difficult that would be?" She finally asked, "He could be anywhere, and by now, the one place his scent could have been, would be too faded to follow it anywhere."

"Well, I'm going to try." I muttered, "With or without you, I'm going there."

"Alex, wait." She called, following me from the barn, "Maybe Darren is right." I stopped walking, looking back at her, "He left you here for a reason. Come back to the house with me. You don't have to be alone."

I was heavily tempted. I knew it'd be stupid to run off anyway, but I couldn't help wanting to. I wanted to find him.

"Give him some time." She urged, "Maybe he left on his own to give himself some time. To calm down, and just space himself from you. I'm sure he'll be back."

After a few more seconds of debating, I nodded.

"Yeah." I mumbled, "You're probably right." I took a breath, nodding again.

"So come on." She added, "Come back to the house with me."

I reluctantly agreed, following her straight into the house this time. Once again, they were all in one room. This gigantic house, and they were all in one room. Emmett and Jasper looked to be in the middle of some card game, which caught my attention for a moment. Texas Hold'Em, by the look of it.

"There she is." Mikah chuckled, his eyes on me.

"Here I am." I replied quietly, "Were you all worried I was dead, or what?"

"No." He answered, "Not exactly. Leandra got a little edgy last night when you didn't come back."

"I had to hunt." I admitted, distractedly watching Emmett and Jasper's card game, "So I took Darren with me." I hesitated a moment. From where I stood, I could see Emmett's cards, "You'd be crazy not to bet that."

He looked over at me, smirking, "You wanna play?"

"Oh boy." Jasper muttered.

"Fuck it." I laughed a little, "Sure." I needed a good distraction, and this seemed to be a good way to achieve that.

It was obvious neither of them expected me to be as good at this game as I was. It wasn't going very well for a too-confident Emmett. All afternoon, I kept taking his money. Jasper was at least smart.

"Emmett," I sighed, "Pay attention." Behind me, Leandra started laughing, "You don't keep going when there's a blatant flush up there, with no chance for a straight."

Jasper, who'd folded long ago, chuckled as well.

"If you'd have had it, you'd have bet it." I continued, "No doubt raising the bet ridiculously. What's it gonna be?" I asked, one corner of my mouth turning up in a smirk. He narrowed his eyes, staring me down until he sighed and laid his cards face down on the table. Signifying he'd folded, or bowed out of the hand.

I laughed a little in triumph, stacking my cards with a grin, "By the way, I didn't have shit." He groaned.

"Where the hell did you learn to play?" He asked, amazed.

"What do you think my main source of entertainment was my entire life?" I asked in return, "Besides hunting and training, this was pretty much the only thing left." I kneeled up, shuffling the cards, "I like to think I do pretty well."

"I've never known anyone to beat Emmett the way you do." Mikah chuckled behind me, and I glanced to him, "And I'm pretty positive he cheats."

"If he was cheating," I replied, "I'd know it. He wasn't cheating. I know _all_ the tricks. Jasper does, however."

"What?" Leandra gasped, laughing, "Bad Jasper."

"I do not." He argued, but given the way he chuckled, I knew I was right.

"Well, not so much cheating, I guess. Anybody could do it. You look for 'probable advantages'. The odds that the card you want will show up when you need it, and if those odds are not in your favor, you fold." I explained, setting the freshly shuffled deck on the table, "If you stay in, I know to be on my toes. One of your best games would be Blackjack."

"Unbeatable." Emmett grumbled, and I smirked.

"That would be why." I laughed a little, standing up, "Thanks, guys." I smirked again.

I took my winnings, which consisted of over five hundred dollars, and turned. Handing the stack of cash to Leandra, "Here. Buy yourself a pony."

She laughed, trying to hand it back to me, "You keep it."

"What do I need money for?" I asked, "I take whatever clothes I need. I don't eat food, and I'm not allergic to sleeping outside. I'm good."

"I'll put it aside for you." She smirked, "You'll probably need it more than I do one day."

I shrugged, "Whatever floats your boat." Meaning, I was telling her to do what she wanted with it. I was flat broke, and always had been. I didn't want money. I just wanted to take it from Emmett, and I had fun doing it.

I frowned a little as a brand new scent hit my nose. I'd gotten a hint of this scent before, but it never smelled like _this_ before. Never this concentrated, and it never had this effect on me.

Food.

"Come on." Leandra noticed my curiosity, leading me toward the kitchen. I followed her up to the counter, curious at what Esme was cooking. It interested me. Esme noticed me, smiling sheepishly.

"I've been wanting to try this for awhile now." Esme admitted, laughing a little.

"It smells good." I offered, but I was a bit nervous. I'd never had food before, "But it doesn't smell anything like any of the restaurants I've passed."

"Her cooking is way better than any stupid restaurant." Leandra replied, and I glanced to her.

I looked down at the plate Esme eventually placed in front of me.

"What.. The hell is that?"

She laughed a little, "It's food, honey. Try it." No shit it was food, but it was interesting. I decided to bite back my sarcasm. Esme seemed too nice of a person to be short with.

"Uh.." I muttered, peering closer at it. It didn't smell bad, but it confused me. I hesitantly reached up, picking up the fork and sniffed whatever was on it. I spent a few minutes just inspecting it.

"Do I.." I finally murmured, "How do I.. Do I just.. Bite it?"

"Yes." She replied with a smile, "Give it a try."

I nibbled a little piece off, letting it sit in my mouth for a second. Trying to decide whether I liked the taste or not. It was definitely new. I hesitantly swallowed the small nibble I'd taken, and when it settled fine, I blinked in surprise. I took two more nibbles before I let Esme know what I thought.

"It's good." I smiled a little, letting out a laugh, "I've never done this before."

"You've never had the choice?" Leandra asked, and I shook my head.

"I probably still won't." I muttered around another, full bite. I had to admit. I liked it. It felt odd at first, but the more I ate, the easier it got.

I knew Esme appreciated the way I finished the whole plate, but I couldn't help it. It tasted good. I also had to admit, it tasted much better than blood. I couldn't believe I'd gone four years without trying food. It seemed surprising to me now as well.

She offered more, and of course, I had to nod.

"We're corrupting her." Emmett chuckled from behind me as I sat down this time. I glanced to him, and couldn't help finding the humor in that as well.

I was far less hesitant to start eating this time. I didn't care much for plain water, but the flavored water I liked. It was sweet.

Of course, I'd never tell my dad I liked food. I'd just have to sneak it whenever I could. Though I wasn't sure when I'd get the chance to when he came back. We were always together.

I frowned about halfway through the second plate, confused.

"What's wrong?" Leandra asked. I wasn't even sure.

"My stomach feels funny." That was the best way I could describe it. It wasn't exactly uncomfortable. Just odd.

"Either she's full, or she needs the bathroom." Emmett chuckled again.

"Full?" I asked.

"Meaning, your stomach is full." Leandra explained, "And you shouldn't eat anymore. It's a whole lot different than drinking blood."

"That must be it." I muttered. She poked my stomach, and I laughed at how it tickled a little.

"Yup." She laughed, "You're full."

The good mood suddenly dissipated as I heard urgent movement in the living room. I recognized the tense urgency as an announcement of an unwanted visitor. I stood up, following Leandra closely. I couldn't help hoping it was my dad, but Leandra probably would have said something.

Peering out the window, I saw who it was instantly, and glared.

Darren.

I forced my way to the front, passed Carlisle and passed Esme. Straight outside. I had a feeling before that something like this would happen, but for a short time, I was able to forget about it. For just a moment, and I was pissed now that he ruined that for me.

"What the fuck do you want?" I snapped, descending the steps before anybody else. I didn't want them to get into trouble because of me.

"I warned you." He replied evenly, "I really did."

He wasn't here alone. Roughly half his coven, about twelve or thirteen had followed along. If I wasn't careful, this could get bad. Quick.

"Do you really need that many with you?" I muttered, "All of them, just for me? I'm flattered."

"You're not alone." He pointed out, "I'm not about to risk it."

"This isn't their doing, so why would you be risking anything?" I countered, crossing my arms. Letting him know that this had nothing to do with Carlisle's coven.

"Harboring a run-away." He reasoned with a shrug.

"Right." I snorted, "Because there isn't a single reason I shouldn't stay there with you." I rolled my eyes, "I told you, Darren. I don't like being threatened."

"I didn't threaten you. I gave you a choice, Alex." Darren called, "Many chances to make the right choice. Now, you don't get that choice."

"Fuck off." I snapped in return. He sighed and turned, looking toward Conner and Hayden. He had to be joking. I gave Darren a flat look, silently asking him if that was a smart move.

Before I could really react, Conner was there, almost eagerly stepping forward and tried to grab a hold of me. I managed a well placed, pretty decent kick to the middle of his stomach and he literally flew back several feet. Hitting a tree, denting the bark, and causing the whole thing to shudder violently.

Hayden tried as well before I could even realize how well I'd kicked Conner, and Hayden got a face full of dirt and gravel, with my foot on the back of his head. Both of them relatively unharmed, but with a pretty massively bruised ego. I could almost hear the delicate sound of their egos cracking, and it pleased me.

"Goddammit." Darren growled, "What did I say? Don't engage her individually. Together, you incompetent bastards."

I had to focus now. More moved for me. I kicked another back, dodging a second at the same time. Barely.

I growled, yanking my arm from another's grip, just in time for my punching arm to get taken as well. I flipped him off of me, straight into the first as he recovered. Taking several steps away from where Leandra and her coven were gathered, leading them and taking their focus onto me.

In the briefest of moments, I paused to look at Leandra.

"I'm sorry." I murmured quietly, and despite the way I knew she wanted to, she couldn't help me. Not with her coven wanting to avoid a fight. I didn't want to be the reason they finally ended the tense truce with Darren's coven.

I spun away from three as they reached my side, ducking and rolling away, but unfortunately, right into two more. I brought one down, but I couldn't escape the other.

In one more split second, I was roughly restrained by two much bigger than myself. Each one holding an arm easily, and dragging me towards Darren.

He reached out and took a rough hold of the back of my neck, and I growled in pain briefly. I hated it when my dad would grab me like this, and I hated it even more when Darren did so.

"I don't want a problem, Carlisle." Darren growled his direction, "I know her presence here isn't your fault, so I'll let it slide, but she isn't yours. Keep that in mind."

"I'm not yours, either." I growled, still tense under the pain of his hand.

"Wrong."

He pointed his finger in my face, so naturally, I bit him. Catching a good hold of his hand between his pointer finger and thumb. He shouted in pain, shaking me a little. I held on until he released my neck, and I released his hand. Jumping away from him with a growl and glare his way.

"You're my responsibility." He rubbed the spot I bit him.

"Then you fucking failed." I snapped in return, "My dad's gonna-"

"He'll be grateful." Darren finished for me, "Your father will appreciate all I'm doing for him." He took a step toward me, and I countered, taking a step back, "Don't make me have to-"

"Have to what?" I growled.

"I have quite a number of incapacitating gifts." He replied, "I don't want to use them on you. Just come quietly-"

"I don't 'come quietly'. I don't." I hissed, "I go where I want to go, when I want to go there."

"Alex, he's right." Leandra offered from the side, and both Darren and I looked her direction, "Don't push him. Please be careful."

"I'm not afraid of this fuckwad." I growled, looking back to Darren, "If he wants to incapacitate me, then he's gonna have to, because I'll rip his head off before I 'come quietly'." His eyes narrowed, a quiet growl leaving him, "And by the way, Darren, this isn't me choosing a side. This is me developing a pretty decent hatred for you."

"Do whatever makes you feel better, darling." Darren replied tightly, "Just remember that you're forcing me to do this."

"Forcing you to be a complete fucking dick, with a pretty pathetic inferiority complex?" I asked, "No, you do that all on your own." I didn't look back at Emmett's stifled chuckle. Darren's eyes narrowed again.

"Watch it, kid."

"Watch what?" I asked, taking a single step closer, "Is it my fault you spend your entire life sucking up to my dad? Kissing his ass, just to stay on his good side? No. That's not my fault. That's your problem, but you're treating me like it is my problem. Get over it." He growled, "And I'm not some damn darling."

He took a single step toward me, but Conner came to his side right then, probably keeping me from having to put poor Darren through a wall. In pieces.

"Darren," Conner spoke up, studying me, "Wait. Come on."

"You shut up." Darren growled to him.

"She's not hurting anyone, and she's staying in the area." Conner argued again, "Who cares what coven she spends time with?"

"Her father does." Darren replied incredulously, "Why else would he leave her with me?"

"Uh, because his coven is too rough for her?" Conner replied, "Just let her do what she wants. That way, it'll be her the heat lands on. You did all you could without physically restraining her."

"This is true." He reluctantly muttered.

"If Jack wants to get pissed, let him get pissed at her." Conner replied, "Because you know if you physically restrain her, or use any kind of gift on her and he finds out, it'll be you he'll be pissed at, and I personally don't want to reside on his shit list."

"Another good point." Darren didn't seem happy, but Conner was very persuasive.

"I'll deal with him." I argued, "If that's what it takes for you to calm the fuck down, I'll tell him I completely disregarded anything you had to say. Because it's the truth. I make my own choices, Darren, and I don't like having them taken away."

"You're spoiled." He pointed at me again, and I growled, "But fine. If that's the way you want it, you got it. Just keep in mind whose lives you're damning if he catches you here." He glanced to Carlisle, before looking to me again, "I'm warning you, kid. He's not going to-"

"He's not going to care when I tell him who treated me better."

That shut him up.

"He's not going to care when I tell him who respected my wishes, and didn't treat me like some prisoner, or some project." I continued, and he glared, "Go fuck yourself, Darren."

I didn't ease up until he turned, leading the rest away.

"That was too close." I finally muttered, watching the direction he'd gone. I looked back at them, "I'll leave, if you want me to. I'd totally get it."

"Of course not." Esme replied, surprised, "You don't have to go anywhere."

I blinked in surprise, "You do know that he could come back, right?"

"We're fully aware of that fact." Carlisle replied, "But you don't deserve to be asked to leave due to his actions."

"I don't?" I frowned, confused.

"No, you don't." Carlisle answered, "You're not responsible for the things he chooses to do, Alex."

"And that was pretty awesome, badger." Emmett pointed out, "You weren't scared at all."

"Of those dumbasses?" I scoffed, "I was trained by my dad, and I've been wanting to kick Conner for awhile. Just for being obnoxious."

"Have I mentioned that I like her?" Emmett asked, looking to Esme.

"At least Jack did one thing right by you." Jasper allowed, "You certainly know what you're doing."

"And you doubted me?" I smirked. My smirk faded a little, "I am sorry, though. I should have said something about the argument I had with him this morning."

"Come on." Leandra told me, gesturing me forward, "Don't even worry about that. Let's go back inside." I glanced behind me, seeing and smelling that Darren was long gone, before taking her advice. Nobody seemed to mind.

But it wasn't long later I decided I needed to get back to the barn, however. The usual insistence that I stay started, but sadly, I just shook my head.

Despite the activity of the afternoon, I was still going through my own thing. I knew they wouldn't understand. Least of all, Leandra. The one he'd wronged the most. I was far from ashamed to admit that I missed him, but I wouldn't push that knowledge on her.

The cold had never really bothered me, as my temperature was naturally pretty high, but somehow, the cold seemed emptier now. I hated my father, but I felt lost without him. It was stupid, beyond idiotic to feel that way, but I couldn't help it.

It was significantly colder that night, light flakes of the season's first snowfall started down just as I was reaching the barn. I dragged out the three sleeping bags with little daylight left, and tossed them up to the loft before I followed them.

It was hard to accept how I felt as I laid back down that night. A soft, quiet and snowy breeze blew through the holes in the roof. Mercifully missing me.

I was lonely.

Two, huge covens practically begging me, or trying to force me to stay with them, and I was lonely. I had options. I knew I had options for company, but I would never let myself. I was born and raised a wanderer, and I knew I'd always stay that way. With or without my father.

I'd eventually learn how to exist on my own. I'd learn how to accept my own company as enough. I'd learn how to protect myself, and I'd grow up. I'd get much stronger than I was.

It was stupid to lay around, feeling abandoned just because the one that raised me decided he didn't want me anymore.

Laying on my back, I clenched my hands in my shirt over my stomach, biting my lip in an attempt to hold back my cries. As if holding tight enough would stop the emotions in their tracks. As if holding them back would be enough to solve them.

Damn him!

Didn't he know what him leaving would do to me? Did he even give a shit? I didn't care anymore that he hit me. He could hit me all he wanted, as long as he was here to hit me. To hit me, but protect me at night. To hunt with me. I still had so much to learn. He still had more to teach me.

I'd never had to feel a broken heart before, but here it was. Here it was, and I didn't like it. It hurt quite a bit.

I sobbed into the darkness, the sound quiet next to the breeze that came through the roof. Warm tears sliding down the sides of my face, pooling in my hair under my head. I reached up, covering my face as two more sobs escaped, and I couldn't hold the rest back.

"You try so hard to be strong." I jumped a little, not expecting Leandra's sad voice in the doorway. For the first time, I was startled. I bolted upright, looking her way, "But you don't have to be alone tonight."

"Stop following me!" I snapped, harsher than I meant to, "Go away!" I was hurting, and I overcompensated. Protecting myself the only way I knew how, and that was to be mean. Hating the one trying to interrupt my pain.

"If you want me to leave, I won't argue with you." She replied, unphased, "But we're not leaving the area." That stumped me, and I took a careful, sniffling sniff in. Sure enough, the barn was surrounded. Her coven had followed me. Posting themselves around the building.

Confused, I looked to her again, "I remember you saying something about how Jack would always watch over you while you slept. I figured that might be why you haven't gotten very easy sleep, so thought we could help you there. You're not comfortable staying there with us, so we came to you."

"Why?" I found myself asking, unable to fully hide the emotion in my voice, "Why do you want to help me at all? Why are you trying so hard? You should hate me. You should hate who I am."

"I don't hate anyone." Leandra replied, making her way up to the loft, "It's a waste of time, and it only makes you feel bad about yourself." She sighed, sitting beside me, "This is what we do, Alex. We help others. We help whoever we can."

"But _me_?"

"Yes, you." She replied, "I know this is probably hard to believe, but you're not damned because of who your father is. I said the same thing about Hunter." I didn't know what to say to that, so I told her that.

"I don't know what you want me to say." I muttered quietly, "I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything." She shook her head, "Just go to sleep. We'll be around."

I studied her expression for a moment, until I sighed. I could feel how my emotions had eased just by them showing up, and though it confused me, I wasn't asking questions. My emotions had calmed. Despite the way a few left over tears trailed from my eyes, I wasn't hurting near as much as I was before. I felt safer. Comforted, oddly enough.

So I took her advice. Laying back down, curling up on my side, and letting my eyes close.

As I found out, aside from a few unintelligible conversations outside once in awhile, they knew how to shut the fuck up and let a person sleep. I wasn't sure how long I'd been asleep when I finally did wake up to Alice visiting Leandra, only steps from me.

Even feet from me, I couldn't hear what they were talking about. They spoke so quietly. Whatever it was, Leandra wasn't happy about it. I noticed it was well passed dawn, probably closer to mid morning as I opened my eyes, looking up at them.

Alice noticed me, smiling a little, which gained Leandra's attention as well. She turned, looking down at me.

"Sorry." She told me, "Did we wake you up?"

"Only a little." I muttered, sitting up, "But trust me, you're far more considerate than those morons in Seattle."

"We've had lots of practice with letting people sleep." Alice laughed a little.

"So what's pissing you off?" I asked, looking to Leandra.

"Nothing." She muttered, shaking her head, "Don't worry about it."

I shrugged, "Whatever." I stood up with a sigh, "I'm not gonna beg you to tell me." I turned, and got started rolling up the sleeping bags. I knew they watched me, so I offered an explanation, "Some stupid cat in the area likes to lay on these. So I have to put them away during the day." I frowned, pausing in thought, "Hey, you hunt animals, right?"

That got both of them laughing, shaking their heads.

"Wrong kind of animal." Leandra laughed, "But maybe Emmett will help you out."

"After I beat his ass at poker yesterday? I doubt it." I tossed the first sleeping bag into the box below.

Once I was finished putting the other two away, I sighed. Looking to Leandra, "Thanks. For.. Staying last night. You really didn't have to."

"It was no problem." She assured me with a laugh.

"Really." Alice agreed, "It actually felt nice to be needed."

"Maybe not _needed_.." I muttered, embarrassed, "I mean, I can survive without someone there."

"Of course." She agreed instantly, "I just meant that it was nice to be useful." I allowed that. I nodded a little, looking down.

"Can we go back now?" Emmett called from outside, "There's a game on."

"Game?" I frowned.

"You've heard of poker," He stepped inside the barn, "But not football? Badger, you've got a lot to learn." Confused, I looked to Leandra.

"Come on." She laughed, and I hesitantly followed her outside.

**A/N: I'm convinced this chapter is as good as it'll get. I'm hoping (_hoping_) that we'll start slowing down. This back and forth is making me dizzy.  
A huge, cookie-coated THANK YOU to those that reviewed last chapter! THANK YOU! :D It really helped me more than you know.  
Chapter four may take some time. Lots of stress these days, and quite a few RL issues to sort through, but I'll be working on it. I promise.  
Until Four, my friends! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"This is your room?" I asked, amazed.

"Mine and Mikah's." Leandra replied, following me in, "Our own personal space. You never know how much that means until you share a house like this with six others."

After watching football all day with Emmett, and laughing at the humans that got hurt, I finally relented, and allowed Leandra to show me her bedroom. I found the injuries during the game funnier than I probably should have, and way more entertaining than whatever the score was.

I had to admit. Leandra's bedroom was nice. The last room on the top floor of the house granted amazing views, and a very calming effect.

It was beginning to make me wonder, though, how the entire house managed to have such a calming effect.

"Even though they can hear every word we say." I pointed out, crossing the room to her dresser. Some framed pictures sitting on top caught my attention.

"Oh." Leandra laughed, following me, "That's Josh."

I glanced over at her before reaching out carefully and picking up the frame. The photo in the frame showcased a very happy-looking pair. The girl on the left I instantly recognized as Leandra. Younger than I was, but Josh looked even older than I was in that picture. She stood hugging him, grinning happily.

"Wow.." I couldn't help saying. There was another person out there with the same different shade of blue eyes that I had. I assumed his eye color was inherited from Heather, my dad's sister.

"And this is Zack." She continued, picking up another frame. This photo was of the three of them. Her standing between two boys, Josh to her right, and another to her left. The one to the left was Zack. Josh's younger brother, by the looks of it. His blue eyes were a more normal, bland shade, but not too much so.

"This was taken awhile ago." I muttered. I could tell, given how young she still was in this picture.

"Yeah." She murmured, "Twelve years, give or take."

I nodded a little, studying the picture. There were many others, of the three of them doing random activities. Indoors, outdoors. It was clear she had a good relationship with the both of them.

She handed me a third frame, and I gently set the other one down to take it.

"This is Hunter, and that's Heather." She pointed out a small baby boy, and an older woman. The smiling baby boy in her arms left little doubt. I had to laugh.

"I hope nobody who knows him has any doubt that Hunter is my dad's." I laughed a little.

"None at all." She replied, "He looks so much like him."

"More than me." I added, and she shrugged, "At least I have _some_ of my mom's looks."

"Not that much." She shook her head a bit, "I honestly don't know how I didn't realize it before."

"I don't look that much like him, do I?" I frowned.

"Same hair color, same eye color." She pointed out, "You have his nose, and his eyes."

"Well, it's been awhile since you've seen him." I muttered, looking back down at the picture, "And my hair is longer than his, by far. Hair length changes the way someone looks."

She stayed quiet for a moment, watching me as I studied the picture.

"I know." She eventually said, "Believe me." I looked back up at her, "Just because you're his daughter, doesn't mean you're stuck with him forever."

I sighed, shaking my head slowly as I placed the frame safely back on the dresser.

"You're not getting it." I muttered, "I _want_ to stay with him."

"You only think you do." She replied almost firmly, "He manipulates people-"

"Not me." I argued, "I know what I want, Leandra. When he manipulates people, they're conflicted. They're confused about what they want to do, which makes it easy for him to urge, but I'm not. I know I want to stay with him. As weird as it sounds, he's my other half. We're a pair, a team. I'm not as much of a savage as he is, but I'm his other half.

"I wish I could explain it in a way you could understand. He's not the same person to me as he was to you. He's never hurt me."

"He did." She argued herself.

"So he hit me?" I muttered, "So what? He loses his temper all the time, but that doesn't mean I should turn my back on him. I'll just hit him for it later, because that's what family does. Maybe not like your family, but we're family, just the same. I'm not anything if I'm not loyal."

"That's what he wants." She replied, "Open your eyes, Alex. He killed your mother."

"He killed her, so I wouldn't." I countered, "There was no way she would have survived that birth, and he knew that. He killed her, so I wouldn't have to feel the guilt. Do you know what kind of devotion that is?"

"You don't owe him anything."

"I never said I did." I replied, "There is no obligation to stay with him, it's true. Just personal preference."

The look in her eyes told me she was just about done arguing.

"I appreciate it." I told her, my tone softer, "How nice you and your coven have been to me, especially knowing who I am, but I've warned you from the start that I won't be changing sides. You're looking at me, and you're seeing me, but you should be seeing him. I'm half him, Leandra. More than just physically."

"You're more than him, Alex." She argued, but she sighed after a moment, "I'll back off, but keep in mind. He can change his colors in a split second, Alex. He doesn't have the loyalty you seem to have."

"You're wrong." I replied simply.

She sighed again, shaking her head but I stopped paying attention. I continued to look around her room. I stepped over to her bed and sat down. Bouncing a little.

She was quiet as she watched me.

"You know, I've been curious." She finally spoke up as she moved to sit beside me, "Are you gifted?" I stayed quiet, glancing over at her.

"Are you?" I turned her question around.

"I am." She nodded, "Remember?"

"That's right." I mumbled, remembering that she'd explained about her gift the first night she spent with me. Explaining about her family.

"I am." I sighed, giving a nod, "But I don't ever use it."

"Why not?"

"It scares me." I replied quietly, "I don't like what I can do with it." She stayed quiet, waiting for an explanation I really wasn't willing to give.

"Well.." She murmured after a moment of silence, "Have you tried working on it? Getting used to it?"

"It's not something easily worked on. It's pretty permanent, is all I know."

"Permanent?" She asked, surprised.

"I'm assuming." I replied, "I've used it three times in my life. Every time, I found when I went back that it stayed with those I'd used it on."

"Okay, now I'm curious." She laughed a little, but I didn't find the humor in it.

"Sorry." I sighed, "I don't like talking about it."

Her smile softened, "I'm sure whatever it is, it can be worked on."

"Maybe one day I won't hate it as much." I mumbled with a shrug, "I guess I can see how it can come in handy, but it doesn't make me hate it any less."

"We go back to school tomorrow." Leandra changed the subject, "You're welcome to stay here during the day if you want."

"Thanks." I replied honestly, "I might take that offer. I'd rather not stay alone with Darren that pissed at me. Maybe if I'm here, he'll think twice about coming for me." I paused, "What is his gift, anyway?"

"His gift is the gift of others." She answered, "He takes an imprint of someone else's ability, and saves them for himself to use later."

That certainly explained what he meant by many incapacitating gifts. That made me a little nervous.

"I wonder how many he's got." I mumbled, frowning.

"A lot." She replied, "That's what makes him hard to face."

"He's probably got mine." I looked over at her.

"No doubt." She replied, "If it's something useful, he'd probably take it."

"I could definitely see him finding it useful, if what you tell me is true." I murmured in thought. It was true. I knew he could definitely find use for it, if he was into causing trouble without getting caught.

"Should I be worried?" She asked hesitantly.

"What do you mean?" I asked, looking over.

"Your gift.." She mumbled, "Is it offensive?"

"No." I answered, "If anything, it'd be defensive. It's hard to classify, really. It's used on others, but in a defensive way. It doesn't cause pain, or hurt anyone. Not really. It's not incapacitating, or disorienting. It's not really useful for anything but defense, but you really have to be sure you want to use it."

"Then how is that such a bad thing?" She asked gently, "A defensive ability isn't bad, Alex."

"This one is." I replied, before I sighed, "I don't want to talk about it." I stood up again.

"Okay." She murmured, "I won't push it." I heard the truth in that statement, so I didn't go far. I stepped back over to the dresser, looking over the photos again. She stood up as well, "Will you stay here tonight?"

"If it'll make you stop asking that question, I'll give it a try." I finally relented.

"You won't regret it." I heard her smile, "It's a lot better than that barn."

"You've mentioned that before." I mumbled, "Just keep Jacob away from me."

"I've said that same thing." She laughed a little.

"He's not very likable, is he?"

"You get used to him." She murmured, "After awhile, it's almost easy to ignore the fact he lives."

"So you said you'd explain about him." I pointed out, "So explain. Why's he such a psycho?"

And so I was informed on all that had to do with the wolves. Not werewolves, but different. Shape-shifters, that all just happened to choose the wolf form. It was actually kind of interesting. They were tough. Almost as tough as us, but definitely strong enough to cause our kind some damage, so I was right for being cautious.

Then came the explanation of imprinting. Apparently, it was impossible to resist, but instantaneous, and nobody knew why it happened. When they saw their imprint, something in the wolf just clicked, changing their entire world.

I found it kind of odd that a wolf would imprint on a hybrid. A hybrid was half vampire, what they were supposed to hate. Could we even breed? Maybe that wasn't the point of imprinting. If that wasn't it, then why would they imprint at all?

At least now I understood why he was such an asshole over me getting anywhere near Ness. She was just about literally his entire world. Everything he did, revolved around her. I'd be protective too.

"Well.." I muttered once she was quiet, "You can tell him that I have no immediate plans to kill and-or maim anybody, much less Ness. I'm not that brave, and besides. You're pretty much the only friends I have now."

"I thought you weren't looking for friends?" She smirked.

"I'm not." I sniffed, "You're pretty pushy, though. I like that."

True to my nature, I slept on the floor that night. It was oddly easy to sleep, and I was realizing the draw of having a coven on your side. Especially for vulnerable times like having to sleep.

Just like before, they knew how to stay quiet enough for me to sleep. It didn't really surprise me to find that I trusted them more than I trusted Darren or his coven. That trust also added to my ability to fall asleep and stay asleep. Even on Leandra and Mikah's bedroom floor.

I followed Leandra down the stairs the following morning, getting passed in the hall by Emmett and Rosalie. Alice also, who chatted to Rosalie about something related to cars.

"Why are you the only one who carries a backpack?" I asked. I'd noticed that.

"Because I walk to school." She replied with a small smile, "I could get a ride from Alice or Rose, and have them drop me off, but I like walking. It's just easier to carry everything this way."

"Finally something we have in common." I muttered and she laughed a little, "How do you do it? Be around humans like that all day?"

"Very carefully." She and I stepped off the last step together, "It's not easy."

"I gathered that." I mumbled as Mikah came to her other side, "But isn't that like someone on a diet working in a bakery?"

She laughed again, "That's the fun part. Every week I don't kill someone, I get ten bucks."

"That's the spirit." I smirked. Jasper descended the stairs behind us, and I moved over to let him pass. I looked to Mikah, "Do you do this school thing too?"

"I do." He replied, "But unfortunately, she's on her own."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because she's forever fourteen years old." He answered like it was obvious, "Does she look like she could pass for a high schooler?" I looked her over.

I hummed in thoughtful agreement, "Good point." I laughed, "Wait. You're fourteen? I thought you were thirteen."

"Oh, bite me." She muttered, turning away from me and crossing her arms.

"You just mortally offended her." Mikah chuckled, looking to me as I looked to him.

"Oops." I had to laugh again, "My bad. Look, I was just kidding. You look thirty." She wasn't having it, though.

"So what happens if she can't hold out?" I asked Mikah curiously.

"That's the beauty of cell phones." He answered, "If she needs a break, she just gives either Esme or Carlisle a call or a text message, and she's picked up within ten minutes. Today, it's Carlisle, if I'm not mistaken."

"That hasn't happened in a few months now." She argued, "I'm getting better."

"You are." He agreed, kissing her forehead. An involuntary smile came to my face as I saw that. I wasn't sure why. It was just a such a sweet gesture, and I wasn't used to seeing that. I tried to hide it as I looked away, suddenly very interested in the potted plant across the room.

"So you'll stick around?" Leandra asked me, and I sighed.

"We'll see." I replied, uncertainty in my voice. She accepted that, laughing as she nodded. She seemed to forgive me for mortally offending her.

It really wasn't long after they left before I was curious enough to look around the place. Esme was out, running some errand, and everyone else was at school. I didn't know where Carlisle was, but I was positive I was here alone.

What was I supposed to do now? What did someone like me do all day in a strange house alone?

I circled the living room, looking through all the picture frames sitting or hanging. A lot of them featured Leandra when she was smaller. Birthday parties, mostly. Some holidays.

A very irritated looking Leandra on what looked like Halloween. She was probably nine or ten in that picture, but I couldn't tell. She was dressed as a princess, with a very deep scowl on her face. Pink frilly, fluffy dress, ribbons in her hair. Sparkles, the works.

I had to laugh to myself. She must have lost a bet.

There were a lot of pictures featuring her. Most of them, actually. Most with at least one other coven member, and it was starting to become clear to me that they were very proud of her. They wanted to remember everything, and display that pride.

She'd obviously built a deeper bond with this coven than I previously thought.

Once again, I felt that small spark of jealousy. Other than the Halloween picture, most of the photos in these frames featured someone happy. The contentment I could see in her eyes was something she'd obviously had to fight for, but once she found it, it was given to her freely.

Why couldn't I be content?

It wasn't that I felt a sense of entitlement. Not at all. I knew better than to think that I deserved anything like that, just because I knew my dad just as much as she did, but that didn't stop me from wanting that contentment.

I wanted contentment, and what she described as a family. It was difficult to believe our kind could ever find something as amazing as family, but she had. She'd found them, and she held on for dear life. Just like she should have.

I wanted that. I wanted contentment, and I wanted a family. My dad was my family, but he wasn't anything like them. They were supportive of each other. They were there when the others needed them. I had never seen any of them hit anyone else, or cuss them out. I'd never heard any of them seriously insult anyone else. I'd never heard any of them yell.

And if they could treat someone like me nicely, what were they like to each other? I wanted to know.

Of course, I'd never admit that out loud. I could just imagine the intensity of the arguments to stay that would result from that confession, and I wasn't so sure right now I could keep arguing.

Shaking my head, I found myself wandering upstairs.

I fully intended to return to Leandra's room to wait for her to come back, but I was stopped. My interest taken by a half open door in the hall. Peeking into the unpopulated room, noticing that it looked a whole lot like a home office. The large desk across the room from the door only added to that observation.

The room interested me.

Probably hundreds of books lined the walls, and I got even more curious. I stepped in, and pretending to be a breeze, pushing the door slowly all the way open. Listening to the way the door 'woosh'ed quietly against the light carpet.

Why I waited, I wasn't sure, but I waited. When nothing in the room moved, I did. I stepped into the room, over to the closest book shelf, looking over the titles of the books there. I didn't understand most of what the titles told me, figuring it must be something so far beyond my education level, it wasn't even funny.

I stepped along the wall, looking for one I'd understand.

I was smart in the ways of survival, and fighting, but not like this. An education wasn't really something I'd ever gotten, or even wondered about. I could read, of course, and I was fairly okay with spelling and writing, but that was about it. I obviously had a lot to learn.

Books, tons of books. In about every language I could think of. Sorted by language, and subject. Medical, math, culture and history. I finally reached up, and chose one. Sliding it out of place, and holding it to me carefully as I opened it.

As I suspected, I didn't understand a damn thing. I was lost in the first paragraph, but that didn't stop me from flipping through the pages. Frowning, my brow furrowed as I attempted to make myself smarter by just looking at the impossibly long and irritating words.

"That's one of my favorites." I jumped a little, swiftly closing and placing the book on the desk beside me at Carlisle's voice behind me. I wasn't used to being startled. I spun to face him. Lost in my struggles to understand, I hadn't heard him arrive, finding me in here.

"Sorry." I immediately said, and he seemed surprised.

"It's quite alright." He replied, "I didn't mean to startle you."

"I was just curious." I muttered, "That's all. I was careful."

"And it's okay to be curious." He studied me, seeming concerned. I stayed quiet, watching him as well where he stood in the doorway. Waiting for him to be mad that I was in here. This was obviously his space.

But the irritation never came. He only softened his expression, sighing as he stepped further into the room. Around me, and taking the seat in the chair behind the desk. I watched him, until he spoke up again.

"Can I ask you something, Alex?"

"Sure." I murmured. Agreeing to listen to his question was the least I could do.

"I'm only curious." He told me which eased me, "Do you know what kindness is?"

"Not hitting someone for doing something stupid like this?" I laughed a little, hoping that was the case.

"In a sense." He replied, not finding the humor in that answer, "It goes well with patience. Understanding. Kindness is being aware, and considerate of others. Seeing the things they may be going through, and wanting to do everything possible to ease their pain."

"Okay?" I frowned. I wasn't getting it.

"Has your father ever shown you kindness?" He asked, and I honestly thought about it. I stepped slowly one step to the side, resting my hand on the back of the smaller chair in front of the desk. I fell silent, looking up and humming in thought.

"He makes sure I don't get rained on at night." I pointed out, sitting down in the chair I now stood near. He allowed that with a nod. Just so it'd be less awkward to talk to him. He was already sitting. I wanted to, too.

"Anything else?"

"Not really." I shook my head, "He caught people for me when I was a baby, but hasn't since. I usually have to catch him one when we hunt together." He frowned a little, so I added, "He protects me."

"How so?" He asked, interested. That was one thing none of them had asked before. They knew he protected me, but I never told them exactly how he would protect me.

"Well.." I muttered, "When I was younger, I used to be really curious. Especially about the humans. The ones we hunted, so instead of killing them right away, I'd try to talk to mine. They weren't very talkative. My dad whooped me until I learned not to do that.

"Even sometimes when we weren't hunting." I laughed a little, "He hated it when I'd run off to a park or something to look at the other kids closer." My small smile faded, "I don't think he ever understood why I wanted to. All he'd tell me is that the humans were bad. Good for nothing, and that I needed to stay away from them. I didn't believe him until I eventually learned for myself, though." I trailed off, looking down. I didn't want to get into that.

"What happened?" He asked. It looked like I'd have to. I didn't like this memory, because it scared me, but I wouldn't let him know that.

I made my voice as carefree as I could, "I ran into one bad human. A man. About three years ago, I was about three. I was stupid, and careless. This bad human picked me up and tried to walk off with me. As soon as I realized what he was doing, trying to take me from my dad, I wanted to fight, but I was too scared to. This guy was huge, much bigger than I was at the time. I didn't know anything yet about how to fight, or what to do.

"Dad fixed him before he could get me into the car, and he took me back. I didn't get it at first, but he told me that most humans are bad like that. That they all wanted to take me from him. Which is why I needed to stay away from them. I've hated them ever since, and definitely avoided anyone who drove a car like he did."

"Not all humans are like that, Alex." Carlisle told me, "But he is right in the fact that you should be careful." He frowned, "What kind of car?"

"The kind that had 'Police' written on the side of it." I answered, leaning back in the chair.

"The man that tried to take you was a police officer?" He asked, and I shrugged.

"I guess." I said, "I don't know what they look like, but that's what his car said."

"Alex, he was trying to help you." He reasoned.

"He was trying to take me away." I frowned, "How is that helping me?" He didn't reply, shaking his head and looking down.

"That's when my training really started." I continued stiffly, "Both against humans, and our kind. I can kill a human so quickly, they're dead before they're even surprised."

He still didn't reply, only keeping his gaze down onto the wooden surface of the desk top. Silence rang in the room, and I could almost tell what he was thinking.

"I don't kill for no reason." I finally admitted to him, and he looked up, "I kill for a reason. Either hunting, or self-defense or preservation. My dad always makes fun of me for it, but I don't like just.. Killing others for no reason."

"The fact that it bothers you proves that you hold compassion." Carlisle explained, "A sense of empathy for another living being, whether it's human or vampire. I'm assuming that's something you never learned from your father."

"Yeah right." I snorted, "He'd kill someone just for looking at him wrong. For looking a certain way. I'm not like that. I know everybody thinks I should be like that, just because of who my father is, but really. I'm not."

"I believe you." He replied with a small nod.

"I'm a little rough of a person, but I'm not so bad." I shrugged a little, "I'm like him other ways, but not that way. And there's more to him than that." His expression softened, "He's not so bad if you overlook the other things. He's.." I sighed, "I don't know. He's more than the psychopath that everyone thinks he is. There's more to him than his anger, or how unstable he is. He only gets like that when he has to."

"Has to?" He frowned.

"When he's threatened, I guess." I replied, "He gets mean. Just like me. I'm just not as ruthless as he is, sad to say. I never have been."

"Having compassion isn't something to be ashamed of, Alex." He told me, and I shrugged a little, "It's a good thing. I beg you, never lose that."

"I still don't know what compassion means." I admitted quietly, "It's just a word to me." I had to continue confessing, "You're different, though. You're not like anyone I've ever met before, so.. Is that compassion? Being different?"

"Compassion is caring." He murmured, "Taking another life remorselessly is wrong, and compassion is the opposite of that. It's knowing pain at another's pain. It's hurting when others hurt. Guilt at wronging them, happiness at helping them."

"But why?" I asked, frowning in confusion, "Why do you do what you do? Why bother having compassion at all? Why does it matter to you if someone else hurts? I mean, I know why you'd mind if your coven is hurt or happy, but everyone else? Me? Why does it matter?"

I honestly hoped my questions weren't offending him. I only wanted to understand, but he didn't seem offended.

"I want to show you something." He finally murmured, standing up. He crossed the room to an old filing cabinet, pulling open the third drawer down, "These are old. Very old, but I keep them to remind myself why it's so important to me to do what we do. Why I do what I do." He was going to answer.

I listened quietly, watching as he lifted out a thick manila envelope. He turned to me.

"You say there is more to Jack than that, and I'm sure there is, but this is the side of him we've seen, and the only side we've ever known."

He opened the envelope, and pulled out a stack of photos, handing them to me gently. I carefully turned the stack around to look at the first photo curiously. That curiosity quickly turned to an emotion closely related to alarm. Nearly panic as I took in the sight of the picture.

Shocked, I wasn't even sure what I was looking at at first. I looked back up at him, and he easily read my expression. It was clear that this was someone's back, by the placement of her equally bruised arms resting at her sides, but it was almost unrecognizable. Just deep, very dark bruising in welts and stripes across the skin. Some darker than others, but all were vivid.

"That's Leandra." He explained, "Those bruises were almost a week old at that point." I closed my eyes briefly, before looking back down at the picture. I felt like I couldn't breathe. Like I'd been kicked in the stomach. The deep bruising all over her back was enough to make my stomach roll. It was absolutely horrifying.

He stood in silence as I flipped to the next photo. A closer shot of the bruising.

"These pictures were taken as evidence that we never got to use." He added, "Against Jack."

"He did this." I muttered quietly, but it wasn't a question.

I realized in those few minutes as I flipped through the stack of eight photos that as much as I was trying to make them see the side of my father I knew, they were trying to make me see the side of him they knew. Probably for my own good, given the sight of these pictures. They terrified me, scared me into thinking with an open mind.

It felt horrible to be torn this way. To see the photographic evidence first hand of exactly what my dad was capable of. It hurt me.

When I couldn't look at the pictures anymore, I kept my eyes down, holding them out to him again. I tried so hard to hide the fact that those pictures, feeling the pure suffering from the girl in the picture, had brought tears to my eyes. I hated that she was hurt that badly by anyone I knew personally.

It was a completely different thing to hear it than to see it. To see it made it undeniable. Of course, she was fine now, but it still scared me.

"M-Maybe he's different.." I whimpered, my tone quiet, "Maybe it's not the same person."

"There is always that hope." Carlisle replied softly, "But I'm afraid I wouldn't count on that too much."

"She never.. I didn't know it was that bad." I muttered, shaking my head, "Darren said six years. Six years of that? How did she not die?"

"I'm still asking myself that same question." He replied honestly, "She did mention that the abuse got worse the older she got. I imagine he conditioned her tolerance level." Could my dad have been doing that to me? Was that why he'd never hit me like that until recently? I swallowed nervously, glancing up at him.

"It doesn't surprise me that she didn't mention how bad it was." Carlisle continued, "Leandra is.. She's certainly someone I'm truly lucky to have in my life. We all are. Her strength alone makes her irreplaceable, but to know her heart makes knowing her a privilege."

"She told me." I admitted, "She thinks the same of you."

I really didn't know what to think of her, to be honest. In one way, I was jealous of her. She had the family, the strength, the courage I didn't see in myself, if I was honest. I was jealous, but then I thought of all she had to go through to get all of that, and it made me sad.

I never got to know anyone like this. I'd never known anyone on such a complicated level before. This was certainly a time for firsts.

"He's never done anything like that to me." I reasoned, looking up at him, "It's never been that bad."

"That's relieving to hear."

"But not enough. Not enough to change your mind." I muttered, and slowly, he shook his head. I looked down, "He's not a good person. I know that, you know that, but.." I trailed off, unsure how to keep going.

"I know." He nodded, "Situations like this are the hardest."

"I have to admit, though." I murmured, looking down, "I've learned way more about my dad than I think I wanted to. I don't know what it's going to be like when he finally does come back."

"I couldn't say." He replied, "It truly is your decision, Alex. What you decide to do is up to you."

"How am I supposed to turn my back on him, though?" I asked, shaking my head, "Even knowing all I do. It just makes all of this more confusing."

"You're torn." He sighed, and I nodded, "It's understandable. From what I understand, though, I know you deserve better."

"I'm not better off on my own, Carlisle." I reasoned, "I know that for sure."

"Nobody said you had to be on your own." He countered, "I know Leandra would never stand for it."

"I'm a complicated person." I muttered, "More than I think you can see. It's not just a choice. It's not as simple to me as making a decision. Nobody's understanding that."

"Why not?" He asked, "Why can't you simply decide?"

"I wasn't raised that way." I stood up, "I wasn't raised to settle down."

"There is always room for change, Alex." He replied, standing as well, "The only one forcing you into the same routine is yourself."

"That's just how I am." I sighed, "I guess I inherited the wrong side of my father's stubbornness."

Carlisle was very easy to talk to, I was surprised to find.

He just gave the impression of someone that paid attention to every word, and actually cared about everything he heard. He was very good at it, also. I was never really one to talk a lot, unless it was to piss off my dad, but Carlisle was easily able to press just right to keep me talking.

He'd answer anything I asked, which also helped me understand him a little more. He told me a little more about this 'personal preference' to working with humans. A little history, and the fight he gave every day since he was turned.

How despite everything about them and their nature being against them, he chose to stick to this path. Even I had to admit. That took more determination than I was capable of understanding before.

Before I even knew it, most of the day had passed, and I heard the unmistakable sound of everyone returning home downstairs. Leandra's laughter wafting up the stairs had me amazed. I was deeply astounded at how she could still laugh after going through not just one beating bad enough to get bruises like that, but six years of them.

Carlisle and I descended the stairs, and I realized I was curious. Nobody seemed mad that I was still around. Leandra even seemed happy to see me.

"God." Emmett groaned, sitting in the chair, "Why can't something interesting ever happen there?" Meaning, at school. I could only imagine how mindlessly boring going there every day had to be.

"Start a riot there." I suggested, perching carefully on the arm of his chair, "It'd be pretty funny to see."

"Not gonna happen, badger." He replied, "But entertaining to think about." The room fell quiet. The others seeming to just unwind in the living room, allowing me to think, until I suddenly moved.

I smacked Emmett's shoulder, "Hey."

"Ow." He actually muttered, "What?"

"I never asked." I said, "I know Leandra and Alice have gifts. Do you?"

He grinned, "I'm strong."

"Strong?" I snorted, "That's not a gift. That's a trait. _I'm_ strong."

"Stronger that usual." He replied as if it were obvious, "Come on."

"Probably stronger than me, then." I smirked, and he slowly returned it.

"Wanna test that?" He asked, and I immediately shook my head. Definitely not. Even if I was sure he relied on that strength to win fights, and I could out-move him, I still didn't want to see what would happen if I didn't move quick enough.

"I'm not stupid." I laughed a little.

"I'm stronger than anyone here." He bragged, "But it's not anything fun, like Jasper's gift." I looked to him.

"What's his gift?" I asked, curious.

"He fucks with emotions." He replied. I stayed quiet for a moment, frowning in confusion. Fucks with emotions? Changes them?

Alice sighed, "Really, Emmett?"

"Emotions?" I stood up.

"How people feel. Like if they're sad, he cheers them up. If they're mad, he calms them down. It works with defenses, too- Ow!" Alice slapped him upside the head, but I wasn't paying attention to that. I was piecing it together.

Why I had felt so calm the first night here. Why I lost most of my defensiveness, and why I was so cooperative. Jasper had made sure I felt that way. He got me to cooperate. He made me cooperate.

"What the hell?" I growled, not liking what I was being told, "He controls how I feel?" The room tensed. I could feel it, and I knew they knew I was pissed off. Of course I was pissed off! All I was thinking about was the fact that Jasper had forced me to feel the way he wanted me to feel.

"He didn't mean anything by it, Alex." Alice told me immediately, "He was only-"

"I don't give a flying fucking shit what the hell he was doing." I snapped, turning my glare to Jasper, "I like my emotions right where they are!"

Anger burned through me, and he must not have been controlling it, because I was back in normal emotional territory. I rounded, heading for the door. I was too mad to stay around them any longer. Not and keep my word about not wanting to hurt anyone.

Leandra, trying to ease me, followed, "Alex, wait."

They all followed, gathering just below the porch as I stopped in the yard. I didn't like my options taken, and that's what he did, but I wanted a chance to think twice. As I thought before, they were about the only ones on my side. I didn't especially _want_ to leave, but I didn't see any other way to sort through this.

"No." Jasper spoke up, "She's right. I should have told her earlier. She has every right to be angry with me."

"You're damn right I have every right." I spat, and I turned, heading for the trees. I'd leave for now, but come back when I calmed down. I had to calm down before I did something stupid.

"No," Leandra followed me, "Don't leave."

"Let her run away." Jasper called after her, "It's her choice." I stopped, growling quietly as I turned to look at him.

"Jazz.." Alice murmured, "What are you doing?"

"Pointing out the obvious." Jasper replied to her, but his eyes were on me, "When she can't handle something, she runs away."

"I don't run from anything." I snapped, "Least of all, someone like you." Up on the porch, Emmett chuckled, watching closely as he leaned against the wall, "But I don't have to stand here and be manipulated, either."

"I was only doing it for your own good."

"How the fuck would you know what's for my own good?" I growled, stepping back toward him. I could feel the tension from all those watching as I stopped directly in front of him. Obviously challenging him.

"Alex.." Leandra followed me, "I wouldn't."

"I'm not afraid of _him_. I'll drop this fucker." I must have moved faster than he expected me to, because I managed to lay a decent slap to his face on the last word.

Silence. I didn't back down, however, my glare staying just as intense as he slowly looked to me again. Recovering from the slap I gave him.

"Oh _shit_." Emmett finally chuckled, "_Bam_."

Surprisingly, he wasn't mad. He gave a single nod, before he spoke.

"Okay." He muttered, moving to the side, "I'll tell you what. You say you're not afraid. Prove it."

"I don't have to prove anything." I watched his every step, not letting him out of my sight.

"You're right." He said, "You don't have to prove anything, but you want to. You want to prove it, so go ahead. Give me one good fight, and I won't ever say you're afraid of anything again. You have my word on that."

"That's it?" I asked, "One good fight, and you'll never doubt me again? Too easy." I paused, "But one more thing. I give you one good fight, and you'll never fuck with my emotions again. Got it?"

"Deal." He replied, "So what do you say?" This could be the way. I wouldn't have to leave, and I'd get to drop him.

"Fine." I agreed, "I'm game."

"Hell yes." Emmett chuckled, "This is the entertainment I was looking for."

"Shut up." Leandra told him, "This isn't funny."

"Rules." Jasper took my attention again, "This isn't meant to be a fatal fight. No losing body parts, or killing."

"Got it." I muttered, "And no teeth."

"Exactly." He gave a nod, "Other than that, anything goes. Pinning is the goal, and the one who stays down or forfeits loses."

"Fine." I agreed easily with his terms.

I couldn't help feeling like he'd been looking for an excuse to test me like this, but I had to admit. I was eager to prove myself. Just like he said. He doubted? I'd give him no reason to doubt anymore. If it meant I could stay around without being manipulated, then all the better for me.

Not to mention the bragging rights. Oh, the bragging rights.

"Are you _sure_ you want to do this?" Leandra asked, coming to my side, "I wouldn't if I were you. He's _really_ good at this."

"Good thing you're not me then, right?" I replied, "I'm not afraid of him. I don't back down from a challenge. Especially when I know I can win."

"Sorry, badger." Emmett called, "My money's on Jasper. Fifty bucks."

"Then you'll lose that money." I called to him confidently, "I'll take that bet, but add a hundred." If by some miracle I lost, I'd just give him fifty from the money I won off of him the other day.

"Hundred and fifty? You're on." The smirk that came across his face didn't change my mind in the slightest. I stepped away from Leandra, to the open part of the front yard.

Jasper seemed just as confident, if not even more so given his smirk. He wouldn't be smirking when I got done with him. I stood across from him as I pushed up my sleeves. I didn't want to be hindered in any way.

"Keep it fair, kids." Emmett chuckled, "Go on."

I'd wait for his move first. I wasn't stupid. Leandra warning me had told me that I needed to be careful when it came to Jasper. We had to have stood there for over a minute, just watching each other. Was he hesitant? I returned his smirk.

"I'm waiting." I muttered.

"Someone make a move." Emmett called, "I'm getting bored."

Understanding my side of things, Jasper actually obliged me, and made the first move. Coming right for me, but I dodged his advance easily. He slid, turning and he attempted a good hold on my arm, but I twisted free, ducking around him and gripping his arms instead. Securing him so I could kick him away from me.

He wasn't done however, turning back around to face me. I growled a little, narrowing my eyes. Carefully watching his every move.

He moved for me, and I punched him in the face. Of course, not liking that, he rounded, reaching for me yet again. I ducked, blocking his grab, and punching him again. In the side this time. Less disorienting. I had to block another grab, jumping back.

He was learning that I was more physical than he thought.

"Holy shit." Emmett was highly entertained. I didn't let that steal my focus, though. Jasper was watching my every move now, finally starting to realize that I wasn't some inexperienced little kid.

He made one more attempt, following me as I ducked, but I spun, twisting from his grip. Rolling to the side, I gripped his ankles and yanked backwards. Pulling his feet out from under him, and he hit the ground.

Down on my level now, however, he managed a grip on the back of my neck. I fought him back to our feet, writhing as he nearly got a good hold around my middle. I saw an opening, though, at the last possible split second.

Ducking backwards, stepping around him, I turned around and gripped the front of his neck. Giving him an almost airborne choke slam, straight onto his back. Dazing him, obviously, and giving me time to step back. He was fine, as I wasn't trying to kill him. The point of this wasn't to actually hurt him. Essentially, this was training. Just like he told me, this wasn't a fatal fight.

I watched as he got back to his feet, regarding me differently now.

He paced to the left, trying to circle me, but I countered. Stepping the opposite direction until we circled the yard together. Keeping him directly across from me. Letting him know, through body language, that I was not someone to take lightly or approach.

"You're good." He finally spoke, "I'll give you that."

"I thought you were better?" I taunted, smirking a little, "Come on. Don't let some little half-breed beat you. Don't tell me you're scared?"

"I'm not scared." He replied honestly, "But I am cautious now. You definitely have my attention."

"Good." I said, "Because I'm thinking maybe, I can teach you a few things. If you're planning on fighting my father with that kind of inexperience," His eyes narrowed at that word, "You're fucked. I learned from him, and he's still got plenty to teach me."

I braced myself as he darted forward.

Blocking each grab he made, and I had to admit. He was quick. He wasn't going as easy on me anymore, and it was getting harder to keep up, but I was keeping up. Until he caught my arm, and brought it behind me, nearly securing me that way.

I reached back over my shoulder, grabbing a solid hold of his neck with my free arm, and flipped him forward as I ducked forward, landing him on his back yet again. Hard enough to make him slide a bit on the gravel. I jumped away from his attempt to grab my ankle like I'd done to him earlier.

He jumped to his feet this time, not giving me enough time to put distance between us, and it was back to blocking. Countering each grab. He was pushing me back, backing me up, moving me where he wanted me. I knew this.

He wanted my retreat stopped, which would make it easier to out-move me. So as I sensed my back reaching the tree, I jumped to the side, and spun. Jumping high enough to kick him upside the head, and using that as leverage to land much further back than I could have without it.

He spun immediately, his hand closing firmly on my upper arm, and flipping me forward. Landing me on my back this time.

"Holy shit." Emmett repeated, his amusement heavier.

"That's more like it." I muttered, climbing back to my feet, "Can I point a few things out?"

"By all means." He replied.

"Have you noticed where you're going wrong?" I asked, and he waited, "You're doing all the offensive moves. Giving me time to defend. Your best bet would be to either avoid fighting me at all, and let me get away, or wait for me to move into the offensive."

"I have noticed that." He agreed, "I'm a fast learner, Alex. I was testing you."

"Right." I snorted.

"I needed a taste of what your fighting technique was." I explained, "And I got it. I understand you now."

I didn't like how confident he was. It made me edgy, and I was sure he was helping that along, trying to psyche me out. I growled wordlessly under my breath. I didn't like what he was trying to do.

Yet again, he moved for me, and I stepped to the side, blocking his grabs. He changed it up, however, adding one grab I hadn't been anticipating, and yet again, I wound up on my back. Actually surprised at being there.

"Like that's fair." I growled, climbing back to my feet. I was starting to see the truth in what he mentioned about learning my technique, though.

It was once more back to blocking, but I was also back to retreating. I didn't like my odds this time. He swiped for my neck, and I ducked, rolling away as quickly as I could.

Changing my direction at the last possible second, I moved for him now. Catching him off guard, obviously, as I managed a punch to his face. Knocking him off his feet, and kicking him away from me before he even hit the ground.

I was learning just as much about him as he was about me.

He hit the ground several feet away, but got right back up and raced for me. I ducked a swing, but tackled him. Knocking him off his feet, rolling forward and using the momentum to throw him back across the yard.

Nothing I tried was working anymore. He wasn't giving me a chance to regroup, and settle back into a new match. He was right back at me, and I was right back to blocking. This was what I knew as the overwhelming technique, and it was effective.

I missed one grab, and wound up harshly on my back.

I was much slower at getting up this time. He was wearing me down, and he knew that. That was his advantage. Being a full vampire, he didn't get tired or lose energy like I did. He was faster, stronger than I was, but that didn't mean I was done trying.

I got back to my feet, glaring at him where he stood.

"Uh oh." Emmett laughed.

"Be careful, Jazz." Alice called, her tone nervous.

This time, I darted forward first. He tried to counter, but I landed another heavy kick to the side of his head, dazing him just long enough to kick him again. Punching him back upright, I ducked a counter, and punched him again, this time knocking him off his feet.

I got the placement right. Finally.

He caught a hold of my wrist, flipping me off my feet, but I managed to hold on, bringing him down with me. Rolling to the side, I gained the momentum I needed, literally launching him away from me.

He hit the house, denting the wall with the force of my throw. I climbed to my feet with a growl, racing for him before he was ready, and knocking him off his feet yet again with a well-timed sweeping kick at his feet.

We rolled, each breath I gave was a growl. Off the porch, down the steps. The group dispersed, giving us room. His goal now was to pin, and regain control, but he was failing at that.

I managed a roll backwards at the same time as he tried a full restraining pin, breaking his hold on me. I rolled one more time, giving me the distance I needed to jump to my feet, and spin right as he came for me. Landing a good kick to his side, he flew to the side. I raced forward, grabbing him and slamming him to the ground.

He reached out immediately, pulling me to the ground as he stood up. I countered, grabbing his arm and sticking my leg up, placing my foot against his chest. Bracing myself, I kicked outward. Launching him back. Rolling backwards, flipping to my feet as he raced for me once more.

I was ready however, greeting him with a solid punch to his stomach. This one hardly phased him, however. He gripped my arm, but I countered, breaking his hold with one arm and blocking another grip with the other.

I jumped back, but he followed, and I braced myself. Ducking, dodging one more grab, and I noticed immediately that he left himself open. He swung once more, and I took the opening. Gripping his wrist tightly.

Jumping to the side with the grip on his wrist, I swung him around, and threw him as hard as I could across the yard with a snarl of effort, right into the base of a tree. Knocking the tree over with the force with which he hit, and he hit the ground right along with it.

Everything seemed to still after that. I stood there, literally panting with exertion, waiting for him to start up again. Both fists clenched at my sides. Nobody said anything as he slowly climbed back to his feet, seeming surprised as he turned to look at me.

Of course, he was perfectly fine. Not hurt in the slightest, but I knew I'd have a few bruises. Just from the struggles, completely unintended. I stood there, watching him closely as he walked back over to me.

I glared, but he didn't seem to want to keep going.

"Truce." He told me, and that eased me. I visibly relaxed, my tension unable to stay up. I gave a nod, sighing.

"Truce." I agreed.

"That was amazing." He admitted with a small chuckle.

"You sound surprised." I muttered, crossing my arms. I couldn't help being relieved, though, that he decided to call truce when he did. If that had continued, I'd have lost. Guaranteed.

"Okay." He gave me a nod, "I stand corrected. You are quite the opponent."

"Thank you." I replied, "But you're not so easy to beat, either." I had to hand it to him.

"And that's how shit gets settled." Emmett chuckled.

"Pay up." I snapped his direction, "I technically won that."

"_What_?" He muttered, disappointed.

"She's right." Jasper told him, "She did technically win that, because I was the one to call truce."

"Dammit." He sighed, digging into his back pocket for his wallet.

"No more fucking with my emotions." I told Jasper as Emmett laid three paper bills in my hand. Jasper held his hand out for a handshake, and I hesitated only a second before giving him my hand. Bracing myself in case he decided to go against his truce, but he only added slight pressure around my hand.

"You have my word." He told me with a nod. I smiled a little, nodding as well.

"This is all fine and dandy," Alice murmured, returning from somewhere, "But you two need to fix the house before Esme gets back and skins the both of you." She shoved a bucket of plaster into Jasper's arms, "You have twenty minutes."

"I blame Emmett." I muttered as she shoved a bucket of tools at me. I looked down at them, slightly confused.

"How's it my fault?" He gasped from the porch.

"It was all your idea." I replied, "Don't you remember? It was your suggestion that we fight. Shame on you." I wondered if he could tell I was joking, but I didn't have to wonder long. His smirk and chuckle answered for me.

"Of course." He replied, "How could I forget?"

He descended the steps, and took the bucket from me, much to my surprise. I was fully intending to help fix the dent in the wall. Not that I really knew what I was doing, but I didn't have much choice now but to let him do it.

Leandra came to my side, nudging me a little with her elbow. I looked over at her, and she smiled, her expression asking, 'See what I mean?'

Shaking his head, Jasper started up onto the porch as Emmett already got to work. Carlisle moved to Leandra's other side, smiling a little also. I was beginning to see. How things had changed. Once I stopped fighting against it, I let myself see. This coven was more than a coven, and despite how I continued to fight it, I liked it.

"Let me help." I finally said, ascending the porch steps. Emmett looked down at me as I came to his side, his smirk still there, "Show me what to do."

**A/N: Well that was exciting. :)  
I apologize for this chapter taking so long. It's been crazy around here, but I finally got it out. :) I hope it was worth the wait.**  
**THANK YOU to those that reviewed last chapter! :D I love love love them!**  
**Chapter five.. I won't even estimate on that one. Ha I tend to give a time-frame, and it's never right. It's there, though. **  
**So.**  
**Until Five, my friends! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"At least let me come with you." Leandra hated this.

"I'll be fine." I muttered on my way down the stairs beside her, "I have to go back. It's been three days, and I have to know if anything new has come up at Darren's."

It had been three, long days. Filled with a bunch of new experiences. A first official bath, with warm bath water instead of being dumped head first into a river or waiting for it to rain. Changing clothes before they were falling off of me in pieces or too small, and the first time I actually slept in a bed instead of on the floor.

Everything I fought them tooth and nail on, but eventually saw that they'd been right about.

I couldn't believe how different I looked without dirt clinging to my skin, and my hair brushed. Like a new person. Emmett mentioned, attempting to piss me off, that I finally looked like a girl, and I couldn't be mad at him for it. I had to agree with him, that I looked more like a girl now, instead of a stray animal.

I was embarrassed by the change at first, the difference in the way I looked, but I eventually found that I liked it.

The bed took a bit to get used to. I wasn't sure about trying to sleep on it again. After sleeping on a harder surface my entire life, normal felt weird to me.

It both confused me and worried me, however, when I realized that with all these distractions, I hadn't thought about my dad for several hours. Admittedly, more like all day long, and that was unacceptable to me.

"I would have seen if anything had come up." Leandra argued, bringing me out of my thoughts, "Alice would have seen."

"I have to see for myself." I sighed, rounding the bottom of the stairs, "I'll be back before you even notice I'm gone."

"That's a lie." She grumbled. I crossed my arms, giving her a look. She rolled her eyes a little, "I know, I know."

"Besides." I muttered, "You have school. Can't be late for that, right?"

"What if Darren doesn't let you come back?" She countered, "Have you thought about that?"

"Then I'll rip off his face." I replied, "Relax. Remember what Conner told him? It should be on me whether or not I stay or go, so my dad doesn't kill him when he gets back."

She reached out and grabbed Mikah as he attempted to walk by, and searched his pockets. He squirmed a little with a chuckling yelp, giving her a surprised look.

"Careful there, princess." Mikah muttered, and she smacked him with her free hand, removing her other hand from his front jeans pocket.

"Here." She handed me a small square object, and I frowned down at it.

"What the fuck is this?" I asked, confused.

"It's a cell phone." I could easily see where she was going with this, but I immediately shook my head.

"I wouldn't know how to use this damn thing." I laughed, handing it back to Mikah. He laughed as well, taking it back, "Sorry she robbed you like that, but the best I could do with it, is throw it at him."

"Leandra." Alice descended the stairs beside us, "Come on. You're going to be late."

Leandra sighed heavily, looking to me, "When I get back, I'm teaching you how to use that."

"That sounded oddly like a threat." I laughed again, heading for the door, "I'll be fine." I knew she wouldn't threaten me, though.

I hesitated a second at the door, before I turned back around. Heading into the kitchen, I grabbed a cookie from the plate of them that Esme had made the night before. I'd eat it on the way.

I'd nearly given up on food altogether when I realized that food had to be digested, and I figured out fast what Emmett had meant by 'need the bathroom', which was a deeply unpleasant lesson, but then I learned what dessert was. Dessert made it entirely worth it.

She put her foot down, though, telling me that if I was going to eat cookies or other desserts, I had to have regular food too. I agreed to that, and had to live up to that agreement each time she caught me attempting to be stealthy in sneaking something.

I passed Leandra again, holding the cookie in my lips and giving her two thumbs up before spinning and opening the door. She laughed a little, watching after me.

"She'll come back." Emmett assured her, "There are cookies here."

"Are you calling me fat?" I called back at him from the yard.

"Not at all." Was his response, "Don't hurt me."

I had to have laughed all the way to Seattle.

I couldn't remember a time when I'd laughed as much. Since I'd known them, and willingly spent more time there, I'd noticed a rather large difference in myself. My entire life wasn't about survival, or training anymore. Not with them. There was more to it now.

I was learning new things every day, and it was opening my eyes.

I stopped in the yard. My laughter fading as I carefully approached. To my surprise, finding quite a number of scents I hadn't smelled before ahead of me in the house. Six, at least.

I glanced behind me, unsure about moving forward. They'd have said something if they saw me run into trouble, wouldn't they? Leandra wouldn't have let me go.

"Avery." I jumped, spinning around at the voice suddenly behind me. I had just checked that direction. There had been nobody there, but there was now a male I'd never met before standing there.

His smile was one I immediately didn't trust. His darker skin somehow pale, his long, tousled hair jet black as it framed his crimson eyes, unsettling me with just one look. It was definitely a first for me, as his sharp, chiseled features made him seem more solid stone than he already was.

I considered myself soft, easier on the eyes. The complete opposite of him. There was nothing soft or easy about him. The only word I could think of to describe him was 'intense'.

Despite being startled and very tense, I growled, "_Don't_ call me that."

He chuckled, "Easy. I'm sorry I scared you." His voice held an almost gravelly hint to it when he spoke. It was deep, almost menacing despite the way he spoke easily. Everything about this guy told me to be afraid.

"Who the fuck are you?" I muttered, letting my distrust escape in my tone. He seemed to be amused by that, given his broader smirk.

"My name is Omar." He replied, "Why, we're practically family."

"Family, my ass." I growled, listening to the door open behind me, "I've heard that line a lot lately."

"Now, don't be rude, Alex." Darren descended the steps to come to my side. Four new vampires following him. I stayed put, letting Darren get to my side. Darren obviously knew this guy, so it was my only hope he'd keep him from smashing me just by looking at me.

"You sure do look like him." Omar murmured gently. I glared and he laughed again, "Come into the house. We shouldn't be out here."

"Fuck you." I replied, "Who are you?"

"I told you who I am."

"You told me your name." I countered, "Not who you are. Why can't any one of you fuckers just be straight with me for once? None of this avoiding the answer bullshit!"

He replied, "Calm yourself, child. I mean you no harm. Despite your father's obvious unearned distrust, I promise I'm not here to cause you trouble."

I glared deeper, "That's not a straight answer." I growled, turning, "Fuck it. I've just decided that I don't care anymore."

I strode toward the other side of the yard before my arm was caught. I took a swing at Darren immediately, but swung too hard, letting anger direct my movements. Giving him an opening to drop me straight to my back.

That stunned me enough to lay there for a moment.

"Ow." I finally muttered.

"Come inside." He told me, continuing to stand there, looking down at me, "Just for a second."

"Why should I?" I growled, climbing back to my feet.

"Omar has been waiting for two days for you to show up." Darren explained, "And he's not one to stay patient for very long."

"And I'm supposed to give a shit, why?" I frowned, "If you weren't such a dick-"

"I've known your father on a very personal level for quite some time." Omar spoke up, taking my attention back to him immediately, "It doesn't surprise me he'd raise his daughter to be just as waspish and cantankerous as he is."

"What-"

"Cantankerous. It means 'ornery'. Easily irritated and very uncooperative." He explained before I had to ask what he meant, "Combative. Troublesome." I smiled a little.

"I'll take that as a compliment." I grumbled.

"Of course, by all means." He smiled also, "Those are traits we've always admired in Jack." He gestured to the ones that had stepped outside with Darren. I pieced it together then. My glare easing.

"You're part of his old coven." I muttered in understanding, and he gave a nod.

"Come inside." He repeated, "All I want is to speak to you."

I hesitated, debating. I had every opportunity to run. I was wide open to my right. I doubted I could get away if he decided to chase me, but he honestly didn't seem the type. I reluctantly believed him.

He waited patiently, letting me move on my own toward the house. The others followed me at a comfortable distance as I stepped inside, finding Conner coming to my side.

"Hi." He greeted, seeming just as unsettled as I seemed to be.

"Hi." I mumbled back, looking back as Omar closed the front door.

"I want to make it perfectly clear right now." Omar's deep, slightly accented voice sounded more ominous inside, more concentrated, "You are free to leave whenever you wish. Nobody here will stop you, nor will they restrain you." I shot a glare Darren's direction. Reading the silent accusation in that glare, Omar spoke again, "Darren was wrong to threaten you that way, and I assure you, I've spoken to him about it."

"Why are you here now?" I had to ask. Why would my dad want to keep me away from him? He didn't seem so bad. He seemed perfectly respectful.

"Your father sent me." He replied easily, "He sent me to check on you."

That didn't sound right to me. I knew him better than that, but even I doubted that assumption anymore. If he wanted to keep me away from him, like he always said he did, why would he send them straight to the place he thought I'd be?

"He sent you?" I asked, suddenly intensely interested in what he had to say, "He's okay?"

"He's perfectly fine." He smiled a little, "He only wanted to make sure you were alright, due to his prolonged absence." That _did_ sound like him, so my suspicion dropped a few notches. I shifted my weight between my feet, suddenly nervous. Would Omar tell him I wasn't staying where he'd told me to stay?

"When's he coming back?" I demanded quietly.

"Soon." He murmured.

"Where did he go?"

"So many questions." He chuckled, "You'll know all you need to know in time. Patience." I sighed heavily, "First, let me introduce myself properly. My name is Omar, and I've known your father from the moment he joined our coven. I'm the one that took over his position when he left."

I gave a nod, "And you already know me."

"But of course." He chuckled, "Your father has spoken very highly of you."

"He did?" I asked, unable to help smiling a little. I fought the pride that brought me, but I couldn't completely squash it. He gave me a nod and a very polite smile.

"Does this surprise you?" He asked conversationally.

"A little." I admitted, "He's never told me anything about you."

"That doesn't surprise me." He replied, his smile fading away, "There was quite a bit of tension over his choosing to leave. Especially after what happened."

"Why was there tension?" I asked.

"Over the years, during his quest for revenge, we'd lost many." He answered frankly, "Friends, family to us. To abandon that quest for revenge so suddenly, especially as he had every opportunity to acquire it, was inconceivable. His quest was our quest, and to just forego _every_thing on a technicality was completely disregarding everyone who had been lost." He took a breath, "Then came the decision to leave us. Running away, like a spineless dog."

"Watch it." I snapped, that being too far for my patience, "My dad isn't spineless."

"Of course not." He replied, "My apologies. It's a very sensitive subject."

"So.." I mumbled, "He didn't leave on good terms?"

"How would that be possible?" He asked in return, "But taking ten years, avoiding us has done its job. We were willing to forgive him for running away."

"He wasn't running." I countered, "Maybe he just didn't see the point in staying with you anymore."

He smirked.

"This would go better if you stopped insulting him." I pointed out with a growl.

"Of course." He gave me a nod, looking to the right of himself, "Allow me to introduce those I've brought along. Protection. I'm sure you understand?" He seemed unsure, so I nodded a little. He gestured to the three to Darren's left, "This is Keegan, Caleb, and Mitchell."

Mitchell was easily the most intimidating out of those three. Besides Omar himself. Mitchell didn't seem the patient type, and he studied me close like he knew that I was the flight risk I really was. Like if I made one wrong move, he'd be the one to step up. He reminded me greatly of a much meaner-looking Emmett.

Omar continued, gesturing to the two to Darren's right, "Those two are Vance, and Holden." Vance looked pretty relaxed, but confident. Holden just looked bored, like there were a thousand other things he'd rather be doing than standing there with me.

"Aiken and Shawn are out in search of a more.. Secluded location for our grouping. I'm sure you'll meet them another time."

"Why so many?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"I like to be cautious."

"Clearly." I replied, "What do you have to be cautious about?"

"You don't even know, do you?" He chuckled, stepping forward, "You're playing with fire, that at any second could destroy you and all of us along with you, and you don't even know it."

"I'm not doing anything." I muttered defensively.

"Exactly." He replied, "You're not doing anything." I frowned, narrowing my eyes in confusion, "I'm talking about that coven, child."

Understanding now, I groaned.

"Seriously?" I snapped, "It's back to them? You people do need a hobby."

"The fact is that you have the opportunity that none of us have ever had, and you're not doing anything." Opportunity? "Darren attempted, but failed. They saw right through him, but they can't see through you. You made it further into that coven than any of us have, you brilliant child."

I was starting to catch on, and I wasn't liking it one bit. My opinion of him did a proverbial three-sixty. Immediately heading south in as much time as it took for me to glare.

"What?" I asked, "Get to the damn point, Omar."

"You have the opportunity to remove the threat from the inside out." He explained, "One at a time, or the entire coven at once."

"You're fucking crazy." I snapped, "I'm not-"

"You're not going to mess this up." He smiled, "I have the deepest confidence in you."

I could clearly hear the unspoken words, the threat in those statements. He was trying to tell me that I had little choice in what he was telling me to do, but he was attempting to do it in a way that should have made me feel proud if I wasn't smart enough to catch on.

I was astonished. Speechless for a moment.

"You're not going to use me to do your dirty work." I gasped incredulously once I'd finally found my voice again, "I won't betray them." Every single word of that was true. I couldn't betray them like that. No matter who it was telling me to.

"I sincerely hope they haven't corrupted you, Alex." Omar sighed, his small smile fading.

"So what if they have?" I asked, "Really? What's the big fucking deal? It's not any of your goddamn business."

"That would be a shame, and news I'm sure your father wouldn't want to hear."

"I didn't even want to stay here." I growled incredulously, "You tell my father that whatever happens now is his fault. You tell him, when you see him later like I know you will, that he's _this_ close to losing me for good, because he thought it'd be funny to drop me somewhere and leave.

"Well, if he thinks I'm waiting around forever, he's got another damn thing coming." I stepped closer to him, "This is bullshit. It's not my intention to be used, and it's _not_ my intention to hurt or cause harm to any single member of that coven. Especially when they've done nothing wrong, so fuck you, Omar."

I went to step passed him, but he turned, watching after me.

"You're making a very grave mistake, Avery." He called after me, "I assure you."

"The only mistake I'm seeing right now is bothering to come back here at all." I growled, "And don't fucking call me that."

He sighed, shaking his head. I moved for the door, pausing as I heard Mitchell move. Watching him closely, glaring at him just as Omar held his arm out. Stopping Mitchell's advance in his tracks.

He said I was free to leave whenever I wanted, and apparently, he was going to keep his word. I pulled open the door, and left the house. Slamming the door behind me.

"Fuck." I growled to myself.

"Alex." I looked behind me as the front door opened again, Conner stepping out. He closed the door behind himself, and descended the steps to my side, "You need to go back inside."

"Fuck _you_." I muttered, looking him over with a glare.

"I'm serious." He replied under his breath, "You need to stop this. Knock it off. If you care so much about that coven, you need to stay here."

"And if you care so much about your life, you need to back the fuck up, and-"

"Stop." He growled, "Listen to me. As someone who's known these guys for several decades, they're not kidding around." He wasn't normally this insistant, so it caught my attention, "You don't even know the things Omar can do. Much less, Darren."

"What can Omar do?" I found myself asking. He sighed, giving a look around himself.

"Let's find a place we can talk." He suggested, and I nodded.

Looking down as he took my hand, and we both started running. He led me easily all the way across town, straight to an abandoned garage. The building was clearly run down, not having seen any care in years. Possibly longer, as it was hard to tell with the weather around this place.

There were two others already there, standing up as we arrived.

"Geez." One sighed looking us over, "You scared the hell out of us, kid."

"Sorry." Conner sighed, gesturing to the one that had spoken, "Alex, this is Aiken, and that's Shawn." Aiken looked physically about sixteen, but Shawn was much older. Roughly in his twenties, at least.

"This is Avery?" I growled at Shawn's question.

"Sorry." Conner repeated, his eyes on me, "They go by first names." He looked to them again, "But yes. This is her."

"The big bad boss' pretty little daughter." Aiken chuckled, stepping closer, "She's kinda cute, isn't she?"

"Knock it off." Conner snapped before I could snap a retort. Both of them chuckled, and I glared. He looked to me again, "They're not going to bother you."

"Speak for yourself." Aiken stepped around us, circling us, "What? Two years until she's grown?"

"Just ignore them." Conner sighed, "Now. About your question."

I wasn't exactly paying attention. A quiet growl left me at Aiken's obvious assessment of me. He reached forward, as if he wanted to cup my chin, but I snapped. Just barely missing tearing his hand from his wrist.

"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" Aiken grinned.

"No." I answered honestly, "But I did hurt myself a little climbing from hell. Trust me, that's not a fun trip." The look on his face was priceless.

"Omar's gift is subtle." Conner explained, ignoring our little exchange, "He controls the senses."

I frowned, looking to him, "How?"

"It's.. Pretty difficult to explain."

"He takes control of them." Aiken offered an explanation now, "He can either heighten them, or dull them to the point where they're useless. The best part? Nobody ever realizes he's doing it until it's too late to stop it."

"He uses it mainly to get close to someone without them realizing he's there." Conner added, "They can't hear or smell him coming."

"That's.. Pretty useful." I had to admit, and it made sense, "Hold on."

I moved too quick for Aiken to react, surprisingly. Taking hold of the back of his neck, and slamming his face into the aluminum wall behind me, creating an indent into the metal in the shape of his head.

I thought Shawn and Conner were going to die, with how hard they laughed.

"I think I'm in love." Aiken chuckled, recovering. I rolled my eyes a little as he stood upright, smoothing his hair back.

"So how many other gifts did Omar bring with him?" I asked, looking to Conner. I needed to know if I was going to warn Carlisle about them, which I was definitely going to do. Especially after that exchange of words with Omar.

"Mitchell's ability isn't really a gift." I knew there was something about him, "He's a tracker."

"Tracker?" I asked.

"Just what it sounds like, Angel." Aiken chuckled.

"He tracks people." Conner explained, "He can pretty much find them anywhere."

"Lovely." I muttered, crossing my arms.

"Keegan deflects gifts." Conner continued, "Offensive gifts, that effect someone, he can deflect. Not exactly like a shield, but similar. The main difference being he can apply his gift from anywhere, whereas a shield needs to be within a certain distance." I had to ask.

"Does it work on prophets?" I asked. That would certainly explain why Alice or Leandra couldn't see what was going on here.

"Of course." He gave a nod, "A prophet wouldn't see anything regarding those close to him." I made a mental note to warn them about him.

"Caleb is the one of the other useful ones. He handles scents." Conner continued, "He can cover someone's scent with other scents in the area. Essentially replacing them. It only used to work on himself, but he worked on developing it until he figured out how to cover someone else."

"That can happen?" I asked, surprised, "Gifts can grow?"

"Oh yeah." Conner replied, "It just takes work."

"What about those of us.. Who can't work on them?"

"You have an ability?" Aiken asked, surprised, "Little you?"

"You can work on it." Conner replied, "All it takes is just figuring out a way."

"But what if I don't even want it?" I asked, "If there's a way to make them grow, is there possibly a way to get rid of it?"

"Why would you want to?" He asked, "Alex, you don't even know how awesome that ability is. Imagine if you worked on it? And could include more than yourself?" Darren had obviously told them a thing or two about what I could do.

"I don't care." I mumbled.

He sighed, "As far as I know, there's no way to permanently get rid of a gift, and I've never even known anyone who'd want to try."

"Why would you want to?" Aiken asked this time, returning to Shawn's side.

"Why wouldn't I?" I asked in return.

"Okay." Conner put a stop to that before it led nowhere, "Now tell me. What the hell is it about that coven that makes you so ready to jump in?"

"I don't know." I sighed, shaking my head, "They're different."

"And different appeals to you?" Conner asked.

"I can be different, baby." Aiken grinned.

"You, shut the fuck up." I snapped Aiken's direction, "You're pissing me off." He only chuckled in response as I looked to Conner again, "Not so much different, but they appeal to me. I don't know what it is."

"Well, you should probably work on figuring it out before you completely fuck everything up." He replied, "You need to be sure what side you're on, because the second your father gets involved-"

"Fuck him." I snapped, my voice ringing around me, "Why the fuck can't I just make my own damn decisions without him getting brought up?"

"Because like it or not, he runs this shit." Conner snapped in return, "He dropped you here for a reason. He left for a reason, and he sent these fuckers here for a reason. Pay attention. Open your eyes, Alex. You're waist deep in something you don't want to be in the middle of, and it won't take long before it's too far over your head."

"So I've been told." I growled, pacing a few steps away.

"It's not only your decision." He continued, "Whatever you choose decides what happens. Stay here, and spare us an undoubtedly ugly fight, or keep doing what you're doing, and lead us straight to hell."

"That's not fair." I snarled.

"Fair or not, that's how it is, baby." Aiken agreed with Conner, "You've got to choose."

"I don't want to get in the middle of this," Conner added, "But I'll do what my coven leader tells me to do."

"Think for yourself." I snapped, "It's not that fucking hard."

"Actually, it is." He countered, "You don't have a coven, so you don't understand what it's like."

"It's not my fault you choose to follow Darren like an obedient little puppy." I replied, "Whatever Darren decides to do is on him. Not me."

"You don't know how wrong you are." Shawn spoke up, and I looked to him, "Let me see if I can explain this in a way you might understand." He paced forward slowly, "Darren's coven follows Darren. Our coven follows Omar. Both of them are highly gifted, and both of them follow Jack. Your father." I was starting to understand what he was getting at.

"You're Jack's daughter." He continued, finally coming to stand in front of me, "Someone for which he's willing to slaughter anyone just for looking at you wrong. If he gets back here, and discovers that you've turned your back on not only us, but him, he's going to go fucking ballistic, and his sights will be on those that caused you to turn your back. Am I making sense?"

"Let me see if I can explain this in a way you might understand." I growled, facing him straighter. He was pissing me off, "Your coven follows Omar, and Conner's coven follows Darren. They're both loyal to my father, but guess what? So am I. I don't belong to your coven, nor Darren's. I don't have to answer to anyone but my father, so if you can't understand that, that's your problem. When he gets back-"

"-And doesn't find you not only not where he left you, but right in the middle of that coven, he's going to take it out on us first, then them. How fucking fair is that?" His tone had lowered, "Think carefully, kid. Don't be so fucking selfish."

"Selfish?" I growled, "How is wanting to make my own choices selfish?"

"It's selfish when you wanting to make your own choices is what'll eventually get our asses kicked." He growled in return, "And that doesn't make me happy."

"Then figure out a way to make yourself happy, because making you happy is not my problem." I countered, glaring deeper before turning.

"Wrong." He was suddenly in front of me, keeping me from leaving, "Because if Jack's pissed at us, we're pissed at you, and daddy isn't always going to be there to save you."

"Don't fucking threaten me." I warned him.

He moved too fast for me to counter, suddenly gripping both sides of my head tightly between his hands, pulling me closer with a growl. Nearly off my feet, to stare straight into my eyes. His grip tight, and actually causing me pain. I gave a struggle, forgetting for a moment all the training I'd gotten in my pain and fear. His hands clenched, balling his fists in my hair and slamming me back against the wall, actually eliciting a whimper from me.

"That's not a threat." He growled between clenched teeth, "That's a promise."

"Shawn." Conner came to his side, "Let her go. Come on, man."

Nobody had dared to speak to me or treat me like that yet, and I hated to admit it, but it scared me. I struggled to return my tight breathing to normal, watching him closely.

"You better think real hard about what you want, little girl." Shawn continued. I glared, and reached forward. Bringing my arms up quickly and forcefully, breaking his hold on me. I slammed my fist against his face, knocking him back several feet.

"Back the fuck up." I warned him, and despite my obvious fear, I was pissed off, "Touch me again, you'll lose your hands." He narrowed his eyes, obviously not believing me. He stepped closer, purposefully and slowly raising his hand to poke me in the forehead.

I snapped with a snarl, sinking my teeth into his wrist. He was essentially the one that made the mistake of jerking back after I had a hold. I countered, twisting the opposite direction, actually tearing his right hand off at the wrist. I immediately dropped it, shocked at the fact I'd actually done it.

His snarl of pain had me ducking and rolling away, crossing the small area to the door. He'd be fine. It could be fixed, reattached with enough patience, but it really had to hurt to lose a limb.

His expression twisted in intense pain and deep anger, his dark crimson eyes trained on me.

"You fucking bitch!" He was _pissed_, "I'll kill you for this-"

"I'm not afraid of you." I snapped his direction, "You don't fucking scare me."

"Alex, please reconsider." Conner muttered, "Please. I don't want to have to kill you."

"You tell Omar and Darren that I've made my decision." I replied sharply, "If you want to kill me for not choosing you, that's fine. It's fucking whatever, but I'm not helping any one of you. You tell them that I'm loyal to whomever I choose. It's not their choice. It's mine, and I've made it. Tell my dad. Tell him whatever you want. He can come find me himself."

Aiken growled, "That coven-"

"They've done nothing to you." I growled intensely, "Don't come looking for me again, and I'll return the favor. The only one I'm willing to see now is my father, and even he's iffy."

With that, I turned again. Trying to ignore the struggle behind me.

I had to admit, I did walk a little fast, but that was just to get the fuck out of there. Behind me, I heard Conner sigh. I didn't care. I wasn't sticking around to face Shawn again. His growl was enough to scare me into moving faster, though. I didn't know if I could be fixed so easily, and if I lost something, there was no guarantee it could be reattached.

I ran as fast as I could back in the direction of Forks. Pushing faster than I ever had before. Shaken up, I considered calming down at the barn first, but I was scared. Admittedly shaken. Easily deciding against staying alone.

I wouldn't go to the house, however. Esme wasn't the one I needed to see.

I shoved through the front doors of the hospital, hardly giving the automatic doors time to open, following his scent up the hall. In the direction of the Emergency Room. I had to see him first, and I had to warn him.

My shoes squeaked lightly on the polished floor with purpose. Heading straight for his scent.

By the time I found him, I had two receptionists following me, about to catch up. I came to his side, interrupting what he was about to say to the patient sitting there.

"Hi, how ya doing? Get well soon." I looked to Carlisle, "I need to talk to you." One of my receptionist followers attempted to take my arm now that I was stationary, "Don't touch me." My voice held an underlying growl, warning her not to fuck with me. I wasn't having it today.

She released me like she'd been burned, nervously looking to Carlisle.

"It's alright, Brianna." He told the offending receptionist, "She's with me."

"Yeah." I told her, "I'm with him, so go do some paperwork or something. There's probably someone waiting on you." She gave me a dirty look, but the patient in the bed beside me started chuckling as she and her coworker turned around and left.

"Alex," Carlisle took my attention, "Can this not wait?"

"Not really." I shook my head.

"Is everything okay at home?" He obviously wasn't aware of where I was going this morning.

"I sure hope so." I replied, "I haven't been there. I just got back from Seattle." He finally seemed to understand.

"Up this hall, fourth door from the end is my office." He told me, "Wait in there, and I'll be there as soon as I can." That was better than nothing, so I nodded and started off.

I found it without an issue, sitting in one of the small chairs in front of the desk. Nervously tapping my hands on the hard plastic of the arms of the chair. My head spinning with all I'd learned today. I didn't know what I was supposed to do, and he always seemed to know what to do. So much for being independent.

I'd never felt this worked up before. This tense. This anxious. It was finally starting to hit me what I'd done. I'd essentially told them to tell my father that I was turning my back on him. Refusing to choose the ones he wanted me to choose, and choosing the ones he wouldn't stand for me to choose.

If they were right, he'd go ballistic. He'd be pissed. Probably more pissed than I'd ever seen him before, and I'd probably have a lot more to deal with than a bruise on the side of my face.

Nervousness pitted in my stomach, my entire body tense as I paced now. Thoughts of everything I'd learned about him this last week or so filled my head, and I wondered what exactly he'd be pissed enough to do to me when he found out I'd disobeyed him. Especially for something like this.

Thoughts of the pictures Carlisle showed me came to my mind, and I really, _really_ didn't want to go through that. Panic clawed at me, threatening to shake me apart. I was denying him. Disobeying him. Now that it'd been confirmed, Omar confirming it, it made it real. Turning my back on him, and I wasn't even completely sure why.

Yeah, Carlisle and his coven were completely innocent in this, but were they really worth trading everything I'd known?

This had become much more than something to pass the time, and I hadn't even realized when that transition had taken place. I hadn't even realized when everything Darren had been telling me had happened.

I truly was in the middle now. One step either direction, and I'd be on one side or the other. Truly torn now. Omar showing up had been something I hadn't anticipated.

The biggest issue I had, however, was the fact that I knew Shawn was right. I was selfish. Putting Carlisle and his coven in danger because I wanted to choose for myself. Because I refused to take orders from a coven that I didn't know.

Because I wanted to defy my father, but mostly because I liked what Carlisle and his coven meant to me, and I wanted to keep them. I liked them. I liked learning and experiencing new things. I liked the options, the choice I had to stay there, and I liked that they treated me like a person. Someone worth knowing.

I was still pacing as Carlisle found me, and I looked to him as he closed the door.

"I am so screwed." I told him before he'd even had the door closed all the way, "I know you should know, so I came here first. I didn't know what else to do-"

"Slow down." He murmured, "What happened?"

What happened? How could a question be so simple, yet so complex at the same time? What happened? What hadn't happened? My entire fucking world was imploding, and I didn't know what to do about it. I had to choose, and I would force myself to stick to that choice.

"I went to Seattle, just to see if there was anything new." I explained as calmly as I could, "Leandra and Alice won't be able to see anything there anymore."

"Why not?"

"My dad found his old coven." I reported, and his gaze grew concerned, "He sent a few to Darren, and I met them today."

"Are you okay?" He asked, and that confirmed his concern.

"Me?" I frowned, "I'm fine. It's you guys I'm worried about."

"What happened?" He asked again, so I began.

I explained every single little detail I knew about the new ones. Keegan, Caleb, Omar. All of them. Their names, and what they could do, but there was one more thing I had to explain. That would be difficult, because I didn't want him to think I'd ever be up for doing something like that, so while he looked down, probably considering what I was saying, I spoke up again.

"Carlisle, I don't know what I'm doing." He looked back up at my tone. Probably hearing my fear for the first time, "I've never had to deal with anything like this before, and I _swear_ I never meant to bring any of this on you. I never meant to get anyone in trouble, but I _can't_ go back there again. I can't, but I have a feeling you're not gonna want me here."

"Not at all." He denied that instantly, "Relax, Alex."

"No, I need to be honest with you." I insisted, "I don't want to wait around for a chance for you to hear this from someone else, and I don't want you to think that I had anything at all to do with it." He waited, so I gathered my thoughts the best I could.

"Omar wants me to work for them from here. Right in the middle of you all." I knew I had to explain further, "He wants me to take you all out." Surprised, he stood up, so I continued. Possibly quicker, just so he wouldn't have a chance to hate me just yet.

"I told him I wasn't going to have anything to do with it." I added, "He threatened to tell my father, but I don't care about that anymore. I'm not some double-crossing little weasel."

"Let me see if I understand you." He finally murmured, "Omar is wanting to place you in the middle?"

"Of you." I replied, "Your coven. It's no secret to them that I'm here, and they see that as an opportunity to, his words not mine, remove the threat from the inside out. Something Darren couldn't do before."

"They know we trust you." He muttered, and I nodded. Confirming as he continued, "But because you refuse to help them, they see that as you choosing a side."

"Unfortunately." I mumbled, "I'm not going to lie, Carlisle. They scare the shit out of me, but I won't do that to you. I don't care what they say." I sighed, "I guess what I'm saying is that if I had to choose a side, I want to choose yours."

His expression softened, "Thank you for your honesty, Alex. I deeply appreciate it."

I nodded, unsure what to say. He seemed to believe me, which was oddly very relieving.

"But I cannot ask you to choose." He continued, and I looked back up at him, "I know what your father means to you. I won't ask you to choose a side."

I smiled a little, shaking my head as I looked down.

"You're about the only one not telling me to choose." I replied, "And that's exactly why I want to." I looked to him once more, "I don't know how much help I'll be, but if it comes to it, I'll be with you. On your side."

"Are you positive this is what you want?" He had to make sure.

"Carlisle, let me try to explain something to you." I murmured, "I'm my father's daughter. I'm not the bravest or smartest, or the strongest, or even the fastest. Which means, I have to find the best situation for me. I've got two options. Darren, and all those dicks in Seattle who only want me to choose them to keep my father from ripping their heads off, or you.

"My second option is your coven, who've treated me better in this last week than I've ever been treated in my whole life. Who, even knowing who my father is, didn't immediately try to enslave me or set me on fire.

"I don't know about you, but that means a lot to someone like me, so yes. If you'll allow me to stay, when I really wouldn't blame you for casting me out, I'll choose your side because I'll be damned if I'm letting those idiots take my new friends from me without me doing something about it. I might not be the bravest or strongest, but I swear, I'm not anything if I'm not loyal, so when I make a promise, I keep it."

"And your father?"

"That's another point." I sighed, "Another subject for another time, but for right now, we should probably focus on what's going on now."

He sighed, giving me a nod as he pulled out his phone.

"Alright." He murmured, "Come with me."

I couldn't help smiling a little as I followed him from the room, keeping up easily. He spoke to the receptionists on his way out, telling them about a 'family emergency', and of course, they didn't complain. They wished him well, and we continued on.

Outside, across the nearly vacant parking lot, he came to his car.

"Nice car." I muttered, poking my own reflection in the flawless black paint.

"Please get in." He requested, "Appearances."

"Right." I muttered, opening the passenger door.

I'd never been in a car before, much less gone anywhere in one, so it was a pretty new experience, and I found myself holding onto the seat uncomfortably the second we started moving.

He called Esme, checking in with her before we even left the parking lot. Apparently, she was fine, which relieved me as well. Despite the discomfort of the car ride. He informed her that he was going to gather the others. Meaning, we had to get them out of class.

However, despite the panic and discomfort, this was pretty exciting, and I found I was more in my element. This whole time I'd been stuck making decisions for myself, and I thought I was okay with that, but now that I'd essentially told Carlisle to take the decisions, I could follow and let him lead. No longer considering myself on my own made it a whole lot easier on me in some ways, but a whole lot harder in other ways.

Our first stop, was the middle school. I almost eagerly jumped from the car, giving it a dirty look as I followed him into the building. Getting Leandra called out of class, we waited for her outside the office in the hallway.

I gave a look around the deserted hall. I could hear, further off in the building, someone approaching quickly. Walking fast, but a human-paced fast. That would bug the living hell out of me. It had to be Leandra, and sure enough, she rounded the corner up ahead.

"Hurry up." I called up the hall to her.

"What's going on?" She asked before she even reached us, "Are you okay?"

"Why is everyone so worried about me?" I wondered, frowning.

"I'll explain at home." Carlisle told her, "Come on." She finally got to us, and all three of us left the building. I took a breath. I'd been starting to feel claustrophobic in that place.

She let me have the front seat again, and our next stop was the high school. This process took a little longer, naturally, as there were more we had to wait for. Rosalie reached us first, Alice next.

Both looked confused, but I couldn't blame them.

"We're going straight home. Stay together." He told them, and I remembered. They'd driven there that day. Everything was happening so fast, it was a little difficult to believe I'd only ran to Carlisle less than half an hour before.

Mikah and Emmett followed, Jasper last. Mikah chose to ride with us, climbing into the back seat with Leandra.

"What's going on?" Mikah asked, frowning as we left the parking lot.

"I fucked up." I admitted under my breath.

"I'll fill everyone in when we get home." He assured him, "But as it stands right now, we need to be careful."

"Is it bad that I think I feel sick?" I asked, continuing to cling to the seat as Carlisle glanced over at me.

"Are you going to puke?" Mikah found that amusing despite the situation.

"Let's hope not." I muttered, "Whatever that is, doesn't sound pleasant, but I'm suddenly deeply regretting eating that cookie this morning."

"Take deep breaths." Leandra leaned around the seat to look at me, "It'll pass."

We made it back to the house without an issue, thankfully. I managed not to puke. Pulling into the garage beside Alice's car as she and Rosalie climbed out, Carlisle wasted no time in getting out of the car. I followed just as quickly. Jasper and Emmett in the Jeep behind us.

"Next time," I murmured as we headed for the door, "I'm walking." Leandra laughed a little, following me through the door.

"What's going on?" Jasper asked this time as we stepped into the living room. This must not be a regular thing, being pulled out of school with no warning.

Esme must have gathered Edward and Bella from wherever they spent their time, because they stood there, waiting for our arrival. Edward already wore a frown, his eyes on Carlisle as we entered the room, but I wasn't sure what that meant.

I was slightly disappointed that Ness wasn't there also, but quickly got over that. She was probably safer staying away.

I took the spot to Leandra's right, beside the fireplace, waiting for Carlisle to answer. It was up to him to tell them the situation, but I would offer to answer any questions anyone had the best I could.

Leandra glanced to me, before returning her attention to Carlisle as he began to explain.

Just as I figured, they didn't take it well. I half worried they'd take it out or blame it on me, but thankfully, he left out the part about Omar's wanting to use me against them. That relieved me. I honestly wasn't trying to cause trouble, and I actually felt bad enough.

He explained what I told him, including the names of the gifted ones.

"There's got to be more to it." Jasper shook his head as he looked to me, "You said Omar wasn't very cooperative?"

"He wasn't." I replied

"Then how did you get so much information?"

"Conner took me somewhere else to talk to me." I answered, "I got all the information I have from Conner. Omar wasn't happy with me, and Conner and I both knew it wasn't safe to talk there."

"Why wasn't it?" Jasper asked, and I hesitated, looking down. That was exactly what I didn't want to have to answer myself.

"Omar wanted to use her to get to us." Edward spoke up, much to my surprise, "Because we trust her, and allow her in, he wanted to use her to take us out."

What the fuck?

Edward continued, "She refused, and promptly left the house. Conner caught her outside, and led her away so they could talk safely without Omar changing his mind about letting her leave. Immediately following the storage building where they had said discussion, she made her way here." He glanced to me, and I stared back, confused, "And if given the chance, I'll handle Shawn myself."

"Okay.." I muttered, "How the hell do you know that?"

"He hears thoughts." Leandra answered quietly.

"Oh." I fell quiet. That sure explained a lot. I gave it a brief consideration, before shrugging. That thought should have bothered me, but I found it really didn't. I didn't have anything to hide.

"I can confidently say that she has absolutely no plans to follow Omar." Edward spoke up again, probably to Carlisle, "Not once has betraying us ever crossed her mind." I had a feeling he was part of the reason they trusted me at all, and I was heavily grateful for that little bit of knowledge.

"And who's Shawn?" Emmett asked, confused as well.

"Part of Omar's coven." I answered before Edward could, "He's even less happy about my choice than Omar is, because it's his ass on the line too."

"He threatened her." Edward added, "Pretty thoroughly, against choosing us over them."

"And you still came here?" Esme asked, surprised. I sighed, nodding a little.

"I wanted to warn you guys." I replied, "I don't know what's going on over there, but I do remember you saying something about my dad's coven being more of a problem than Darren's. When Conner told me about Keegan's gift, I had to come back."

"Okay.." Leandra frowned, "So what's Shawn's problem?"

"I'm still trying to figure that out myself." I admitted, "But the way he put it, is both Darren and Omar are loyal to my dad, and everyone else is loyal to one or the other, but my dad is very protective of me. If he finds out that I didn't listen to him, and none of them were able to keep me from here, he'll be _so_ pissed. At them first, then probably you guys, then me. Shawn doesn't like the thought of my dad pissed at him, so he swore to take it out on me."

I took a breath, sighing it out.

"But I don't care." I muttered with a small shrug.

"Nobody threatens badger but me." Emmett frowned. I smirked, looking over at him. He wouldn't threaten me, so that was kind of funny.

"If there's a way to keep anything from happening," I muttered, "I'll do it, but they seem pretty set. Conner was right. There's a reason behind everything my dad is doing. Leaving me, running off, finding his coven, but.. I don't know what that reason is. If I knew, I'd definitely tell you."

"We know that." Esme assured me.

"It doesn't take a genius to figure out what that reason is, badger." Emmett told me quietly, and I looked down. I sighed heavily.

I was choosing to place myself between two covens, one of those covens aching for the destruction of the other, and I wasn't sure if there was a way to keep that from happening. No matter how hard I tried.

Being stuck in the middle was wearing me down.

"I don't think that would be a good idea." Edward murmured, his eyes on Emmett.

"What?" I asked.

"Omar wants you to play spy?" Emmett asked, "Why not do that?"

"Because I don't want to help that fuckwad." I replied incredulously.

"Not for him." He replied, "For us." I frowned in confusion, until I suddenly understood. Gather information from Omar and Darren, and somehow relay it back to Carlisle.

"Do you know what they'd do to me if they found out?" I asked, surprised, but I slowly smiled, "You're diabolical."

"I know." He replied, pleased with himself.

"And who says it has to stop at just information?" I asked, "I could always let slip that you'll be at some certain location at a certain time on a certain day.." I trailed off, and he grinned this time.

"You're planning too far into this." Jasper pointed out, "That's a last resort." I shrugged a little, looking down, "But it's brilliant."

"They want to rely fully on their gifted ones." I murmured, "Totally not expecting to not even have the chance to use them. Just have a couple of those furry shape-shifting wolf things waiting there to pounce, and run them straight into your friends. They'll shit themselves."

Emmett and I both laughed at that image.

"But you also have to consider what they'll do if they do find out." Leandra reminded me, and I looked to her, "I think it's too dangerous. Even as a last resort."

"As Conner put it, my dad runs that shit." I replied, "They're not gonna touch me."

"Tell that to Shawn." Edward muttered.

"He only threatened me, thinking he'll get into trouble with my dad." I countered, "If I seem like I'm going along with them, he won't have a problem, and besides. I got him back."

"But if he figures out they're being played?" Edward asked, and I looked down. He did have a point there.

"Shit." I sighed, "That might just be a risk I have to take."

"You don't have to take any risks." Carlisle spoke up, "Not at all."

"It's my fault you're in this mess." I replied, "I want to help."

"Wanting to live your own life and make your own choices does not make you guilty, Alex." Edward murmured.

"Tell that to Shawn." I repeated his earlier words, "Apparently, that makes me selfish, and by being selfish, I'm pretty much damning them to my father's temper."

"Shawn did have a point." Edward spoke up, and I waited, "Both Darren and Omar are loyal to him, and he'd kill anyone who looks at you wrong."

"Okay?" I asked, waiting for his point.

"You could be the only one able to persuade your father, Alex." He pointed out.

"That would be an awesome plan." I said, "If I knew where the hell he was."

"You may not like this.." He trailed off briefly, "Maybe the best way would be to go along with them."

"I won't." I shook my head instantly, "I'm not about to-"

"Just bide your time." He continued, "Grit your teeth, and go along until your father does show up. When he does, he'll find you there, and there won't be a problem."

"The whole point of this is me keeping my choice, Edward." I reasoned, "How is that fair?"

"Believe me, I understand." He sighed, "But it's the safest way I can think of."

He did have a point, though. It was the safest way for everyone involved if I just went back to them, and stopped insisting on making my own choices. Maybe if I chose them over Leandra, they'd see that as enough of a victory.

"Then everything she's fought for is for nothing." Leandra argued for me.

"No." I muttered, "He's right. All they want is for me to stay there."

"I know what it's like to be stuck under Jack's thumb." She replied, "And it's no small task to go against what he wants. He's telling you to stop trying."

"It's okay." I told her, "It sucks, sure, but he's got a point."

"It's not okay." She argued, "She risked her own safety to come back here and tell us what was going on there, and you want to just toss her back?" I definitely wasn't expecting her to get this pissed, "You want to just toss her under the bus? Are you crazy?"

I laughed a little, "Leandra-"

"If she goes back," She snapped, "I go with her." That took everyone's attention, given the murmur of surprise throughout the room, a wave of panic following instantly.

"What?" Alice demanded.

"Hell no." Emmett immediately barked.

"What?" That surprised the hell out of Mikah, as he looked to Edward as well, "No. Wait a second. If Leandra goes, I go."

"You'll stay here." I told Leandra, "It's where you belong."

"You won't face them alone." She replied, "I'll be going too."

"You don't belong there." I muttered.

"Neither do you." She countered, and I frowned.

"Nobody's going anywhere." Carlisle sighed, silencing the room, "We're not sacrificing anyone. We never have, and I'm not about to stand for starting now. You, out of all of us should understand that, Edward." He looked down.

"But he's right." I shook my head, confused.

"And the fact that you're willing to do that for us only proves that you deserve to be protected." Carlisle replied, "We'll figure out another way, but no."

"What if I choose to go back?" I asked. Leandra seemed pissed beyond words at Edward as he stared at the floor. Her glare on him. Probably cussing him out pretty relentlessly in her mind, given the look in her eyes.

"That's your choice." He answered quietly, "Of course you are free to come and go as you please, but there is no guarantee it would even make a difference."

"Good point." I mumbled.

"If anything, it'd probably make it worse." Mikah pointed out, "Because you won't be in the middle, they'd have no reason to be careful. With you here, they'd at least need to think of your safety."

"Another good point." I considered that closely, "I can play shield."

"That's my job." Bella replied, and I looked to her. She smiled a little.

"You never mentioned you had a shield." I muttered to Leandra, "Just keep her around, and you should be good."

"We're not worried about their gifts, so much as their numbers." Leandra explained, "Just as an estimate, it'd roughly take two of us to take out one of them. Strength wise."

"Unless you're me." Emmett commented from the side.

"It's about the same for me." I replied, "Even if I have hunted. I'm not near as strong as they are."

"You're pretty tough, though." Jasper spoke from experience, "As long as you stay focused, you'll be fine."

"Unless someone catches me off guard." I shook my head, "I forget everything for a second when I'm surprised. Training is one thing, but actually applying it to a situation where I'll need it, I'd be so screwed. I proved that earlier with Shawn."

"The training is there." He replied easily, "You'll know what to do if it came down to it." He seemed so confident.

"We'll go hunting tonight." Carlisle spoke up again, "I think it'll be best if we all go at once." I frowned, but stayed quiet. What would I be doing while they were gone?

"You're welcome to join us." Edward answered my unspoken question, and I looked over, "Even if you choose not to hunt, you'll still have company."

"What the hell." I muttered, "Why not? I'll tag along." Today couldn't get any weirder anyway.

It seemed with that instruction from Carlisle, the meeting was adjured, and the group seemed to disperse a little.

"What now?" I asked, looking to Leandra.

"We wait until tonight." She replied, "Then we'll hunt. It's safer to stay together. Carlisle will probably want to head north. We have close friends up there he'll want to talk to."

"I wish I could help more." I found myself admitting.

"Trust me." She shook her head, "You've helped plenty by giving us a heads up about Jack's coven. With Keegan there, we never would have seen them coming."

"Regardless." I murmured, "I hate not having a way to go." I sat down on the couch, running my fingers through my hair with a sigh. I had a lot on my mind.

I'd made my decision for now, but what would happen if my dad showed up here? Would my decision really stay the same, or would I be so happy to see him everything else just ceased to matter?

I jumped a little at a small square object being dropped in my lap. Looking down at it, I laughed, realizing what it was. The deck of cards.

"Rematch." Emmett told me, "Shuffle those."

While Emmett cleared the coffee table, Leandra disappeared only long enough to grab my plastic box filled with money, along with her own from her room.

Jasper declined to play, but Mikah accepted the invitation in his place. Instead, Jasper and Alice sat around to watch with Bella and Edward. We'd have an audience, but I didn't mind that. It was something to take my mind off of everything else.

However, it was that everything else that made it really hard to concentrate on the cards. Just an hour into the card game, I was losing horribly.

"God." I grumbled, "I'm sucking worse than Mikah."

"Hey." He frowned, "I'm not that bad."

"Mikah cheats." Leandra muttered, placing her bet in the small bucket in the center of the table.

"I do not." He laughed, watching. He'd already folded, so he didn't have to bet. I was about to call the bet, when Emmett stopped me. His hand covered both of mine, and I jumped, looking over at him.

"Straight beats three of a kind." He pointed out, and I looked again.

"I didn't even see that up there." I sighed, gesturing to the five cards face up on the table, "I'm all mixed up today." I frowned, "Hey, you can see my hand?"

"We're pretty used to them wanting to kill us." Mikah explained before I could hit Emmett, "This isn't our first time freaking out about it." I laid my cards face-down on the table. Folding. Taking Emmett's advice.

"I've never had to deal with anything like this before." I admitted, shaking my head, "It's like.. There are no right moves. What move do I make when there aren't any right ones?"

"The left one?" Mikah muttered, but I ignored his attempt at a joke.

"Then take it from someone with a lot of experience." Emmett said, "Freaking out about it doesn't help the situation any. Trust me. It doesn't change a damn thing about the outcome, so why bother letting it get to you?"

"I can't stop thinking about what I told Omar." I admitted, staring at my hands folded on the table.

"About?" He prompted, and Leandra looked up.

"About how my father is _this_ close to losing me forever." I muttered, "I hate how true that is. I hate that I hate how true that is."

"Trust me, badger." He told me, "You're far better off without Jack-ass."

"He's the only one that's been there my entire life." I reminded him, "Before all this started, I never had to worry about covens, and feuds, and getting in the middle or being made to choose. He always kept me from those things. Now, I'm learning things about him that I never wanted to learn, and I have to turn my back on him because it's the right thing to do?"

"Sometimes the right thing to do is the hardest." Mikah murmured, and I looked over at him.

"But just remember." Emmett added, "Keep in mind. All of this, all that's going on, is not your fault. I don't care what those dumb fucks in Seattle say. They're wrong for putting all that on you." Mikah nodded, agreeing easily.

"I know it's not my fault." I replied, "I've been saying that all along, but they do have a point."

"You can find a point in just about anything." Jasper muttered from the side.

"You're your own person, Alex." Mikah told me, "You don't live your life to please other people. That's what makes you, you."

"But what am I supposed to do if Shawn delivers on that threat?" I asked, "I can't fight all them alone. Shawn scares the fuck out of me by himself."

"Who in the hell said you'd be alone?" Leandra asked, frowning.

"I don't want to drag you into this." I repeated for the thousandth time, "This isn't your fight. Maybe they're right. I am selfish."

Oddly, that bothered me. I wasn't worried about being selfish toward the fuckers in Seattle. I didn't want to be selfish toward this coven, though.

"You're not selfish." She replied.

"I am." I argued, "I should have just listened to Darren from the beginning, but I wanted to keep coming here instead. Now look what I did."

"Does the badger feel guilty?" Emmett chuckled, and I glanced over. Not finding that funny. He sighed, laying his cards down on the table. Letting Leandra know she'd won that hand.

"I've had to say this to Shorty over and over and over again over the years, and I'll tell you the same thing just as long if I have to." He told me, all hint of joking gone, "You're never, ever responsible for someone else's actions. You're only responsible for your own actions, and it's up to you to decide what you're willing to live with."

"That's a really tough lesson to learn." Leandra commented.

"Listen here." I stayed quiet as Emmett continued, "You can tell me until you're blue in the face that you're just like your father, but I'll not once believe one word of that. You're better than that. You're better than him. Comparing yourself to him is like calling yourself garbage. I won't stand for that, and I'll whoop your ass every time, you hear me?"

I had to smile a little.

"Yeah." I replied, "Yeah, I hear you."

"I'll help him." Leandra added, and I looked to her, "He's right, Alex. You're better than him. You deserve better, and you're starting to see that. Which is why you're so confused. You're torn between everything you've known your entire life, and everything you're starting to learn now. Believe me, I've been there. Let me just say right now that there's no place better for you to figure out what you want than here."

"Alright." I sighed, "I'll.. I don't know. I'll figure it out."

"Good." Emmett said, "Now pay attention. I want to win back all my money fair and square."

**A/N: I apologize in advance if this is a little fast-paced or confusing, and I sincerely hope this came out well. Lots of RL issues plaguing me these days makes for an iffy chapter, in my honest opinion.  
So. Alex has made progress. It took a little while, but finally some progress.  
_THANK YOU_ to my reviewers of last chapter! We-e-e! You're all awesome! :D**  
**Chapter six is still in the development stage, so it may take time. Just a heads up. **  
**Until Six, my friends!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"Run, deer!"

"Dammit!" I was pissing Emmett off. This was the third time I'd scared the herd off, and despite the way they could easily catch them, it was still irritating.

"Be free!" I laughed as Emmett chased me for a few steps until I scurried up a tree. Tearing the bark away in my haste. I felt like a squirrel, but it served the same purpose.

"Go find Esme." He told me. Why would I ever want to do that?

"No." I called down at him, "It's more fun with you."

"I'll show you fun." He chuckled, climbing up the tree after me.

"Shit." I laughed, jumping down. I heard the sound of him landing, and coming after me. Yelping, I pushed faster. I couldn't help it.

"Stop playing around." Jasper wasn't pleased, so naturally, we circled him. I kept him standing between Emmett and myself. He sighed, irritated, "Can we just get this done?"

Emmett didn't give up, though. I took off, and he followed.

During the hunt that night, I needed to unwind. I highly doubted they'd offer to take me along again after this, but I'd been too tense for too long, and found the best way to let off some steam, was by annoying others. I'd always been that way, and I was pretty sure they knew it was all in fun. I knew Emmett knew that, at least, given the chase he was giving me.

I caught up to the herd of deer I'd just chased off, picked one up, and launched it back at him in one smooth move. The look on his face as it slammed him in the face, knocking him off his feet with a grunt from the unfortunate animal before he was ready to catch it had me falling to the dirt, literally rolling with laughter.

I couldn't get up to keep running if I tried. I was incapacitated. Tears of laughter welled in my eyes, threatening to fall with every blink as he climbed back to his feet. Picking up the struggling deer with one hand and came back over to me.

"Did you lose something?" He asked, laughing at my laughter, "Did you _seriously_ just throw this at me?"

"I couldn't help it." I choked out through quick, hysterically laughing breaths, "It just sort of happened."

"Well," He mused, "Because you threw it, you have to eat it."

"Oh, hell no." I forced myself to my feet, despite the way I was still laughing, "You can keep it."

"Just try it." He said, holding it up to me by its neck, "It's the rules."

"I don't follow the ru-" He cut me off by whacking me upside the head with the deer. I fell over with the force of it, surprised as I looked up at him. He started cracking up as well, so I forced myself up again, "_Oh_, it's on now. _Oh_, you'll be sorry."

"Arm yourself." He accepted my challenge, pointing the deer's face at me. I narrowed my eyes, knowing exactly what he meant.

Just minutes later, we were discovered. Whacking each other with dead deer bodies like two children having a pillow fight. I just got a good hit in when we both froze, looking to Jasper. The expression he wore was both horrified, and deeply confused.

"What in _the_ hell are you two doing?" He frowned.

"Arm yourself." Both Emmett and I pointed our deer's heads his direction. The incredulous look on his face had me struggling to hold back my laughter again. He looked like he wanted to keep asking, even opening and closing his mouth a few times in a speechless manner, but eventually just held up his hands and turned. Walking away.

"Surrender!" I called, "Or suffer the ruthless wrath of my deer-fighting skills, Jasper!" He shook his head, continuing on. I narrowed my eyes, sneaking after him as silently as I could.

I jumped at the opportunity to club him over the head with my deer's body, knocking him over.

Not as amused as I seemed to be, he stole the deer from my hands and threw it. Not even caring what direction he threw it, and managed to slam Emmett in the face with it. I watched Emmett drop his own deer to catch that one, before he glared.

"Food fight!" He called, and launched it back.

I caught it, "Jasper's on my team!"

He growled, standing back up, "I'm not on a-"

"If he was on any team, he'd be on my team." Emmett corrected, "You can have Shorty on your team." I looked over as Leandra found us, squinting in disbelief. Her expression mirrored the expression Jasper wore the moment he first found us.

"You can have Leandra." I countered, "I want Jasper."

"What the fuck?" Leandra asked, obviously really lost.

"Jasper's on my team." I replied, as if that explained everything.

"I'm not playing." He shook his head, and turned again, "You sort them out, Leandra." We both watched after him. Before he could get two steps away, Leandra caught a flying deer to the side of her head.

"Cheater!" I gasped, launching my own back his direction, "Taking out my team-mate?"

"Emmett, when will you ever grow the fuck up?" Leandra pushed herself back to her feet, looking pissed beyond belief.

"Good God, I hope he doesn't." I laughed, "He's awesome."

"You both need to grow up." She stalked off, shaking her head.

"I'm working on it." I called after her, "Then its your turn." I countered with that insult before I even thought about it. I probably shouldn't be insulting her, but she gave me a deep glare.

"I was kidding." I gasped, trying not laugh, "Whoops."

She seemed a little short-tempered tonight.

I made a zipping motion across my lips, biting into my bottom lip with an innocent smile. She turned again, continuing on.

"You're in trouble." Emmett muttered, chuckling as he passed me. I picked up the dropped deer, and launched it after him as a final 'fuck you', but he must have expected that, because he caught it, and launched it back at me. It came whipping through the air, hitting me and knocking me right off my feet yet again.

_Fuck_, he could throw hard.

I'd let them hunt, I decided. I laughed a little as I pulled myself up and stood in a tree. Looking out over the tops of the other trees. I couldn't see very far, as I was on a lower branch, but it was still nice to look at. The breeze of the changing season hit me, and I closed my eyes.

It was silent for a moment, until I heard something come out of hiding. Below me, a rather small animal hopped into view from under the boulders to the left. A small rabbit, lighter gray in color. Probably thinking it was safe since I'd been so still.

I hopped down, and startled it into attempting to run back into hiding, but I'd already caught it by the skin on the back of its neck, yanking it up off its feet. Its nose was twitching a thousand miles an hour, terrified as I held it up and looked it over.

It certainly didn't smell appetizing, but I didn't have any intentions of eating it, so I just watched it. When I was sure it wasn't going to bite me or fight, I released the back of its neck, and held it more comfortably in my left arm. Squatting down, leaning back against the tree as I stroked its fur.

"There." I told it, "I'm not so bad, am I? I won't eat you." I stared down at it, watching the way it'd blink when I pet its head, its nose still twitching nonstop. Several minutes passed this way, and its heartbeat started to slow down. I was sure my warmer temperature was calming it as much as my movements were.

Holding and petting the rabbit was oddly comforting. Like it calming down was calming me down. Cuddling it close, watching my hand move over its fur.

"Alex?" I looked over at Leandra's hesitant voice after several silent minutes, "You okay?" She and Mikah had found each other again, and had come looking when I wasn't there to annoy them.

"Yeah." I mumbled. I stood up, laughing a little as I gripped the rabbit by the loose skin on the back of its neck again and held it up, "I caught you a snack." It swung there gently, probably terrified again by the once more increased heartbeat.

She really didn't find that funny like I thought she would. She glanced over as Carlisle and Esme found us, stepping over. Concern coated Carlisle's expression as Leandra shook her head and walked away, and I didn't understand why.

"Leandra." Mikah called, following her, "She was kidding."

I held the rabbit more comfortably cradled in the crook of my arm once more, watching after her as I pet it again.

"Was it something I said?" I asked, looking to Carlisle, "Does she not like rabbits? I wasn't gonna let her eat it. I was kidding." Maybe she was still mad at me for the insult before?

"It's a long story, Alex." Carlisle replied, coming to my side, watching after her as well, "It's not you."

I shrugged a little, looking over as Emmett and Rose also returned.

"Hey, Emmett." I grinned, "A snack?"

He reacted much better than Leandra did, immediately laughing.

"A little small for my taste." He chuckled, "But look how cute." I held up the rabbit for him to get a good look, and he grinned, leaning closer to it. This bunny was going to need therapy.

"Let me see that thing." I let him take it from me, and he easily cupped it in one hand. Holding it up to look it over. He brought it close, chuckling when it gave a struggle. Snapping his teeth at it, causing another struggle from it.

"Don't hurt it." I muttered, and he looked to me. Surprised, given his expression. I was a little surprised myself.

"Don't hurt it?" He asked, chuckling again.

"Don't hurt it." I repeated, "Give it."

I reached for it, but he lifted it up, high above his head. He wasn't hurting it, but he was scaring it, which bothered me. Before it could get too far out of hand, I clenched my fist and punched him as hard as I could in the ribs. His arm came down enough for me to snatch the rabbit from his hand and push him back.

I squatted down and let the rabbit loose again. It hopped off immediately, back into its hiding space beneath the boulders. Completely unharmed, despite its haste to get away from me nearly causing it to run head first into the left side boulder.

I looked up, spotting Leandra watching me. Mikah beside her, Carlisle and Esme in front of her. I hadn't even noticed them move to her. I offered a small smile, hoping she wasn't still pissed at me for whatever I'd done.

She seemed so confused, but I couldn't figure out why. Sadness crossed her features, and she turned again. Heading back in the direction of the house. My smile faded, and I stood up with a frown.

"Leandra?" I tried to follow her, but Mikah stopped me.

"I wouldn't." He told me.

"I let the stupid thing go." I muttered, confused as I looked up at him, "Why's she still mad at me?"

"It's not about the rabbit." He replied, "She just needs to be alone right now."

"I don't get it." I admitted.

"She gets like this sometimes, badger." Emmett came to my side as Alice and Jasper arrived, "Don't take it personally."

"I'll go talk to her." Mikah offered with a sigh, starting off after her.

"I thought he said she needs to be alone?" I frowned. I was so lost.

"Alone with him." Emmett clarified, "He's about the only one of us that can talk to her when she gets like this."

"Gets like what?" I asked, my irritation betrayed by my tone, "I don't get it."

"Just trust me." Emmett replied, "You don't want to bug her right now."

"But bugging is what I'm best at." I muttered, but I would drop it for now.

Apparently, the hunt was over. I still wasn't sure what I'd done, but nobody seemed to blame me for it anyway. Carlisle and Esme sent us all back to the house, so they could go north.

Emmett wanted to go with them, but they declined. Telling him to stay here and protect the house instead. So he and Rose accompanied Jasper, Alice and I back to the house. They took Bella and Edward along instead.

We arrived, and to my surprise, neither Leandra nor Mikah were there. Not inside, at least. I couldn't help thinking that whatever it was that was bothering her was something I had done. Despite what the others said.

I tried not to let them know that it bothered me, but they probably already knew.

"You never answered." Emmett pointed out as I sat down on the couch, "What is your ability?" He was trying to distract me, which I appreciated.

"Oh, that's right." I replied, "I never did answer." He clearly thought I was about to answer, "You paying attention? It's pretty important."

I had all of their attention by then.

"My ability is.." I trailed off, and they waited, "None of your business."

"Aw, come on." Emmett groaned.

"The only one who knows what it is, is my dad." I told them, "Besides Darren, and the ones he told about it, but Darren cheated. I don't like having it, so why would I tell anyone what it is?"

"Because you never know." Alice replied, sitting beside me, "It could be helpful to us."

"If it was helpful, I'd have brought it up by now." I muttered, despite knowing that was a lie. My ability could be very helpful if I knew how to include other people, but as it stood right then, it wouldn't have helped this coven any.

"What bothers you so much about it?" Jasper asked, and I looked to him.

"Everything." I replied, and he sighed, "I'm not giving hints, dammit. It's not useful to anyone but me."

"Then why don't you use it?" Jasper asked, "If it can help you-"

"Because it won't do a damn thing to help you." I snapped, "I got you into this mess. Getting myself out of it would be the coward's way out, and I don't run from anything, remember?"

That was one hell of a hint. I could clearly see the way that got his mind working.

"Stop it." I muttered, standing.

"We're only curious." Jasper told me, "I've never come across anyone with as much hatred toward their ability as you." I crossed my arms, shaking my head as I looked down. It was true. I hated the damn thing.

"I'm a first for a lot of people." I replied, my tone flat.

"Is this gonna be some super huge surprise you pull out of your ass at the last possible second?" Emmett asked, "Some hidden weapon, like self-destruction or something?"

"Not exactly." I grumbled, "_That_ would be helpful, and pretty fucking cool."

"Wouldn't it?" He chuckled.

"It's not that awesome, so don't worry about that." I muttered, "Trust me. _Your_ ability is more helpful than mine is. I'm not a coward."

"The curiosity is going to kill me." Emmett actually whimpered, falling into the chair. It creaked alarmingly under his weight.

"I'm not telling you." I told him, "So give it up."

"I'll pay Eddy to tell me later." He replied, grinning.

"And I'll knock you out." I countered, "Don't you fucking dare."

"Easy." He chuckled, "I doubt he'd tell me anyway."

"Even my dad's ability is more helpful than mine." I grumbled, mostly to myself, "Why couldn't I get something like that?"

"Jack is gifted?" Alice asked. This seemed to be news to them.

"Yeah." I replied, "I thought you knew that?"

"What is his ability?" Jasper asked.

"He controls people." I replied, "Well, not so much control them, as he can control their loyalties. Urge them in the direction of his cause. He works with their free will. Tweaks it just a bit."

"I thought that was just his personality." Alice murmured, looking to Jasper.

"It certainly explains a lot." Jasper replied, returning her gaze.

"He's good at what he does." I nodded, relieved the subject had left me, "He could convince any human that walking off a building is a good idea, or just about any immortal that lighting themselves on fire would tickle."

"Shit." Emmett shuddered.

"It depends on the relationship he has with them, though." I explained, "If they know him well, it either helps or hinders. It works easiest if they don't know him first."

"Good to know." Alice replied.

"At least, that's how he explained it to me." I added quietly with a small shrug, "In my case, I've seen him do it enough times, that if he were to try it on me, I'd punch him in the nuts."

"Are you sure about that?" Jasper asked, "You're awfully loyal to him."

I looked to him, "If my loyalty to him was caused by him, there's no way I would be doubting it so much."

"Good point." He allowed.

"There would be no question in my mind." I sighed, "But there is. So.."

"Right." He murmured, "So have you decided anything regarding that?"

"No." I muttered, sitting back down, "You have no idea how hard it is. On one hand, I'm definitely paying attention to everything I've learned about him here. On the other hand, I'm remembering everything I know about him for myself. It's not that I don't believe you all, because I do, but.." I shook my head, "I can't ignore the things I know for myself, you know? In a way, I'm glad he hasn't come back yet, but I miss him."

"That can't be easy." Alice murmured.

"It makes it so much harder when he's the first person I ever saw alive." I replied, shaking my head, "I remember everything. I even remember hearing his voice before I was born. He first held me about ten seconds after I was born, and we've been together ever since. How do I turn my back on that?" Nobody offered an answer, and I couldn't blame them. I sighed, "Five years ago tomorrow night, I was born."

"It's your birthday tomorrow?" That caught Alice's attention.

"Yeah." I replied, nodding, "If you consider the day I ripped and tore my way out of my mother to be a birthday, then yeah."

"Were you born with teeth, too?" Emmett asked, and I looked to him.

"I couldn't have gotten out otherwise." I pointed out, "My dad wasn't about to help me. He compared it to a train wreck. He couldn't look away. I think it scared him a little."

"That must be so weird to remember being born." He chuckled.

"I don't think it's any different than you remembering being turned." I replied, "Only mine wasn't painful. Uncomfortable, for sure, but not painful. Only you weren't helpless when you were turned."

"Helpless?" Emmett asked.

"I was a baby." I reminded him, "I didn't know how to do anything. Getting out was instinct, but everything else I had to figure out on my own. I wasn't exactly mobile yet, so I had to rely on my dad for everything."

"You were a newborn." He chuckled, "Literally." I nodded a little, smirking at the humor of that.

"It took me roughly one or two weeks before I learned to crawl, about a month before I could finally walk." I admitted, "That sucked. Longest month of my life. I fell on my face a lot, but I could walk. Immediately after that, my dad made sure I had my first hunt. I've been doing it ever since." I smiled sadly, "I don't remember him ever being as proud of me as he was that day. The day I caught my first human. He was.. _So_ proud of me.."

My voice quieted, and I looked down.

"I miss him." I hated admitting that, "If he was here, he'd tell me to stop fucking whining. He'd tell me how pathetic I'm acting, and to quit bitching. I'd give anything to hear him tell me that." I hesitated, closing my eyes briefly, "And I'd keep doing it, just to hear him tell me again. Just to hear him say anything. Just one word will do."

I turned away from them, just to attempt to hide my emotion from them. It was stupid, so immature to miss him so much, but he was my father. I wouldn't be alive if it hadn't been for him, and I wouldn't have survived if it weren't for him. They didn't seem to understand that.

It was clear none of them knew what to say. Until Emmett spoke up.

"Quit bitching." He barked at me, and I looked over, a small laugh leaving me. He was obviously trying to imitate my dad, "Better?"

"Not the same." I replied, "But it's the effort that counts. Thanks."

Before anything else could be said, I looked toward the door at the sound of someone arriving. I half hoped it'd be Leandra, so I could go to sleep, but Carlisle followed Esme up onto the porch.

"They're aware." Carlisle announced with a sigh as they came in the house, "Tanya will get the word going for us." He really didn't seem relieved, however.

"Is that a good thing?" I asked hesitantly. He looked to me.

"I really hate bothering them with this." He explained, "I'd really hoped this was over ten years ago."

"Do they know about me?" I asked, and he sighed, "I mean, if they were involved last time, they might not be happy about me being here."

"I thought it best to leave that detail out for now." He replied, "Until they have a chance to meet you." I nodded a little, sighing as I looked toward the window.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Shorty's still gone." Emmett answered quietly.

"I see." Carlisle sighed again, "I can see how that'd bother her."

"Why's everyone always leaving me?" I muttered, sitting down.

"She does this sometimes, Alex." Alice told me, "She'll be back by morning."

"I didn't mean to piss her off that much." I looked to her, "Really."

It took massive amounts of insistence before they managed to talk me into going upstairs to sleep. I wanted to keep resisting, and stay up until Leandra and Mikah got back, but after the day I'd had, I was wiped out. It must have showed, because they insisted more than they usually did. I normally would have just ignored that, and told them to fuck off, but I just couldn't help listening to their advice.

I settled in my usual spot on the floor, facing the wall. Laying awake for only a moment, before falling asleep almost instantly.

"Hey." I grunted at the attempt to wake me up, "Hey. Wake up."

"I will hurt you." I mumbled to Mikah without opening my eyes. It was relieving, however, knowing they'd come back. Despite how tired I still was.

"Come on." He chuckled, "Do you want to sleep all day?"

"Yes." I replied, still without opening my eyes.

"No you don't." He chuckled again.

I whined loudly, finally forcing myself to sit up, "Fuck. You."

"So." He muttered conversationally while I sat there, "A very hyper little birdy told me today was your birthday."

"So?" I muttered, glaring at him through still-sleepy eyes.

"So.." He sighed, "It's my duty to ask you what you'd like for your birthday."

"To sleep." I answered immediately, "'Night." I laid back down.

"Ah, ah." He caught my wrist lightly, tugging me back upright, "Come on."

"You suck so hard right now." I growled, forcing myself to stand up.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have suggested playing pillow-fight with dead deer." He countered as he followed me from the bedroom, "Then you wouldn't be so tired."

"It was fun." Was the only defense I had, "I like to have fun."

"Nothing wrong with that." He allowed with a shrug.

"Is she still mad at me?" I asked, looking up at him. For the strangest reason, that mattered deeply to me. Normally, I wouldn't have cared if someone was pissed at me for something I'd done, but it mattered to me that Leandra could be.

"She's not mad at you, Alex." He replied, shaking his head.

"It sure seemed that way yesterday." I countered, "What did I do? So I know what not to do again." He sighed.

"Sometimes.." He hesitated, "She gets into these moods."

"What moods?"

"She has trouble handling stress, and every now and then, it gets to her." He explained, "She needs a few hours by herself to unwind a little."

"Well, shit." I muttered, "Why didn't anyone just say that? Here I was thinking she fucking hated me."

"Not at all." He laughed a little, "It's just.. Difficult for her sometimes."

"Happy Birthday." Alice greeted the second my foot was off the last step. I flinched a little, startled at how happy she seemed to be.

"Should I not have mentioned anything?" I asked, looking nervously to Mikah.

"I'd have gone out and gotten you a whole lot of gifts if I knew you'd be allowed to keep them." Alice continued, taking my hand, "So I figured those could wait until we knew how everything concluded. Or until Christmas."

"What's Christmas?" I frowned, letting her lead me toward the living room. Mikah's heavy, irritated sounding sigh had me look to him in time to just catch Leandra leaving the house again.

"Damn." Alice sighed as Mikah followed Leandra, "I forgot. I'm sorry, Leandra."

"For shit's sake," I grumbled, "What now?"

"And you're always telling me to think before I speak?" Emmett muttered from the couch, shaking his head.

"What is it?" I asked, confused. How could just the mention of something send her away?

"Her past is heavy, Alex." Alice replied sadly, "You can't even imagine."

"I saw pictures." I murmured, and she shook her head.

"Pictures don't mean much." She explained, "Until you know what something like that does to someone as a person." She gave me a sad smile, and I watched after her as she crossed the room. Following Leandra as well.

What was getting to her so badly? She seemed fine before. Not this edgy, and sure as fuck not this moody.

"I don't get it." I admitted quietly.

"Just be careful what you say for a few days, badger." Emmett told me, and I sighed, sitting beside him.

"How am I supposed to know what's okay to say, and what's not?" I asked, "I'm so lost." Alice was obviously not wanted out there, because she came back in. Across the room, Carlisle sighed.

"Alex." He murmured, and I looked to him, "Come on." I stood back up, and followed him to the door this time. I followed him outside, out onto the porch. It was colder again today, but it had yet to rain, even with the thick, bright clouds above. Usually meaning a snow was brewing.

I followed his gaze toward the north side of the house, curious when I looked across the yard, finally discovering where Leandra had gone. She and Mikah stood there, just inside the trees. On the most hidden side of the house, but not so far that they'd lose track of them.

Mikah held her close, his arms encasing her waist as she held onto him in return. Her head hung, her eyes closed. His lips against her forehead, murmuring nearly silently to her. His voice was so quiet, I could only hear the soft, murmuring timbre of his voice but not understand a single word, and I could see why he spoke so gently to her.

She seemed so sad, so down.

It took me a moment to realize what I was looking at. It took me so long to realize, because she's always been so strong. This was what it looked like when a vampires strength was nearing its end. This was their way of crying, of trying to ease the emotional pain they had built up over time. Of course, they couldn't cry, so they relied on each other to get them through it.

I imagined Leandra had a lot of moments like this, but I'd never once seen her looking so fragile. Never so worn down, or scared. To see it first hand made me really question.

I was looking at the result of a horrible human life, paired with an unending lifetime of remembering it. I was looking at the result of being torn apart, ripped to pieces, and the struggle to replace each piece before they shattered even more.

I was looking at vulnerability behind a solid wall of an attempt at strength. The complete lie she told when she told herself that she could handle it alone. I was looking at the effort she used to continue telling herself that complete lie. I was looking at that effort coming to an end.

I was looking at the strength Mikah offered her. I was looking at his own effort to hold onto her when she so badly needed to let go. He was so soft, easy with her, despite the way she was just as indestructible as he was. Like was worried she'd break right before his eyes. I feared the same thing.

Even I, someone who'd never experienced that kind of torment or suffering, could see it. Even I could recognize it.

Slowly, as not to make a sound, I lowered. Sitting on the top step. The sight in front of me brought tears to my eyes. I'd never, ever seen such an emotional scene in my life, and I instantly knew it was something I'd always remember. For the rest of my life, I'd always remember this. Seeing the proof, even if I hadn't believed it before, directly in front of me of what my father was capable of reducing someone to.

A single solid tear managed to leave my right eye, dropping briefly to catch on my upper cheek. I hardly noticed its presence, my sight locked on them.

There was no faking that. There was no way that could have been fabricated or exaggerated. I could see her pain, her effort and her strength in that scene. Despite the way she looked so fragile and broken, I could see her strength as well.

The painful scene in front of me was proof enough, but I'd changed in those minutes watching them. I'd never been so sure, so completely positive that I was doing the right thing. That I'd made the right choice. I saw what they'd been talking about. It was standing right in front of me.

Nobody in the world ever deserved to feel like she felt. Least of all someone like her. To know it was my father that took everything from her, made me see what she'd been getting at.

She wanted to keep me from finding out what that kind of pain was like.

"It's not easy." I didn't look away. I didn't look up at Carlisle's voice beside me, "It's so hard to see her like that."

"It is." I whispered in response. Almost like that confession, that agreement would break her even more, and I didn't want to do that. I didn't want to be the reason she fell apart completely.

"She tries so hard." Carlisle continued, but Leandra didn't even seem to hear him. Probably only focused on Mikah. He spoke again, "She has moments like this. Even without the threat of Jack's return, she has moments like this. Moments of overwhelming sadness and fear that just get to be too much for her to handle. She can't take it, so she moves away. She draws in. I'm surprised it's taken this long, to be honest, but when she falls into these moments, there's very little any of us can do to help her."

"Why?" I didn't miss the emotion in my voice, and I could just see passed the tears in my eyes as I finally looked up at him.

"She refuses." He answered, but I shook my head.

"Why do I feel like this?" I clarified, looking back to Leandra.

"That's compassion." He replied gently, "You're understanding."

"It hurts." I whimpered, my voice tight as more tears escaped both my eyes this time.

It really did. To see the pure, complete definition of suffering, standing there across the yard from me really wounded me to see. Suffering, like I'd never understood the word before.

Carlisle stayed quiet, and I slowly rose to my feet again. Taking a single step back, to take the open spot beside him. I wondered out loud as I looked up at him, "How does she live? How does she hide that? Keep that to herself? How?"

"She hides it so we don't have to experience it." He explained, "Except in times like this, when she can no longer handle it alone, and she finds that she has escape. Mikah is always there, so we're not concerned about her moving off on her own. He's about the only one allowed to see this.

"She used to be so angry." He continued, "All the time, and it was difficult for her to control it, but over time, she overcame that anger. Trading the outbursts for moments like this, though none of us could truly blame her for being angry."

"I'd rather see the anger." I admitted, "This.. I-It's unreal.."

I closed my eyes, looking down as I watched her step closer to him, wanting his arms completely around her. Something he wouldn't deny her. I took a step back, shaking my head. I'd obviously underestimated the situation before.

Shamefully, I shook my head again, and I turned away. I couldn't watch that anymore.

Carlisle followed me into the house, closing the door behind himself. It bothered me _so_ much that I couldn't stand to see that. Like I had every opportunity to look away, but Leandra was living it. She couldn't look or turn away from it.

My dad. My father, the man that had raised me caused that. He broke her, and made her feel like she could never be happy. He took everything from her. He beat her, abused her, and I was seeing what that did to someone. I was seeing the result of that, but I couldn't even look at it.

The others stayed quiet, and Jasper had even joined Alice by then. Esme looking on from the kitchen. Carlisle watched me pace for a few moments, until I stopped and looked to him.

"I don't know what to do." I really started to cry. The emotional scene outside finally hitting me. I wasn't even the one suffering, yet here I stood. Crying for the one that was.

I didn't know what the hell was going on, but I accepted Carlisle's hug like I needed it to breathe. I'd never been hugged before, so this was entirely new to me, and it must have been some sort of instinct that had me return it.

But somehow, being hugged like that, made me cry harder. Like every bit of emotion I'd ever had in my life wanted to come forward at once. Like every moment of my life, spent in a pain I never even knew I was in, had chosen now to express itself in this moment.

Never had I ever cried so hard.

"He did that." I sobbed, my eyes squeezed tight. It wasn't a question, but somehow that statement hadn't meant as much before. It was almost empty before, but now it held weight.

"How could he do that?" I asked, "Why would he do that?"

"I couldn't tell you." Carlisle replied, "Some questions just have no answers." I stepped back, forcefully embarrassed at how hard I cried.

"How could he do that?" I asked again through pouring tears, "S-She's done nothing. She doesn't deserve to feel like that. Why would he do that? _That_?"

"It's very clear that you were raised much differently than Leandra was." He murmured, "So I'm not entirely surprised that you can't understand. You do, however, see the injustice. How wrong it is, how unfair."

"Damn right I do." I cried, looking back out the window briefly, "It's not fair! That's _not_ okay! _That's_ not okay! What do I do when he comes back?"

"I cannot tell you what should be done." Carlisle told me, "That is for you to decide. It is your decision to make, but don't misunderstand. You'll in no way be alone. No matter your decision."

I took a breath, sniffling roughly as I glanced back out the window. I knew what I'd have to do, but it would be the hardest thing I'd ever had to do. I cared about my dad, but if he was capable of reducing someone to the level Leandra was on right now, all over memories of her life before, what else was he capable of? I had to consider my own safety now.

I'd been undecided before, but I fully realized now. I couldn't go back to him. Despite it being a definite possibility before, now that it was final, I could clearly feel the tearing separation that came with that decision.

"No matter your decision." He repeated, "Am I clear?" I nodded a little. Wringing my hands, I suddenly felt so lost. Like I didn't know what to do with myself.

"This should be easy." I cried, shaking my head, "I don't want _that_. I don't want to end up like her."

"As you told us last night," Jasper spoke up, and I looked to him, "You understand our view, but you also understand your own. You weren't raised to fear him the way Leandra was. You were raised with his views."

"I'm still not stupid." I argued, "I know I don't want to end up like her. If he can do that to her, what stops him from doing that to me?"

"Exactly." Alice murmured, and I knew that's what they'd been getting at that whole time, "But he's your father. The one that's been there. That's what makes this so hard. Change is always hard on everyone."

"I can't blame you for resisting it." Jasper added, "But.." He trailed off.

"I know." I muttered, my tone quieter now, "I know."

I heard her approach, and I turned away just as Leandra stepped back up onto the porch.

"Carlisle." She spoke up, "It's Cole." She'd obviously not been paying attention before, because she grew concerned as I looked to her. I couldn't blame her for not paying attention to anything other than what she was going through.

"What's wrong?" Her tone had dropped, as if dreading the answer to that very complex question. She could easily see that I'd been crying. Partially, I still was.

"Nothing." I mumbled, "I'm fine."

"I'm not stupid." She crossed the room to stand beside me, "What's wrong? What happened?"

"Nothing." I replied, turning away again. I shook my head, forcing a tight smile up at her, "Really. I'm fine."

She really didn't believe me, but I shook my head with a sigh and strode toward the door.

"Who's Cole?" I asked, listening to her eventually follow me.

I moved over the second I was on the porch, letting Carlisle step passed me and take the front. Whoever Cole was, I didn't want to meet him head on.

"What in the hell happened to her?" Mikah asked from the yard, frowning. Beside him, stood the obvious leader of the coven behind him. One I hadn't met yet. This must have been Cole, and his partner beside him. Her long dark reddish brown hair framed her very friendly smile.

I noted the size of this coven. I counted seven. Not too unusually big.

"It's been too long." This newcomer was more familiar to me. Obviously a friend of the family, but his crimson eyes pleased me to see. I'd have someone to hunt with if I ever stopped eating cookies.

"Cole." Carlisle replied, "I wish this meeting was under better conditions."

"Hey," The one he called Cole waved it off, "Maybe this time, we'll get him."

"Who the hell is that?" I whispered, leaning closer to Leandra.

"That's Cole." She answered, "He and Destiny are the leaders of another coven. They're good friends." I nodded a little, "He's been a good friend for quite awhile."

Cole finally seemed to notice me standing there beside Leandra, smiling a little, "Who's this cutie? She's half human."

"This cutie can kick your ass." I answered without missing a beat, "So don't take me lightly." His expression lightened into deep amusement. He found that funny, obviously, but I didn't press it. Not with his coven behind him, and not with Carlisle and Leandra beside me.

"Cole, this is Alex." Carlisle replied, "She's the one that gave us the forewarning."

"It's great to meet you, darling." Cole smiled at me.

"Same." I admitted, "You hunt humans?"

"But of course." He replied, "I'm afraid I'm not brave enough to step off the beaten path as Carlisle has."

"You know Darren too?" I asked quietly, moving forward a few steps closer. Cole watched me, and I had to look up at him. His lighter brown hair falling slightly as he had to look down at me to see me.

"Unfortunately." He replied, "Darren, in my experience, is very untrustworthy, unless you suit his agenda."

"To me he's spineless, and follows orders more often than he gives them." I added, gaining a smirk in return.

"Where on Earth did you find her?" Cole asked, looking to Carlisle.

"She sort of found us." Leandra answered for him, gaining Cole's attention.

"Leandra, darling." He greeted her even warmer than Carlisle, "It's always lovely to see you." She smiled, giving him a polite nod, "It still amazes me, Carlisle, how well you manage to stay together."

Leandra and Mikah quickly got into talking with Cole about how his coven had been doing over the years. Cole's coven behind him seemed very interested in me, but I was just as interested in them.

The one Leandra pointed out as Destiny smiled at me.

"Hi, honey." She greeted me politely.

"Hi." I greeted in return, "You're Destiny." She gave a nod.

"You can call me Dess. It's shorter, and to the point." I smiled a little.

"I'm Alex." I told her and she smiled this time, "Shorter for Alexis, not Alexandra, so don't confuse them. I don't have a shorter version of Alex, so I guess you'll have to suffer."

She laughed, "Oh, the agony." I laughed a little along with her. She noticed my preoccupation with the coven behind her, "Don't mind these animals. They're harmless."

"I sure fucking hope not." I muttered, "They're supposed to be here to help, aren't they?" That got a few chuckles from the others, including Dess herself.

"You're sure a funny little thing." She told me, her tone giving away just how much she meant that. At least this new coven seemed to like me. So far, so good.

"Maybe you're just easy to entertain." I suggested, "That's a possibility, right?"

"She's definitely easy to entertain." One of her coven replied behind her.

"Nothing wrong with that." I shrugged, "Makes life interesting."

I caught the scent of someone sneaking in the trees as Dess turned to snap a retort at her coven, and I tensed in response to it. I'd never smelled this scent before so it took my entire focus. I immediately started for it, much to their surprise.

"Alex." Leandra called after me, laughing a little.

Whoever it was lurking in the trees, knowing he was caught, attempted to turn and run, but I was already on him. In his attempt to run, he forgot to fight me, so I pinned him on his stomach, both arms behind him as I shoved his face into the ground.

"Who are you?" I demanded of him.

He was young. Easily small enough for me to take on by myself.

"My name is Elias." I heard him mumble into the foliage, "Friend. Not foe."

"Come on, killer." Mikah chuckled, stepping over and literally picking me up off of him and setting me to the side after I glared at him. Elias stood up, dusting himself off with a laugh.

"She's fast." He told Mikah, and I glared toward the ones that came to stand behind him, as if he were a leader. Until I finally seemed to notice. Elias had the same golden eyes as Leandra. As did the ones behind him.

"It's alright." Mikah murmured to me, "And Eli, didn't we tell you not to sneak up on us?"

"How was I supposed to know you got a guard pup?" He asked, laughing a little. I was close enough to punch him in the face, so I couldn't resist taking that opportunity. He hit the ground, and I watched him closely. He didn't even seem to know what literally hit him.

Laughing awkwardly, Mikah took my shoulders and turned me around. Urging me back in the direction of the yard. I took the hint, and walked off. Irritated, but I'd listen to him.

"Eli-ass is an asshole." I muttered as I returned to Carlisle's side. Leandra snorted, finding that amusing.

"Eli.." She greeted as Mikah led him to the trees, before she looked to me again, "You learn to tolerate him."

"Tanya and the others will be coming along soon." Eli reported, coming to Carlisle's side as well, "They wanted to get in a good hunt before making their way down here."

"They're welcome to hunt in our territory." Carlisle replied, but Eli smiled.

"Less tension that way." He countered, "Without having to worry about stopping to hunt, we can focus better this way." He sighed, glancing to me again briefly, "So.. Darren's at it again?"

"Not just Darren." Leandra replied, "Jack's coven became involved yesterday."

"Really?" That seemed to surprise him, "Normally they stay out of it and let Darren do the dirty work."

"Exactly." She murmured, "I don't know how long they've been there. Which is why there's a rush on gathering the others."

"I see." He muttered, "What does Jack want this time? I thought it was settled about ten years ago?"

"So did we." She shook her head, "But obviously, he's got more to settle."

"He just doesn't quit." Eli sighed, "Well, you better believe I'm not sitting back this time, hippo." I frowned at that name, but it was obviously an inside thing, because she laughed a little.

"We've got a little bit of inside information this time, though." Leandra added, "Pretty useful when it comes to knowing a bit about what we're dealing with."

"When is Jack going to move on?" Eli asked, "Seriously. He's got way too much time on his hands if he's wasting it on this. He needs a hobby, because being a raving psychopath isn't working for him."

"Watch it." I grumbled, and he looked to me. Obviously confused.

"I'd keep the bad-mouthing to a minimum, Eli." Mikah told him, "Trust me, we're all in agreement, but it's better to leave it unsaid."

"Why?" He asked, not understanding, "If everyone agrees-"

"He's my dad." I snapped, "And I will drop you." That surprised everyone who didn't know, and for a moment, I worried that I would be a deal breaker, but nobody moved. Hesitantly, I glanced up at Carlisle, until my attention was taken.

"If you're protective of him, why are you here, darling?" Cole wasn't meaning to be offensive with that question. He was honestly curious.

"Because I can't stand Darren." I replied, "I don't agree with anything he stands for. I won't be helping him try to bully Carlisle or his coven, and I won't let him try to bully me."

"You think Darren is the one behind all this?" Eli snorted, "You're dreaming. Darren doesn't think up stuff like this."

"I don't know what my dad is thinking." I replied, my tone less sharp, "He never said a thing to me about any of this, so I don't know who exactly is behind whatever this is. All I know, is Darren was pissed at me for coming here, and everything's been piling up ever since, but as far as I know, my dad doesn't know I haven't been doing what he told me to do. Darren's too much of a pussy to tell him."

"That can't be all it is." Leandra murmured, and I knew she was right, "And the fact that Omar is there now only confirms that, because since Jack doesn't know you haven't been listening to him, he'd have no reason to send Omar, if he didn't have another plan for him."

"Not to mention the fact that he chose those specific members of the coven to come along with Omar." Mikah replied.

"Who the hell is Omar?" Eli muttered, frowning.

"Omar is the one that took over Jack's coven when he had to leave them." Leandra explained.

"So wait.." Eli's frown stayed, "Jack left that coven, but they're still listening to him?"

"Darren and Omar are loyal to him." I said, "Shawn confirmed that."

"I'm assuming Shawn is a member of Omar's coven?" Cole asked, and I nodded.

"Not a very pleasant one." I added, "When I asked Omar why he brought so many, he only said it was for his own protection, but I can pretty much guarantee that was a lie." I looked to Carlisle, "Without him completely positive that I'm on his side, there's no way he'll tell me anything."

"No." Leandra said, firmer, "You're not doing that."

"I still think that plan shouldn't be completely shot down." I insisted, "Yeah, it's dangerous, but name one plan that isn't, and if it helps, it'd be completely worth it."

"No." She repeated with a sigh, and I shrugged a little.

"So wait.." Eli muttered again, "She's Jack's daughter? Biologically?" I frowned, looking to him.

"No shit, dumb-fuck." I replied, "Isn't that what I said? Keep up, would you?"

"Hey." Mikah frowned, "You're a little more hostile today than usual, aren't you?"

"From what I hear, definitely his daughter." Eli chuckled, though.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I snapped. I was getting real tired of people saying that to me.

"It means you're a spoiled little brat with a bad attitude and an even worse mouth." He whipped back at me, "Just like he is." I pounced before he even knew what was happening. Catching a solid, steel hold around his neck and swinging him down to the ground.

Cole had to move back, both he and Dess surprised at my short fuse.

Before the fight could advance too far, however, I was pulled from him. Giving Eli enough space to roll away, chuckling excitedly.

"Whoo!" He laughed, rising to his feet as I gave Mikah a good struggle, "She's loads of fun, isn't she?"

"Not so much when you piss her off," Mikah replied, his voice straining with the effort to hold me back, "So cut it out."

"Okay, okay." Eli muttered, stepping closer to me, "I'm sorry, you little ticking time-bomb. I'm sorry for what I said about your daddy."

"It's habit, I guess." I replied quietly after a moment of calming down, "Sorry."

Mikah reluctantly released me, and when I didn't try to attack Eli again, the others moved back over. I took a breath, and decided to explain the reason behind my irritation.

"I know what I have to do, but I really don't know if I can." I mumbled, looking to Leandra.

"What do you mean?" She asked, and my normally guarded expression fell into one of sadness. I could feel it.

"You're right." I finally mumbled, "I saw today what you've been trying to tell me. About my dad." She looked down, "I have to think about protecting myself now. I can't go back to him."

"That's going to piss him off." Mikah sighed, looking to Carlisle.

"Not if I use my ability on him." I corrected, gaining their attention.

**A/N: Geez, it feels like years since I last updated. I'm sorry it's been so long. RL has been kicking my ass for several days now.  
Emotional chapter, but it's obviously needed, I think. I hope it was at least worth the long wait. :}  
I'm going to just go ahead and admit it right now that I miss Leandra lol  
THANK YOU to those that took the time to leave me their thoughts to read! THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU! :D  
Seven may take some time, considering when I wrote it out, it sort of.. Took off on me lol I need to sort it out and get back onto track.**  
**Until Seven, my wonderful friends!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"I don't even know if it'll work." I muttered, turning away. My arms crossed themselves over my chest, giving away how insecure I felt as I continued, "I've never tried to use my ability on him, and.. He's my dad, you know?"

I'd just gotten done explaining said ability, and I knew I had their complete attention. The others had even made an appearance outside, right at the right time to hear what I could do more clearly. I couldn't blame them. I'd have been curious too.

"Alex." Leandra finally spoke up, "If you could work on that, that could be exactly what we could use."

"I know." I groaned, "Conner said the same thing, but do you know how hard it'd be to work on it? Not only is it iffy to use, but permanent. I don't know how to undo it if I had to."

"Find some random person." She suggested, "Just make sure nobody important is around. It's that easy."

"You want me to just walk right up to someone?" I asked, "That doesn't sound right to me. There could be side effects, unintended consequences. Doesn't that bother you?"

"She has a point." Carlisle murmured, "Something like this could potentially be dangerous to work on like that."

"Then how is she supposed to work on it?" Leandra asked in return, "If it helps, I'd do it." I shook my head, looking down.

"Think about it, princess." Mikah murmured to her, "Honestly, I can't blame her for being less than enthusiastic about this ability. How scary it must have been to find out about when she was young. Worse than yours, because yours didn't directly effect another person."

"It's not even that." I mumbled, "Yeah, that part sucked, but it's not even about that." He looked to me, "It's just.." I hesitated, taking a breath, "Who wants to be completely forgotten?"

My gift was simple to use, but complex in the way it made me feel.

My one fear was the biggest part of hating what my ability could do. It must have been an inherited fear, because I couldn't remember a time when I'd ever really had to worry about it before, but it was there just the same.

I was terrified of being forgotten. By anyone. I wanted to mean something, to matter. That's all I ever wanted. My gift ruined that for me if I didn't control it.

I had the ability to completely remove any trace of myself from someone's memory.

It didn't hurt the person, as far as I knew, but it hurt me by making them forget I even existed. Like meeting me for the first time when I spoke to them next.

My main worry, was that my memory would never stick with someone I used it on. That removing it would make it so they could never remember meeting me if they met me after I used it if I were to change my mind.

And to even consider using it on the one person that had always mattered most to me? The thought terrified me completely. Not to mention that it was the weakest way out. A guaranteed way to get away from a confrontation unscathed, and if I could include others?

It'd be a very sought after ability to most everyone. To those that wanted to live in peace, like Carlisle and his coven, or to those that wanted to wreak havoc without the fear of getting caught.

Being terrified of being forgotten, and having an ability like mine? All I could do was thank my lucky stars that I seemed to have control over it. That I'd gained control over whether or not to use it about the third time I wiped someone's memory accidentally.

Either never accidentally using it on my father, or he was immune to it. I wasn't sure which.

"It could really help you, Alex." Leandra replied, "Especially if used on the key people? Wouldn't you want Darren and Omar to forget you existed?"

"Then, when my dad gets back, he can beat me unconscious for pulling that shit on two of his best friends." I muttered sarcastically, "Great. Awesome plan. When do we start?" She looked down, "And besides. Like I was telling Jasper and Alice last night. I'm not a coward. That's the coward's way out, and that'd leave you all with pissed off neighbors that have no idea why they're pissed off. They're gonna know something's up."

I sighed, "But if I could figure out a way to include everyone here in it as well, that'd change things. I'd use it, no problem, but I'm not just packing up and skipping town right when they start this shit with you guys. No way."

"Okay, so we see your point." Mikah murmured.

"So, that's interesting and all, but back to the issue." Eli sighed, looking to Carlisle, "What do we do about this whole problem? Clearly what we usually do doesn't work."

"Obviously, we can't wait for them to make the first move anymore." Carlisle replied with a sigh of his own, "That's only asking for trouble."

"You want us to make the first move?" Leandra asked, surprised. He gave a nod, which seemed to confuse her, "We never make the first move."

"If we're going to protect ourselves, then it's passed time we changed strategies." He explained, "It's become very obvious they're planning on making a move soon. We can't let them catch us off guard. Which is why I wanted everyone here."

"What'll we do?" Mikah asked, frowning a little himself. This was obviously new to him.

"Relocate." Carlisle replied, and Leandra looked down beside me, "And we split up." That had her looking back up.

"Split up?" Cole asked, surprised as well, "You can't be serious." Carlisle gave another nod.

"We'll need to go over this further when Tanya arrives, but I believe it'd do the most good when throwing them off our trail." Carlisle explained, "Key members of each coven band together in three different groups. It'll mix up our scent, and will force them to split up as well."

Both Eli and Cole stared at him at first, until they both glanced at each other.

"That's fucking brilliant." I finally laughed, "Holy _shit_."

"She's right." Eli finally agreed, laughing a little, "Aside from the cursing, that's brilliant, Carlisle."

"Communication, however, is crucial." Carlisle continued, "We'll need to stay in constant contact with each other. They'll be searching for me, no doubt, so we need to confuse them."

"What about pairs?" Leandra asked.

"If this is going to work, we'll need to split up." He answered, "Allowing pairs will only add too much of one scent in one direction. If we all took our mates with us, it wouldn't be balanced, and they'd be more focused on protecting them when it came time to face a fight. If only a few took their mates with them, the others would feel resentful or left out."

"I'm not going anywhere without her." Mikah muttered, looking worriedly to Leandra.

"It sucks, but you have to." Emmett joined us in the yard, "She'll be okay."

While we waited for Tanya's group to get here, Leandra decided to go back inside. I followed her this time, up the stairs to her room. I watched from the doorway as she stepped inside, watching her sigh and sit on the bed.

I didn't know how to describe the sight I saw, other than tired. Just the thought of having to split up like that brought her down.

"For what it's worth," I murmured, "I'll watch out for whoever I go with. I promise."

She smiled a little, "Thanks."

"I saw earlier." I admitted quietly, "While you were outside with Mikah. I saw."

"I'm sorry." She shook her head, looking down, "I didn't want you to see that. It's just so hard sometimes."

"I get it." I replied, "Believe me." She looked back up, "I know it isn't the same. Not nearly the same, but I used to get moods like that. When I was little. I always thought it was just because I missed my mother, but now I'm not so sure. He put a stop to those moods almost as soon as they started."

"I'd imagine so." She murmured, "He hates any sort of emotion."

I laughed a little, "It's a little funny how often he told me to grow up. Like I wasn't doing it fast enough for him. He used to hate it when I'd cry. I think he just didn't know what to do about it."

She shrugged a little, and looked down.

"I couldn't tell you." Silence passed between us, and I hesitated just a moment longer before asking the one question I wanted to ask her.

"What was it like?" I asked, "Having a mother?"

"Which mother?" She asked, "My biological mother, or Esme? Those are two entirely different answers."

"Both." I stepped into the room to take the seat on the side of the bed beside her. I was honestly curious. Wanting so bad to understand.

"My mother ignored me for most of my life." She explained, "My biological mother had made the wrong choice when she chose Jack for us. I don't blame her much anymore, but I used to hate her so much for doing what she did."

I stayed quiet, looking over at her.

"Esme.." She continued, an automatic smile coming to her face, "She's a wonderful mother. She's.. Everything anyone could ever want in a mother, and even more than that."

"What's a mother like?"

"They're patient." She murmured, "Kind, and they take care of you. A mother is the woman who raises you. Teaches you, guides you. Who is there for you, to hold you and comfort you when you are sick or hurt. The woman who laughs with you, who cries with you, who loves you even when you aren't exactly lovable. For whatever reason.

"She's the one that's always there, even when a father can't be. She knows your moods, she knows your dreams and your thoughts. She knows when to hold you, and when to let you go, but she never really lets you go. She's always there, waiting for the time you need her again, and she'll know exactly when you need her. Even if you don't say a thing. She puts you first. Above everything else, you're first."

To my surprise, I couldn't speak.

"Your happiness is first. Your needs are first." She continued, "Your safety is first. No matter where you go, you'll always know she loves you. She'll fight for you, no matter what it is you face, but she can also be gentle. You'll never know safety until she's protecting you. There's nothing else like it."

"I want one." I eventually admitted, "I want a mom. Maybe my dad will give me one."

"Jack is only ever out for himself." She replied, her smile fading, "I'm not surprised that you don't know what it's like to have a mother. You've only ever known what it's like to have to fend for yourself. It might seem like he protected you, but no. He owned you. There's a difference."

"What's the difference?" I hesitantly asked, looking to her.

"The difference?" She asked in return, "Well.. Being owned makes you a piece of property to him. His own selfish greed led him to keep you from anyone else. Being protected means you know you're safe. From anything that might come along. You're protected, guarded relentlessly."

I stayed quiet. She was right. She knew she was right.

"Here, you're protected." She added quietly, "You see the difference, don't you?"

Again, I stayed quiet. I didn't know what to say to that. I looked down at my hands, unsure what else to do. Knowing what steps I needed to take didn't make it any easier.

"It's hard." She murmured, "I know it's hard. Believe me, but you'll find out fast that sometimes, you have to let go of all you knew before if you're going to ever be happy. Happiness isn't possible with Jack, no matter how long you've known him. He's selfish. He's, for lack of a better term, a narcissistic sociopath that can and will act on those tendencies without hesitation. He's dangerous, Alex."

"What does that even mean?" I muttered.

"A narcissistic sociopath is someone who reacts strongly and violently to negative opinions of him. A narcissistic sociopath will usually present themselves in the best light possible, and is able to easily charm others to gain their trust. They get their way. By any means necessary. Violence, or manipulation. Sometimes both.

"What's dangerous about him, is he's the type to dominate his victims. Meaning, he likes to own people. Have total control over what they can do, and if he doesn't have total control, he makes sure he has at least some say. If they resist, or accuse him, they're met with threats and intimidation which he has every intention of coming through on.

"My mom, your mom, you. Hunter, Josh, and Zack. Even Heather, to a point. Me. Anyone he knows personally would probably agree. Darren, for example, and his entire coven. Jack's entire coven. He runs them, because it's just how he is.

"Narcissistic sociopaths never recognize the rights of others and see their behaviors as permissible, even justifiable. They're always right. No matter what it is they do. They do what they want, because they can and they will get away with it. They appear to be charming, yet are covertly hostile and domineering, seeing their victim as only an object to be used. I can validate that one, and I'm sure you can too."

I stared at her for a moment.

"I've done my research." She admitted quietly, "I heard that sometimes it helps."

"Does that make me one of those, too?"

"Not at all." She replied immediately, "Though I have seen some traits you learned from him, I have also seen someone caring. Someone who's just learning how to put others before yourself. You know the difference between right and wrong. All Jack knows or cares about is himself. You're still learning." She smiled a little, "And believe me, I've been looking."

"Is that why you're trying to get me away from him?"

"Part of the reason." She admitted, looking down.

"What's the other part?"

"I just know what he's like." She murmured, her gaze still down, "If you don't get away now, while you have the chance, you won't another one. You'll never get another chance. Especially if he thinks you're tempted to get away. I'm so scared for you, Alex. You don't even know."

"I think I have an idea." If her emotion earlier was caused by any amount of worry over me, I think I could tell.

"We all are." I looked over at Mikah standing in the doorway, "You know you deserve better than the way he treats you."

"He's my dad." I reasoned, sighing.

"And that's not your fault." He countered. That surprised me.

Nobody had ever put it like that before. I hadn't even noticed before how apologetically I'd always said that, but I realized now.

"You're torn, because he's kept you alive this whole time, but you can bet your ass there has always been a reason for it." Mikah continued, "He's got a plan for you. He's using you."

I shook my head, "He wouldn't-"

"He would." Leandra spoke up again, "That's what you're not understanding, Alex. He doesn't love, or care about anybody. He uses them. Any way he sees fit. He's not capable of caring."

I stayed quiet again, sighing as I stood up. I wasn't mad for once. I was starting to see where they were coming from. They were making me see my entire life in a brand new light. Every moment I spent with my father was beginning to mean something different.

"Tanya's here." Mikah finally informed us, "And she's curious."

They were arguing quietly to themselves when we came back out. They seemed divided, which I noticed immediately.

"I'm _sorry_." Eli was muttering, "I let it slip. So shoot me."

"What's going on?" I asked, crossing the yard with Leandra and Mikah in tow. The new ones looked to me, and I could easily spot the distrust in the female leader's gaze. She didn't like me already. Made my job easy. Tanya, the obvious leader, eyed me closely.

"Hi." I told her, "You don't like me."

"It's not exactly that easy." She replied, "I'm sorry, but your relations-"

"Are not my fault." I replied, using Mikah's earlier words, "Or am I going to be blamed for something I didn't even do?" She stayed quiet, "I wouldn't be here if I wasn't into it. I'm not like that."

"Yeah, well-"

"Both Alice and Leandra both back me up." I rolled my eyes a little, "You'd think if I was planning something, they'd be right where you are, and you know it." Beside me, Leandra nodded. I sighed, "Look. I'm not here to double-cross anybody. Not double-crossing anybody is the reason I'm even here at all. Well, that and this is the best choice. Darren's an asshole, and Omar out-assholes him. So you can either like me or don't, but don't make Carlisle suffer because I'm here."

"Spirited little thing, isn't she?" A male behind Tanya muttered, chuckling. I glanced to him, deciding not to push it too much further. I laid it out straight, and if she couldn't handle that, I knew we were out their help.

Tanya looked to Carlisle, obviously trying to change her mind. I crossed my arms, waiting for her decision.

"Come on, Tanya." Eli spoke up, "She's not so bad, and she's pretty cute. Just look at that _face_." I glared over at him, and he immediately chuckled, stepping back.

"As I was saying," Carlisle murmured, "I have complete confidence in her sincerity."

"So do I." Leandra added and Tanya looked to her, "And I think if I can, you can."

That seemed to do it. She sighed and looked to me again, giving me a nod. Holding out her hand, "Tanya."

She was introducing herself. I hesitated only a second before taking her hand with a nod of my own.

"Alex." I told her, and though she still seemed hesitant, she forced a smile.

After that little rough patch, it went smoother. My honesty and sincerity from the start was probably what helped Tanya overcome her immediate hatred of me, and it was true. I honestly wanted to help them with this.

Carlisle's plan was chosen, and from there, it took planning.

The covens were split pretty carefully. Like choosing the best players for a sports team, the leaders knew their members the best, and could tell which of theirs would go where once the basic members of these new semi-coven groups were sorted out. One group was lacking strength, a strong one was chosen for that one. Another was lacking speed, a fast one was chosen next.

A coin had to be tossed to figure out who had the misfortune of getting me. Eli's group was the unfortunate one. He didn't seem to mind that, though.

Only one leader for three groups, however. There couldn't be any leader pairs, otherwise it'd shift the balance of scents. Carlisle led one, Cole led another, and Eli took the third. Despite the way Dess argued that she was better off for the job.

I suggested they share the leader position, because Eli was unpaired as it was, so she could just go with him. Apparently, Eli had a thing about being considered leader. I could easily see it had more to do with ego than anything.

Tanya didn't mind following more than leading. She went with Carlisle, along with Leandra. I knew she wouldn't handle anything different.

Once the groups were sorted, it was decided where we would go. Eli's coven's place was one, which was where I ended up going. Nobody but the leaders of each group would know where the others were headed. Safety reasons.

Eli's coven's place was a nice little house, dropped somewhere in the middle of fucking nowhere in Alaska, that still somehow got electricity. Some barren frozen wasteland of absolutely nothing, all lit up like it sat in the middle of a city instead of nowhere. I wasn't going to ask, because I was pretty damn tired of getting snowed on by the time we got there.

I followed close behind Eli, shaking the snow off me as I stepped inside the small house through a side door.

"God, I hate the weather- Hey." I grinned, spotting something good in the middle of the warm room we entered, "A pool table."

"Pool, too?" Emmett asked, "What'd you do, badger? Grow up in a bar? You're awesome at poker, obviously play pool, curse like a sailor, can kick some major ass.."

"Wanna play?" Eli grinned at me.

"Whatever you do, do not bet this little demon money." Emmett told him, "She'll take every cent from you."

"Focus, guys." Dess followed us into the house, "We need to be-"

"Careful." I muttered, "Yeah, we know." I looked to Eli, "Fifty bucks?"

"You're on." He grinned, shedding his jacket.

"I'll watch the children." Emmett offered, "Apparently, I'm good at it."

"Bite me." Both Eli and I snapped at him in unison. Shaking her head, Esme walked with Dess further into the house, flipping on lights as she went. Even hitting the lightswitch that went to the light above the pool table.

"Thank you." I called to her.

"You break." Eli told me, already racking up the balls, and I frowned.

"Why not you?"

"I play better when someone else does." He grinned.

I laughed, "You say that like you'll get a shot." I watched, sighing eventually, "You're making them way too tight. Trying to cheat already? Loosen them, dumbass."

"Aw, come on." He chuckled.

The game went on for about twenty minutes before Eli got his first phone call. I didn't mind waiting for him to take care of it. It was his turn anyway, and I knew he had 'leaderly' duties to take care of.

It was Carlisle, letting him know they arrived alright. They'd had to take the attention of those in Seattle, just to get by them, but they all made it. The plan now was to sit tight, and see who was found first. If they'd come here first, since we were closest, or if they'd follow Carlisle or Cole first. Nobody knew what they were going to do, thanks to Keegan. Nobody would 'see' them coming.

If this worked, my dad was going to be pissed to come back and find all his friends obliterated. I smiled a little at the thought. We just had to be ready for them.

Eli won the first game, but I won the next two. They were close, though. I had to hand it to him. He was good at it.

Getting there at night, there wasn't much to see until morning. When the storm finally broke, it was just in time for the sun to rise. Eli and I sat keeping watch out on the covered porch, each in our own padded lounge chair. Mostly in silence until I spoke up.

"Thanks, by the way." I told him, "For sticking up for me yesterday."

"I know what it's like to be doubted for being associated with them." He replied with a shrug, "It's no problem."

"Really?"

"Oh, yeah." He laughed, "You don't know. I used to be a part of Darren's coven. Me and my coven broke away."

"How?" I had to ask.

"Very carefully." He replied, "None of us had ever met Jack personally, so it was easy to decide to leave."

"Why'd you leave?"

"They showed me kindness." He admitted, "I was caught, but they didn't kill me right away. Even with my gift being very useful to them, Leandra let me go." I stayed quiet, surprised at that little bit of information.

"We're newer to this group than Cole is, but they've never treated us as anything other than family." He continued, "And I know what it's like to be so confused, but trust me, you don't have to be. Choosing Carlisle is the best decision you could ever make for yourself. I was confused too, but it stuck with me."

"You have a gift?" I decided to change the subject. He grinned.

"I take the appearance of other people." He replied, "It's pretty cool."

"No you can't." I immediately challenged and he chuckled this time.

"Who do you want me to be?" He asked, "And no, I've never met your dad, so I can't be him."

"Be me then." I muttered, and he grinned.

"You might be a little hard to be, but let's see.."

Seconds later, I was seated in the seat he sat in. I couldn't stop staring, and I was sure he found it very amusing. He just grinned, my grin. The clothes he wore were loose on me, as I was still smaller than he was, but not by too much. Just a little baggy.

"I could get you into so much trouble this way." He told me, and I sounded just like how I always thought I'd sound outside of my head.

"That's fucking freaking me out." I muttered, "Change back. I don't like it."

"Come on." He laughed, "We could be twins."

"One of me is bad enough." I replied, "Change back. I don't want to have to hit myself." He laughed, but did as I said. He was back to himself easily, and just watching that process made my head hurt slightly. Like my eyes couldn't believe what they were seeing, and the confusion messed with my head.

I stared over at him.

"Why couldn't I get a gift like that?" I barked, "Yours is awesome. Mine's perfectly useless to me."

"No it's not." He chuckled, "It's only useless to you because you choose not to use it, and it's not like I physically become someone. It's an illusion. A cover, or a mask. Just a very, very detailed one."

"I don't care." I muttered, "Illusion or not, it's still fucking cool."

"Yours is cool too, if you'd ever use it." He replied, "Seriously. Look, even if you don't ever use it, you have the option to. Someday, you might find a situation that really calls for it, and you're going to find that you'll appreciate that gift instead of hating it."

"I don't see how." I admitted.

"Yeah, well-" He cut off as his phone rang. Standing up and fishing it from his pocket in the time it took me to blink. He answered it, and all sense of joking was gone. Like he could just switch from his normal, laid back self to a leader in a split second.

It was Cole this time. They'd been found first where they'd gone south, but it had only been a few to find them. Meaning Darren and Omar's group had split up as well, just like Carlisle predicted. To avoid them regrouping, the small group Darren and Omar had sent had been taken out. Thoroughly.

Cole was taking his group and relocating further east, hoping that when that small group didn't return, they didn't send a bigger one looking for them. Cole had the bigger group, by one person, so that had to have helped.

"How many were there?" Eli asked.

"Seven." Cole answered, "There's probably a bigger group looking for Carlisle."

"You've let him know?"

"Of course." Cole replied, "He was the first to know."

"Keep me posted." Eli told him.

"Same to you." Cole requested, "Please." Dess was here, so he wanted to know everything the moment it happened, no doubt. If another group wasn't already on their way here, we'd be prepared. I kept that to myself, though.

Eli turned, heading into the house. I stood up quickly, and followed him. Watching as he handed the phone to Destiny. She probably wanted to hear from Cole herself, which I could easily understand.

I found the spot beside Emmett, standing there and watching.

For the first time, it was starting to hit me how dangerous this was for all of them. All it would take would be one mistake, one mess up and an entire group could be lost. That many members of one coven.

But without my giving them warning, it could have turned out worse for Carlisle's coven.

I watched Dess talking on the phone with Cole, leaning up against the armrest of Emmett's chair, and I really began to feel bad. I felt bad that they were all in this situation, because of my dad. Why would my dad want to bother them? As far as they'd told me, they'd done nothing to him. They just wanted to be left alone.

Shaking my head, I turned. I couldn't stand to see that anymore.

Yet again, I was torn. What would be the best idea for everyone involved? I knew better than to consider leaving, but I couldn't help thinking about it. Not only was this hard on them, but it was hard on me to watch. All these pairs, these partners split up for their own safety, but in the meantime, they had to be focused on how dangerous it was for the other.

I never had a mate, and probably never would, but I could easily understand how hard it must be for them. This compassion shit sucked.

I left the house, needing my space. I just needed to think. I hated showing any kind of weakness, and compassion to me felt so much like weakness, it made me restless. I had to move. Probably understanding, I was grateful than nobody followed me.

To see the degree with which my father could tear others apart, not just one person, bothered me. To think about the sheer amount of destruction he was capable of, to see the devastation he could possibly cause without even being here really got to me. Using others to do what he wanted. Using others to destroy someone else. Pitting two covens against four others who only wanted to be left alone. All they wanted was to live.

It made me edgy. Uncomfortable, and I didn't like it.

I just walked. I couldn't stay close. I needed space, but I wouldn't go that far. I wasn't that stupid. The trees were thick here, and I could just see the clouds beginning to build again. I knew it was going to wind up snowing again. Wandering, looking for something I had no idea I was looking for. Some sort of answer.

I lost track of time, probably spending an hour out here alone. Just thinking. Pacing, moving. Trying, begging everything to make sense again. To go back to being simple, but that wasn't easy. Not knowing everything I knew now.

Knowing I wasn't followed, it bothered me to hear someone behind me. I spun at the sound of a single footstep. Spinning with a growl, instantly tense. Knowing I was caught by someone I probably didn't want to be caught by.

I almost couldn't believe who it was. He stepped forward, a small smirk on his face that I'd been begging to see since he left me.

"Dad." I couldn't help smiling, breathing my sigh of relief at seeing him standing there, "Is it really you?"

"Yeah it's me, dumb ass." He replied, "What the fuck are you doing way up here?"

I stepped forward, across the deep snow and threw my arms around him. Fighting back the tears, knowing he didn't want to see them. Just like that, I wasn't alone anymore.

"And what's with that fucking scent?" He was tense, pulling me back and looking me over.

Uh-oh.

"It's not my fault." I immediately replied, "Let me explain." His eyes narrowed with a growl, giving a glance around us, "I wouldn't even be here if it weren't for Darren and Omar-"

"Omar?" He seemed even more pissed, if that was possible, "How do you know Omar?"

I was confused, staying silent for a moment, but he obviously wanted an answer. He turned to me, his eyes suddenly intensely pissed. I backed a step up, knowing that look meant to be cautious.

"How the hell do you know Omar?" He repeated, following me.

"You fucking sent him here." I replied, still retreating.

"If I fucking sent him here, do you really fucking think I'd be here alone?"

"Well, he said you did." I muttered, "He showed up here about a week ago, dad. He showed up at Darren's in Seattle, spouting some shit about how he'd just spoken to you, and how he wanted me to work for him."

"That's bullshit." He snapped, "I never sent him anywhere. The only time I'd send that fucker anywhere is if I wanted someone dead, and he wouldn't listen to me anyway. I really fucking hope you didn't fall for that."

"I didn't." I snapped in return, "I was smarter than that. And why the fuck are you blaming me? I didn't call him."

He seemed to realize then what he was doing, turning with a growl. I was confused. Very confused. He'd obviously pinpointed my scent in the group that led me here, finding me before he found the house, but he was telling me he didn't send Omar. I knew my dad. He'd take credit for something like this if it had been his idea. In a heartbeat.

"You didn't call him?" I finally asked.

"Fuck no." He barked in reply, "My God, you don't know anything about covens, do you?"

"I'm still learning." I allowed with a shrug, "But wait. If you didn't call him-"

"Darren had to have." He growled, shaking his head.

"He said you sent him." I watched as he paced, "He said-"

"He's a goddamn liar." He replied sharply, "I wouldn't go to Omar for anything. I've been _avoiding_ his ass." I stayed quiet for a moment, but he didn't say anything else. He just shook his head, pacing a little.

"I knew you weren't behind it." I muttered, "I told them. I told them that-"

"They kept you?" He asked, and I nodded, "Well, if Omar was involved, I'm not fucking complaining. Not that they're any better. They don't have the balls to pull anything off, at least."

"No, dad." I argued, "They're not that bad. They-"

"They, darling fucking daughter of mine, were using you." He snapped, "Just like Omar wanted to." That was an entirely new way of thinking about this. It stunned me for a second, before I glared.

"No." I snapped in return, "I'd know if they were using me. I'd know-"

"Think about it." He barked, "Why else would they keep someone as worthless as you are around, huh? No doubt they didn't start really insisting on keeping you around, providing you _safety_ and _protection_, until they knew you were _my_ daughter. Please tell me you're not that fucking blind."

He sneered each word he emphasized. I didn't know what to say to that this time, because he was right. What was I supposed to say? Deny it? He'd know instantly I was lying.

They wouldn't. Leandra wouldn't. That'd be doing the exact same thing she was warning me my dad was capable of. That'd be going back on everything they'd ever told me, or convinced me of. They wouldn't do that.

"B-But.." I muttered, "B-But I-"

"But, but, but." He mocked, "Come on, Alex. Open your eyes. I've known they had you for, what? Thirty seconds? And I could see instantly what they wanted you around for. I raised you better than that."

The silence around me was the only answer my dad got as I thought hard about what he was saying. He continued.

"And no doubt, they fed you some sob story about how I was so mean to that little bitch Leandra." He spoke quieter now, but with no less anger, "How horrible I treated her, and what terrible things I did to her.." He trailed off, and I looked up at him, "Did you believe them?"

"I-I, well.." I mumbled, hesitating, my voice dying in my throat. He took a breath, taking my attention to him. I watched as he moved forward again, standing directly in front of me and resting his hands on my shoulders.

"Don't let them do this to me." He told me, but the anger in his voice was gone, "I've never lied to you. You and me? It's just you and me, kid. Remember that?"

"Why'd you leave me behind?" I asked, "Huh?"

"Because believe it or not, it was safer for everyone involved if I left you here." He replied, "It was the best way."

"You leave me behind, start a war between a shit ton of covens, and you're saying it was safer?"

"What?" He frowned.

"Carlisle's coven." I explained, "They gathered their friends in protection from Omar and Darren. They were pissed because I wouldn't stay with them." He blinked in surprise, "That's why I'm here, dad. Waiting for the rest of Omar and Darren's group to find us."

"Alright." He finally growled, "Slow down. What the fuck is going on?"

So I launched into my tale about everything I knew, during which he surprisingly didn't interrupt me. He just stood there, a confused frown on his face with his arms crossed. Finishing by explaining up until this moment, before he even moved.

He certainly wasn't reacting like he knew anything about it, but surprisingly, he wasn't amused about it either. I couldn't tell what he was thinking or feeling, which really bothered me.

He took a breath, shook his head in the silence that followed and looked to me.

"I leave you for five minutes, and the entire vampire population of this area gets their shit in an uproar." He muttered, "Let me explain something to you before you get too fucking confused, okay? I didn't leave Omar's coven."

"You didn't?"

"No." He replied, "It doesn't work like that. A leader can't just hand a coven to someone else, and expect that to fucking work for him. When I left, it wasn't on my terms."

"Omar took the coven from you." I muttered, understanding in my tone, "You didn't hand it over."

"It doesn't work like that." He repeated, his sharp tone just a little easier, "You can't just hand over a coven. You have to earn the respect of the coven members by challenging the current coven leader, but if you lose that respect, it's over. You lose that respect, you lose everything. Ten years ago, Omar challenged me, and I left to stay alive."

"Omar is creepy as fuck," I muttered, "So I don't blame you."

Then I understood. Having already been told everything there was to know about how their last confrontation with my father ended, by him letting them go, it started to click.

"By letting them live," I murmured, surprised, "You lost everything."

"Basically." He replied, "It didn't take a week after that before everything just fucking fell apart, and I've been on my own since. Not that I mind. It gave me time for another project."

"Meaning, me." I muttered and he chuckled.

"Omar was pissed that I got away alive." My dad continued, looking to me, "That's not how it's supposed to work, so I guess when I finally showed up again, Darren called on him. The fucker double-crossed me."

"Shit." I sighed, and he nodded a little, "So let me get this straight. You left me at Darren's while you ran off to do something you didn't want me in the middle of."

"Correct."

"Darren decided the best way to get revenge for you pulling the shit you pulled ten years back, was by using me to get to you."

"Yup."

"When I kept refusing to stay there," I paced a little, "He decided he needed to call in Omar, who would also love nothing more than to use me against you."

"Bingo."

"But," I paused after that word, "You're also saying that Carlisle and his coven are just using me to get to you, which honestly, I can't believe."

"Do you know," He muttered, "How much I'm worth to them? Do you have any idea what they'd do, what they'd give, who they'd use to get me back for all the shit I've done to not only that little whore, but to the rest of them?" That really reminded me.

"Dad, I gotta know.." I mumbled, shaking my head a little, "Was it true?" He stayed quiet, watching me, "Everything they said. Was it true what they said you did to her?"

I honestly felt like I wanted to throw up the second I saw him smile.

"Does it matter?" He asked, sounding merely curious.

"Fuck yes, it matters." I snapped, making that smile grow.

"Why does it matter?"

"You can't be serious." I growled, "Are you kidding me? What's stopping you from doing that shit to me?"

"And so what if I did?" He asked, "It's not like you've got any other choice, you stupid bitch." I was about to reply, but he continued, "Not like I ever would, but seriously, Alex. You can't be falling for their stupid protection story. They only want you around to get to me, because you're my daughter."

"They wouldn't do that." I finally told him that with conviction, finding the courage.

He chuckled, "Oh, you have no idea."

I had to think now.

"Well," I muttered, "You can't be here right now. Both sides are gonna be looking for you, and as sick as you are, I don't wanna see you get killed."

"I don't intend to." He chuckled, "I came to get your ass."

"I can't leave now." I replied incredulously, "I have to go back."

"What?" He laughed, "Why?"

"Because I got them into this mess." I answered, "It's my fault-"

"You're coming with me." He replied, incredulous himself. My thoughts worked a thousand miles a minute then. What would he like to hear? What would appeal to him most? How could I get out of leaving with him, despite wanting nothing more, if he was so insistent on taking me? How could I tell him I wanted to stay without him getting violent at me?

Leandra's words describing him turned my stomach, and I knew I had to be careful now. He was standing there, right within reach of me, and I knew I had to make it appeal to him to let me stay somehow.

"Look at it this way." I muttered, "If I stay, then they'll take out Omar and his pack of dumb-shits for us. If they're gonna use me, I'm gonna use them right back." I hated putting it that way. It bothered me how much it bothered me to say those words.

He grinned.

"I knew I raised you right." He finally replied, "Without those fuckers around, it'll be a breeze to start over." It'd worked.

"Exactly." I told him, "But I have to get back, before they come looking. So just.. I don't know. Go hide in a cave somewhere until I come get you."

"I wasn't fucking born yesterday, stupid ass." He grumbled, and I grew nervous for a moment. Until he continued, "Like I'm gonna let you go play war while I'm hiding in a goddamn cave."

"Well, what do we do then?" I shrugged, "They'll kill you on sight."

"No they won't." He chuckled, "Trust me." He strode forward, and grabbed my arm. Tugging me forward with him, "They need me." He was staying too? That was definitely something I hadn't counted on.

"How the fuck do they need you?"

"There are ten others to Omar's coven." He replied, "I know where they are, and what they can do. They need me, and you? You're gonna be my little ice breaker, but if you want to do this whole using them right back thing right, you gotta act like this is all my idea. They'll help you that way. Then, when everything's settled, you tell them sayonara, and we split."

I stayed quiet as he dragged me along, trying to keep up with his pace, but the deep snow slowed me down a bit.

"Got that?" He snapped.

"I got it." I snapped in return, "Damn."

We got back to the house, only to find Eli outside waiting for me.

"Where the hell have you been?" He demanded at me, "And who the fu- Oh shit." He seemed to understand instantly who the man was beside me, holding me in his grip. Eli's confused expression dropping a few thousand notches to something that had to border fear. My dad grinned, obviously enjoying his reaction immensely. Eli took a step back, looking to me. I told him silently that I was sorry. I'd tried to get him to leave, but that didn't quite work out that well.

"Don't just stand there, boy." Dad snapped, making him jump, "Go get the others. I've got something to say." Immediately, Eli turned right around, and was back in the house. I went to follow him, but my dad grabbed the back of my neck.

"Ow!" I snapped up at him, trying to duck away.

"You stay your ass right here." He told me, "If you're here, they'll think twice about instantly killing me. Now move." He urged me forward. Closer to the house, just as they all started to come outside ahead of us.

He stopped us, facing them. I could read it in their expressions. A few were torn, unable to believe I'd do this to them, but the others were worried for me. Emmett just looked pissed, his gaze right on my dad. I couldn't blame him.

"Awesome job, guys." My dad spoke first, "Nice mix-up."

"You can let go now." I growled over at him, and he chuckled, but did as I said.

"What do you want?" Dess was less pleased to see him than Emmett was, which was weird.

"I think you know what I came for." He replied sarcastically, "Although, I'm not too sure you're capable of comprehending-"

"Cut the shit." Emmett snapped, and even I paused a second.

"Oh." My dad was amused, "Hostility."

"Dad." I muttered, "Come on. Just say what you gotta say."

"Listen up." He took my advice, "First things first. I didn't send those fuckwads after you."

"Like we're supposed to believe-"

"Shut the fuck up." He barked, shutting Emmett up, "I'm talking. I didn't send Omar here. I would rather have avoided him the rest of my days if I could, so why the fuck would I hunt his ass down and ask him 'pretty please' for a goddamn favor?"

"Omar took the coven from him. He didn't leave them." I explained, receiving a very convincing slap to the back of the head, "Ow!"

"You shut the fuck up too." He barked at me. He looked to them again, "Second, I'm not going anywhere. This little bitch has chosen to stay. For whatever reason, she doesn't want to leave your pathetic asses behind, and that's fine. Whatever. I'm cool with that, but I'm not letting her face your shit alone.

"The only reason they want her, is because she's mine. He doesn't know I'm here, and I didn't even know he was here until Alex said something. That gives us an opportunity, doesn't it? You got her into your shit, so you're going to get us out of it. Can you handle that?"

"Hell no." Emmett replied, "Like we're gonna-"

"Emmett." Esme shut him up.

"Okay." My dad sighed, shrugging a little, "I suppose you don't want to know where the rest of them are." He reached over, grabbing my arm as he turned, "Come on."

"Wait." Eli was the one to call out this time, "The rest of them?"

My dad hid his grin very well as he turned back around to face them, "The rest. You really think that's all Omar's got? You're kidding yourselves. If you do this right, you could take them all out before they even know you're coming. Wait enough time, the rest of you are completely fucked when they figure out they can pounce."

"Where are they?" Eli asked.

"I'm staying." Dad replied evenly, "No consequences, no retaliation. Quid pro quo. I help the rest of you all stay alive, if I leave here without a fucking problem. If you can't agree to that-"

"Agreed." Dess spoke up, which gained everyone's attention.

"Great." My dad muttered, smiling confidently, "Let's all go inside, shall we?" He took my neck again, lighter this time and steered me forward. I could just begin to see where he was going with this, and I hated it.

Emmett growled deeply as we passed him, and I didn't need to look over to feel his glare on us. Through the door, and into the house.

He grinned as they followed us in, "Cozy."

"Dad," I muttered, "Do you have to be such an asshole?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" He barked at me.

"I mean can't you just tell them where they are, and go?"

"Not without you, my darling." He chuckled, hugging me tight to his side, "You wanted to stay, right? Well, we're staying. You got your wish." He hugged me tighter, and I growled a little, "Besides. I've been pretty damn pleasant to these fuckers."

I looked down before turning my apologetic gaze to Esme, Emmett beside her. I honestly hadn't meant for this to happen, but now I had to figure out a way to fix this. How was I going to get him to leave here without me, when I was so sure the longer he stayed with me, the less I'd want him to leave here without me?

**A/N: It's so short! I know. I apologize for that, but hey. I managed to update! Yay!  
I know it's taken me forever to update, but I swear I had a good reason. Forgive me?  
THANK YOU to my AWESOME, AMAZING, ASTOUNDING, other 'A' words reviewers! THANK YOOOU!  
I won't try to give an estimate on Eight, but I promise to do my best.  
Until Eight, my friends! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"First things first." My dad was having way too much fun with this, "Who's in charge of this little club?"

"I am." Eli replied immediately. My dad looked to him and snorted, chuckling a little at first.

"You're kidding?" He muttered, "Him? You're letting him.. I expected the big guy, but _him_?"

"He's a good leader, dad." I told him, "Stop picking on him."

"Okay, okay." He shook his head, "Alright, pipsqueak. You got a phone or something? Anything to contact the others with? Because they kind of need to know this first thing if they're gonna stay alive, and I'm gonna keep my head."

"Yeah." He grumbled reaching into his pocket, "So where are they?"

"Give me that." Dad muttered, yanking the phone from him, already starting a text massage.

"What the hell?" Eli barked, "Give it back."

"We're doing this my way." He replied sharply, "Sit down, and shut up. They don't need to know it's me giving these possible locations, and I'm not telling anyone else where they are. Insurance." He grinned at the last word, "Which ones?"

"Which ones, what?" Eli grumbled.

"Which ones, stupid?" He grumbled back, "Which ones need to know?"

"Carlisle and Cole." I answered, and he nodded, "And they're probably gonna know it's you anyway, dad." He looked to me, "Leandra and Alice's gift, remember? If Keegan isn't blocking you, they can see any decision you make."

"Fuck." He sighed, "Oh well. Then shit. They can see I'm telling the truth, can't they?"

"I don't know." I replied as honestly as I could, "I never asked if it went that far."

"It doesn't." Esme answered quietly, "Their gifts only work on decisions, not intentions." That was a lie. I knew that immediately. I recalled Leandra specifically telling me her gift included seeing intentions, and where someone's true loyalties lied. I looked down as I realized she must have seen how hard I fought with my loyalties, but I hadn't ever really settled. Esme was lying to him.

My dad looked to Esme, and smiled.

"I've always had a soft spot for you, you know." He told her, and I started to get nervous. I liked Esme.

"Keep your distance, or all bets are off." Dess spoke up, just loud enough to be heard over Emmett's growl.

"I'm only pointing out the obvious." Dad replied, chuckling, "So touchy."

"Leave her alone, dad." I murmured, "Can we just-"

"Did anyone fucking ask you?" He gripped me hard by the back of my neck.

"Watch it." I growled up at him, "Don't push me, asshole." He jerked me away from him, releasing his hold, "I mean it, dad. Leave her alone."

"You've gotten soft." He grumbled, shaking his head as he turned away. I took a breath, before looking to Esme. Once more apologetically. I didn't want her to have to deal with this. I knew she could see that, as her eyes grew sad.

"Speaking of soft and pathetic," Dad muttered, turning back around, "How is my dumb-ass stepdaughter?" Now, that was a subject I wish he wouldn't have brought up. I crossed my arms, turning away. It made me uncomfortable.

"Don't mention her." Emmett warned immediately.

"I'm only asking how she is." Dad chuckled, "Last I saw her-"

"It's none of your business." Esme's tone was firmer, closer to a warning now as well.

"Well, now." He was amused, immediately taken. I didn't need Leandra or Alice's gift to know this would probably go badly. He just had to keep pushing buttons.

"Dammit, dad." I growled, "Shut the hell up, would you?"

"Everybody cool it." Eli, surprisingly, was the one to speak up, "Come on. Just ignore him, and everything should go fine."

"It's not easy ignoring someone who has such a large death wish." Emmett growled in return. My dad smirked, chuckling as he came up behind me.

"Do it anyway." Eli told him firmly, "Nobody likes this situation, but-"

"I'm having fun." Dad spoke up, "Why? Aren't you?"

"This is pretty damn daring." Emmett pointed out, "Even for you."

"What can I say?" Dad replied, "I had to come save my stupid offspring." He hugged me again, despite how I tried to avoid it. I hated when he hugged me like this, because it was never genuine.

"Would you rather I have stayed with Darren?" I snapped, looking up at him, "They were my best choice."

"They made sure of that." Dad chuckled, but let it go. He shook his head and turned, slowly wandering through the living room, looking at all the stuff.

Well, I wasn't going to be uncomfortable. I turned, sitting down with a heavy sigh. If we were just passing time at this point, the tension would be enough without forcing myself to be uncomfortable.

"Dad?" I spoke up, and he looked to me, "I'm still not against the cave idea. I can handle it." He scoffed.

"And get yourself killed for them?" He asked, "Right."

"I wouldn't." I shook my head, "It probably won't even get to that."

"Just shut up." He sighed, continuing to look around. I shrugged a little, and looked down. I'd tried.

To my surprise, though, Eli took the open spot on the couch beside me. Sitting there with me as if I weren't the worst person in the world.

"By the way," Dad noticed as well, "I remember you, Eli." If Eli could have paled, he would have, given his expression of uneasy surprise. Dad turned to come back over, "And you, and all of you." He looked at his coven near the wall, who all looked down as well, "Such a big disappointment."

"I-I.." He obviously didn't know what to say, "It wasn't my fault, I-"

"Excuses." Dad snapped lightly, which shut him up, "You're pathetic."

"No he's not." I muttered before I could stop myself, "He's not. He's awesome." Eli looked over at me sheepishly.

"Turned his back on his entire coven, for what?" Dad continued as if I hadn't spoken, "Betrayed his coven leader, and all of its members, for what? A chance on the winning side?"

"What you were doing was wrong." Eli stood back up, "Even someone like me could see that, Jack." I decided then to stay out of the conversation. This was obviously between them, and long before my time.

"Wrong, according to who?"

"Leandra has never wronged you." He replied, "She's never done anything to you. Are you that conceited that you could never see that?"

"All of us could see it." Dess backed him up, "And it wasn't even just about Leandra."

"Have I stumbled upon that little bitch's fan-club, or what?" Dad frowned, "You all are so fucking full of it."

"Says the one who set up an entire army against one little girl." Eli snapped.

My dad was back across the room within probably record time, backhanding him hard enough to knock him right off his feet. He hit the floor hard, rattling the furniture in the general area. I yelped quietly, looking down at him.

That got the group riled briefly, and it took a few cool-headed ones to stop the others from coming forward.

"Don't you ever say that again." Dad growled down at him as he pushed himself upright. I stood up, and kneeled beside Eli, unable to help it.

"It's okay." Eli told the others, standing up, "I'm fine." That seemed to help calm them down considerably, but they really weren't happy.

Suddenly breaking the tension, the phone in my dad's hand rang, and it was instantly tossed to Eli, who caught it easily, Eli's glare only calming slightly.

"Not a word, you little shit."

Eli answered it with a tense, "Yeah?" and a glance my way. It was Carlisle, and I couldn't help finding myself listening even closer. I hoped they were all alright.

"Eli." Carlisle spoke over the phone, "Put him on." So they did know he was here. That meant, at very least, that Keegan wasn't protecting him. Keegan wasn't protecting him, but was that really proof enough of his lack of affiliation with them?

With a sigh, the phone was thrown back over to my dad. Who caught it easily as well, grinning a little at how unhappy Eli was with him. I couldn't blame him. My dad could hit hard, and it looked to me like that had hurt.

"Carlisle." Dad greeted happily, "Yeah, I'm taking good care of your wife."

"Stop it." I immediately said.

"Now isn't the time for games, Jack." Carlisle replied evenly, "Why are you there?"

"I came for my daughter." He answered, "Why else would I willingly put myself in the middle of-"

"Simple answers are best." Carlisle didn't like this any more than I did, apparently.

"Yeah, yeah." Dad muttered.

"That explains why you showed up," Carlisle continued, "But not why you're still there."

"I told you." He replied shortly, "My daughter. You know. The one you tried to turn against me? That one." His tone had taken on a slight growl, which worried me, "Just like old times, huh?"

"All we did was provide her with the truth." Carlisle's tone was just as tense.

"And that's another thing. Using someone else to get to me? That's a little low for you? Have you sunk to my level, Carlisle?"

"We never used her." Carlisle replied instantly.

"I was just an added bonus, right?" Dad chuckled, "Right."

"Jack-"

"Now, before we get too far into the wrong side of this discussion, tell me." Dad turned, pacing a little, "Which location was it? If you're calling now, it means you found them." Hesitation from Carlisle's side, before he answered.

"The third one." He answered.

Dad laughed, "I knew it. Good job, Carlisle. See? I knew you had it in you."

"Why would you want to help us?" Carlisle asked.

"Avery wanted to help you." He corrected, "I'm with her, and who could pass up a deal like this?"

"What makes you so sure they're willing to stick to the deal?" Carlisle asked in return, "With the major threat out of the way?"

"Well, with you constantly preaching about consideration and fairness, I highly doubt those associated with you would be comfortable with ripping me to pieces right in front of my dear daughter." Dad replied simply, "That wouldn't fly well, would it? Especially when you've tried so hard to gain her trust."

I looked to him, frowning a little.

Dad continued, "It's just business, Carlisle. You all get to live, and so do I." I narrowed my eyes.

"Wait a minute." I mumbled, stepping forward, "I get it now."

"You shut up." Dad snapped at me. I glared, but did as he said. He took a breath, getting back to his phone conversation, "So when can we expect you here?"

"Soon." Carlisle replied, and I saw the shock in my dad's expression as Carlisle ended the call.

He laughed a little, "He hung up on me."

"You were being an asshole." I muttered, "I wouldn't talk to you either."

"Oh, you." He chuckled, hugging me tight into his side again.

"She definitely has a point." Dess grumbled, and dad looked to her.

"Okay, Miss Bitchy-Bad-Attitude." He replied, "What the fuck is your problem?"

"I don't fucking like you." She snapped in reply, "That's my problem."

"Well, solve it." He growled, "Because I'm not going anywhere."

"That's where you're wrong." She countered, "You'll be getting a first class trip straight to Hell, so I wouldn't count on anything different."

I grunted, finally escaping out from under his hand with a glare up at him.

"Right." Dad chuckled in response to Dess, "Tell me, cupcake. Let's work this out."

"Fuck off."

He grinned, "Oh, I like them feisty."

I shuddered and moved forward, in time to follow Emmett out the door. Esme followed me, which surprised me. I knew this would probably be coming, but not so soon.

"Don't go running off, now." Dad told me, "Stay where I can see you."

"You mean stay where she can see you." Dess corrected, "You're sick."

"Thank you, sugar." He chuckled.

"How the hell can you stand him?" Emmett growled once Esme shut the door behind us. I stayed right there where he could see me, knowing he'd want me to stay where I could see him.

"I was raised with amazing tolerance." I muttered, glancing back at him, "Look, I'm sorry. I really didn't mean-"

"We don't blame you, Alex." Esme cut my apology short, "We know how he can be."

I sighed, "Leandra is going to hate me."

"Why?" Emmett frowned, "For him using you?"

"He said the same thing about you all." I admitted quietly, "That you were all just keeping me around, hoping to lure him in."

"No, honey." Esme denied instantly, "We'd never do that. Not to anyone."

"It crossed my mind." Emmett said honestly.

"Emmett." Esme scolded heavily. At least he was honest. I had to give him that.

"But that's not why I voted to keep you around." He replied, "You gotta understand, badger. A long time ago, I promised shorty that he'd pay for everything he ever did to her." Emmett was getting edgier, "And he's just _right_ there. Do you have any idea how tempting that is?"

"You can't do anything yet." I reminded him as quietly as I could, "Pace yourself."

"What the hell am I even waiting for?" He snapped, "To let him get away again?"

"He's not going anywhere without me." I murmured, "Especially if he thinks he's in control of the situation. Now, if you rush in there, he won't think he's in control anymore. Get it? You want lots of back-up for someone like him, even against you. Just.. Wait."

He growled, wringing his hands.

"He doesn't fight fair." I continued, "And I don't want you to get hurt. I don't want any of you to get hurt, okay?" Inside, we both looked over as he started to move. Crossing the room toward Dess. I looked to Emmett again, "Stay."

I stepped back inside just as Eli stepped forward.

"Dad." I called his attention, away from Dess, who honestly stood ready to snap his head off. Even I could see that he was about to poke the cornered animal. She hated him with a passion, and I didn't know enough to know why.

"What?" He snapped, and I hesitated, glancing to Emmett as he stepped back inside behind me.

"I missed you." I eventually murmured after a few seconds of silence, "A lot actually."

"Even after I'm sure they tried their damnedest to turn you against me?" He chuckled, turning away from Dess to move toward me. I couldn't help feeling like I'd just saved his life for a short while longer.

"Even so." I agreed.

"She's _really_ hard-headed." Emmett grumbled, glancing down at me and moving away. Subtly, carefully moving across the room to stand with Esme without my dad getting mad.

"She's my daughter." Dad replied, "What'd you expect?" He looked to me, "What do you say, kid? When we get the fuck out of here, where do you wanna go? Anywhere."

"Anywhere?" I asked, surprised. I usually advised him on where to go, but he made the final decision. My surprise quickly faded, however.

"Aw, dad." I mumbled, shaking my head and looking down. He and I both knew he wasn't making it out of here alive. I sighed, "Isn't this hard enough?"

"What?" He asked.

"You know when the others get here, you're not going anywhere, right?" I asked, "You have to know that."

"Actually, that's where you're wrong." He chuckled, "Nope. Not ready to cash in my chips just yet, baby girl." I looked down.

The tension stayed around, and even increased. With me constantly playing shield between the others and my dad, my patience was thin. The increased tension was only added to by the fact that about an hour and a half had passed without word from either Carlisle or Cole.

Staring at my hands, intensely bored and irritable, I finally looked back up at one of Eli's coven moving forward.

"Incoming." He moved for the door, everyone following. Dad and I stood up, and I let him take my upper arms in his hands. He smirked.

"After you all." He muttered, nodding toward the door. They glared, but did as he said. I half expected to see Carlisle as we got outside, as he'd promised to be coming soon, but instead, it was Darren. He only had two others with him. Caleb, and Conner. Both looked deeply upset. As upset as Darren was.

Darren's eyes weren't on anyone else, however. Just my dad standing behind me.

"Jack, you son-of-a-"

"It's nice to see you again, Darren." Dad chuckled, "Amazing job babysitting, by the way."

"Do you even realize what you took from me?" I only then noticed that he was alone, aside from the two with him.

"Fully." He replied, chuckling, "Now. You all, do your job. Kill him."

"This is low." Darren growled, "Even for you."

"I've heard that a lot." Dad nodded, shrugging.

"Hold on a minute." Emmett spoke up, looking to Darren, "What do you mean by that?"

"Does it fucking matter?" Dad snapped, "Just kill him."

"Shut up, you." Emmett snapped back at him.

"This was his idea." Darren answered incredulously, "This whole fucking thing was his idea. The whole reason-"

"Are you seriously going to tattle on me?" Dad laughed, and I picked up a hint of nervousness in the sound.

"The whole reason he left that fucking brat with me is because he wanted to figure out a way to take you all out." Darren continued as if my dad hadn't spoken.

"Hey." I glared, not appreciating the name.

"He told me he was going to find Omar, who for some strange reason, let him live." Darren ignored me just as thoroughly as he'd ignored my dad, "Still willing to help him out, but now that most of his fucking coven has been taken out, that's completely changed, hasn't it?" Dad chuckled, obviously proud of that, "He found Omar, telling him to get his ass here, because I obviously couldn't handle that brat. A whole lot of my members were there too, Jack. Did you know that?"

"I was hoping for it, actually." He replied simply.

"Congratulations." Darren growled at Emmett, "You've all played right into his plan."

"Dad?" I muttered, looking up at him.

"Yes, even you." Darren muttered, "He hoped you'd be running off. Just like he knew you'd do."

"Would I do that to you?" Dad asked.

"I don't even know." I grumbled, "That's the problem. You didn't bother denying what you did to Leandra."

"Why would I?" He asked, "That fucking bitch deserved every second."

"You don't even know her." I argued, "What did she do to deserve any of it?"

"She was born."

I glared at his reply, and I had no possible way to deny the fact that it rubbed me the wrong way. It bugged me.

"That's hardly a reason." I snapped, "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"You have no idea." He chuckled.

"Can we sort this out?" Darren growled, taking our attention back to him.

"Where are the rest of you?" Esme asked him.

"Gone." He replied immediately, "We're all that's left."

"Wow." Dad laughed.

"Omar caught up to the coven south." Conner answered, "Omar's group managed to get a few, but were unsuccessful in their escape."

I felt the tension almost echo in the group at that information.

"Give me that." Dess suddenly snapped, ripping the phone from my dad's hand on her way back into the house. Cole must have been in that group. Esme looked to Emmett, worried now. Alice, Rosalie and Mikah were also with that group, Jasper having to go with Carlisle since Leandra refused to leave him.

"And now," Dad spoke up, "Every single one of you are distracted. Good job."

"If _anything_ happened to any of us.." Emmett rounded, striding closer.

"What?" Dad muttered, standing his ground, "What are you going to do about it?"

I didn't even see the punch coming. Just barely managing to follow the instinct to duck in time for Emmett to slam his fist in the center of my dad's face, sending him back to hit the side of the house with a force that threatened to send it to the ground. I stared, wide eyed back at my dad. He was dazed, surprised.

"Cheap shot." Dad growled, righting himself.

"Wow." I muttered, looking up at Emmett, "Remind me not to piss you off."

"He had it coming." Emmett growled, not taking his eyes off him.

"And I don't, right?"

"No." He finally looked to me, "You haven't done anything wrong."

"As entertaining as that was to watch, can we get back to _my_ problem?" Darren was getting impatient.

"What do you want us to do about it?" Eli snapped, "It's your own fucking fault for agreeing to help this dumb-ass. Not ours." He gestured back at my dad, "Far as I can tell, you've also had this coming."

"Yeah." Another of Eli's coven agreed, "We've had nothing but problems from you. Deal with it."

"We're not going to feel sorry for you just because you trusted him not to screw you over." Eli added, "And sure as hell not if you've hurt anyone."

"That was Omar's idea." Darren replied, "Not mine."

"But you still went along with it." Eli countered, "You should be happy we let you talk at all."

I jumped a little, looking back at my dad as he took the open spot behind me as Dess stepped back outside. The look in her eyes was something I hadn't even realized I dreaded. She had news, and I just had to listen in.

"Everyone survived." She reported quietly to Esme, "Quite a few were hurt, but they all lived. Mikah is the last of them mending now." I looked down. That news saddened me. She continued, "Carlisle is with them, and he's sure Mikah will be fine, but Leandra is taking it hard."

"Leandra." Esme murmured, looking to Emmett, "We have to go to her."

It wasn't fair. Hadn't she been through enough?

"I'll go with you." Dess offered, gesturing for the two of her coven to follow. Without a glance to me, they all were off.

"Now you know how we feel." Darren spoke up, taking everyone else's attention.

"Never in a million years would you understand how she feels." I replied before anyone else could, bringing all the attention to me, "So don't pretend to be the victim."

"Big words, coming from the one responsible." Caleb muttered. I fell quiet, "You had every opportunity to stay away from that coven, but chose to run to them instead, and brought all this on them. Like Shawn told you. You're selfish."

He was right, of course. In the beginning, I could have just stayed away. It was my own curiosity that got me into this mess.

"That's bullshit, and you know it." Eli actually defended me, "Her choice had nothing to do with your choice, so back off that. The only thing that did have to do with your choice is standing right there." He looked at my dad, and I looked up at him too. He looked to me.

To my, and everyone else's surprise, Emmett returned. Suddenly coming from nowhere to tackle my dad from the side. I jumped forward, startled into moving. Eli moved passed me to help Emmett, two of Eli's coven following just in case.

I turned away, not wanting to see what they'd do to him. He was certainly giving them a fight, but eventually, he couldn't fight four. Esme came to my side, and I looked up at her briefly, before watching as Emmett and one of Eli's coven hauled my dad to his feet. He chuckled, obviously amused.

"I changed my mind." Emmett told him, "You're coming with us."

"All you had to do was say so." Dad replied, "Let's go see the little bitch." Before the last word was even out, Emmett punched the back of his head. Drawing a growl of pain from him.

Dad, a lot less amused, growled as he tugged at his arms, "Was this fucking necessary?"

"Hell yes." Emmett replied immediately, "Oh, and one for Mikah.." He trailed off with an angry chuckle, punching him again and shoving forward with him in his grip. Passed me, as I turned.

"What the hell?" Darren demanded, watching after them.

"Follow if you have to." Eli snapped, pausing beside him, "But I suggest you get the fuck out of here while you still can. Be happy you're allowed to live."

Gently, Esme moved me forward. I wasn't sure I liked this situation, but there wasn't much I could do about it.

"Be careful, Eli." I murmured on our way by, "Don't piss him off."

"Trust me." Eli replied, "I know all about him and his gifts. I used to be part of his coven, remember?" That's right. I had forgotten. He added, "Unfortunately."

"Come on, honey." Esme urged, and I knew she was eager to get to Leandra. Eli had back-up, so I allowed myself to move. I looked to her, letting her take the lead first. Following as fast as I could, and when I started to fall behind, she took my hand. Pulling me forward, which was actually pretty effective in speeding me up.

Up until then, nobody had helped me along like this. They'd just adjusted their speed closer to mine, but I had to admit. Even though the situation sucked, it was nice to hold someone's hand. I'd never done that before.

Despite the help, though, it still took us several minutes to get there.

I could instantly smell when we made it. All the scents around the area that I both recognized, and hated to smell. The smell of burning remains. It was thick in the area, and it bothered me. Deeply.

It was a tiny, very small clearing between the trees of a vast forest. Though all the people inhabiting these trees probably made it seem smaller.

"Hi, mom." Mikah's chuckle even told me he'd be fine. He sat upright, his back against a tree. One hand putting pressure on his other arm at the shoulder, "I'll be good as new soon. It's just taking awhile."

Esme released my hand, and moved forward. Taking my attention straight to Leandra sitting beside Mikah. Nobody else around her seemed to matter, even as Esme kneeled beside her. Dess wasn't lying. She really was taking it hard, even if he seemed unphased by it. That had to hurt.

Although, I had a pretty good feeling Leandra's mood wasn't exactly helped by the presence of my dad just feet away from her. Her tension was unmistakable, despite the way she never even looked his direction.

"About time you showed up." Dad spoke up from the other side of the tiny clearing, still restrained by Emmett and now Cole, "Still haven't worked on your speed yet, have you?"

"Fuck off." I sighed, rolling my eyes, "I got here as fast as I could." I gave a look around at all the groups, now back together as they eyed him closely. I had a feeling I'd have to do some fast talking.

Off to the side, Mikah started to attempt to stand up, but immediately, Leandra pinned him back down, back against the tree.

"Stay." She muttered quietly, but they'd both gotten my dad's attention.

"Bet that had to hurt." He chuckled, "See what you caused, bitch?"

"Don't do that." I mumbled before anyone else could say anything. Emmett even paused mid-punch, "Leave them alone, dad."

"Oh, you're on their side, are you?" He laughed.

"It's not about sides." I argued, "It's about knowing when to leave well enough alone. You're pretty fucked at this point. Are you really going to make that worse?"

"Might as well." He replied, "I don't fucking see why I shouldn't."

Shaking my head, I sighed and looked down. Suddenly, with no one expecting it, he gave a jerk and a twist, freeing himself from Emmett and Cole's grip. They fought to regain their grip, but he made it to me first. Yanking me off my feet and holding me up before they could reach him. Somehow, oddly enough, him holding me made them stop. As if they were actually worried he'd hurt me.

He didn't go far. Standing in the only open area of the group, which was probably a very stupid mistake. He stayed.

My eyes found Leandra again where she kneeled, and knowing the reason behind all her suffering was holding me made it different. The reason why she stood in silence, even in this life, just to deal with the way she grew up held me. The reason why she'd probably never move forward with Mikah like she said held me, and the reason she still had problems held me. Tight around my stomach, facing everyone else along with him.

She made no move, but her eyes were on me. Mikah's injured hand in her own, as if looking for just one source of comfort. I could read it in her eyes. She couldn't make herself move forward.

Her hand smoothed gently over his hand, as if that would be enough to heal him. Other than that small movement, they both sat still. Not moving, not speaking.

"Let me go." I finally muttered, giving a struggle. He held me tighter, however, refusing to release me.

"We had a deal." Dad barked at them, "I help you-"

"We let you stay." Emmett snapped in return, "You had your fun, but if you think we're letting you leave, you're insane."

I could feel it in his tension. He knew as well as I knew he'd made a very stupid mistake by showing up. He wasn't thinking about what would happen when they were finished with Darren and Omar's covens. He wasn't thinking about what would happen when they were the ones that won.

Showing up, right when he did because he couldn't resist causing stress and taunting them, was the equivallent of stepping head on into a train. The train was coming, but he was out of time to move. The best he could do now was watch it come closer.

He moved to turn, holding me even tighter, but stopped mid-step.

"Darren unfortunately had a little accident." Eli blocked his path, along with the rest of his group, "He tripped and fell off a cliff. In flames. Oops."

I felt the slightest pang of sadness at the thought of Conner joining their unfortunate fate, but not near as much as I felt for Leandra. It certainly looked like Eli could handle himself.

"No." Emmett spoke up again, "You're not going anywhere."

He'd just lost his chance the second Eli showed up. Completely surrounding him. I was being held by a sinking ship. I looked to him, and he looked to me. My dad stayed silent for a moment, obviously thinking very hard about what he faced now, and it surprised me after a moment as he finally let me on my feet. I fought free, but didn't move away.

"Next time you do that, I'm gonna bite." I muttered.

"You." He told me, "Over there."

"Huh?" I muttered, confused.

"Get the fuck over there." He repeated. He was telling me to move away from him. I was having a hard time doing as he wanted. I'd always been protective of him, and that was hard to deny now. Growing up, watching his back the best I could because he always watched mine.

Even a sinking ship needed someone on their side now and then, right?

"No." I replied, looking around myself.

I flinched with a yelp as he gripped my face in his hand, between his thumb and fingers, glaring down at me.

"Are you really this stupid?" He growled, "Move it."

His grip was actually hurting me. I whimpered until he shoved me back, hard enough to have me hit the ground with a grunt. Emmett growled, the sound blending with the others in the area and Eli even took a step forward.

"I'm not scared of you." I growled, pushing myself back up. My eyes on my father, "I'm probably the only one here that doesn't want you dead, so cut your shit." My voice was sharper than I even meant to make it.

"I've had this coming a long time." He snapped back at me, "You not wanting me dead isn't going to make a damn bit of difference."

"You're not fucking dead yet, are you?" I snapped right back incredulously, and I knew by the way he glared with no reply that I had a point, "Yeah, it does make a fucking difference."

"Alex.." Alice muttered, uncomfortable, "I wouldn't provoke him like that." I turned a little to look back at her.

"Trust me." I replied, "This is normal conversation for us."

My dad chuckled a little, "She's right."

"She's right about more than just that." Emmett murmured, taking his attention again, "She's the only one who doesn't want you dead. I'm still not sure what we should do with you, to be honest."

"Lock him in a basement?" Eli suggested, "Of course, we can't starve him to death, but I think after enough time, he'll be wishing for it."

"But don't kill him." Jasper added.

"Definitely don't kill him." Rose shook her head.

"The possibilities are endless." Alice agreed, "This opportunity doesn't come along everyday."

They meant every word.

"Leandra?" I muttered, looking to her. She slowly shook her head, but she didn't speak. She wasn't about to help him. Not that I could blame her any, but it still bothered me.

"I'm not scared of you fucks." My dad finally chuckled, "I know this game too well. This is my fucking game. You don't have what it takes."

"I wouldn't bet on that." Alice growled, "Like you said. You've had this coming a long time, Jack."

"Besides." Jasper had started to move, the group behind him spreading out to better surround my dad. Every pair of eyes on him told me they were all on the same page. They made me nervous, "Getting rid of you can only benefit us."

"Then why hesitate?" Dad asked, smirking.

"Because believe it or not, we don't want to hurt her." Jasper replied, "She's done nothing wrong. There is just one thing I'm sure we're all curious about. Why did you leave her in the first place? If you're so protective of her, what would make you leave her behind?"

"She was safer here." He answered simply.

"He's lying." Edward spoke up immediately, and I glanced back at him, "Try again, Jack." I hadn't even noticed he was here until just then.

"Right." My dad grinned his way, "You're the mind reader."

"Don't change the subject." He replied.

"Exactly why do I need to answer to you?"

"Just answer, dad." I muttered.

"And I sure as shit don't answer to you, little girl." He looked to me, "I have my reasons."

"You're probably going to die anyway." Alice told him, "You might as well answer."

"If I'm probably going to die anyway," He countered, "Then I see no reason to tell you anything, bitch."

I couldn't help it.

"Watch it." I snapped before Jasper could. Dess stepped forward from the right, growling quietly.

"Oh." My dad chuckled, "Did I press a button?"

"Stop it." I told him, "They took care of me, dad."

"They used you, sweetpea." He corrected sharply, "Look around you. Tell me you're not that fucking stupid."

"No we didn't." Emmett snapped immediately, "That's not why-"

"You shut the fuck up." He growled his direction.

"My God, are you lucky she's standing there." Emmett growled, and for a moment, I was scared stiff. Honestly. I looked over at him, wide-eyed.

"I told her ass to move, but I think she might be a little slow." My dad replied, "She gets that from her mother."

"Fuck you." I snapped, and I tried biting back my laugh, but I couldn't help the smile. That was a good one. He smirked at me, and I had to return it. It seemed I was the only one besides him that got his humor. It was an aquired understanding.

"I am sorry," Carlisle spoke up, "But we cannot let you leave." That surprised me. Wasn't he the one that had the most consideration for other's lives?

"What?" I mumbled, "You're still gonna hurt him?"

"Damn straight, badger." Emmett replied, eagerly watching my dad beside me, "You have no idea the things we'll do to him."

"He's only here to get me." I reasoned.

"Even I recognize this opportunity, Alex." Carlisle murmured, "I'm so very sorry."

"What'd I tell you?" My dad asked me, and I looked to him, "They used you." I was fully aware when he moved closer to my side, but my accusing gaze was on Carlisle. It sure seemed that way.

"They knew having you here would eventually bring me." My dad continued, "Now, the fact that I was alone was something they never anticipated. That just makes it better for them."

I looked down.

"Dad.." I muttered, before I looked back up, "I need to know. Did you do the things they say you did?"

He sighed, smoothing the hair from my face in a much more caring gesture than I'd ever received from him. I knew he was watched closely, and every word he said was listened to just as closely.

"What did you do, dad?" I murmured, "What did you do? Please tell me they were lying."

He looked over, straight at Leandra, and given the way the others moved to block his gaze from her, they noticed.

"Dad?" I prompted again, "Tell me they were lying to me. Please."

He looked back to me, and I didn't miss the smile on his face. I'd seen it many times before, and it was a smile of pure happiness. Amusement. Pride.

"You didn't really do all those things to her." I muttered, "You didn't. You wouldn't, right?"

"Oh, my daughter." He sighed, shaking his head as he chuckled, "If only you knew." My hopes fell as I looked up into his eyes, "If only you knew what I was capable of, you wouldn't care in the slightest about what's probably going to happen here."

"You're wrong." I replied, and he smirked, "I'd still care." His eyes softened, his smirk fading a little, "I'd still care. I do still care."

"I'm not here to deny anything." He finally told me, and that was as much of a yes as I needed, but he continued, "Yeah. I tortured the little bitch." I looked back at her, the accusation in my eyes lessened significantly. She didn't move as my dad wrapped his arms around me, sighing with another chuckle.

"It's okay, though." He told me, "It's alright, because she deserved it. She knows she deserved it, but she denies it because she's made it her entire life goal to get me into trouble. Isn't that right, bitch? Didn't we have some good times?"

"Stop it." Edward growled.

"Remember your mom?" My dad asked her, "I'm sure she sends her regards."

"Shut your mouth." Emmett spoke up this time. My dad's arms held me tighter to him, but I kept my eyes back on Leandra. She had yet to move, or even acknowledge his words. He was trying to press her. To hurt her even more than she already was hurting.

"Dad." I muttered, "Don't."

"She fought hard for you." My dad continued, "Once she realized I was beating you. She sure tried, and once, she did get away, but she had nobody to go to." He laughed, "Stupid bitch thought she got away, by going to my sister's house. She took her in, but it was only too easy to find her. Unless she was out hiding in the woods, which she wouldn't do because you'd get cold, she'd be there. If only she'd used her brain, and stayed away."

I stayed quiet.

"But you see?" He walked us closer, his arms still tight around me, "I owned her."

"Emmett, don't." Edward muttered, "Stop." I looked over, nervously spotting Emmett a few steps closer, but he'd stopped, "That's exactly what he wants." Edward looked to me, "Alex, move away from him."

"I can't." I replied honestly. Not only was he holding onto me, but I didn't exactly want to see what would happen when I did move away. I was being stubborn, and I knew that, but being placed in the middle of this situation like this was confusing me. Every instinct I had told me to stay with him. That's how it'd always been, and trying to fight it now was harder than I thought.

"I owned her." My dad continued on at Leandra, "She had nobody else. Nowhere else to go, because I made sure your dad couldn't come back. He never even tried. He left, and he never looked back. Do you know why?"

She stayed quiet, her eyes on Mikah's hand. I knew she was trying so hard not to listen to him, but she couldn't help it. The way I couldn't help it.

He answered for her, "Because he never wanted you. You were the one that came between them, Leandra. By being born, you split them apart. You ruined his life, and you ruined your mother's life. Eventually taking it, because you just couldn't remember how hard she'd fought for you.

"She wanted to take the punishments I gave to you. Once she found out about them." He walked us even closer, "She wanted to take your place, but I wasn't stupid. I told her whatever I had to do to her, you'd get double of. Her only option was to stay away, because leaving wasn't an option for her. She knew that. I owned you both." Each step he took, each word he said, Mikah's glare darkened deeply. I could see that if he hadn't been hurt, he'd have gone for this throat by now.

"Stop it." I spoke up, hoping he'd listen, "Dad, it's not right."

"It was right." He replied, looking down at me, "It was so right what I did to them. Like I said. If you knew what I was capable of, you wouldn't mind it so much. You're a good kid, Alex."

"Then let her go." Emmett growled from the side, "Stop using her as a shield."

"Is that what you think I'm doing?" My dad chuckled in response, "No."

"I know that's what you're doing." Edward muttered, "You're disgusting."

"You have no idea." I looked back up at the smile in my dad's tone, his eyes on Edward, "You wanna see what I did to that little bitch over there?"

I looked over as Edward shook his head and looked down, as if an unpleasant thought had come up. My dad was doing that.

"You can't turn it off, can you?" My dad asked, chuckling.

"I've seen her thoughts." Edward snapped. His demeanor a lot more tense.

"You've seen hers." My dad agreed, "But you haven't seen mine. You thought her memories were as bad as it got. Someone who probably shied away from the memories like they burned her every time they crossed her mind, but for someone like me, who completely enjoyed each and every moment I spent with my stepdaughter, you're in for one hell of a home movie." He looked to Leandra, "Where should I start? I'll be nice."

Nothing. Not a word from her, but she finally did look to him. I couldn't read the expression in her eyes.

"How about Christmas Eve?"

"No." She growled, finally responding to him.

"So you do remember." He smiled.

"He's provoking us." Edward muttered to Carlisle, "He wants us to finally have enough and kill him instantly."

"You wanna go again?" My dad chuckled at Leandra, and I despite the way I didn't understand what he meant, I was fully aware of the fact that it was nothing good.

I yelped as I was suddenly ripped away from his arms, hitting the ground yet again with a quiet grunt as I was shoved roughly away. It took me a moment to realize what had happened.

"Emmett, dammit." Jasper darted forward, "Stop!" Esme helped me to my feet, but I was too surprised to do much of anything but watch the struggle. Several others had joined in the fight, and for a moment, I worried they'd kill him. I whimpered, trying to move forward, but Esme stopped me. I didn't want to hurt her, so I didn't snap or fight.

The struggles ahead of us were intense, and the growls actually scared me.

"Don't kill him." I heard as the group suddenly dispersed.

"Fuck!" Emmett was clearly hurt, holding his wrist tight in his hand, and it took me a moment to spot why. He'd been bitten, and I winced. Turning away a moment. Considering he was the first one at my dad, I was shocked he didn't lose anything. The others had moved forward at just the right time, taking him down.

Rose moved forward. She got to Emmett's side, whimpering quietly as she looked over his wound. He hid his pain the best he could, murmuring to her. He'd be fine, but it had to cause him a great deal of pain.

"Dammit, I want to." Emmett snapped toward Dess, "At least let me rip off an arm or something."

"Keep your temper." Alice told him firmly, "Stand him up."

Cole and another member of his coven both had a hold of my dad, who chuckled as he was hauled to his feet. He was perfectly fine. Unscathed it looked like.

"We'll take him back to Denali." Tanya offered, "Hold him there until you have time for him."

"Shorty." Emmett's tone softened considerably, "Any final words to him before he disappears forever?"

She shook her head, and I knew why. She'd already lost so much. No amount of closure with my dad would fix that. I knew what that expression meant now. She just wanted him gone. They all just wanted him gone. Now was the time for fast talking.

"No." I spoke up, gaining the entire group's attention. I felt a little unnerved with everyone's eyes on me, but I didn't let that stop me.

"Alex," Carlisle murmured, "Please."

"Isn't what you all have planned for him just as bad as what he's done?" I asked, stepping forward, turning to look at Carlisle, "Don't stoop to his level."

"You have no idea what's he's done." Edward told me, gaining my attention, "If you did-"

"He's still my dad." I reminded him, "That's not my fault, it's true, but that ties me to him."

"Some ties are best broken." Carlisle replied softly, "If only for your own safety."

"Who are you to tell me what's safe for me or not?"

"You tell him." My dad chuckled.

"You shut up." I snapped his direction, "I'm talking."

"You tell him." Eli chuckled next.

"You shut up too." I snapped again, before turning my gaze back to Carlisle, "He'd never hurt me."

"You don't know that." He replied evenly, "I'm sorry, Alex. We cannot let him get away again."

"So you're what?" I muttered, crossing my arms, "Going to torture him? How is that any better than him? You think just because you're not the one doing it that makes you any less guilty?" He looked down.

"I'm not proud of it." He finally told me, "But it's the way it has to be. His crimes far outweigh the benefits of releasing him."

"Oh, come _on_." I snapped, "Would you rather live with yourself, knowing you killed someone and separated a daughter from her father, than let him live?"

"I would." He murmured gently, "I'm sorry, but in this case, I would."

That didn't go the direction I wanted. It was time to up the game.

"Please?" I whimpered, pouting a little, "Please don't kill him."

"He's not gonna die right away, badger." Emmett grumbled from behind me, "He's going to feel the pain he's had coming to him for several years now." He growled a chuckle, "Little. Bits. At a time." Each emphasized word, he tapped his finger against my dad's forehead.

"He's not perfect." I turned to him now, "It's true. We've all done some-"

"Don't even try." Edward replied, "If only you knew. If only you had any idea how bad-"

"I saw the pictures."

"I'm not talking about pictures." He snapped, "I'm talking about memories. The actual events that happened. One less sociopath out there. The world will be a far better place."

"Says who?"

"Says everyone." Emmett countered, "We'll probably get an award or something."

"Yeah," I muttered, "Biggest dick of the year." My dad chuckled, "What the hell am I supposed to do? You think I'm really going to want to stay with the fuckers who tortured and killed my father?"

"Just let them." My dad finally rolled his eyes, "If they really want to soil their spotless record, that's on them. I actually kind of like the knowledge that I dragged them down to my fucking level. No skin off my nose."

"Shut the fuck up." I snapped back at him, "You're not helping."

"They'll never do it." He replied sharply, "They're too much of a pussy. Carlisle would never stand for it, even knowing what I did repeatedly to his daughter-"

He cut off with a loud shout of pain. It took me a moment to notice why. Edward, striding forward, had removed one of his fingers. Just ripped it off his hand like tissue paper. I shut up then, my eyes wide at my father's loud curses echoing in the yard. The situation had just gotten even more serious.

Beside me, Esme even moved forward, coming to my side again. I wasn't sure why. I wasn't the one in trouble, given the way Edward strode around to face him straight on. Taking a tight hold of his hair in his hand when he tried to turn away, Edward's glare wasn't an easy one. It was a dark one, dangerous.

"She was six years old." Edward growled, "Six years old when you decided-"

"Oh, she was much younger than that when I made the decision." My dad chuckled.

"You ruined her life!"

"I know." He replied simply, chuckling a little, "Don't you think I know that?"

"As a father, you sicken me."

"I was never a father to that filthy slut." My dad growled in return, "That's insulting. She was only my property."

"How would you feel if the same thing had happened to Alex?" I hesitated, not sure how their conversation had turned to me.

"What?" I muttered, frowning.

"I'd kill them." My dad replied simply, "Easily."

"I'm not quite sure if I want to ask this," Edward murmured, "But please. Enlighten me. What in the hell is the difference between Leandra and Alex? You married Leandra's mother, knowing she had a daughter."

"Exactly." My dad chuckled in response, "That's why I married the stupid bitch. She's been worthless her entire life. If you can't see that, you all must be really fucking blind."

"Just because Leandra wasn't created by you, does not make her worthless."

"Oh, but it does." Dad countered, "That just meant I could do whatever the fuck I wanted to her without having to feel the slightest bit of guilt."

"Admit it." Edward growled, "You feel guilty over what you did to her. Otherwise, you wouldn't have released her ten years ago."

"I owed her." Dad's smile faded.

"And you still owe her." Edward replied, "She's the one that decided to befriend your daughter. Keeping her safe, and giving her a place to go. Even after knowing who she was to you."

"I didn't ask her to-"

"You didn't ask her to save your son's life, either." Edward countered sharply, "Leandra is a wonderful, warm-hearted person that does not deserve the pain of knowing you've taken another breath. She doesn't wish you harm, but she has no idea how badly I've wanted to kill you from the moment I first heard her thoughts."

"You're just jealous." Dad smirked, "Take her if you want her that badly. She's not a bad fuck. I would know." Edward's teeth clenched audibly, "Though, given Leandra's record with daddies, that right should belong to Carlisle-"

The punch came too quickly for me to follow, leaving my dad dazed for a moment. I winced, turning away. I had to admit. He did deserve that one. Edward had delivered that one himself, unable to help it.

"Edward." Alice murmured, calling his attention once more.

"Gross, dad." I muttered, shaking my head.

That took Edward's attention to me. He turned, striding for me. Confused, I watched as he took my wrist in his hand and pulled me over. Closer to where my dad stood restrained.

"Tell her." Edward demanded, "Tell her everything."

"Fuck off." Dad chuckled.

"Can't admit it to her?" Edward asked, "Don't tell me you're ashamed?"

"Fuck no, I'm not." He replied, "I don't know, Leandra. Was I ashamed at any point?" Emmett delivered a good punch this time to the side of his head, causing his knees to weaken. I'd never seen that before, and his growls of pain from this close scared me, but I was glad Emmett shut him up. Each new word he spoke was starting to disgust me even more. It made my stomach hurt.

"You don't speak to her anymore." Jasper joined Edward's side, completely blocking my dad's view of Leandra now, "You don't speak to her, you don't even _look_ at her. You're addressing us now."

"Fine." Dad growled now, his joking tone long gone, "Then let her go." He nodded to me.

"I think I'll keep her around." Edward replied without missing a beat, "I think she deserves to see this. Don't you?"

Jasper spoke up again, "How does it feel knowing that once you leave here, you'll never know what happens to her?"

Dad growled again, "If you touch her-"

"Oh, does that bother you?" Edward asked, "Does that get to you? A weak point in your flawless armor?"

"Hey, wait a minute.." I muttered, looking up at him. I didn't appreciate being used against my father like that. My dad gave a struggle, growling quietly. I tried to free my wrist, but Edward wasn't letting me go.

"How would it get to you if she were to be the one having to pay the price for everything you've done?" Edward asked, "Would that bother you?"

"You wouldn't dare." Dad growled in response, "You don't have it in you." Edward's other hand came up, gripping the back of my neck. I yelped in surprise, but he wasn't hurting me. That yelp was enough, though, to piss off my dad.

"You threaten my sister, you threaten my daughter and my family. You threaten me." Edward growled right back, "Name one good reason why she shouldn't be the one to pay the price for all you've done, and all you stand for?"

"She hasn't done anything." Dad replied, "That's why."

"Oh, the irony." Edward rolled his eyes, "If I were to kill her right now, that'd kill you. Wouldn't it? Knowing she died because of you."

"Hey.." I whimpered again, forcing a fearful laugh, "Joke's over. This isn't funny."

"Edward, let her go." Alice came to our other side, and for the oddest reason, she seemed worried. Would he really do it?

"He's not going to do shit." Dad narrowed his eyes, "Don't even worry."

They stared each other down, both glaring deeply at the other. I felt Edward's hand wanting to squeeze, to tighten. I felt the tension in his grip. The tension increased as my dad smiled a little, and I knew he was thinking things he probably shouldn't be thinking.

"Do it." Dad dared him, "Go on. Hurt her."

"What the fuck?" I snapped, "Shut up, dad."

"Do it." He repeated, "If that'll make you feel better about all the shit I did to Leandra, and all the shit I would have done to your daughter, do it. Ease your anger, you stupid little shit. Take it all out on her. Make her pay for everything I've done, which you can't deny is a lot."

"Shut up!" I snapped at him again, wincing a little as I felt Edward's hand tighten.

"Remember the basement?" Dad goaded, "I sure do. I should have killed your little bitch back then. Just ripped her fucking throat out-"

"Stop!" I growled, "Goddammit, dad!"

"Do it!" Dad shouted at him.

I yelped as I was suddenly pushed away from him, landing straight in Alice's arms. Unharmed. I rounded as she caught me.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" I snarled, but my eyes weren't on Edward. I shoved against my dad's side, pissed beyond belief, "You stupid mother fucker!"

"Oh, calm the fuck down." Dad snapped back at me, "I just called his bluff-"

"What if he hadn't been bluffing, dad?" I countered, "You don't gamble with someone else's goddamn life!"

"I knew he was bluffing."

"How?" I demanded, "How the fuck could you know he was bluffing? After all you've done to these covens, you think he wouldn't do it? After all you've done to piss them off, you think he wouldn't want to get back at you? I sure couldn't blame him if he did. He could have killed me right there."

"But he didn't." Dad growled at me, "You're just fucking fine. No thanks to you."

"_What_?" I growled right back.

"You had every opportunity to rip him limb from limb, but you didn't."

"That's not the point!"

"That is the point." He countered, "How can you stand there and blame me, when you didn't do a damn thing to help yourself? You selfish little cunt."

"I've made my point." Edward spoke up, breaking up our arguing, "Take him to Denali. I'll be there shortly." Emmett grinned, chuckling at those words, "But be _careful_. Don't let him out of your sight for a second, and surely don't let him loose."

Cole and the other holding him back gave a nod, and turned with him.

"Let's rip off all extremities." Emmett suggested, following.

"Well, that's no fun." Cole replied, "Then what'll we do?"

"Reattach them, then rip them off again." Emmett answered honestly, "Everything that'll come off without killing him. Hey, does anyone know what'll happen if I peeled off skin? Will that heal too, or..?

"I'd imagine so."

Emmett's responding chuckle was the darkest thing I'd had to have ever heard in my life.

I stopped listening at that point. Turning my head away briefly as they left. Wincing, I glanced to Leandra who had about the same look of disgust as I had. Truthfully, I did not envy him.

I sighed, watching after them, even moments after they were gone. Knowing full well I'd probably never see him again, and that bothered me. Yeah, he was stupid. Yeah, he was an asshole, but he was my dad. That made me contractually obligated to forgive how stupid he was, and overlook how much of an asshole he was.

I hated him, but he was my dad. That meant more than some debt on his part or some decision on my part.

Edward turned to me with a sigh, "I'm sorry. I deeply apologize for that."

"It's okay." I muttered, watching off in the direction everyone had gone, "I'm alright. I mean, you didn't hurt me, so why should I care? I see your point now." I took a breath, continuing to watch. I couldn't look at him.

Honestly, I didn't know how to feel. I wanted to ask them not to hurt him, but I also knew he had it coming to him. He'd had it coming to him for a very long time before I was even born. I just got the shitty end of the stick.

"He should have thought about it." Edward spoke, probably answering my thoughts, "He should have considered the price he'd have to pay for his actions."

"I know." I replied, and it was true. I did know.

"All the people he's hurt, manipulated." He continued, "If only you had any idea-"

"I won't ask you to not hurt him." I muttered, looking to him and Jasper beside him, "But I couldn't live with myself if I didn't at least ask you to spare his life. I _know_ he doesn't deserve it, and I know it'll probably just hurt you worse to extend that amount of mercy, but.. He's my dad. Torture him, tear him to pieces. Cause him all the pain you want, but just.. Let me have what's left of him when you're done, and I'll put him back together."

"And let him come back for revenge?" Alice asked, and I looked to her, "I don't want to give him that chance."

"I won't let him." I argued.

"You can't control him any more than we can." She countered, "Nobody can. I'm so sorry, Alex, but we want this over. For good. Leandra deserves that much, at least."

"He's my dad."

"This is my family." She shook her head, "We have a lot more to lose, Alex."

"That's hardly fair."

"It's true." She replied, "I'm sorry, but it's got to be this way."

"What about me?" I asked, "What'll I do?"

"You know the answer to that."

"I told you already." I argued louder now, "I'm not made for a coven. I never have been."

"Think about it." She insisted, "What have you been doing the last week or so?"

"T-That's different." I muttered.

"No, it's exactly the same." She replied, "That's what life in a coven is all about. Everything you experienced, the safety and company, is what it's all about. We protect each other. You can't tell me you didn't enjoy that, because I know you did. Otherwise, you wouldn't have kept coming back."

I stayed quiet, crossing my arms as I turned away. She was right, and we both knew she was right.

"Even if you don't want to stay with us, there are others." She gestured to the other leaders watching from various locations around the yard, "I'm sure Dess would take you in if you weren't comfortable changing your diet."

"Oh, in a heartbeat." Dess replied easily, "She'd definitely be welcome here."

"You have options, Alex." Alice spoke up again, "It's not all about Jack anymore. I know it's been that way since you've been alive, but not anymore. The only thing you have to do, is let go."

I looked down, feeling more vulnerable than I ever had before.

It wasn't that I didn't understand. Not at all. I understood completely, but that just made it harder. Why did he have to be such an asshole? I was the one paying just as much as he was. My entire life turned upside down for what?

I looked over at Leandra again, who slowly stood up.

I sighed as she sighed.

"I tried." I shrugged a little.

"He's not worth the breath you wasted trying, Alex." She told me. Beside her, Mikah carefully stood up as well. Gently testing out his arm, which wasn't lost on her. Stretching it out and moving it around. I watched, standing there as he smiled a little at her, and stroked her cheek.

I couldn't help it, even if I wanted to help it. I had to be happy for her. Of course Alice was right. She did deserve to know that he was never coming back for her, but I also couldn't help feeling like I'd gotten the worst end of the deal.

**A/N: This is as together as it'll be. A lot of talking/conversations, I know.  
THANK YOU to my beautiful REVIEWERS! You've been so awesome! I should be ashamed of myself. :(**  
**Next chapter, however, will not be taking two weeks to come out. I promise you that.**  
**AS FOR my other projects, I have not forgotten about them. They're coming along. Slower than this one is, obviously, but they're coming along sure enough.**  
**But anyhoo. I honestly hope you enjoyed this chapter.**  
**Until Chapter Nine, my friends! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

"You're kidding, right?"

I sat against a fence post, annoyed beyond belief. A bored sort of stare on my face as I watched the exchange.

"Come on." Eli countered, "I can raise a teenager. I want her."

"Human teenagers are bad enough." Dess muttered incredulously, "There's no way you could raise a half-human, half-vampire teenager without going insane."

"And you could?"

My fate was being discussed right in front of me without my input. I'd tried several times to let them know my thoughts, but it'd been ignored every time.

Leandra still refused to leave Mikah's side, never leaving his arms. I couldn't blame her, despite the way he wanted to be one of the ones in Denali with the others. More than half of Carlisle's coven were in Denali with Tanya and my dad.

Esme, Leandra, and Mikah all stayed behind. Probably considering my fate had yet to be decided. Eli and his coven stayed around, letting Carlisle and the others handle the situation in Denali alone. Considering it was a family sort of matter.

The most we'd done was move to Cole's place just a couple of miles away. It was more secure there, and a good spot to wait for the night. Considering I was wiped out. Staying up the entire night before, I wasn't long for sleep.

Cole provided plenty of space for his and Dess' coven, considering he'd taken up residence on an abandoned farm. Wide open spaces, trees off in the distance that surrounded the property, and more room and privacy than he obviously knew what to do with.

"Yeah I could." Dess replied to Eli, "And not to mention the differences in diet. You've got to consider that, too. She won't even consider animals." It was a little funny that the only non-vegetarian coven of the entire group lived on a place to raise animals. No animals anywhere in sight, but it was still amusing.

"I could convince her." Eli argued.

"Okay." She challenged, "Convince her."

He looked to me, grinning, "Alex?"

"No." I muttered.

"You haven't even-"

"No."

"Just-"

"No."

"Awesome." Dess laughed a little, clapping her hands, "Amazing convincing skills. Just admit it. She'd be most comfortable with us."

"But she's my friend." Eli countered, "You were hard-ass right from the start."

"That's not true." She shook her head, "She can still be your friend. She just won't belong under you."

I idly smacked the dirt on the ground with a stick, bored out of my mind where I squatted, rested back against a fence post. Even if the arguing in front of me was a pretty good source of entertainment, they completely ignored the fact that I wasn't even sure I would choose any of them. After all of this, why would I?

"I don't belong under anyone." I threw the stick straight at Dess, thumping her upside the head.

"Worded that wrong, didn't I, sugar?" She laughed a little. I wasn't sure how a nod could have attitude, but I managed it. I was pretty good at it. She reached down and picked up the stick I'd thrown, looking to Eli, "So what do you suggest we do?"

"Do what you want." I muttered, answering for him, "I'm going to sleep." I stood up, and they looked to each other again.

"And she sleeps." Eli pointed out as if that made his case, "She sleeps. You forgot about that part, huh? And what'll you do if she starts preferring food, huh? You can't get it for her like I can."

I shook my head, heading for the wide open barn straight ahead.

"You were so brave today." I looked over as Leandra found my right side, falling into step with me as if she'd always been there. Mikah beside her, attached at the hands. Probably permanently.

"No." I muttered, "He just pisses me off sometimes. All the time."

"Even after." She countered lightly, "You really are a good kid."

"Apparently," I sighed, finding and flopping into an old pile of clean hay against the far left wall, "He thinks I'm getting soft. I don't think so, though. I just know what I like, and what I don't like. The way he was acting towards you is something I definitely didn't like. My dad or not, that wasn't right."

She sighed as well, kneeling beside me and Mikah landing beside her.

"It's just how it's always been." She shrugged a little, "You know how you were raised, and I know how I was raised."

"I know." I mumbled, "It was just so weird seeing that side of him like that." I laid back, yawning as I did so, "I don't know what I'm going to do now, and having Dess and Eli fighting over me like I'm the family dog in a divorce is just.." I trailed off.

"Annoying?" Mikah offered.

"Very." I sighed, "How are you feeling by the way?"

"You're asking me how I feel?" He asked, surprised, "How considerate of you."

Embarrassed now, I turned over. Landing on my left side, my back to them, "Either tell me or don't. I was just curious."

"I'm fine." He laughed a bit, "Thank you for asking."

I couldn't help wondering, though. Was I really getting soft? Normally, I'd gladly punch anyone who dared consider me soft. I couldn't very well punch myself, could I?

"Does it hurt a lot to lose something like that?" I asked, turning back over to look at Mikah. I could tell he knew why I asked.

He sighed, "Well, it doesn't tickle, but I did have the best nurse in the world." He smiled over at Leandra.

"No more fighting for you." She muttered, "Not ever. I'll hide you in a tree or something."

"And it'll just reattach?" I asked, getting back to the subject.

"It can take some time, but yeah." He replied, "It also depends on whether or not it was a clean break, or if there was some.. Uh.. Twisting involved."

"Ew." I winced.

"Just gotta give the tissues time to mend and reconnect is all." He shrugged a little, "Once that's done, it's just as good as new."

"I wonder what it'd be like for me?" I muttered.

"Well, you do bleed, so I don't really know how that'd work for you." He admitted, "I wouldn't be too eager to try it, though."

"Believe me, I'm not." I shook my head, "Just something I'm curious about."

"Because of your dad?" He asked, and I looked down. He sighed, "I won't say I'm sorry for what he's going through, but.. I am sorry for what you're going through. It's not fair to you, and I know that, but you have a real opportunity here."

"Yeah." I muttered, staring at my hands.

"Really." He chuckled, "I can tell you from my own experience that each one of these covens have so much to offer you. Eli's coven isn't so bad, if you don't mind being led by a thirteen year old stubborn boy." I laughed a little, shaking my head a little, "He's a good guy, though. Dess and Cole both make one of the best teams I've seen. Other than Carlisle and Esme, of course."

"Well, fine. I see how it is." Leandra sniffed beside him.

"We're a given, princess." He laughed, kissing her nose. She laughed a little as well, the sound hardly audible, but clearly there.

"And if you're not into being bossed around, there's Tanya's coven." Mikah continued, "Everyone's pretty much a leader over there. She has a way of bringing out the best qualities in people."

"She doesn't like me too much." I pointed out.

"She just doesn't know you yet." He replied, "She's only cautious." He paused, falling silent for a moment, before he laughed, "And the fact that both Eli and Dess are arguing over who gets to keep you is a good thing, Alex."

"Well, they can argue all they want." I sighed, "It doesn't mean I'm going to willingly go with whoever wins said argument. I could just tell them to shove it straight up their-"

"Language." I shut up at Esme's voice off to the right as she stepped into the barn with us.

"Oh," Leandra sighed, standing, "She's corrected you. Now you can never leave."

"Leandra, Edward's back and waiting outside." Esme told her, "He'd like a word." Carlisle's coven had returned. Probably leaving Tanya's coven there to watch him.

"I know." She nodded a little, "I'm just not looking forward to this conversation." Mikah stood up beside her, taking her hand.

"Sleep on it." Mikah told me, and I nodded, keeping my eyes down.

Esme stayed standing there as both of them left, but I didn't mind that too much. I never really minded Esme's company.

I didn't even know how I felt. It was like an odd mix of being mad, and depressed. I wanted to keep arguing for my dad's life, but I knew by now that it'd do no good. Once they figured they couldn't torture him anymore, I wouldn't have anyone.

Yes, there were at least three covens vying for my company, but it really wasn't the same. They had their groups. Their covens, their family. I'd lose mine.

"Honey, I can't tell you how sorry I am." Esme finally spoke up, "Very, truly sorry."

"It isn't your fault." I replied quietly, "I mean, I get it, I guess. I'm just.. I don't know. Sad, I think. I do have one question, though.."

I glanced up, watching as she sat down beside where I laid. I waited until she was settled before I spoke up again. Something I did need to know.

"Why do you want me around?" I asked, looking to her, "Do you guys want me around because you felt bad for what you planned to do to him? Did you feel sorry for me? Or was it like he said? And you only wanted me around as bait?"

"Sweetie, listen." She sighed, "I highly doubt there was even one moment that your father wasn't lying to you."

"From the time I was born, I had no choice but to believe everything he told me." I reasoned, "Why do you want me around?"

"It's true." She murmured, "The subject of 'bait' was discussed, but immediately, we decided that to keep you around would be for your own good. Not to lead Jack to us. That's never been a way of ours, and it won't be one now. We want you around because we know how lonely it can get out there on your own, and we worry about what might happen to you."

"I can take care of myself." I muttered, looking down, "But I don't want to."

"I know."

"No you don't." I sighed, sitting up, "It isn't fucking fair. He's all I got. Now I'm on my own and even though I've been told, I don't understand why. Why should some debt or offense he made before I was even born still matter? Why should I have to suffer for the things he did way the hell back then?"

I jumped, surprised into tension as Esme softly but swiftly pulled me into a hug. I sat there, confused for a moment. Why was she hugging me? The first and only time I was hugged, was because I was crying. I wasn't crying now, so I didn't get it.

When I didn't return it, she pulled back to look at me.

"Nothing," She spoke gently, "Nothing about what happened today was because of you, or to make you suffer." Wait, what? Why the hell was I starting to cry now? "Okay? I promise. I know this is difficult for you to fully understand, but your father is.. A very, very bad person."

"I know." I continued to fight tears, but it wasn't working too well, "He's a bad person to you, but not to me!"

"Knowing and fully understanding are two different things." She added, "Though the evidence could be right there in front of you, you don't want to let go of the view you have of someone you've known your entire life."

I couldn't help it anymore. The sobs I held back refused to stay back.

"Honey, he's your father." She murmured, "We fully understand that. That makes him a part of you. A part that'll never be replaced, and please don't misunderstand." Here I was, sobbing like a baby right in front of her, and she was worried about me misunderstanding? I didn't even understand why the fuck I was crying, and she was worried about that? She continued, "Our actions against your father are in no way decided or determined by you, or anything you've done."

"Then why?"

"I know it doesn't seem this way to you," She answered, "But it was the best solution for everyone involved. Including you. It might take some time, I know, but you'll see. You'll see the difference soon enough."

It wasn't fair. I didn't want to see the difference. There was one thing I did want, however.

"Can I see him?" I asked, looking up at her, "Just one last time."

She hesitated, and I could see how much she wanted to tell me no, but this was one request I knew she couldn't turn down, and of course, she didn't. Knowing I never got the chance to say goodbye to him, this would be my one chance at it.

I was allowed to go as long as I had multiple sources of protection, but I requested that they let me see him alone. Or as alone as they could manage without risking him getting away. That wasn't so much to ask.

"He's still in one piece?" Eli asked as I met them outside.

"Yes." Edward replied, "We needed answers first."

"Did you get them?" I asked almost bitterly.

"He's become difficult." He murmured, "He's actually very good at ignoring direct questions, and much to Emmett's disappointment, I wouldn't let him pressure the answers from him. Not yet."

"Comforting." I muttered, stepping passed him.

"Alex," I looked over at Carlisle as he spoke up, "He's been very uncooperative so far. Please don't be disappointed if you don't get what you go there to get."

"Why should he be cooperative?" I asked in return, "Either way he dies, so it's not like he's going to be helping his cause any by cooperating, right?" He looked down, so I left it at that.

I was actually surprised, however, when everyone followed us right back up there. Everyone went this time. I wasn't sure how I felt about that, but they were letting me see him. I wasn't going to ask questions.

I didn't quite understand why Emmett found it so funny to tell me they were keeping him in a basement, but again, I didn't feel like asking.

This house wasn't as quite as out-in-the-middle-of-fucking-nowhere as Eli's place was, but it was still far enough out of the way that nobody had to worry about being bothered by humans. I wasn't sure if this was Tanya's place or just somewhere else.

It would make sense for them to keep him in their place, though. That way they knew every possible way out of there. It was a homey sort of place.

Entering into the living room, only a small breakfast bar separated the living room from the kitchen. It was passed the kitchen that sat a den, with firmly closed and guarded door. Given the way I was led straight to it, followed closely all the way to it, I could tell that was the basement door.

"You have ten minutes." Emmett told me, "After that, I'm shredding him whether you're watching or not. I've waited too long for this." Esme obviously disapproved, given the way she pulled him off to the side.

Edward opened the door for me, and the second I was through it, the door closed behind me. I jumped a little, glancing back at it, before I stepped down the stairs slowly, watching him where he sat against the far wall. His knees drawn up just enough to rest his arms on.

The basement itself was very vacant. Not a thing in it, which would really bug me after awhile. I hated seeing him down here like that, but I wouldn't mention that.

It was cold in the room. I could smell it, and feel how cold it was. Being underground in a place like Denali was just asking for freezing temperatures. That just made the whole situation seem more lonely.

"You've really stepped in it this time." I murmured, and he looked up.

"What are you doing here?" He muttered with a frown. As if he were confused.

"I came to see you."

"I thought for sure you'd never want to see me again." He was still confused, standing up, "What's wrong with you?"

"Well, I know I shouldn't want to see you, but I think I'm a little stubborn." I replied, "I must get that from my father."

He couldn't help it. I laughed a little along with him as I finally crossed the room to stand beside him. The sound was quiet, but I'd never known my dad to be quiet. This was really getting to him. He sighed, squatting back down.

"I really did step in it, didn't I?" He asked, shaking his head, "Are you okay?" I knew why he asked. He wanted to know if they'd hurt me in any way.

"I'm fine, dad." I muttered, hoping to make it easier on him. I sighed as well, squatting back against the wall beside him. It was silent for a moment, until I spoke up again.

"Remember?" I prompted, "How many days have we spent in places like this?" He found that amusing, given his smirk, "Basements, abandoned warehouses, sheds, storage facilities.. Until night fell, and we could leave again?" He slowly nodded.

"You always hated that." He added, and I nodded also, "I just wanted to keep you where I could keep an eye on you without people seeing me. Lotta fucking weirdos out there."

"Not even including you?" I asked, and he hesitated for a second, before he laughed again. Looking at me in surprise. Probably surprised that I'd joke about that.

"How do you think I know they're out there, if I wasn't one myself?" He asked, and I laughed along with him again.

"Look, dad." I muttered after a minute more of silence, "I don't like what you did, but I don't hate you for it. I mean, you.. Still mean a lot to me, okay? I wanted to come here, just to let you know that even though pretty much everyone hates you because of what you did, not everyone hates you. You still got me. I hate you, but I don't completely hate you."

He sighed, "Well, thanks."

"It's just me and you, dad." I murmured, "I don't care what anyone else says."

He paused, and he spoke up again.

"You know why I treated you the way I treated you your entire life?" He asked, and I looked over, "I never treated you like I treated that little bitch. Which I'm sure you've noticed." I nodded a little, "I knew one day, this would happen. I know, because I brought this on myself. This was what I was going for."

"You wanted to get caught today?" I asked, "B-But.."

"I know." He grumbled, "Believe me. Stupidest move I've ever fucking made, but.. I treated you the way I treated you, because I wanted you to know that, without a doubt, you could survive out there on your own when you had to. You could, without having to rely on anyone else. I wanted you to be independent. To be strong. I wanted you to know that even though I'm not with you, I'd still want you to keep going."

Why did that confession want to crush me?

"I've known for awhile now that this was the way it was gonna end for me, so I did what I did to prepare you the best I could. That's all the last five years have been about. Moving around, avoiding trouble as much as possible, until I knew you were ready to be without me."

"B-But-"

"Don't prove me wrong." He shook his head, "Don't do that to me. I need to know that you'll be okay, so here." He sighed, reaching into his pocket, and drawing out a slip of paper. He handed it to me, "This is the second reason I left you where I left you."

On the piece of paper, was an address and a phone number to a place in California.

"I couldn't bring you with me, knowing how much you love to cause problems." He told me, "I needed this one thing to go well, and it did. That's the address and phone number to my sister's house. She's expecting you."

"She's human, isn't she?"

"It's just a back-up." He insisted, "In case staying out on your own isn't what you want. You won't be all alone. You do have family out there to visit."

"But she's human, dad." I muttered, "Won't she know?"

"Not if you're careful." He replied, "And don't stick around too long until you're older."

I sighed, looking down at the paper. I nodded a little.

"Thanks." I finally told him and he nodded as well. I paused, "So wait.. You left me here for this?"

"Not only that." He explained, "I left you here, because I knew you'd go find them. Darren wasn't wrong about that, but I also knew they posed the least threat to you. No matter who you were. If anything, they'd want to help you out more because of who you were."

I nodded a little.

"What about you?"

"Originally, I was going to use the offer to help them out as a way to clear my debts with them completely, starting over." He explained, "But.. Seeing they weren't about to budge on that, this is where I ended up instead. Plan B, I guess you could call it. I knew Plan A was a long shot, anyway."

"What would you have done if I'd stayed where you told me to stay?" I asked.

"Since when do you ever do what I tell you to do?" He asked in return, "I know you just as well as I know myself." I couldn't argue there.

In the dark basement, the silence dragged on. It was so hard to believe that this could be the last time I'd ever have the chance to do this.

"I wonder if they'd let me stay here."

"You don't want to stay here." He replied immediately, "Trust me. You have the whole world now, as fucking sappy as it is to say." I laughed a little at his words, "Nothing stopping you now. I didn't do all this just so you'd be stuck here with me. I've had this coming a long time, kid. Can only run for so long, you know?

"I just.. Wanted so much better for you." I barely heard that confession.

I couldn't help it. I blinked a few tears from my eyes, and of course, he noticed when I sniffled, trying to fight it.

"Don't you start crying now." He grumbled, "Least of all for someone like me. What have I always taught you?"

"Crying is useless."

"Crying is useless." He nodded a little, "It doesn't do any good. Crying about something when you could be doing something is just stupid."

"What about when I can't do anything?" I asked, looking up.

He looked to me, sighed and threw his arm around my shoulders, "Then I guess you have a point, but you still shouldn't be crying over me. If anything, this is a good thing. It's made me realize something I haven't before."

"What's that?"

"I really, really suck at this whole dad thing." I had to laugh at that one.

"I agree." I mumbled, "But I suck at this whole kid thing, so it works."

"Well, I mean, think about it." He pointed out, "You're the only one of my kids that's ever been really allowed to stay with me for any significant amount of time. Five years."

"What about Leandra?" I asked hesitantly, "You had her for six."

He fell quiet, and for a moment, I thought I'd pissed him off. I looked over at him, and he sat staring at his free hand rested on his knee as if in thought. Clenching and unclenching it slowly.

"Yeah." He eventually muttered with a slow nod, "Yeah, I had her for six, but dammit. I was just a kid back then myself. I didn't know a fucking thing about raising anyone. Just what my dad taught me by raising us and what I knew, but that's hardly anything."

"Why'd you want her then?" I asked, "Why'd you want to ruin her life like that?"

"I don't know." He sighed, frustrated, "I just did. I saw an opportunity, and I went for it. Gina was an open book. She made it so fucking easy." He laughed a little, "I still remember the first time I saw her, you know. Which is fucking weird, considering everything else about that time is pretty much gone, but that. That's stayed."

"It must have meant a lot to you for you to remember her mother." I pointed out quietly.

"Not her mother." He shook his head, "Not that bitch Gina. I hope she's rotting in hell."

"Leandra, then?" I asked, unphased by his sudden hostility, and he nodded.

"I remember her clear as day." He muttered, "She was just this little.. Thing, chasing my nephews around the park. Both cheeks red, because it was cold out that day, giggling non-fucking-stop. Two and a half years old, and I knew that I had to have her. Not that way, but.. As my own. Like a pet, almost. I wanted her dependent on me."

I stayed quiet. It felt weird to me to have him confessing all of this at me, but I wouldn't stop him. It seemed important to him to be able to finally say all this.

"She was beautiful." He admitted, "I didn't have any kids of my own, so I wanted her. I hated her so much, but I wanted her. Maybe I wanted her because I hated her? Or hated her because I wanted her so bad?" He trailed off to a short pause, before he continued.

"There wasn't a damn thing I wasn't willing to do to get her. I knew, I've always known that I'm the worst kind of person out there, so that's nothing fucking new, but that doesn't mean I'll ever be sorry for what I did to her. I have no remorse for taking what wasn't mine, and making it mine. She was, and always will be mine. Even after I'm long gone, she'll still be mine. She knows this.

"And Gina, being only twenty-three at that time, was more gullible than I could ever have fucking hoped for. I could have walked all over that bitch, but I chose to get her out of the way instead. No backbone. No.. Fight in her. So boring. Just once, just fucking once, I wanted her to take me on. Hit me, try to kill me, do something to protect Leandra besides yell at me. What fucking good does yelling at me do?"

"None whatsoever." I answered, and he shook his head.

"Now.. Leandra.." He continued, "She has fight. Nobody in the world could ever fucking deny that. I gave that to her. I made her that way. By making her life a living hell, she learned to fight. She learned to fight for what she wants, and for what's worth keeping." His tone had taken on an odd sort of admiration.

"By having nothing," He went on, "She learned to appreciate more. By being treated worse than a dog, she learned to appreciate being treated better. She knew what it was like being treated the way I treated her, so when she found better, she went for it." He paused for a laugh, "She went for it. Do you know how ballsy that was of her? You don't, but.. I was so sure I'd won, that she was going to turn out just like her bitch of a mother, and then.. She pulls that shit."

He laughed again, "She just.. She completely blew me away that day. The day she did that. I tortured her relentlessly, and I was positive she'd never complain, much less fucking run off." He trailed off into silence for a moment, until he spoke up again, "I've never been more proud of her in my entire life. It pissed me off, for sure, but the day she made that choice, I was proud."

He sighed, "After that, everything just kind of took off and just.." He shook his head, "I guess it got out of hand. I let my stupid-ass pride get to me, and I had to have her again. I mean, I was proud. Shit, was I proud of that little bitch, but I wasn't going to stand for that sort of rejection. I saw that as a personal insult." I nodded a little, understanding what he was saying, "So.. I got her back. Twice, I had her again, but both times, I had to let her go. Honestly? I didn't know what my life would mean if I actually had killed that fucking slut.

"It wouldn't have meant a damn thing." He answered himself, "Leandra.. She was my life. My entire life put into one.. One little person. I wanted to last. I wanted to.. Matter, I guess you could say. It might not have been in the best way, but I was remembered. I will be remembered."

I suddenly understood now where I got that worry from. My worry. The worry I had about being forgotten. Why I hated my ability. I didn't bring that up, but it would be worthy of thinking about later. I watched him, but he watched his hand. Like he couldn't even look at me.

"You do matter." I mumbled quietly, and he finally looked to me, "You matter to me. I know it's not much, but you'll always matter to me, dad."

He forced a smile, sighing.

"Thanks, kid." He replied, "I got a little carried away with that fucking confessing, didn't I?"

"It's okay." I shook my head, "I don't care. I've never heard this part of the story before."

"Because nobody else knows it but me." He replied, "But look. What I was saying before. You need to get out. Just.. Get out of here, and go. You know, because I'm not.. Worth you throwing your life away over. I taught you everything you need to know to make it, and what I haven't taught you, I'm sure you can figure it out on your own."

"But I don't want to be on my own." I argued, "I'd rather stay with you."

"Then that's all I need to know." He muttered, his arm around me getting firmer. It was as close to a hug as he was willing to go, "That's enough. You always have my back. You're growing up so quick, you know that?"

"That's what I do." I muttered, and he fell quiet again.

"I didn't mean to hit you that hard that day, kid." He sighed quietly, "I really didn't."

"I know." I mumbled, "Shit happens. I'd hit you back, but I doubt I could hit you that hard anyway." He chuckled.

"I don't know." He replied, "You can hit pretty fucking hard. You may not be made out of stone, but you sure as hell know how to compensate." I smiled.

"I had you teaching me." I reminded him. He looked down again, so I decided to lighten the subject again.

"That really came out of fucking nowhere." I said, "Cheap shot."

"You've gotten really good at pissing me off." He countered and it was my turn to laugh.

"Because I'm just like you, right?" I looked up at him, "I know what really bugs you."

"Now, don't fucking start that." He laughed, shaking his head, "I don't wanna be pissed at you right now."

"Maybe tomorrow." I mused, "Be pissed at me tomorrow."

"Deal." He replied, and we both sighed this time. It tried to upset me to know that he probably wouldn't be able to be pissed at me tomorrow.

Our smiles fading quickly. He looked up, and I knew why. He looked to me, and I looked to him at the heavy footsteps crossing the floor above us. Heading for the door.

"Now, come on." He stood up beside me, and it'd always been instinct to follow his every move, so I did as he did, "Look at me. I'm not freaking the fuck out, am I? I know you'll be fine. Dammit, quit your crying."

It was true. I was actually crying now. I didn't want to lose him. Not now, not ever, but I knew there was no other way. The number of people he'd wronged had just piled up too high, and it was his turn to face that, but I wasn't ready to be without him.

Instead of making myself stop crying, I stepped forward and hugged him. He groaned in irritation, but allowed it.

"Yeah, yeah." He murmured, "Hug, hug, hug. Good? Good." He pulled me back, taking my cheeks between his hands, "It's time to go now, kid. Go on."

"But-"

"No." He grumbled firmly, "I mean it. Be safe, be smart. Remember everything I taught you, and you'll be perfectly fine." I sniffled hard and nodded, "Good." I had to hug him again, and though I expected that to make him mad, he just returned it, "Come on.." The level of irritation in his tone had softened just enough to know how much this bothered him as well. That bothered me, knowing this was getting to him. He was fully aware of the fact that this would probably be the last time he'd see me.

Him, the one who'd been there from the moment, the second I was born. The one hugging me now was definitely not the same one they saw.

Behind me, up the stairs, the door opened, but that just made it harder to let him go. Sobbing twice in my effort to keep hold, but he fought free. Prying my grip loose.

"Time's up." He told me, his voice quiet and gruff, "Alright. You'll be fine." I turned, looking to both Emmett and Jasper standing there, "Go."

He shoved me lightly back toward the stairs. I hesitated and looked back at him. He stood there, but I couldn't read his expression anymore. There was no anger there, or sadness. Not even any of the stern firmness I was used to seeing. He gave me a tiny smile.

"I'll see you around, kid."

No he wouldn't.

That thought almost crushed me, and almost made me go right back to him, but I knew what he'd want to see. He hated it when I cried. He was always telling me to be tough. Being tough meant refusing any emotion, so I steeled myself the best I could, and nodded.

"I hate you, dad." I mumbled, "No matter what." He smirked.

"Right back at you, pal." He murmured. With that, I shoved passed Emmett and jogged up the stairs. Ducking from the room as quickly as I could, despite the knot of emotion in my throat, threatening to choke me with each breath.

As much as I needed to hide my emotion from my dad, that really couldn't last long.

"Alex.." Leandra murmured as I pushed passed her, "Alex, wait.." I ignored her. Heading up the hall and straight out the front door.

"Let her go." Carlisle told her, "She needs space."

I didn't even have time to shut the front door behind me before I was collapsing into tears. Right there on the porch. Squatting down, bracing my side against the post and hiding my face. Carlisle was right. I did need space. I needed a lot of space.

I understood. I did understand, but that didn't make this any easier. Saying goodbye and leaving him was one of the hardest things I'd ever had to do. Especially knowing why I had to leave him, and what I was leaving him against.

I felt it, the way every eye in the area was on me. The door open behind me, and all those inside witnessing what this was doing to me. I hated this situation. I hated it. I'd just gotten him back. All I had to do was let go? That wasn't that easy. That was much harder than anyone obviously knew.

I was mad now. Angry. At nobody in particular, because despite how I fought it, I did understand. That didn't ease my anger any, so with a sob, I stood back up. I took one step, and started running.

Talking about doing something, and actually doing something were two totally different things, and as firmly as I'd been decided before to leave him, it wasn't okay with me. It didn't seem fair to me. Why should they get what they wanted?

But then again, why should I?

I found the largest city I could find, and wandered. My entire life constantly being questioned was confusing me. They didn't know. They weren't there my entire life. They didn't know what kind of person he could be. It didn't make any sense. How could they be telling me so often to try to consider it from their side when they weren't even trying to see it from mine? Maybe because they couldn't imagine he's anything other than what they've seen.

Behind me, the sun was setting on the other side of the city, which hit the mountain range in the distance. It was nice to look at. Was this what it was going to be like for the rest of my life?

With a quiet growl of irritation, I turned.

Leandra and I were like sisters, but we couldn't be more different. In a way, it was amusing to know just how different things could turn out with just a few details changed, like how we were treated during our younger years. I might have been owned like she said, but I never knew the difference, and frankly, I didn't give a shit. It didn't bother me the way it bothered her, clearly. How could I have fallen for that?

Maybe all he was doing was trying to make sure she didn't turn out like her mother? A lie, as he'd admitted it himself, but I couldn't help it. I hated him, and I hated what he'd admitted to doing, but I couldn't deny it anymore. I loved him too, but there was no way I could take all of them on. I hated being powerless. Maybe that was what was bothering me the most.

He needed my help, but I couldn't help him. Not against everyone, and definitely not if my dad wouldn't let me stay to help him. If only I were stronger, or faster. If only I had something going for me, but as it stood right then, I didn't have anything. Not one thing that would be useful to him.

Still crumpled in my hand was the slip of paper. The last thing he gave to me. The longer I looked at it, the more its worth grew.

It obviously meant a lot to him that I go there. Otherwise, he wouldn't have gone through this much trouble to clear the way for me. To clear the way, so I could get there safely. There was just one question I had.

Had he expected to not be able to come with me? Had this been his intention all along?

If that was the case, why the hell was that so hard for him to admit? Why couldn't he just come out and say that he cared about what happened to me? He wouldn't have done this if he didn't, but the fact was, he did do this for me.

It was quickly dawning on me exactly what he'd done. Just like the slip of paper, the more I thought about it, the clearer it got.

Carlisle's coven had always provided safety to those associated with him, and he knew full well I'd be no different. He placed me with Darren, also knowing full well I was too stubborn to stay where he put me. That was a given to him.

The only other coven in the area to find would be Carlisle's coven. Probably hearing, knowing exactly when they got back to the area, so I'd be sure to find them.

Darren would get pissed. He'd get edgier and edgier every day because I wasn't listening to him, and knowing Darren wouldn't do a damn thing until he had more backup, my dad sent Omar his direction. Effectively pushing them towards the fight. Probably never expecting it to be so easy.

He was placing everything he had on Carlisle's group to win that, even going so far as to tell them the location of the rest of Omar's coven, just so they'd have the upper hand, and remove any possible threat to me.

Knowing, probably full well, that he wasn't getting away from them. He never intended to. It explained why he provoked them so much. Keeping their attention on him, and got so mad when Edward threatened to take it out on me. Him taking it out on me was something unacceptable to him.

It was the only explanation for him sticking around when he had so many opportunities to run. He was facing the consequences without running this time. For me. Because he wanted to give me the chance to fuck up on my own, without having to deal with all the problems he'd caused in his life.

All while tracking down Heather, and telling her about me so I'd have a place to go when they did keep him. I'd never mentioned it to him, not once in my life, but he probably knew I wanted a family. How lonely I got with it just being us, and without him, that'd only get worse.

I had to take a moment for more tears. Even after all this, why could they not see? Why couldn't they tell that he wasn't trying to hurt anybody, but only wanted to clear the way for me? Why couldn't they see that he wasn't only the horrible person they saw him as? Even after all this, why would they still do this? Even after all this, why would they still take him from me?

No doubt he hadn't changed a bit, but to them, they weren't even looking for change. They just wanted revenge. To make him pay for everything he'd done, but in the process, they actually were making me pay as well. Forcing me away from him. Couldn't they tell that hurting him hurt me? Did it even matter?

He wasn't who they said he was. He wasn't him, that person they told me he was.

Looking to the paper again, as hesitant as I was, I couldn't deny this of him. After all this, I had to at least see. He'd just gone through too much not to.

I wasn't particularly excited to go there, but I figured I could at least give it a shot. I wondered just how much my dad had told her about me. Heather. My aunt, his sister. Obviously enough for her to be expecting me, at least. I could show up, do a little looking around on my own. What could it hurt?

So I turned. Heading south at a steady walk. I needed to get out of Alaska first. I couldn't help it. I wanted to leave this place far behind. Nursing a broken heart, I moved faster.

Once I found a safe place to start running, I ran. I wasn't worried about crossing paths with humans, least of all these humans. She was my dad's sister. Was she like him? I recalled the photos I'd seen of that entire side of my family, thanks to Leandra, and I wondered how much they'd changed. It was a little funny that I'd get to see them when Leandra couldn't.

I wondered what they were like the entire way there, and despite the way I had never been there before, I could at least find the city on my own. Minus the glimpse at a roadmap in the hands of some couple outside a diner.

I found the city sometime around nine that night, which wasn't bad, considering I'd had no idea where the hell I was going. I'd just stepped foot into the city, and already I was overwhelmed. This place was huge. I didn't have a scent to go on, and I was suddenly reminded of the fact that I'd wanted to try to track my dad this direction. I was so glad now I was talked out of it. I didn't even have a clue where to start.

I was half tempted to find an alley to sleep in for the night, and find her house in the morning, but I couldn't wait. I wanted an extra look before making any firm decisions.

About an hour more of just walking, I gave in and ducked into a gas station. In search of a map of the city. Looking it over, I found that I wasn't too far off, surprisingly. Just a few streets over, and I'd find the right one.

It was dark on this street. Perfect for crouching and watching from the hedges across the street from the fourth house down on the left. It was a neat little house. Tiny front yard, grass on either side of a walkway. A driveway to the right of the front door. Typical two-story house in the middle of a city.

It wasn't at all what I expected. Hadn't Leandra said they'd gotten money from Heather's mother? This is what they spent it on? It was a decent sized house, but other than that, it was downright dull. Nothing remarkable about it. Even the basket of flowers hanging from the porch ceiling was plain boring. It blended in.

I did find something interesting, though. Something that caught my immediate attention, and kept it.

Outside on the dark front porch, someone stood smoking. Huddled in a jacket that looked way too thin to keep a human warm on a late autumn night, stood a man. Roughly mid-twenties. Decent height. I'd seen humans smoking before, and I never understood the pull. The smell didn't appeal to me at all, but that wasn't what interested me.

What did interest me was the fact that I faintly recognized him.

It took studying him for a minute or two before I finally recognized him as the older boy in Leandra's pictures.

That was Josh. Mid twenties, and much older looking.

I smiled a little to myself, just fascinated until I decided I wanted a closer look.

What was the best way to approach a human? I'd never had much experience with doing so, because my dad had never allowed it. The only real practice I had with humans, was hunting them. I didn't want to hunt Josh. I was curious.

Straight on? What other way was there?

I'd always been a bit abrasive, abrupt and to the point, so why change that now? It was just one human. Not like I couldn't handle him if I had to, but I didn't want to hurt him. So I did the only thing I could do. I wanted to meet him, to see him closer, so I moved.

I stepped out from behind the hedges, and crossed the street. Slow enough steps to be considered human myself, and I hoped I didn't startle him. He spotted me once I reached the other side, surprised, given his expression.

I could just read the 'Where the hell did you come from' question in his blue eyes.

**A/N: I know it's a little short, but I wasn't comfortable adding any more lol any more was just.. Too much, I think.  
To my beautiful REVIEWERS, THANK YOOOOU. :D:D I even managed to get it out sooner for one my faithfuls. :D I hope you enjoyed it.**  
**As for ten, I'm not entirely sure if that one's going to be the last, but we'll see. **  
**Until Ten, my friends! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

It took him a moment, I think, before he believed I wasn't gonna really bother him. I couldn't blame him. Some kid walking right up to me would freak me out too, but I had to admit. That's why I did it.

"Hi." I greeted, and he smiled a little.

"Hi." He replied, "Can I help you?"

"No." I answered, "Just curious." He laughed a little, but frowned in confusion.

He was really interesting to me. Almost like I couldn't wait for him to say something, just so I could do my best to confuse him even more. I could definitely see why my dad didn't want me knowing about them until I had to.

"Um.. Do you live around here?" He asked, and I shook my head.

"Nope." I muttered, sliding my hands in my pockets.

"Then where are your parents?"

"I don't have any." I replied simply, and he frowned even more. Giving another look up and down the street. As if looking for some form of proof that I was full of shit.

"You've got to have parents."

"Well, I did at _some_ point." I rolled my eyes, "Otherwise I wouldn't be standing here." He laughed at that one. At least he seemed to get my sense of humor.

"Where'd you come from?"

"Across the street right over there." I gestured over toward my hiding spot, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." He replied.

"Why do you do that?" I pointed at his cigarette. He looked to it as well, laughing a little to himself.

"Because I'm really stupid." He chuckled, "Don't you ever start this."

"No problem there." I muttered, eyeing it with a small frown. His laughter faded slowly, and we stood there in silence for a moment. I gave a glance around. Knowing he was probably still a little confused, and that confusion made him nervous, I stayed right where I was. As much as humans were fun to play with, I didn't really want to bother this one too much. I was just having a bit of fun.

Leandra hadn't been kidding when she mentioned that there were strong genes in my family. Meaning, there were many of the same features I had that Josh had, despite us being cousins.

I wasn't sure what I was waiting for. Maybe for him to see passed the darkness that surrounded my features to see a resemblence, but I knew humans probably had issues seeing in such darkness. The closest streetlight was quite a distance behind me, and there was no light to really see me by.

I wondered if he was still nervous, but given the way his heartbeat had slowed to a more normal pace, I figured he wasn't.

After about a minute of standing in silence, he spoke up again.

"Look." He said, and I looked to him, "I don't know where you came from, or what you're doing wandering around this time of night, but you really shouldn't just walk right up to strangers like this."

"Why not?" I asked innocently, "Am I bothering you?" I knew full well why not, but I wanted to mess with his head a little more. Doing my best to hide my smile. Seeming to him genuinely curious.

"I- Uh. No, you're not bothering me, but.. Well.." He seemed at a loss of what to say, "Well, I mean.. It's not safe. Usually."

"Why not?" I asked again.

"Uh.." He gave a little shrug, "Well, it's just not, okay?"

"Why isn't it safe?"

"Ask your parents, kid."

"I don't have any." I replied simply, "So how can I ask them?"

"Cute." He muttered, "I wouldn't ever bother you, but I just want you to be careful, okay?"

"Okay." I shrugged also. I felt a little bad for mixing him up so much, but I had to keep going, "Your name's Josh, right?"

"How'd you know?" He asked, surprised again.

"Lucky guess." I smiled, and he finally seemed to get creeped out. He gave yet another glance around, but didn't say much for about a minute or so. Until he suddenly seemed to understand.

"Hold on." He muttered, turning for the door. Pulling open the screen door, and pushing open the front door, he called into the house, "Mom? Can you come out here for a second?" He must have assumed I knew her.

I obediently waited, biting my lip as I listened to two others approaching the front door from inside the house. I blinked, surprised a little as the porch light was turned on, not expecting it. Seconds later, an older woman stood in the doorway, slowly stepping outside. A girl following her out.

The woman's hair was a darker brown, but peppered very slightly with gray, pulled back into a long braid. Had it not been lightened by the gray, it would have matched my hair color. I recognized the blue of her eyes as my own. I took it that this woman was Heather, my dad's sister.

"Is this her?" Josh asked her, and her eyes found me. I offered a small, nervous smile as she slowly descended the first porch step.

"She certainly looks like him." She answered quietly.

"What's your name?" Josh asked me.

"Again with names." I sighed, puffing a strand of hair from my face, "My name's Avery Alexis, but I go by my middle name. Alex."

"It is her." Heather confirmed with a smile, "Did your dad send you here?"

"Yeah." I eventually admitted with a quiet sigh. I hated thinking about him. It bothered me to consider him already gone, but I had no choice. I wasn't going to let myself stay hooked on him when I had my own life ahead of me to consider. I was just here to see anyway.

"So I'm assuming you know who I am?" I nodded at her question, "Is he near by?"

"I know everyone." I replied simply, and she widened her smile, "And no. He's.. He's not coming. I came here on my own."

"Come inside, honey." She offered, and though I did hesitate, I knew I'd eventually wander inside out of pure curiosity anyway. That seemed to be a pattern of mine. Might as well give in now.

I nodded a little, and started forward. I stood beside the girl on the porch for a moment. She studied me, I studied her. We were about the same age physically, but I was a little taller than her. Same colored hair, but her eyes were a paler colored blue than mine were. Boring.

She turned first, walking inside ahead of me. Josh followed me, and Heather followed him. They seemed excited suddenly, and as confused as that made me, I couldn't help thinking it was because I was here.

"Hunter." Josh called up the stairs, "Get down here, butt head."

I was ushered into the living area, to find the girl sitting next to an older man in a chair, looking to me almost expectantly.

"Well, this must be her." The older man was someone I hadn't expected, so I was a little confused as he stood up with a smile. Who the hell was this? I knew Heather, and Josh. I recognized Hunter's name, but nobody had mentioned this guy. He offered his giant hand, "Name's Mike."

I assumed by his age that he was Heather's husband. Josh and Zack's father. But who the fuck was the girl?

"Alex." I mumbled, placing my hand in his. I knew if I had to, I could drop kick him out the fucking window, but I didn't want to have to do that. He seemed perfectly nice so far.

"I'm Heather." She was obviously just trying to be polite, and officially introduce herself. I appreciated it. It made me feel less awkward.

I nodded a little, "That's Josh, Hunter's taking forever to come downstairs, but where's Zack?"

"Hunter always takes forever to come downstairs." The girl rolled her eyes, just the same way I'd done only minutes before.

"Zack's at work until ten." Josh answered, "He'll be here, though."

"Oh," Heather laughed a little, "Please. Sit." I laughed a little at how mixed up she seemed to be and slowly sat in the open spot on the couch. Heather spoke up again, "Alex, this is Lizzie. My baby." I looked to the girl, who seemed to be the only one who didn't trust or like me right away.

"Hi." She greeted quietly, which I returned.

"Fast friends already." Mike chuckled. A series of thumping noises from up the stairs told me Hunter was on his way. Hunter, being related to me through my dad, was closer related to me than any one else. Even if he probably didn't remember it.

I heard him jump off the stairs, giving a quick, "Hi" as he passed the living room doorway, headed for the kitchen. Curious, I immediately jumped up and followed him. He was older than I expected him to be. Or rather, more mature. Given the time frame Leandra had mentioned, he was about four when she had to leave him, but ten years had passed since then, which made him about fourteen, but he definitely looked older.

"Hunter, get back here." Heather wasn't pleased, given the sound of her voice. He was digging in the fridge by the time I found him, Heather right behind me. She huffed, "Hunter."

He poked his head up, holding a brownie in his mouth. He looked to her first, before his eyes found me.

"Remember earlier, when I mentioned someone might be coming by to visit?" Heather prompted, which got him moving again. He replaced the plate of brownies into the fridge, and closed the door. Heather continued, "This is her."

"Cool." He muttered as he took the brownie from his mouth.

"Pay attention, butt-head." Josh muttered from behind Heather, "This is Alex. Jack's daughter."

"Jack?" That got his attention, "My dad Jack?" Hearing more than one word from him, I could definitely hear how alike he sounded to my dad.

"That'd be the one."

"You remember him?" I asked, confused.

"Not really." He replied, "But I've been told about him."

"Can I have one of those?" I asked, and he glanced down at his brownie.

"Oh," He laughed, "Sure." He even had dad's laugh. It was amazing.

To my surprise, everyone else joined us in the kitchen. Lizzie sat nearest her dad at the table, Josh stood beside his mom. Hunter took the open seat beside me, while I picked off pieces of a brownie.

"You look a lot like him." I had to point out to Hunter once everyone was settled, "A _lot_."

He laughed again, "I've been told. You look like me, so I'm assuming you look like him too."

"He says I'm a lot like him in more than just looks." I admitted, looking down.

"Did he raise you?" Hunter asked, and I nodded a little, "That'd be why."

"Where is he now, sweetie?" Heather asked from across the kitchen. I hesitated, "He mentioned he was in some trouble?"

"Big trouble." I mumbled, "But it's his own stupid fault."

"Trouble that could follow you here?" Mike asked, obviously being cautious.

"No." I answered confidently, "Nah, don't worry about that. I'm not the one in trouble. I've been told that over and over."

"So he sent you here?" Josh asked, and I sighed.

"He suggested this place." I clarified, "He said it was up to me what I did, but I knew he'd want me here."

"Mom?" I looked back, a new voice calling from the front door.

"In here, honey." She called back with a small smile.

I heard him sigh, "Whatever this was really couldn't have waited until tomorrow? Work was insane." The metallic sound of metal hitting the table near the door echoed a little, telling me he'd tossed his keys down. That must have been Zack.

"Just get in here." Josh called back, "Come meet her."

"Who?" I could hear the frown in his voice as he headed toward us, "I swear, Josh, if this is another blind date-"

"Not even close." Josh laughed in return, grinning at me. I had to laugh a little. He arrived in the doorway, looking around the room until he found the only new face here. He seemed surprised, looking to Heather.

This was Zack, clearly. Younger than Josh, but not by much. Subtle differences, like longer hair and a little smaller of a nose separated the two. Anyone looking would have to look close to notice any big differences. There was a bigger difference in the pictures Leandra showed me. Not anymore.

I stood up, "I'm Alex."

"Zack." He replied, taking my offered hand, "Sorry, but who are you?"

"I guess I'm your cousin." I answered, and he looked to Heather again.

"Jack's daughter." She explained quietly.

"Yeah." He muttered, probably understanding now, "I knew you looked familiar." I laughed a little, sitting back down.

"You all look so different from the pictures." I admitted.

"Pictures?" Hunter asked, sliding the plate of brownies closer to himself. I nodded a little.

"I've seen pictures of you guys." I explained, "From apparently a long time ago."

"I didn't know Jack had pictures of us." Zack chuckled, shedding his jacket, "It's been so long since we've seen him."

"Not him." I hesitated as I realized that we needed to change the subject, "Uh.."

"Who then?" Zack asked, confused. I had a feeling I'd just stepped in it.

"Well.." Mike spoke up, "I guess our family just keeps getting bigger, doesn't it? Still no grandkids yet, though." I appreciated the way he seemed to know that I needed the subject changed by my silence.

"I'm working on it, dad." Josh chuckled, "One step at a time, thanks for the pressure."

"Lay off of him." Heather laughed, scolding Mike, "He's only twenty-six. Still a baby." She patted his cheek and he laughed again, shaking his head.

"Is this a normal thing?" I asked, looking to Hunter.

"Unfortunately." He grumbled back, and I laughed, "I hope she doesn't do that to me when I'm older."

"I do that to you now, boy." She'd caught that, "You're never too old to be babied by mom." He looked to me with 'Help Me' written all over his face, and I stifled my laugh into my brownie.

How was I already so comfortable around these people? These people, these humans I'd only just met? Maybe it was subconsciously keeping in mind that I was related to them.

Heather sighed, looking to me again, "Jack told me not to get my hopes up, but I honestly hoped you come. You're welcome to stay."

That reminded me.

"He.." I paused, "Did he show up here? You saw him?" He had to be a lot different from what she remembered of him.

"No." She replied, "I only spoke to him over the phone. I'll tell you, it was such a surprise. Hearing from him after so long."

"What.. All did he say?" I had to ask. I needed to know.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"About me?" I clarified, "Did he mention anything specific about me?"

She looked down, "He did mention a few things." Given her change in tone, she was nervous now. I was assuming he told her the truth, until she spoke again, "He mentioned that he was in some trouble, and needed a place to send you. He was very adamant about that, too. Stressing how important it was for you to be safe."

"Oh." I mumbled.

"And I told him. I said that you'd always be welcome here, because you're family." She continued, "I told him off for running out on Hunter, but he never did give me a reason why. He asked about the kids, and how they were, so I updated him." I nodded a little.

She paused for a moment, "Is there something specific we need to know?"

"Uhm.." Besides the fact that I'm half-vampire, and was raised to feed on humans? "Maybe one little thing, but that can wait."

She sighed, "My brother can be such an air-head. No offense to you, sweetheart, but I sincerely hope he's done making babies, and he's learned that parenting just isn't his forte."

"He's well aware of that." I admitted, looking down, "He just mentioned that, actually."

"In case he hasn't noticed, I'm getting up there in age, and I don't want to be eighty before the last kid leaves the house." She continued, "I can't keep taking them in."

"I can't blame you." I said, "Kids are a pain."

She laughed, "It's not that. I love children. I'm just getting worn out."

"Well, don't worry." I replied, "You don't have to take me in. I do pretty well on my own."

"Is this normal?" She frowned, "I mean, does he leave you alone often?"

"No, not really." I answered honestly, "Actually, not ever until last week."

"Honey, you're more than welcome to stay here." She repeated her earlier words, "For as long as you need to."

"That's nice of you, but I don't want to bother." I replied, "I just came for a look, I guess."

"At least stay the night." Josh offered, "I really hate to think about you out there all on your own."

"You really shouldn't underestimate me." I laughed a little.

"It's no bother." Heather told me, "I promise." I stayed quiet, honestly considering it, until taking a breath, Heather pushed away from the counter.

"Would you like me to show you the guest room?" She asked, and I hesitated again. Everyone seemed so hopeful, and it reminded me a lot of Leandra and her family, but it was a whole lot harder to tell these ones no.

"Sure." I finally muttered, standing up as well, "Why not?"

"That's the spirit." Mike chuckled.

She only then seemed to realize, "He sent you all this way with no clothes or anything?"

"I'm fine." I laughed a little, "My clothes stay pretty clean."

"Shopping tomorrow?" Lizzie perked up, more alive than I'd seen her all night, "We can take her shopping tomorrow. Come on, momma. Please?"

"We'll see." Heather replied, "For now, though, it's about time for bed, so pass out your kisses. Go on up, and I'll be in to tuck you in in a minute." She whined, but stood up.

She went to Josh first, hugging his side as he kissed her head. Zack was next, giving her a light kiss on her cheek, and with a quiet, "Goodnight, daddy." She kissed Mike's cheek, and left the kitchen. I frowned.

"She forgot Hunter." I muttered.

"That's usual." Josh laughed, "I guess they're too close in age to really be that close." Hunter himself stood up with a laugh as well.

"I'm going to bed." He announced, "Gotta finish the backyard tomorrow."

"Thank you for remembering." Mike told him gratefully. Despite his obvious embarrassment, Mike hugged Hunter on his way by, "Goodnight, son."

It was strange, seeing these exchanges. I'd never seen anything like this before, and I was instantly fascinated. I knew of the concept of family, as I'd been learning all about it lately, but this was different. In a way, it was closer than what I'd witnessed of Carlisle's coven. They were a close-knit coven. This was family.

I was led up the stairs, and we came to Lizzie's room, the first door on the right in the hall.

"I'll be right back. I'll just be a minute." She told me, and I nodded. Letting her know I was willing to wait.

Lizzie finished stacking books on her desk in the corner as Heather stepped in. What brief look around I got, her room was pretty big. Pastel pink walls, white wood furniture, and pictures on the walls. Typical little girl's room.

I watched, confused by the term 'tuck in', and I wanted to see it. Lizzie crawled up onto her bed, Heather holding the blanket up for her. Bringing it over her as she settled into place. Leaning down, she kissed her cheek before tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Goodnight, mom." Lizzie told her quietly, "I love you."

"Sweet dreams, baby." She kissed her forehead now, patting the blanket over her stomach gently, "I love you more."

Lizzie laughed a little before turning over. Heather reached over, turning off the bedside lamp, and turning for the door.

Was that what having a mother was like? Seeing the exchanges and emotions for myself, between a mother and her daughter, it was much stronger than what Leandra had described. She met me back out in the hall, giving me a small smile, and we continued on.

She paused outside Hunter's room next, poking her head in his partially open door.

"Goodnight, Mister." She told him, and he laughed.

"Night, mom." He replied, "Love you."

"Love you more." I was beginning to notice a pattern, "Clean this room tomorrow." A grumbled response was all I heard and she laughed a little.

She led me to the room just beside Hunter's and opened the door for me. It was a rather plain room, but I wasn't complaining. I actually was pretty tired at that point.

"I'll be right back with something for you to wear, okay?" I frowned.

"It's okay." I told her before she could leave, "I'm fine with this."

"That can't be comfortable." She murmured, "Do you do that a lot? Sleep in your clothes?"

"All the time." Was that not normal? "I never knew when we'd have to go somewhere. Just easier."

She sighed, shook her head and led me into the room.

"The bathroom is right across the hall, and our room is just to the left of that, in case you need anything later." I nodded a little as I sat on the side of the bed. She hesitated in the doorway, watching me. I slowly let my fingers trail over the smooth comforter. It was soft, puffy.

"Honey, can I ask you something?" She asked, and I looked up.

"Sure." I shrugged a little.

"It's about your dad." She informed me, and I sighed.

"I think I already know what you want to ask, but no." I mumbled, "He wasn't that bad to me. You're not the first person to wonder, and I know how bad he was to Leandra, but it wasn't like that for me."

She slowly stepped in and sat beside me, "How do you know about Leandra?"

"He told me about her." I replied instantly. Even knowing I'd messed up, I was still sometimes good at covering my ass. Lying so easily, nobody would ever doubt it. Partial truths and white lies. I was beginning to see just how much of my dad's personality I truly had.

She nodded a little, looking down.

"I can't believe he'd admit to it like that." She murmured. She sighed, "Well, Leandra was someone.. Very dear to me."

"Really?" I asked, looking up at her.

"It wasn't just her." She replied, "It was everything she stood for. I admired that girl so much. She was so strong, just for continuing on. Her will to keep going was something I've never seen before. Especially after enduring all she did. I still think about her all the time."

I made a mental note to tell her about that.

"She died." She continued, "About ten years ago now, but it still feels like yesterday. What I'm getting at is this. Your dad.. He didn't make her life easy, and knowing he's had his own daughter for.. What? Eleven years now? Twelve?" Try five. "I just know how he can be. I'm only concerned for you."

"You don't have to be." I told her, "He'd never hurt me like that."

"Okay." She sighed, "I'm always here to talk if you need to." I nodded a little, appreciating that. She hesitated, "Can I ask you one more thing?"

"Sure." I didn't mind her questions.

"You mentioned before you'd seen photos." She murmured, "But not from Jack." I looked down. It might just be easier to tell the truth.

However, if I told her the truth, she'd never believe me. She'd spent her entire life probably none the wiser when it came to our kind, but nobody had thought to fill her in. Well, I decided to try to change that.

"You'll never believe me." I muttered, and she looked to me.

"Try me." She urged quietly.

"Leandra showed me." I admitted, and she sat in silence for a moment. I couldn't read her expression, but guessed it was something between surprise and nervous curiosity. I gave her a moment, letting her get her mind around it.

"That's not possible." She eventually shook her head.

"It's not possible to you, because you don't know everything there is to know, but if I were to try to explain it, I know it'd just confuse you." I told her, "You'd never believe my explanation, because it'll go against everything you know, but it was her. Leandra showed me."

"She-"

"She didn't die." I insisted, "She's just as alive as you are. Well, sort of."

"I attended her funeral."

"Did you ever see a body?" I asked, and she fell silent again, "You went to her funeral, but she didn't."

"But.." She was so lost, "Then how? Why?"

"It's a long story." I murmured, "But I can try to explain it if you can keep an open mind, and not automatically assume I'm crazy. I can even prove what explanation I can give."

"I'll try." She murmured, giving a nod.

"Well.." I sighed, "Ten years ago-"

"Mom?" Josh showed up in the doorway, "Is everything okay up here?" Wow. I didn't even hear him coming.

"Come on in, honey." She told him, "And close the door. I think you should hear this too." He did as she asked, frowning in confusion. I hesitated, until she spoke to him again, "Alex is going to explain something, but please save your questions until she's done."

"Sure." He replied, keeping his frown, "What are we talking about?"

"Leandra." I answered, and instantly got his full attention.

"How do you-"

"Ah, ah." I corrected, pointing at him, "Questions."

He fell quiet, looking at me with almost desperate blue eyes. I couldn't blame him. If Leandra meant half as much to him as he did to her, I was doing her a favor.

"Here goes nothing." I took a breath, "Ten years ago, she never died. She came real close, it's true, but.. Carlisle saved her." I hesitated for a few seconds, before I continued, "He turned her."

"Turned her?" Josh completely forgot about saving his questions, "Into what?"

"A vampire." I replied simply, and I got stared at in return, "Now, remember what I said about not assuming I'm crazy.."

"That's a little hard to do." Josh admitted with a quiet scoff.

"Good thing I can prove it." I countered, "But I'll finish explaining about Leandra first. When she nearly died, Carlisle didn't want to let her go. So he bit her, starting the transformation, but because she was a newborn, or newly turned vampire, she couldn't be around humans anymore. For your own safety and for your own closure, they told you she didn't make it."

"You're telling me.." Josh slowly stepped forward, "Leandra is still alive out there somewhere?" I nodded, "That's not possible. Vampires aren't real."

"I find that offensive." I muttered, narrowing my eyes a little.

"What?" He chuckled, "You're one?"

"Half." I replied, "I'm half vampire."

"Okay." He shook his head, turning for the door. I sighed, letting him get halfway there before darting forward and meeting him there, blocking his advance by leaning back against the door. Heather's soft yelp of surprise sounded just as he stopped mid-step, nearly falling over. Startled into stumbling a step back.

"H-How.. Did you..?"

"We're fast." I explained, "And very strong. Now, can I continue?" Silently, he nodded, "Thank you."

"You said.." Heather muttered, "She couldn't be around humans anymore?"

"Not for good." I replied, "Just until she learned how to control her instinct to feed on them. She was a danger to you, so she had no choice but to tell you she died. In an attempt to allow you all to live a normal life. Normal, of course, meaning without knowing about us."

"Then I want to see her." Josh stated, crossing his arms.

"There are a few things you should know before you make that decision." I said, "She's still fourteen. She never aged once she was done being turned."

"Never?" Heather asked.

"Not a minute older." I replied, "Vampires don't age. They don't change. They're frozen at the age and where they were when they were bitten." Josh nodded a little, understanding, "And she's good at control now, but I'm not too sure how pissed she's going to be at me for telling you."

"How can someone be half vampire?" Josh asked, confused.

"I was born." I replied, "Not turned. There's a huge difference."

"Which half are you?" I could finally see why he was so intently interested.

I sighed, "Remember what I said about vampires not changing? They can't physically get pregnant. My mother had to be human to get pregnant with me."

Silence as Josh looked to Heather, surprised.

"Yes." I finally answered, "My dad is, or was, a vampire. He was turned about thirteen years ago. That's why he had to leave Hunter, and that's why you haven't heard from him in so long. He couldn't risk you all that way, because you mean so much to him."

"That can't be possible." Heather was back to denying it.

"I know it's hard to believe, but.." I sighed, "He was lonely, I guess, so he found a human female and together, they made me. My birth was a rather.. Devastating affair, and needless to say, she didn't make it, but I've been with him my entire life."

"You said vampires don't age." Josh pointed out, "Yet you were born?"

"Human-vampire hybrids, like me, do age. We have to grow up, and mature before we stop aging. Except it happens much faster than a human ages. I've been alive just over five years." I paused, "I look more human than vampire, but that's probably just to help me blend in better. Full vampires have red or crimson eyes, but because of my human half, I have blue."

"Red eyes?" Heather asked.

"Red eyes mean they feed on human blood." I smiled a little sheepishly as she paled a little, "But don't worry. You're all safe."

"This is so hard to believe." He admitted, shaking his head.

"Do I have to lift you over my head before you'll believe me?" He snorted at that question. Obviously doubting.

"I weigh almost one-eighty." All in height and muscle, clearly, "There's no way someone like you can-"

I cut him off by doing just that. Crossing to his side, and lifting him up easily, and despite my size, I managed to support him without hurting him. One hand around each of his calves, I lifted him. It took him a moment to start freaking out, and it took me a bit to keep hold on him before he could fall over. He had to brace himself against the wall, but I held him up.

"Goodness." Heather, seeing the proof for herself, looked like she couldn't breathe, "Hunter?"

"He's all human." I replied, "He was made before my dad was turned. Besides. You'd have known something was up when he gained another year older in four months."

She allowed that with a small nod, still staring at Josh above my head.

"Put me down?" Josh sounded seconds from passing out, so I laughed a little, and let him down.

"I can't believe this." Heather murmured, and I sighed, reaching for Josh again. He yelped and jumped back, "No. I mean, I believe you, but it's so hard to believe Leandra would do that."

"It wasn't her fault." I replied, "She hates what she had to do, but it was for your own good. She cared about you all too much to risk anyone."

"Carlisle?" She seemed in shock, "Esme?"

"All of them." I laughed a little, "Yes. Leandra used to be the only human in a coven of vampires."

"Don't they eat humans?"

"Not Carlisle." I shook my head, "They base their lives around not harming humans. Hence, their gold eyes instead of red."

"That explains a few things." Josh nodded a little.

I took a breath, "That secret was going to bug me."

"I'm.. Glad you told us, honey." Heather murmured.

"Hey." I smiled a little, "Maybe this could work out, you know? Leandra doesn't have to hide anymore. She can see you guys again, and she can stop feeling so bad about it."

"I really wouldn't mention any of this to Zack." Josh shook his head, "He took it really, really hard when she died."

I frowned, "Wouldn't it just help him to know she's better than okay?"

"Not really." He replied, "It'd just mean he grieved for so long over nothing."

"Good point." I sighed.

"We'll keep this between us, okay?" Heather offered, standing, "Nobody else needs to know."

"I have _so_ many questions." Josh admitted, and I laughed a little.

"I'll answer whatever you want me to answer tomorrow." I replied, "I'm pretty tired. It's been a long, _long_ day."

To my surprise, however, before anything more could be said, Heather's cell phone rang in her pocket. She pulled it out, frowning at the number.

"Hello?" She answered, confused. She waited, and I instantly recognized the voice on the other end.

"Carlisle." I sighed, turning away. Of course they'd know I just let everything slip.

"Alex?" She offered the phone to me.

"No." I snapped, "I'm not the happiest with them right now." Heather paused. Carlisle was insisting.

"No." I snapped again, "I don't care, Carlisle. Don't you think they needed to know?"

"You know the dangers." He replied.

"It was even more dangerous not to tell them." I grumbled.

"Even so." He wasn't happy.

"How are you hearing what he's saying?" Josh asked, confused.

"And they're not gonna tell anyone." I continued, "So what's it matter? Now they know."

"Alex, I'm sorry about your father, but that's no excuse to purposefully put them in harms way like this."

"That's not what I'm doing." I gasped, "Ask Leandra."

"I don't need to." He replied, "In an attempt to get back at us, you're putting them in danger."

"No I'm not." I muttered, "They needed to know, Carlisle, if I'm going to be spending any time here. Don't you think?"

He sighed, "Come back to Denali. I'd like to sort this out."

"No." I replied, "I'm good right where I'm at."

Heather sat silently, sheepishly holding the phone for me. It was a little funny to see me arguing with a phone across the room from it.

"Alex, please."

"I told you, Carlisle." I barked, "I'm not going back there until I calm down. Do you even care what my dad meant to me? Or are you just hiding behind the anger and revenge plot?"

"Of course we care."

"It sure as fuck doesn't seem that way to me." I had to struggle to keep my voice down, "Nobody gave one shit about my opinion."

"That isn't true." He countered, "Not in the slightest. We've had you in mind all night."

"Right." I growled, "That's believable."

I flinched a little as the phone was quickly changed hands on Carlisle's side, and instantly recognized the voice coming through next on the other end.

"Avery Alexis, goddammit!" My dad was pissed, "You stupid, selfish little bitch! What the fuck did you do that for? Get your ass here now, so I can fucking kick it from here back to Seattle!"

Stunned, I stood there for a second.

"You're okay?" I asked.

"Get here now!" I flinched a little again at his finishing shout. Josh had heard that too, given his expression.

"Wow." Josh murmured.

"Don't you take that tone with her, Jack." Heather actually spoke up, "I for one appreciate her honesty. Unlike you, who felt the need to lie to me for over ten years!"

"I lied for your own fucking good." Dad snapped back at her, but his tone softened, "You.. Deserved better."

She quieted her tone as well, "You mean that?"

"Yes." He replied sharply, "Until that little fucker there decided to just undo all of that in fifteen fucking minutes."

"Yeah, so what?" I muttered.

"You coming back, or are they going to have to go get your ass?" Dad growled.

"If they come get me, send Leandra too." I replied easily, "I'm sure-"

"Are you crazy?" Leandra was pissed too, and I knew Josh had heard the tone of her voice from the muted voice over the phone, as he looked to me as Heather did. She instantly moved, putting it on speaker phone for the room to hear. I couldn't blame her, but I wasn't done arguing.

"No one is hearing me." I growled, "I did it for their own safety! Just like you did."

"No, you just completely fucked everything up!" She sounded so mad, "You don't even know. Do you have any idea how hard it was not telling them all this myself? Do you have any idea what you just did?"

"Stop yelling at me." I replied, "Don't forget who all is to blame here. I wouldn't even be here if you weren't all vengeful animals."

"Alright." Heather spoke up once her shock had passed, putting a stop to our arguing, "This definitely needs to be sorted out. You say you're in Denali? I think if we get on a plane, we should be there-"

"It'd be much faster for us to go to you." Carlisle was back, "I cannot tell you sorry I am about all this, Heather."

"Different or not, I'd still love to see Leandra." Heather added, "More than you know." She stayed silent in the background now, probably not sure what to say to her.

"I need to sleep first." I muttered.

"We all should sleep first." Heather sighed.

"We'll be there tomorrow evening." Carlisle informed her, "I'll let you know where we decide to meet up, as I'm sure you'd like to keep this a secret."

"Of course." She replied, "I look forward to it."

"Alex, not another word." He warned me, and I blinked in surprise, "About anything to anyone. Am I clear on that?"

"Word." I snapped defiantly.

"If you say anything else," Dad was back, "You are in for a _world_ of pain!"

"Anything else." My defiant tone stayed the same, and I grinned a little at his growl, and even Josh smirked, "How many times have I told you, dad? You don't fucking scare me. Threats are useless."

"I'll see you tomorrow." Heather told them before he could reply, and with parting words, she hung up.

"Apparently, it's a secret." I told them, laughing a little as I sat down beside Heather, "Oops."

"I think I'll be going now." Josh muttered, "I've got a lot of thinking to do."

"Okay, baby." Heather sighed, standing up, "Drive safe."

"I'll be driving extra safe." He replied, hugging her and returning her cheek kiss, "Probably extra slow, too. I need to sort through this before Gracie figures out something is wrong."

"Good." I said, "Because I can't turn you if I had to." He frowned, looking to me, "I'm non-venomous, so don't die between here and your house."

"Good to know." That just seemed to overwhelm him even more, "I'll do my best." I laughed, watching after him. This was fun. I watched him leave the room, closing the door behind him.

"Do I want to know how you found that out?" Heather asked me, and I grinned a little.

"You probably don't want to know that." I replied. We sat in silence now for a minute or two, until I spoke up again, "Who's Gracie?"

"His fiance." Heather replied quietly, "They're getting married in two months."

I nodded a little. She seemed kind of numb at this point. She probably had a lot on her mind.

"Are you okay?" I had to ask, "You're not gonna pass out or anything, are you?" I'd really feel bad if I made her sick or something. She looked to me, forcing a smile.

"I'm fine." She assured me, patting my hand rested on my knee, "Just.. It's a whole lot to take in."

"Sorry for dumping all this on you."

"No, honey." She shook her head, "I'm glad you told me. I am, but.. It's so hard to believe the entire time I knew them, I never had a clue."

"They're good at hiding it." I shrugged a little. I looked down as her hand tightened around mine, holding it lightly. I laughed a little, allowing the gesture, "And the way you stood up to my dad? That was awesome."

She laughed a little as well, "Different or not, he's still my brother." She sighed, and stood up, "Get some rest, sweetie. How about this? Tomorrow, we'll go shopping, and get you some new clothes. That way, you don't have to be wearing these ones when we see Carlisle."

"I've never really been shopping before." I mused, "Most of the time, dad just steals clothes for me."

"Well, tomorrow you can pick out whatever you want." She assured me, "And we won't be stealing anything."

"Okay." I allowed, laughing a little and she smiled. That didn't sound so bad to me.

"Now, _please_." She sighed, "Can I get you a shirt to sleep in?"

"But then I won't smell like myself." I frowned.

She frowned also in confusion, "Smell like.." She trailed off, but shook her head, "I won't ask tonight." I laughed a little, "I'll bring you one. Just in case you change your mind. I'll be right back." I sighed, but didn't argue again as she turned and headed from the room.

I sat there in silence for a minute, just listening to the sounds in the house. Hunter flipping through pages in a magazine when he was supposed to be sleeping. Lizzie rolling over in her bed, and Heather rummaging through her closet. Zack and Mike downstairs, arguing about who could take the last brownie. A cat outside walking over the car sitting in the driveway, its claws scratching the paint slightly.

Heather returned, and I looked over at her as she sighed and placed a t-shirt and shorts on the end of the bed beside me.

"There you go." She sighed, "In case you change your mind, you have something to wear."

"Thanks." I just went with it. It obviously made her feel better to give me these, so why not? I didn't have to wear them.

"Is there anything, uh.. Specific you need?" She was obviously referring to my non-human half. I laughed a little, but kept the laughter to a minimum. I didn't want to make her feel bad for asking. It was actually nice of her to do so.

"No." I replied, "I'm good, but thanks for asking."

She smiled a little, "Get some sleep then, honey. Sweet dreams."

"Wait." I mumbled, standing up, and she paused, looking back at me, "Did you.. Did you really mean what you said about me staying? That it was okay to stay for as long as I wanted?"

"Of course." She replied easily. It really made me feel a lot better that she'd still agree, even now knowing what I was, without a second of hesitation. That she didn't _seem_ to be afraid of me. It confused me a little, but I liked it.

She sighed, and sat back down beside where I stood, "Honey, listen." She took both my hands in hers, "You're family. I may not have the closest relationship with my brother anymore, but family means unconditional. You've already proven you're willing to work with us, so why can't we extend the same gesture?"

"It's just.." I muttered, looking down, "Well, I've never had a family before, and I want you to know that I'll take the blame for telling you. I really wasn't trying to get you or Josh into trouble. I just.. Well, I just wanna be able to keep you."

"Well.." She replied, "I can't promise you that I'll be around forever, but I do promise that I'll be around as long as I can for you, babydoll." I smiled a little, which she returned, "You're a little different. So what? It's our differences that define us. Tomorrow, we'll go over all the details with Carlisle, okay? Don't you worry, darling. We'll get this sorted out."

She had such an amazing way of putting me at ease. She made it seem so easy. Like it was only natural. My smile stayed, and I nodded a little as she squeezed my hands gently and stood back up.

"Get some rest, honey." I blinked in surprise as she kissed the top of my head. It wasn't a bad surprise, so I wasn't complaining, but I wasn't expecting the amount of comfort her action had given me. She turned for the door, smiling back at me as she paused in closing it.

"Good night." She told me.

"Good night." I replied, watching as she turned. Leaving the room. Closing the door behind her. I sighed and moved. Turning off the light, making my way across the room to the floor beneath the window. Settling down there.

I went over the day in my head. It had sure been a long one. So much had changed, just in a short several hours, and in a way, I couldn't wait to put everything that happened today behind me. It was unfair to ask me not to.

But I'd also gained something today, which made everything else somewhat tolerable. I might have let the secret slip, but that wasn't any of their business. Whether I wanted to be or not, I was now in this for the long haul, but I had to admit. I wanted to be.

I wanted Heather, and I wanted Josh. I wanted family. Maybe I was more like my dad in that aspect. The way I saw what I wanted and took it, no matter the consequences, but I didn't want to hurt them like he wanted to hurt Leandra. I just wanted a home, someplace to call my own. With family, people that completely understood me.

Maybe the fact that they were human appealed to my human side, the part of me I'd always hated. Who knew? All I cared about was Heather's promise.

I didn't want to let my dad go, and they were forcing me to, but they couldn't force me to let Heather go too. That wasn't their decision, no matter how much they thought it was. I'd just have to tell them that tomorrow.

I couldn't help thinking of my dad. He was okay, but I didn't dare count on that to last. All this had done was postpone it. I had to consider my own happiness and life in this situation, and they'd just have to deal with it.

**A/N: Short note here this time.  
I really hope this was an alright chapter.  
I'm okay with how short this chapter is. I couldn't make it any longer.  
To my BEAUTIFUL REVIEWERS! You're all amazing. Really. :) :) THANK YOU!**  
**I know I was thinking ten would be the end, but I'm leaning more towards eleven now. I blame Alex, though. **  
**Eleven may take a few days longer, depending on the situation here. Of course.**  
**Until Eleven, my friends! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

I eventually had to open the window, letting in the breeze before I could fall asleep. Laying in a house full of humans was beginning to get to me and I refused to fall asleep, but opening the window helped.

Heather came in the following morning, finding me on the floor.

"Honey, that's what a bed is for." She seemed really concerned about it as I sat up with a yawn.

"I can sleep anywhere." I informed her, "But a bed bothers me, unless it has mine or my dad's scent on it." She gave a glance around herself, before looking to me again.

"Okay, it's tomorrow." She reminded me, "I can ask now."

I laughed a little, "Our senses are far more developed than a humans is. Sight, hearing, smelling. Things like scent can bother us if it's not how it's supposed to be."

"Oh." She murmured, "Well, that's not so bad of an answer. I could have saved myself a whole lot of wondering." I laughed again and followed her from the room.

Being around the others for breakfast was just as easy as it was the night before, just hanging out in the kitchen. Except this time, Heather was far more busy.

It was only Hunter and Lizzie there now, though. Josh and Zack having gone home. Mike read the newspaper around his plate, and Hunter now and then tossed a piece of scrambled egg at Lizzie, while I watched from across the table. I wasn't entirely sure if food was supposed to be a projectile, but it was interesting, nonetheless.

"Stop that." Heather told him from where she stood at the sink, her back to us at about the third complaining noise from Lizzie. Confused, I looked to Heather.

"How'd you see that?" I wondered.

"Moms know everything." Lizzie informed me, and I had a feeling she'd heard that line a lot. She actually spoke to me, which was what surprised me even more.

"How old are you?" I asked, curious.

"Twelve." She replied, "You?"

"About the same, I guess." I mumbled.

She laughed a little, "Don't you know how old you are?"

"Not really." I admitted, shaking my head, "I'm just assuming."

"Uh.." Heather turned to us again, "Lizzie, why don't you go get dressed? We'll be leaving for the mall soon."

With an excited squeak, she jumped up and immediately ran off before her chair even finished moving. I watched after her for a moment, surprised. I'd never seen a human move with that much enthusiasm before. Unless they were about to be eaten, that is.

Hunter shook his head, and continued on with his breakfast.

"You too, kiddo." Heather told him.

"I can't, remember?" He seemed only too happy to tell her that, "I've got to finish the yard today."

"Right." She sighed, "Well, don't expect not to be going someday soon. You need new clothes too."

"At least it's not today." He grinned, standing up and taking his plate to the sink. She sighed and stood behind Mike.

Watching all this, I couldn't help feeling slightly guilty about what all of this meant.

It was as Hunter was getting himself ready to work on the yard, and Lizzie was still upstairs, that I discovered they had a cat. I looked over the second I heard it move, and it slinked out from behind the table in the hallway.

It spotted me, and froze. Probably unsure. I smirked.

"Oh." Heather noticed I'd noticed, "This is Trace." She stepped over, and picked up the fat furball, bringing it closer. I kept my smirk, and as if the cat read my mind, it started to growl and flick its tail. Heather looked to the fat furball, "Oh, stop it."

"Animals don't really like me." I admitted in explanation.

"Clearly." She laughed, "He's normally nice to everyone he meets." As if emphasizing my point, the cat growled louder, giving a hiss. Under my breath, I growled a hiss right back at him, and he flipped shit.

Clawing for freedom over Heather's shoulder, and jumping to the floor. Knocking a potted plant by the door over on his way to scramble up the stairs. Tail, and entire body, puffed in response to my wordless threat.

Heather looked to me, deeply surprised, and I smiled innocently.

"Who did what to Tracie?" Lizzie asked on her way down the stairs, "He's freaking out. I don't think he's coming out from under my bed until he dies."

"He learned a lesson." I explained simply.

We left the house about half an hour later, and to my horror, I discovered we'd be driving there. I hated car rides with a passion, but I couldn't let myself detest it very obviously, as Lizzie was with us. Knowing now I had to cool it when it came to the weird things, I clung to the seat in silence.

Shopping was an interesting concept. Instead of taking the first things I saw, Heather urged me to take my time. That there were plenty of other stores to choose from, but I didn't know the first thing about what I liked. Clothes were clothes. All they were for was to keep me from running around naked.

"The whole point of shopping is to find things you like to wear." She explained as we headed up the crowded aisle, "Favorite colors, materials, how they fit. Those kinds of things."

"My dad always picked." I shrugged a little, lifting the sleeve of a hanging sweater to look it over.

"Oh, you poor child." She muttered, "I think it's about time you had a female's lesson on clothes. What are you looking for?"

"Anything too big is a good start." I nodded a little, "I grow a whole lot."

"Uh- Lizzie, honey. Can you go check that stuff out over there for me?"

With a nod, Lizzie turned and headed across the store.

"How quick are we talking about?" She asked me quietly.

"I'll be thirteen in two months." I replied, "I don't know the exact times, but sometimes it slows down. Maybe it'll be slower."

She sighed, "The others are going to know something's up."

"I wanted to be honest from the start." I reminded her, "Josh was the one not too happy about telling Zack."

"Well, maybe there's a way to get around that." She murmured, "We wouldn't have to tell him everything, right? Just what involves you."

"And my dad, of course." I shrugged, "That could work. He doesn't have to know anything about Leandra. What about Mike, though? I don't want to give him a heart attack."

She laughed, "I'm sure he's handled weirder things from his sons. You'd be surprised at how calm he can be."

"And Lizzie?" I asked, "She's already skiddish."

"You've noticed that, huh?" She asked, and I nodded, "She'll be okay. It'll just be between us."

"Yeah." I replied incredulously, "Besides. If anyone tries to tell anyone else without proof, they'll just be labeled crazy."

"I know I wouldn't have believed it without that." Heather allowed with a small nod. She pulled a t-shirt from the rack and held it up for me, "We'll see what happens tonight, and go from there."

Lizzie came back over, effectively ending our conversation, but I didn't mind that. I watched her close, carefully observing the way she interacted with Heather. Once again, the concept of a mother-daughter bond was fascinating to me.

The way Heather watched her, without directly watching her when they weren't talking, gave a sense of unending protection. Just like Leandra said, but it was different somehow. More intense. More real.

Together, we wound up picking out a longer sleeveless blue shirt for me. It wasn't at all like the plain cotton t-shirts I was used to wearing, but I liked it. It had an attached, decorative belt, and a flared bottom edge to it. Along with brand new, dark blue jeans, I was starting to like this shopping thing.

I'd always appreciated getting new clothes, but it was different when I got to pick out the things I liked.

I started getting into it about the third store we stopped at, and I even made a few suggestions for Lizzie, which she agreed with. She was _really_ into pink, and I had to see why. It complimented her skin tone perfectly, but I doubted she knew the real reason why she liked the color so much.

I preferred blue myself, but I didn't really mind the color so much as the way it fit and the material. If it wound up hindering me or not, and thankfully, Heather was catching on to that without me having to say a word about it. She suggested a few shirts that I really agreed with.

We got back to their place just after lunch, and Josh showed up for dinner. Apparently, the female with him was Gracie. She had shoulder-length wavy blonde hair, and light green eyes. Pale, clear green that nearly bordered hazel. It was a bit odd of a color.

Somehow, Josh had gotten her to agree to take Hunter and Lizzie out to a movie and for ice cream afterwards, which freed up the entire evening for us. Heather gave Mike the excuse that she wanted to get to know me a little more, while Josh wanted to do some thinking on his own, so Mike would have the house to himself.

I'd just won three hands of poker in a row against Mike, when Heather got the message from Carlisle. I heard her phone vibrate from across the room, glancing up and looking at her sitting behind where Mike sat. She glanced to me as well, but he didn't seem to hear it, so that was a good thing at least.

"You about ready, kiddo?" Heather sighed, standing up.

"Almost." I replied, upping my bet. Mike called my bet, I laid down my winning hand, and stood up. I started to gather the winnings, but he spoke up.

"Whoa, whoa." Mike chuckled, and I paused, looking to him, "Look again, kid." I frowned, looking to his cards as he revealed them.

"How the hell did you get that?" I gasped, stepping around the table to look closer.

"Straight flush beats four of a kind." He reminded me.

"I know that." I muttered, "You've gotta be cheating."

"Me? Cheat?" He scoffed, "I don't need to cheat with all this talent." I laughed a little, unable to help it. He was funny.

I pointed at him, "This ain't over. Rematch when I get back."

"You're on." He pointed right back at me. He laughed as I stepped around him toward Heather, and he stood up, "You girls go have fun. I'll be here holding down the fort." He kissed Heather lightly, and I headed for the door first. I grabbed my new jacket, that I really didn't need, and left the house.

I did my best not to cringe while climbing into the front passenger seat of Heather's car, but she already knew how uncomfortable I was.

"The park Carlisle chose isn't far from here." She assured me as she started the car, "It won't take long to get there."

"Couldn't I have just run on ahead?" I muttered, and she laughed. We left the house behind, and headed for the city.

"Boy, you do hate car rides, don't you?" She was referring to the way I clung to the seat again.

"I've gotten everywhere I needed to go on foot since I could walk." I reminded her, "Besides. I could get out right now, give you a very decent head start and still beat you there."

"Must be nice." She mused, "Not having to worry about traffic- It doesn't get any greener." I laughed a little at her impatience at the driver in front of her. She sighed, smiling a little over at me, "Josh is going to meet us there. I texted the place to him." I nodded a little.

"Honestly, I don't know what their deal is." I admitted, "I mean, it wouldn't have been that big of a deal if they hadn't flipped out and made it a big deal."

It really wasn't that far. A few minutes at most, and she was pulling into a parking space. It was a huge park. I eagerly hopped from the car, hating it with a passion as she climbed out as well with a little laugh.

Josh was already there, so he must have lived closer to it than Heather did.

"Is this some sort of secret worth killing us over?" Josh asked, leaned against the hood of his car.

"I highly doubt it, but I wouldn't rule anything out at this point." I answered simply, heading up the sidewalk. I glanced back at Heather, "Did he say where to meet him?"

"No." She answered, looking over her phone again, "Just at this park."

"I'll find him." I offered, "Follow me." To my surprise, they did.

Entering the park, it was obvious the people who built this park wanted it to look as 'woodsy' as possible. Planting trees galore, but there were plenty of open spaces as well. I caught the scent of someone else long before I found Carlisle's.

"Alice." I muttered, looking her direction. I could just hear her silent sigh as she started forward. We were silent as she made her way closer, first looking to Josh and Heather behind me, then to me.

"This park is bigger than I expected. We're over there." She gestured across the park, and I nodded.

"Alice?" Josh chuckled, "Wow. She wasn't kidding. You really haven't changed." She smiled a little sheepishly at him, nervous given her expression.

"But look at you." She turned the focus onto him, "You've really grown up."

"I guess so." He laughed. He seemed to be doing a lot better with this.

"How mad are they?" I had to ask her, and she looked to me.

"I won't lie." She replied, "They're.. Not happy with you at the moment. Alex, you know the risks."

"You keep saying that, but I keep saying that they're not going to tell anyone." I replied, "I don't see what the big deal is. I think it's just-"

"Any.. Human that knows about us is considered a liability to the Volturi." She explained with a sigh.

"The who?" I frowned, and she stared at me like I'd lost my mind.

"Jack's never told you about them?" Alice asked.

"Obviously not." I muttered.

"Oh, boy." She sighed again, looking to Heather, "Let's just get there, and Carlisle will explain everything to you."

I started forward first, headed off in the direction Alice had pointed out.

Alice took the space to my left when Josh lagged behind.

"Do you know how much trouble you're in?" She asked me.

"But I like them." I reasoned, "I wanna keep them."

"Don't you think we all wanted to, pardon the term, 'keep' them?" She asked, "It killed Leandra to let them go, but she did it. For their own safety, and their own happiness. Doesn't that matter to you?"

"I'm not gonna bite them." I rolled my eyes, "I'm not some newborn, and Heather makes some of the best brownies-"

"Stop it." She sighed, "You know why it's dangerous."

"I can change." I told her, "I can live on human food. I can stop hunting." That seemed to surprise her.

"You're willing to do that for them?"

"Yeah." I replied, "I like it there."

"You've spent thirty minutes there." She countered, surprised.

"I saw enough." I said, "It's nice there. Even though Lizzie doesn't like me, I never felt so calm. On my own, without Jasper, I mean."

"Lizzie is shy, baby." Heather told me, "She's like that around everyone new. Clinging to her daddy's side like glue." I grinned, unable to help feeling proud.

"She called me 'baby'." I reminded Alice, "I like that. Well, I mean, coming from her. She's allowed to call me that. Nobody else is." Alice looked down, and I saw the smile she tried to hide as Heather laughed to the side.

The scents from in front of me told me Carlisle had brought many with him. Majority, if not all of his coven, but there was one that surprised me.

"Don't freak out, okay?" I asked, looking to Heather, "They're not gonna bother you. You know these people."

"Everyone here, they know." Alice confirmed, "We wouldn't bring anyone they didn't know. It eases the tension that way."

"We're fine, squirt." Josh chuckled to me, and I couldn't help believing him. He did seem fine, but after the news I buried him under the night before, I couldn't help feeling a little skeptical. I just didn't want him to pass out or anything.

On this side of the park, there were more trees. More coverage. Alice led us straight to one of the many picnic tables sitting there, and I immediately stepped up onto it. First the bench, then the top. Looking ahead for their arrival.

"Alex, you shouldn't be up there." Heather murmured behind me, "You're going to fall."

"Trust me." Alice spoke up before I could, "She's fine. She's very sturdy." I laughed a little at her choice of words, not minding in the least. That was a compliment, so I let it slide, until she spoke up again, "Very hard-headed."

"Hey." I frowned, looking back at her.

I heard them approaching the second they decided to move, probably steeling their nerves first. Of course, Carlisle was first, followed close by his side by Esme. They hadn't seen each other in ten years. In one night, I'd completely screwed that up.

"Hello, Carlisle." Heather greeted with a smile once she saw it was him, "It's been awhile."

"It has." He agreed, "I apologize for that."

"Now I understand why." She laughed, and I jumped a little as I felt her place a supporting hand on my back, probably making sure I didn't fall. I rolled my eyes a little, but allowed it. Whatever made her feel better. She continued, "I only wish you could have trusted us with this from the start."

"It's a very dangerous thing to know, Heather." He replied, "We were only trying to protect you and your family."

"I understand." She replied, her tone light, "And I appreciate that. More than you know. Alex mentioned something about wanting us to have a normal life?"

"It's a bit more than that, but essentially, yes." He nodded, "After what happened to Leandra, we couldn't risk your safety."

"Is she here?" Josh couldn't help himself, "I won't bother her or anything. I just.. I _really_ want to see her."

"She's here. She's just hiding." I answered him, and Carlisle sighed. Given the sound of it, he wanted that kept a secret. Oops.

"She's hesitant, Josh." Carlisle replied, "She's not sure of your reaction."

"I'll stay right here." Josh offered, "I won't move, but I need to see her." Carlisle seemed to think really hard for a minute before he turned, back toward the thick grouping of trees hiding the rest of them.

"Alright." He called to them, "Come on."

Immediately, I heard them start moving.

"Slowly." Carlisle corrected them, "Not too quickly."

"My sister's tough." I clearly heard my dad's voice, and smiled, "She can handle this." I moved forward, over the top of the picnic table and hopped down on the other side.

"Where's she going?" Josh asked, and I heard the confusion in his tone, because he couldn't hear him yet. My dad sped up, and met me half way. In what had to seem like the blink of an eye to them, he was there. Standing behind Carlisle. I hugged him immediately, so relieved to see him. At all, much less in one piece. He didn't look hurt at all.

"You know you're in big trouble, don't you?" Dad asked me, "It took you a minutes to completely fuck everything up."

"You never told me not to tell them." I countered, "I assumed they knew, considering you wanted me there so damn bad." And the first hint was dropped.

He hesitated, and I looked up at him. He had the slightest of smiles. Probably not noticeable to anyone else, but I could see it in his eyes. He understood me.

"Jack?" Heather seemed like she couldn't believe her eyes. Her tone breathlessly surprised. He looked to her and sighed, "It is you. Goodness, you haven't changed at all."

"Please tell me I've kept my figure." He joked, and I laughed, but she didn't.

"Come here." She told him firmly, and I looked up at him, "I can hardly see you, ass. Get over here." I laughed at her nickname, but his glance to me had me shutting up. I released him, stepping back and allowing him to move forward with a sigh.

I stayed there as everyone else made it to me. Alice was still there with them, and Carlisle moved forward with my dad, so I wasn't too worried about Heather's safety. I yelped as I was suddenly grabbed and yanked back, through the group to stand behind them.

"Why'd you do it?" Leandra whispered at me, "Why couldn't you just leave it?" She was furious. It was almost funny.

"I like them, okay?" I muttered, "I didn't want to have to leave. What? Would you rather me not say a damn thing and have Heather wonder why I'm suddenly thirteen in two weeks? Not to mention how much safer it would be if I told them now, so they know not to be stupid around me." She looked down, "And admit it. This way, you can keep them too. At least for as long as they're alive. You might not be selfish, but you have a family. I didn't. A coven just isn't the same as family."

"Is that why you did this?"

"You tell me." I muttered, "You're the one with the ability."

"It's hard to tell when someone is undecided, Alex." She replied, and for a second, I worried she'd caught on, but she didn't seem suspicious. Only confused.

"You have your family." I crossed my arms, "Why can't I have mine? You were going to take the only person in the world I had to call my own away from me. I had to do _some_thing."

She sighed, "Alright. Alright." She hesitated, "How is he? Josh, I mean, after you told him?"

"He seems fine with it." I replied, "He looked a little shocked last night, but I guess he sorted through whatever he needed to sort through, because he's fine now."

Behind us, I could hear Carlisle filling Heather in, but Josh was moving away. A few slow steps our direction.

"You should see him." I urged, "Come on. It'd probably make his whole damn year just to see you."

"It's not that simple." She replied, shaking her head, "Alex, you're not getting it. To him, I've been dead and gone for ten years. That's a really long time."

"I would wait there." Emmett spoke up, and I knew it wasn't to us. Josh had gotten closer, but did as Emmett suggested. Emmett made small talk with him while I continued with Leandra.

"You'll never know until you give it a try." I told her, "Don't be such a baby."

"Why can't you just use your ability?" She frowned.

"All that would do is make them forget me." I replied, "Not what I told them. They'd still know that part, just be confused about how they knew it."

"It's still better than the alternative." She muttered, "At least this way, they'd have a chance in hell of believing it was all some sort of dream."

"No it's not." I insisted, "Leandra, I want a family. I don't care what I have to do to get one, and nothing you say will change my mind."

"Does it have to be _this_ family?" She sighed.

"It'd make it a whole lot easier if you weren't so damn negative about it. See Josh. Let him see you."

"She's got a point, princess." To my surprise, Mikah spoke up beside her, "I mean, the secret's already out. The damage is already done. Might as well." She still hesitated, but she seemed more nervous than against it.

She started to shake her head, but I took her hand with a sigh, and tugged her forward. To my even more intense surprise, she let me lead her forward. Through the group standing there, blocking his view from us. To the front.

Josh's gaze found me first, before it moved to the one behind me. I moved aside for him to get a better look at her.

"No use hiding when he knows you're still alive." I muttered, "And this proves I'm not a liar."

His expression changed several times while we stood there, waiting for him to say something. Disbelief, sadness, nervousness, and confusion. All rolled into one. It was one thing for me to prove the existence of vampires, but to see this solid of proof standing in front of him of her existence was something he obviously never expected.

"You haven't changed." He finally shook his head, "At all. You're just the same as I remember you."

Behind him, the conversation had stopped between Heather and Carlisle, and I saw with one glance that she'd caught sight of her as well.

"I'm sorry." Were Leandra's first words to him, "I never wanted you to find out."

"Why?" He asked, "Don't you think I would have loved to know you survived?"

"But I didn't." She replied, "I didn't survive that fall. This, what you see of me now, is someone completely different than you knew before. It would have been so completely unfair of me to ask you to accept me in the place of who you knew then."

"Did it bother you?" He seemed a little mad now, "To lie to us like that?"

"Of course it did." She instantly answered, "Yeah, I had my time. I had such a hard time letting go of that part of my life, because I wanted to hold onto it _so_ badly, but.. It really was for the best to do so, so I had no choice, Josh."

"Alex said you had trouble controlling yourself?" He was trying so hard to be understanding. Leandra nodded, and I released her hand. Standing back silently.

"I did." She replied, "It took me years to learn how to stay in a human's presence, and by the time I had enough confidence in that control to know I wouldn't hurt you, you'd already moved on. I couldn't do that to you. I couldn't upset you again. I wanted you to be happy, and if letting you keep that closure was the way to achieve that, then I was all for it." She looked to me, "Until _some_one decided to change that."

"What?" I muttered defensively.

Heather, having moved forward, was the first to approach her. Leandra seemed fine, but watched her close as she neared and hugged her. I waited, smiling a little smugly as Leandra eventually returned it.

Heather obviously noticed the difference in how she felt, but she chose not to comment on it. I looked down with my smug smile. I'd tell her I told her so later.

"I'm sorry." Leandra told her as well.

"I understand, Leandra." She replied, still holding onto her, "Believe me. I never thought I'd be able to do this again." She laughed, and I could just hear the emotion in her voice.

If there was one good thing about all this, it was this. It made me feel less bad about what I knew I'd eventually decide to do.

"Alright, alright." Josh spoke up, "It's my turn now, mom. Quit hogging her."

I laughed a little, and surprisingly, Mikah did as well from beside me. As Heather released her, and Josh took her place, I looked across the group, straight to my dad. His eyes were on me, and deeply unhappy.

He seemed to be the only one still not okay with this. He was still pissed. He was tense, I could tell that from here. What was his problem? I gave him a 'stop it' look, and all that did was move this pissed gaze to Leandra.

Was that an act? Or was he really that pissed? Sometimes it was hard to tell with him.

Eventually, the conversation moved toward my dad.

"Jack, how could you never have told her about the Volturi?" Alice demanded. Onto the subject. Straight on.

"Excuse me for not making some fucking tyrant a priority bedtime story, you little bitch." He was very convincing.

"It's obviously something she needed to know." Alice snapped back over the sounds of protest around me, "Essentially, all of this is your fault. This could have been avoided if-"

"If you haven't noticed, she does what she wants." Dad shot back, "I just didn't realize she needed me to be specific."

"How would she know to keep the secret, if you never told her why?"

"Both of you, cool it." Surprisingly, Heather was the one that spoke up, "Jack, calm down. As I told you before, I'm glad she was honest from the start. It shows she can consider others before herself."

"You do know that if they know you know, they'd slaughter you, right?" Dad snapped her direction.

"I've been told." She countered, unphased, "It's not like I'm going straight to the press. If we're going to keep her, there's a good chance we'd find out anyway."

"Keep her?" Dad asked, "You have no idea what you'd be getting yourself into."

"Hey." That sounded too much like an insult, and I didn't appreciate it.

"I gave her your address, thinking maybe she'd like to visit sometimes. Not stay permanently."

"Then you should have told me that." It was hard not to express my irritation.

"It's not my fault you get attached to people so fucking easily." Dad snapped, "Forgive me for thinking you'd be self-sufficient enough to stay the fuck away from people."

"I think I've had enough of that my entire damn life, thanks." I replied sharply.

"O-kay." Heather huffed loudly, ending our argument for the time being, "My point still stands. There's no reason for these.. Volturi to get involved. I understand the full importance of keeping quiet. I have from the beginning, and that's not going to change just because we know now, Jack."

He growled and turned.

"You're not listening."

"I told her she's welcome to stay, and I meant that." Heather replied, "I'm not going to turn my niece away, purely because you have a problem with it."

"This is my son's life you're risking by taking that little bitch in." Dad finally growled, his tone far from gentle. I glared at him, but didn't comment on that.

"Your son?" She scoffed, still unphased, "I raised him, Jack. You have no rights to him, especially considering how unfairly you treated Gina." I looked to her in shock. I couldn't believe she'd speak to him like that.

"Don't mention that bitch to me." He snapped, "She should be glad Leandra killed her when she did."

"She didn't do anything to you." Heather countered, "Why do you hate her so much? I understand why you hate so much in general, with the way dad raised us, but that's no excuse to take it out on people who don't deserve it."

"Leandra killed her?" Josh frowned, confused. Nobody paid much attention to that, though.

"The point is," Dad growled through clenched teeth, "You don't want her permanently staying with you. Not if you want to keep your family alive."

"What?" I snapped, "Am I guilty by association? I've never done anything like you've done, dad. I don't bother anyone. You always taught me to avoid causing trouble."

"If anything, she'd be better off with Heather." Alice, to my surprise, stuck up for me.

"Nobody fucking asked you." Dad snapped at her, "If I wanted your opinion, I'd beat it out of you."

"I'd _love_ to see you try." Jasper growled from beside her.

"You wouldn't even see me coming, boy." Dad replied, and I shook my head.

"You're lucky to still be alive, so I'd watch it." Emmett added.

"Hello?" Leandra barked, "Humans here."

"No, no." Josh spoke up, "This is actually kind of entertaining." He gestured around the group.

"This is the trouble you're in." Heather seemed to finally understand.

"Yeah, no shit." Dad grumbled.

"I just want to point out that this was not my idea." Leandra muttered.

"How is he even still alive?" I frowned in confusion, "I thought you'd off him for sure."

"We were going to." Emmett replied sourly, "But this little escapade sort of postponed that activity."

"We figured you'd be far more cooperative if he came along." Alice explained, and I had to allow that with a nod. They weren't wrong there.

Dad chuckled, "And they say I'm manipulative?"

"You shut up." Emmett growled his direction.

"Stop." I said firmly, "Can we just cool it? We get it. You hate him, he hates the world. Can we move on, please? I'm not getting any damn younger."

"I agree." Heather sighed, "We're here to talk, not argue."

"I agree." Carlisle repeated, "Arguing is solving nothing."

"Carlisle, I know the risks." Heather spoke to him now, "I'm more than willing to provide her a home."

"If she wasn't, I'd be." Josh added, "She deserves it after spending her whole life with nobody but _him_." Oh, the heat in that one word.

"It really doesn't take a genius to figure out what a great person she is." Heather continued, "I think it's about time she got to choose where she finished growing up."

"And like I said," I muttered, "I'll stop hunting. I'll live on human food."

"What's wrong with you?" Dad frowned.

"I'm flexible." I snapped at him.

"Since fucking when?" He snorted, "I've only known you to be stubborn. Hard-headed. You get your way."

"Exactly." I replied, "Dad, I want this. If I can't stay with you, why are you so against me staying with them? I never even knew they existed, much less that I had a brother. Cousins. An aunt. I have a family."

"They're just as much my family, and I _still_ say what you did was incredibly fucking selfish." Ha.

"Like father, like daughter." Leandra growled, and surprised, I looked to her. I hadn't heard her say a word to him, or even react outright to a thing he said the entire time he'd been here.

"That's enough out of you." Dad grumbled, glaring at her.

"Don't talk to her like that." Heather and Josh both told him at the same time.

"It's alright, guys." Leandra told them, "I'm pretty used to it by now, and believe me. It could have been a whole lot worse."

We all looked to Heather as her phone vibrated in her pocket, indicating a call. Instantly, all arguing ceased as she reached in and pulled it out.

"Excuse me." She murmured, turning.

"Look.." I muttered when she was far enough away, "You got what you wanted, dad. You got your family. How is this any different? Why is everyone so against this when all I'm doing is trying to get mine? I'm not hurting anyone."

"But it could potentially harm them." Carlisle replied, "That's what we're worried about, and you're not the only one who cares for them." I rolled my eyes a little.

"You can have them every other holiday." I offered, and despite the situation, Emmett chuckled.

Alice narrowed her eyes at him, and he defended himself, "What? It was funny."

But dad spoke up, "It's my family you're fucking around with."

"Dad, I'm your family." I pointed out sharply, "In case you've already forgotten."

"Then leave it." He countered, "You know you're more than capable of-"

"Would you rather Carlisle finishes raising me?"

"Fuck no." He seemed outraged at just the thought.

"Then what the fucking hell is your problem?" I barked, "Why can't I make my own choices with you? This whole time, it's been about my own choices, and this is no different. She's willing to accept the risks, and I'm willing to accept the risks. So I'm keeping them, and there's not a goddamn thing you can say about it, dad."

"Whoa." Emmett chuckled after a moment of silence.

"You obviously don't know the full risk of this, Alex." Leandra tried, "If you care about them, you have to let them go. You staying with them will only cause them problems."

"I'll be good." I reasoned, "I told you that."

"It's not about you being good." She replied, "It's not even about you hunting or not. You there at all will only cause problems, and believe me. You don't want these problems. You're not meant for a human family."

"No, that's not-"

"Think about it." She urged, "Really. How would you feel if one day, they were killed because you couldn't let them go?" I immediately looked down, "That's what we're talking about here."

"No, but-"

"And what happens," She moved forward, "When you accidentally lose your temper? Alex, your teenage years are coming up. That'll no doubt make it ten times harder to control your temper, and you do have one. A short one already. Do you want to risk potentially hurting one of them because you got a little mad?"

She did have a point there.

"B-But I-"

"It's not about choices." She spoke quieter now, easier. As if she was just trying to comfort me, "It's not about your choice in who you stay with. It's not about our choice in who you stay with. It's about their safety. Nothing is more important than that, right?"

"I don't want to be alone." I finally got to say what I wanted to say.

"And you won't be." She replied, "You can still see them if you want to. We're not saying to leave them completely, but staying permanently only places a target on them."

"And in the meantime?" I demanded.

"Alex, life is all about bending. Giving in, sometimes when you don't want to give in." She explained, "It's a hard lesson to learn, especially in this way. It's also about considering the best way to come to a peaceful conclusion. The best way for everyone involved. You get what I mean?"

I glared down at the grass.

"Believe me, I've been where you are." She told me, "I know what you're feeling. Josh and Zack.. They were like family to me. And Hunter? Don't even get me started. That was a part of my life I didn't want to let go of for anything in the world, but there was no way around it. I had to let them go, and now, you do too. Maybe not for exactly the same reasons I did at first, but for their own safety, and their own happiness. That's just how it is."

"But it's just not fair." I muttered.

"I know it's not." She replied, "I really, really fucking hate to say it, but Jack's right. You can't stay for good. You can still keep them. Just.. Put distance between you and them sometimes. Get what I'm saying?"

"What's the difference?"

"Staying permanently is more conspicuous than visiting now and then." She answered, "They know now, and there's no fixing that, but think of this as.. Damage control."

"I don't think it's fair either." Josh added quietly, "But Alex, if they're this against it, maybe we should think about it."

Him saying it really made me start thinking.

"I don't like it."

Leandra smiled sadly, "Neither do I, but-"

"Yeah, yeah." I sighed, looking down, "I know. I fucking get it, okay?"

It was silent now, but my mind was anything but silent. Heather returning kept the silence, and I looked to her.

"That was Zack." She sighed, "Wondering where we were. Apparently, Lizzie's not feeling too well." She gave a look around, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I answered before anyone else could, "You should get back to her. I'll follow later."

"Are you sure?" She asked, and I nodded.

"Just tell Mike I had something to take care of on my own, so take Josh home with you." I suggested, and she nodded this time, "Just remind him that he owes me a rematch." She laughed, giving me a side hug.

She said her goodbyes, making Leandra promise to see her soon. I stayed quiet through it all, watching her hug my dad, and I had to admit. I was amazed to see him return it.

"Be good." She told him firmly, and he smirked, "Right. I know. Fat chance, right?"

"Right." He replied, "You might be older than me now, but I'm still the big brother."

"We have to talk later." She lowered her voice, "Promise?"

"I'll see what I can do." He sighed, "It really all depends."

"Just try, then." She hugged him again, "You're still my brother." He sighed heavily, and surprisingly, he was embarrassed as he stepped back. She picked that up too, "I mean it. I might not like you, and I might hate the things you do with a passion, but you're my brother, and you can't deny that I know better than anyone why you do the things you do."

"Yeah, yeah." He grumbled, "Not here, alright?"

"Then promise." She crossed her arms, "Because I have things I need to say to you."

"I _promise_ to try." He stressed, "But I won't promise I'll find you."

"Guess that's as good as I'm getting, then?" She relented, and he nodded, "Alright. That'll have to do."

Josh stayed back beside me, not even seeming like he wanted to approach him. Despite being twenty-six now, I could see a huge mix of emotions in his eyes. Disappointment, contempt, and accusation. He wasn't happy with my dad, no doubt for many reasons, but my dad didn't push him.

The second Heather and Josh were out of hearing range, I rounded on Leandra. I had some things of my own to say, and they wouldn't wait another moment. Now was the time to move on. They thought they got their way. How wrong they were.

"I just have one question." I grumbled, and she looked to me, "What the _fuck_ do you have against me?"

She sighed, as if she doubted the validity of what I asked, "Alex-"

"What the _fuck_ did I ever do to you?" I snapped now, and my dad chuckled.

"There's that attitude." He muttered. For once, I didn't tell him to shut up. He was right. I wasn't exactly known for just going along easily.

"You haven't done anything." She answered, "All I'm saying-"

"I'm done listening to all you're saying." I growled, turning and moving, "From the moment I met you, it's been one thing after another. Don't think that, don't say this. Don't do this, don't act like that. I understood when you wanted to take my dad from me, because well.. He is an asshole, but now you're telling me I can't even have my family either? You're trying to force my hand, and I don't fucking like it. So.." I found my dad's side, "Enough."

I didn't miss my dad's grin.

"If you want him, you'll have to go through me."

That seemed to surprise them, given the way the majority looked to Carlisle. They couldn't believe I'd just done that. Just turned on them like that. With no forewarning, thanks to the split decision to do so.

I _had_ been undecided before. Until their pressure finally pushed me too far.

"Alex, I'm afraid you're making a big mistake." Carlisle told me.

"The only mistake I made was letting myself get confused about what means more to me." I growled, "Like it or not, he's my coven. I won't settle for less, or someone who wants to control me."

"He controls you." Leandra pointed out.

"I won't tolerate it from anyone else." I reminded her, "He's the only one who can, remember? I understand why you say I can't stay with my family. I get that, but it's either them or my dad. What do you want more? Them safe or him dead? Choose now."

Alice spoke up, "That's not-"

"Yes, it is fair." I cut her off, "You tried to control me, now I'm fighting back. I'm done letting you push me." I looked to my dad, "I'm sorry, dad. For letting you down."

"Don't apologize to him." Leandra grumbled, "He doesn't deserve it."

"Maybe not to you." I countered, "But to me, I should be ashamed of myself. You tried to make me turn my back on him, and it almost worked, but you just shoved me a little too far this time. So choose. Now. Keep in mind, that to get to him, you'll have to get through me first, and I'm not fucking around anymore."

Dad chuckled beside me, "Didn't I tell you? It'd only be a matter of time before she got tired of your shit. I'm just surprised it took so long. You're good, but not good enough."

Obviously, nobody expected this, which was probably what allowed me to get close to him at all. Other than the first I saw him tonight, we'd pretty much been kept separated. Taking two prophets off guard. I had to admit, I was good.

But I also had to admit. This was pretty fucking stupid. I was nervous, waiting on their decision. If they chose to go for him, there was little I could do against so many, but I wasn't backing down either.

"Take a breath." Dad muttered just loud enough for me to hear, "Remember what I taught you. They can see your tension."

I took as deep a breath as I could, closing my eyes briefly. Opening my eyes again as I let out my breath, steeling my nerves against any possible backlash. His hands resting lightly on my shoulders from where he stood behind me helped. It gave me confidence. How could I ever have doubted that? It only made me more determined.

Emmett looked to be the most pissed out of everyone, but was Jasper that made me the most nervous. He was calm, his arms loosely crossed over his chest. I didn't know how the others fought, though. For all I knew, someone else could be far better than him.

Seconds after my last words, apparently Carlisle had the final say.

"Are you completely positive this is your decision?" He asked, and I took another breath.

"Carlisle?" Emmett demanded, obviously knowing where this was going. So did I.

"Yes." I replied, "I won't go to a coven. It's him or them. One or the other." Either way, however, I wasn't going to let them get him again. I wasn't ready to lose him either way, but I knew by the way they chose to live that the safety of humans meant a whole lot to them. Especially these ones.

Maybe this was what I had in mind the entire time. Maybe that was what made me decide to tell them. Maybe that was why Leandra couldn't tell what my intentions were. Maybe I would have done this no matter what they said.

"You're truly willing to give your life for him?" Carlisle asked, his tone quieter.

"If that's what it takes." I replied, "You bet your ass I will." Emmett took a single step forward, and though I wanted to, I fought the instinct to back up. I forced myself to stand still, right where I was.

"No."

Leandra's single word brought everyone's attention straight to her, and she spoke again.

"If that's what she chooses, then she's chosen." She murmured, "It's pointless to force her." I met her gaze, and despite the disappointment I saw there, I also saw understanding. She knew that I was firm. She sighed, "Her mind won't change just because we want it to. If we let her stay with him, then Heather and her family will be safe. That's what we came here to ensure, isn't it?"

"That's not the point." Emmett growled.

"That is the point." Leandra argued, "That's the entire point. Their safety is the point of all this, and if she's willing to stand in front of him like some sort of shield, then fine. She'll find out the consequences of that on her own, but it won't be from us."

"So what?" Emmett snapped, "We just let him go?"

"We just let him go." She confirmed.

"I can't do that." He shook his head.

"You have to." She replied, "Look, I know you're determined to keep that promise you made, but the situation is different now. You made that promise back before there was someone just as determined to keep him as you are to kill him."

"Look, shorty." He grumbled, "You know for a fact he's just going to keep coming back. He's like a rash, or a disease. If we don't take care of the problem now, just think about ten years down the line. What more is he going to come up with?"

"What else is new?" She asked softly in return, "That just means nothing will change. Besides, he's got a daughter to consider now. That has to count for something. We have to let him go. Unless you're willing to go through her, hurting her in the process, there's nothing we can do."

I shifted my weight between my feet, waiting for his decision. Emmett looked to me sharply, and I tensed. No doubt he saw it.

"She'll move." He muttered with certainty.

"Bet me." I muttered in reply. I might have been nervous, but I wasn't a coward.

"Badger, what about everything we talked to you about?" He asked, "Didn't that mean anything?"

"Yeah," I replied, my tone less sharp, "It did at the time, but it's different. I don't want to leave here with you guys hating me, but I have to think about myself."

"It's him or us." He countered, crossing his arms.

I sighed, giving him a look, "Why's it gotta be like that? You're acting just like Darren was." That surprised him, given the way his expression eased, "All I want, is to be happy. Just like you all did. But he was just as determined to make me choose him, trying to turn me against you like you're trying to turn me against my dad. Can't you see the similarities?"

"I do." Carlisle offered, and Leandra looked to Emmett.

"This is different." He stubbornly grumbled.

"No it's not." I replied, "To Darren, he had just as much belief in his hate toward you as you do against my dad. Legit or not, it's how it is. Like I said, I don't want to leave here with you all hating me, but I will if I have to."

"I don't want that either." Leandra murmured, "Alex, I won't try to talk you out of it anymore. You know what you're choosing. You're choosing destruction." I smiled a little.

"That's my dad." I replied simply, my smile staying put, "You might not understand what kind of person he really is, but I do. It doesn't matter if you don't, because I do. It's him and me."

I didn't miss the way he squeezed my shoulders. Lightly, hardly any pressure, but I felt it. I took a breath, glancing up at him as he looked down at me. He smiled, but I was probably the only one to see the pride in that smile.

"Look." I mumbled as I looked to Leandra again, "When I was born, he told me it was just him and me. I plan to hold him to that for as long as I can. I almost lost that. Can't you, just for one second, put yourself in my place? What would you do? Honestly, what would you do?"

She sighed, "I'd do exactly what you're doing."

"We come from different sides, Leandra. We might be different, but our intent is the same. To protect the ones we can't live without."

"Okay." She murmured after a long moment, "You can keep him. Just.." She shook her head, looking down, "Don't get yourself killed, alright? Not for him, and remember. You might think it's just you and him, but that's not true. You're one interesting person, Avery." I glared a little, but laughed, "Take care of yourself."

I smiled a little.

"Same to you." I told her, and I knew she could hear the true gratitude in my tone.

I didn't move from my spot in front of him even as they all turned to leave. I briefly wondered if I'd ever see any of them again, but even if I didn't, I had a pretty good feeling I made an impression or two.

"You did it." I finally spoke once we were alone, turning to look at my dad. Seeing him standing there, even with that infuriating smirk on his face, was more relief than I'd expected it to be.

"God, I can't tell you how proud I am of you." He chuckled, actually hugging me into his side as we turned, heading the opposite direction as Carlisle and his coven had gone. I laughed a little as he continued.

"Try to tell me." I demanded, and grinned.

"You really saved my ass, kid. Just the right amount of giving in, patience, and perfect timing on that whole letting Heather in on it thing. _I_ didn't even know you had it in you. You even had me going there for a minute." He gave a laugh, "The whole not knowing the Volturi thing? Genius. Pure genius."

"They wouldn't have bought it otherwise." I muttered, resting my arm around his waist, "You scared the shit out of me, you know that? What if they'd offed you before I even had a chance to find Heather?"

"They wouldn't do that after your little display on the way out of that basement." He said, "They have a conscience, remember?"

"True." I smirked, "That was pretty good, wasn't it? I knew the second you handed me that paper why you were going along like that. You wanted me to go there and spill everything, didn't you?"

"I knew you'd figure it out." He replied easily, "I was the one that raised you, wasn't I?"

"It was threatening to have them come get my ass that gave it away, you know." I sighed, "Can we go now?"

"I have a promise to keep first." He replied, "Then we can go." Right. His promise to Heather. No doubt I also had a job to do there. A job I might have fibbed about in the past.

"Fine. Then after I make them forget everything, we can go, right?" I allowed, "Remember what you said. Anywhere I want to go."

"I did say that, didn't I?" He reluctantly muttered, "I have three guesses where you want to go."

"Well, I'm sure you only need one." I smiled a little, "I wanna see him. I think he'll be glad to know the biggest threat in the area was taken out thanks to you and your ideas, don't you think?"

"Alright." He rolled his eyes, "We'll go back to Italy. We'll give him his update, but then, I choose where we go."

"Whatever you say, dad." I smiled wider with a small laugh, "Just whatever you do, let me in on the goddamn plan next time, or I'll let them kill your stupid ass."

"No you won't." He chuckled.

Okay, so maybe he was right. I wouldn't tell him that, though.

**END**

**A/N:  
OMG right? :D  
I know I might have mentioned a chapter twelve, but this is where it ends. Possibly an Epilogue to follow. Probably. It just won't be very long.  
I'm SO SO SO sorry about how long this took. Nearly two weeks. It sure feels a lot longer than that.  
****THANK YOU to those that reviewed my last chapter! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! Woo. One more: THANK YOU!**  
In other news.  
I'm nearly finished with Gina's POV, but I'm considering making it a short story rather than its own one-shot, due to the length. If anyone's still interested in reading that.  
Of course, it'll be rated 'M'. It involves Jack. Yeah, it'll have an 'M' rating.  
Anyhoo, this is pretty long.  
Until Epilogue, my friends! :D


	12. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

I always loved visiting Italy.

I was born here, and spent the first three years of my life here. Fluent in the language, having picked it up from the locals, but I kept the accent to a minimum.

It really was no surprise I knew the Volturi, and I knew them well. My dad worked closely with them for as long as I could remember. His gift came in great handy for them, mentioned several times by Aro himself.

I loved seeing all the ways the place had changed, and stayed the same, despite being away for quite some time.

Of course, we were allowed right in, but had to wait on Aro to come from wherever he was at that point.

"How did they not know what you've been up to?" I finally asked the one question that had been bugging me for quite some time.

"I don't fucking know." He replied, his chuckle echoing in the stone room, "Maybe they just weren't paying attention."

"I wonder if they are now?" I mused quietly, "I wonder if they'll figure out I was lying."

"Probably already have." He muttered, and I looked down. He noticed, "What is your deal?"

"I like them." I replied quietly, "They're different."

"I'll have to do something about that." He grumbled.

"Your own fault for leaving me there." I sniffed.

"Yeah, yeah." He replied, "I get it."

We both looked toward the set of double doors as they opened. Announcing Aro's arrival, but it was only him. Caius or Marcus didn't follow him into the room.

"Jack." He greeted happily, "I was beginning to wonder about you."

"Where's Caius?" I frowned.

"He's tending to some business." Aro replied easily, "I'm afraid he's a bit preoccupied at the moment."

"Aw." I muttered, disappointed. I liked seeing him even if he was almost never as happy to see me. He was fun to irritate. Aro made it to our side, and smiled at me.

"Avery." He officially greeted me, "How you've grown." It'd been at least a year since I last saw him. Last he remembered of me, I was much smaller, scrawnier than I was now. Roughly the size of a human ten-year-old.

I'd always fascinated Aro, and I didn't mind that in the least. I never understood why, but he always treated me like I was something special. Unique, interesting. He never frowned at my human half like I did, but thought it was something to be appreciated.

Someone as important as him taking an interest in me made me feel important too, and he knew this.

From the time I met him as a very new infant, weeks old and before I could even speak, I was always more than happy to give him my thoughts. I admired him for his ability and his power.

He knew my thoughts and opinions before I could even effectively express them. He knew my thoughts and opinions before my dad even did. Aro was actually the first one to tell my father that I hated my first name, even if he still used it himself.

He was a lot of the reason why I loved coming here.

"Thank you." I smiled a little at him, "But it's involuntary."

He gave me a smile, before turning to my dad.

"I'm told you have some information for me?" Aro prompted, and he sighed, but didn't hesitate in offering his hand. I knew this process, so I stayed quiet. Minding myself while they did their thing.

I was curious to know what he would say, so I waited silently, watching the emotions cross Aro's features. By the time he finally released my dad's hand, he was surprised. Very surprised as he glanced to me. I knew better than to believe that was a good thing, though. Not until he said something.

"I see." He finally murmured, "My goodness, you've been busy." He looked to me again, "May I?" He held his hand out, and I immediately placed mine in his. He wanted my side of things too. He was seeing everything. Everything I'd done, everything I'd said, every thought I'd had. I was mroe than willing to give him everything. Eager, actually. I wanted him to understand.

He gently released my hand with a more thoughtful look on his face. Almost frowning as he turned, slowly pacing away. I glanced to my dad, worried I'd somehow pissed Aro off.

"Well done, Jack." Aro murmured gently, "Very, very well done. Your ability to manipulate others never fails to amaze me." That was a good thing, right? "But I see they still have their group." He sighed, "And I do find it interesting that Leandra still has her ability."

"You knew about her gift?" I asked, surprised. She never told me that.

"Of course." Aro replied, "It was meant to be mine." For the life of me, I couldn't figure out what his tone was telling me. Was he pissed or was he not pissed? Aro was sometimes someone very hard to understand.

"You're not gonna bother them, are you?" I asked quieter, "I kind of like them."

"Oh no." He replied, "No, no. You have my sincerest word. They've done nothing wrong yet. I only wished to.. Catch up, so to speak. I like to stay informed of what the larger covens are up to."

I nodded a little. I believed him.

"The amount of manipulation you accomplished is simply astounding." He turned, looking to us again, "Truly."

"Thanks." I grinned before my dad could respond.

"Both of you." He clarified, "You've outdone yourselves." My dad gave him a nod. I turned away then, as he looked to my dad again. I found interest in the wall of books. It reminded me a lot of Carlisle's office. A lot of books I'd probably have trouble understanding if I ever tried reading them.

"Jack," Aro murmured, his quiet tone echoing in the large room, "From the moment you've come to us, you've been a valuable asset. A very loyal friend, indeed. However, I must ask. Why have you yet to join us?"

"You've seen every thought of mine." Dad replied, "You tell me."

"You have many thoughts on the subject, my friend." Aro chuckled in response.

"I don't want to be tied down." Dad answered, "I help who it suits me."

"You and your wonderful daughter would both be welcome here." Aro offered again, "And quite comfortable, I assure you."

"I'm sure." Dad replied simply, "But I'd prefer to keep my freedom. To come and go as I please."

"I understand." Aro allowed, "Despite the assurance of your thoughts, however, there are those that would question your amount of.. Loyalty. I'm certain you understand."

"It's Caius, right?" I asked, turning. They both looked to me, "He'd doubt his own shadow if it looked at him wrong."

"What she's getting at," Dad muttered, "Is I'm loyal to those that are loyal to me. You've given me no reason not to be loyal to you, so why doubt it now?"

"I suppose you're right." Aro sighed, "Though I do wish you'd reconsider my offer."

"Don't worry about it." I spoke up again, "We don't belong to anyone. Do we, dad?" He chuckled, shaking his head. Not in agreement with me, but as if I were talking too much.

"But, despite the digression, I must say." Aro spoke after a moment longer of silence, "As astounded as I am, I am also quite disappointed in you, Avery." I looked over, surprised.

"Me?" I asked, "What'd I do?"

"It isn't what you've done," Aro shook his head, looking my way, "It is what you failed to use your ability to do. You did a magnificent job with the humans. I've ensured that through your thoughts. However.."

"What was left?" I frowned.

"You failed to make Carlisle or his coven forget about said humans."

I'd fibbed before about what my ability could do. Rather than it only involving me, I could pick and choose what someone would forget about. It involved anything I knew they knew about, and everything involving said subject.

I could make a whole group of people forget about seeing me, or seeing my dad, or both if I chose. I could make them forget about just a single moment, or the entire subject. I could make them forget seeing anything I knew they saw. I'd tested my gift rather thoroughly, and though Darren hadn't been wrong about my own gift intimidating me, I did appreciate it to some extent. There weren't many people out there that could do what I could do. If any.

So Aro was right in being disappointed in me. I hadn't made them forget about Heather and her family. I hadn't thought that far ahead.

Oops.

"Now," He mused regretfully, "We can only hope Leandra doesn't decide to go looking for them again. If she does, she exposes us all, and I'd be forced to take action."

I glanced to my dad as he glanced to me.

Aro sighed deeply, "How truly unfortunate that would be."

**END**

**A/N: What on Earth did I just do?  
I apologize for how short this is, but in my defense, it was never meant to be a chapter. Short, sweet, and to the point. :D**  
**I hope you enjoyed this little experiment. It's been fun.**  
**THANK YOU to those that reviewed last chapter! :D You're amazing! I think I need more than just cookies, though, to get the other readers to join the review club of wonders. :D**  
**Gina's story is coming up soon, so stay tuned! :D**  
**Until then, my friends!**


End file.
